


Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road

by bekka_mouri_hibiki



Series: The Devil Series [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 131,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekka_mouri_hibiki/pseuds/bekka_mouri_hibiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picking up two days after Cora's demise, Emma has to come to terms with what her mother did and the role Mr. Gold played in it.  Added to that, she has to deal with having Neal in town, her progressing pregnancy and Baelfire's extreme reluctance to accept her relationship with his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part One

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part One

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

  
  


(Picking up the days after Cora's demise, Emma has to come to terms with what her mother did and the role Mr. Gold played in it. Added to that, she has to deal with having Neal in town, her progressing pregnancy and Baelfire's extreme reluctance to accept her relationship with his father.)

 

Mr. Gold pulled up to the cemetery, putting the car into park before turning off the engine. He looked over to the passenger seat at the solitary rose he had brought along with him. He was still reeling from Cora's admission that she had really loved him. He knew the words were true from the tears that filled her eyes as she lifted the dagger to stab him.

 

It almost looked like she would when Regina thrust her heart back into her body, telling him that Snow White had accomplished everything she had set out to do. She had the want to kill Cora, he had simply given her good reason to. The destruction of her entire family and everyone else she loved was assured if Cora had become The Dark One. He knew she wouldn't stand for that, no matter the price.

 

Once the task was complete, she had instantly regretted it. He had expected that too, recalling how she had collapsed into a sobbing mess before Charming and Neal had ushered out of the shop. A short while after that, Emma arrived and he told her to just go home. He explained he was finebut her mother needed her, giving her no chance to argue.

“ _But Gold, what happened? Where's my mother? “ Emma stared at him._

“ _She went home, Emmaand I suggest you do too, “ He said. “ I'm fine but she's not. “_

_Emma frowned, “ What's that supposed to mean? “_

“ _You'll find out, “ He lifted his hand and point to the door. “ Go. “_

“ _Gold... “ Emma started._

“ _I SAID GO! “ He raised his voice and she startled. She shook her head, letting out a growl of frustration and left. He closed his eyes when he heard the front door to the shop slam shut, fairly certain he would never see her again._

 

Baelfire had come in but didn't stay long, saying he needed time to think. Mr. Gold offered him a guest room at his housebut Baelfire declined, saying he could find his own place to stay. He ended up at Granny's, along with Neal. It looked like Emma's former lover would be staying for a while, probably in a bid to connect with Henry. He hoped he had a chance to reconnect with his own sonbut the chances were slim.

 

None of that concerned him at that particular moment though. His main objective was to pay his respects to Cora. She had been a formidable opponent and a brilliant student. He could only wonder what would have happened if they had taken the final step and consummated their relationship.

 

She had promised she would let him have her but only after she had married Prince Henry. That way, any child born from their tryst would be mistaken as the prince's. Only they would have known the secret, just as they were the only ones who knew of their deal. Cora couldn't resist the idea of being queen though so ripped out her own heart, making it easy for her to leave him instead of fulfill their deal. 

 

Without her judgments being clouded by love, she was able to decide things with what he could only assume she considered a clear head. That in itself had a price, leaving her only daughter feeling like she could never please her mother. Without a heart, Regina wasn't much more than a pawn in her ongoing bid to rule the land. It was a truth as cold and heartless as Cora had been until Regina thrust her heart back into her body.

 

He reached for the door handle, opening the door before reaching for his cane and the rose. He then turned in the seat, making sure he has good footing on the wet leaves that covered the ground before he slowly stood up. The weather was dampand his bad leg was bothering him. In spite of everything he had been through, the hindrance lingered and made him wonder if it always would.

 

He carefully stepped away from the car, closing the door behind him as his mind jumped to Emma again. He knew he would have a lot of explaining to do if she ever became ready to speak to him again. He was fairly certain that Charming had already told her what had happened or at least what he thought happened. Either way, he was very sure it was heavily laced with Charming's opinions and not many facts.

 

He also wondered if Charming had ruined the surprise he had in store for Emma. He was still under the impression he had thrown Emma aside for Belle and had some diabolical plan to steal the twins from her somehow. He hoped she would set her father straight though he was certain it wouldn't do much to quell his fears. That all depended on her feelings for him after what had happened.

 

He recalled how she had been acting after he had gotten off the phone with Belle. Though she had held his hand and sat with him when it looked like he would die, he could sense she was mentally distant. He had put a lot of thought into the things he wanted to say to Belle and knew the tenderness of the words had probably planted some seeds of doubt in Emma's mind. He could tell it had undone some of the groundwork he had accomplished in Manhattan.

 

It had taken so long to think of what he wanted to say to Belle, the urgency of his situation finally forcing them to the top. At the time, it looked like he wasn't going to live so the words had to be said. He had put them off for far too long and he was still feeling guilty for dragging it out. If he had only been truthful to begin with, he knew Belle would have never been attacked by Hook or lost her memory.

 

He walked slowly to the Mills' mausoleum, finding the doors were cracked open. He closed his eyes, sensing Regina was there as well. It wasn't a surprise. In fact, he had expected it. He had a few things he wanted to say to her and hoped her mind would be open enough to hear them. Even if it weren't, he still would say what he needed to say.

 

He opened his eyes, climbing the steps gingerly before passing through the doors. The large stone casket that held her father's remains was pushed aside, giving him access to the chambers below. He had always known of the sanctuary but dared not to breech it. If he had while Regina still believed he was cursed, it would have ruined the charade.

 

The staircase was narrow and gave him many places to catch himself in case he fell as he walked down the steps. He reached the bottom, navigating his way to an inner room where he found Regina. She stood next to her mother's coffin, her eyes wet with tears. She wore a very demure black dress, suitable for mourning yet keeping with her sense of fashion.

 

“ Black always was your color, “ Mr. Gold said quietly as he walked towards her.

 

Regina snapped her head up and gasped. She then frowned, “ I'm here to bury my mother so if you've come to gloat... “

 

“ I came... To pay my respects, “ He cut her off and lifted the rose up so she could see it. Regina watched as he stepped up and placed the rose gently on the stone surface of the casket. “ We had our differences but Cora will always have a place in my heart. “

 

Regina scoffed, “ You killed her to save your own life... And the lives of those pathetic Charmings. “

 

“ Sadly, desperate times call for desperate measures, “ Mr. Gold looked at her. He knew by the look on her face she wanted to say something more, like about Emma and the children but she couldn't. He had made sure she couldn't speak of them ever without suffering.

 

“ Like getting Mary-Margret to trick me into killing my own mother two days ago? “ Regina asked. “ You may be able to hide behind your dagger but she can't... She's going to die for what she did. “

 

“ Come on, “ Mr. Gold moved closer to Regina. “ We both know that killing her will cost you the thing you want most... Henry. “

 

Regina looked away as he continued, “ Why don't you just give up this obsession with vengeance? You know it can never make you happy. “

 

“ Yes it will, “ Regina replied without looking at him.

 

“ You had a whole curse worth of vengeance, “ Mr. Gold reminded her. “ And what did it get you? A gaping hole in your heart and nothing to fill it. “

 

Regina turned her face to him, “ That was your curse. “

 

“ Which you cast, “ Mr. Gold said. “ Still haven't learned your lesson, have you? “

 

Regina looked shocked, “ What lesson? “

 

“ The same one your mother learned a long time ago, “ He nodded towards Cora's coffin. “ You can't have everything. “

 

Anger crept across Regina's face as he continued, “ She wanted power... Ripped out her own heart to get it and lost everything she could have had with you and your father. You want vengeance? Then Henry's the price you'll pay. “

 

He leaned a little closer before he whispered, “ Time to cut your losses. “

 

Regina smirked coldly as she shook her head, “ Never. I WILL have my son and I WILL have my vengeance. I will find a way to have everything... Just like you have. “

 

Mr. Gold scoffed, “ You think I have everything, dearie? “

 

Regina frowned, “ You know I can't elaborate. You made sure of that. “

 

“ Only to protect what is mine, “ Mr. Gold replied. “ I couldn't have you telling my secrets in the street and putting innocent lives in danger. “

 

Regina smirked, “ It won't be long until those secrets will come to light on their own... And when they do, we'll see how much this town still loves your precious Miss Swan when they find she's carrying your... “

 

“ You leave her out of this, “ Mr. Gold said firmly as Regina started to cough and grasp at her throat. He waited for it to subside before adding, “ I believe you said your problem at this moment was with her mother. “

 

“ Not for much longer, “ Regina sneered.

 

Mr. Gold stared into her eyes, knowing the words she spoke were true. Without a second thought, he knew what he had to do... 

 

**

**

 

Emma sat at the bar, looking first at Mary-Margret then upstairs. The boy was taking a shower before breakfast. She startled when David set a large cereal bowl down in front of her, drawing her attention to him. She furrowed her brow, “ I thought we were having bacon and eggs for breakfast before you left for work. “

 

David set a box of fruit loops on the counter next to the bowl, “ Yeah but you're eating for three. I figured you would want something else besides. You need to keep your strength up. “

 

“ Oh, “ Emma nodded. She picked up the box and poured some cereal into the bowl as David went to the fridge to get some milk. “ What are we going to tell Henry? It's been two days and she hasn't been out of bed except to use the bathroom. “

 

David looked towards Mary-Margret and frowned, “ I don't know. “

 

“ Maybe we shouldn't, “ Emma muttered as David poured the milk. “ He's been through enough already. “

 

David set the carton down and sighed, “ I think that's a good idea. “

 

They fell silent, the phone ringing a few moments later. David furrowed his brow before picking it up, “ Hello? Oh yes... She's right here. “

 

Emma took the phone when David offered it to her, putting it to her ear. “ Hello? “

 

“ Miss Swan? “ The woman on the line said.

 

“ This is she, “ Emma replied.

 

“ This is Nurse Amanda from Doc's office, “ The woman said. “ I'm calling to remind you of your four month check-up tomorrow afternoon. “

 

Emma hung her head. She had completely forgotten about the appointment. “ Oh yeah... Can you remind me what time it's at? “

 

“ Three o'clock, “ The nurse replied. “ Please wear something loose fitting since Doc will be doing a sonogram. If we're lucky, we'll be able to see what you're having. “

 

“ Great, “ Emma said. She looked at Mary-Margret, wondering if such news would do anything to cheer her up. She was starting to worry about her and had been since finding out what had happened.

 

“ See you then, Miss Swan, “ The nurse said. “ Bye now. “

 

“ Bye, “ Emma said and hung up. She handed the phone back to David. She exhaled, “ It was Doc's nurse. I have an appointment tomorrow at three. She said we might find out what the twins are. “

 

“ Oh, “ David said flatly. “ You're not telling Gold, are you? When you find out I mean. “

 

Emma frowned, “ He'll want to know. He needs to know. He's their father and he said... “

 

“ Yeah but... “ David looked towards Mary-Margret then back at Emma. He leaned in close and whispered, “ He encouraged your mother to kill Cora. He gave her the tools to do it. Are you still going to stand by him after that? “

 

“ Mary-Margret wanted her dead, “ Emma whispered back. “ She would have found a way without Gold. “

 

“ She would have found a better way WITHOUT him, “ David replied. “ Maybe she wouldn't have killed her. “

 

Emma narrowed her eyes but didn't get a chance to say anything because she heard Henry on the stairs. “ Who was on the phone? “ He asked as he came to the bar.

 

“ Doc's office, “ Emma replied. “ I have an appointment tomorrow. If we're lucky, we'll get to see what the babies are. “

 

Henry frowned and Emma wished she hadn't said anything. Henry had been excited to be a big brother but now he seemed to feel much differently since finding out the babies were fathered by Mr. Gold. He forced a smile, “ Great. “

 

Emma motioned to David, “ Why don't you eat some breakfast? Grandpa's fixing eggs and bacon. “

 

“ I'll just take some cereal if that's okay, “ Henry moved to take a seat at the bar.

 

“ Okay, “ David nodded and got Henry's favorite cereal out of the cabinet. He grabbed a bowl and set it in front of Henry before filling it. He then poured the milk and set it down. “ I'll be right back. “

 

David put together a tray of food for Mary-Margret before carrying it to her. Emma watched as her mother lay completely still, not even looking at him. He gently prodded her before she finally lifted her hand and waved him off, David frowning. He walked out of the bedroom and Emma furrowed her brow. “ Anything? “ 

 

“ Won't eat a bite, “ David replied as he walked back around the bar and put the tray down. It had been the same the past two days and Emma knew Mary-Margret was getting into dangerous territory. If she continued not eating, she would become sick.

 

Henry looked towards the bedroom, “ What's wrong with her? “

 

Emma took a breath, unsure if she should say anything. Henry knew Cora was dead but nothing else. “ Nothing, “ She said. “ She's just a little... Sick. “

 

David walked up next to her and looked like he was going to say something. She glanced at him, seeing he was unsure of what to add. Henry looked at him then back at her, “ You guys are lying to me... Aren't you? “

 

“ No, “ Emma said gently. “ No one's lying. “

 

Henry looked her straight in the face, “ You are. You lied to me about the babies and about Mr. Gold... And just like you lied to me about my dad. “

 

“ Henry, “ Emma reached out and touched his right shoulder. She felt her heart sink when he pulled away from her, giving her a hurt look. She turned to look at David. He went to the other side of the kitchen but had been watching them. She frowned, deciding they had to stop lying and tell the truth.

 

“ He's right, “ Emma said. “ We're lying. “

 

David walked back to the bar, shaking his head. “ Emma, “ He said, looking scared.

 

“ He deserves to know, “ Emma said and David sighed, leaning heavily on the counter as he prepared himself for her words. She then turned back to Henry. He looked at her anxiously, rubbing his hands on his jeans. It was something Neal used to do when he was nervous and Emma wagered he probably still did. 

 

“ Here's the thing, Henry. Cora's death... Mary-Margret was partially responsible... “ Emma looked at David, knowing he would be relieved she pinned some of the blame on Mr. Gold though she hadn't said his name outright. She stammered as she continued, “ For it and that's why she's so upset. “

 

“ No, “ Henry said. He shook his head, “ Sh-Sh-She couldn't... “

 

There was a knock at the door, David furrowing his brow. Emma turned back to Henry, “ She was trying to protect us. “

 

“ But she's Snow White, “ Henry said. “ She wouldn't hurt anybody. “

 

Emma inhaled deeply, trying to figure out a better way to explain. She heard David open the door before he shouted, “ Get out! “

 

She turned to face the door to see Mr. Gold was standing there, her heart leaping at the sight of him. She was surprised she hadn't sensed him coming then realized her apprehension over telling the truth to Henry had probably distracted her from feeling his approach. Mr. Gold looked unaffected by David's tone as he said, “ I think you're gonna want to hear what I have to say. “

 

David let go of the door, it swinging open a little more as Mr. Gold looked towards Mary-Margret. He frowned, “ For her sake. “

 

Emma got up and walked to the door, Henry following her. Seeing him made her feel cautiously happy. She hadn't seen him since he had demanded her to leave his shop two days prior. “ What are you talking about? “

 

Mr. Gold looked at her, “ Regina... She's planning to strike back. “

 

Emma reached for Henry, pulling him close as Mr. Gold finished, “ Against your mother. “

 

“ What is she going to do to her? “ Henry stepped forward. Emma pulled him back, not wanting him to get too far out of her reach. She didn't want to give Henry a chance to lash out at Mr. Gold like he had in Manhattan. 

 

Mr. Gold looked at Henry, “ She didn't say. “

 

“ No, “ David said lowly. “ You just don't get to come in here and drop a bomb like that. You're going to figure this out and you're going to help us. “

 

“ And why should I? “ Mr. Gold asked and pursed his lips. Emma felt her heart sink, feeling like the answer should have been obvious. He had made her feel like he cared about her and she had hoped it included her family as well.

 

“ Because, aside from us being family now because of what you did to Emma, Mary-Margret saved your life, “ David said firmly. His words were practically what Emma wanted to say but couldn't bring herself to.

 

Emma held Henry closer. She hadn't got the chance to tell David how things had changed between them, feeling like it wasn't exactly the right time. David continued as Mr. Gold looked towards Mary-Margret again, “ Now, you owe her a debt... And you always pay your debts, don't you? You're going to help us stop Regina. “

 

Mr. Gold looked at Emma, ~How do you feel about this, darling? ~

 

Emma swallowed. She still had some lingering fears about his true feelings for her. She took a deep breath, knowing her voice would be shaking if she were really speaking the words. ~If you meant anything you said to me in New York... About me and the babies...~

 

~I did, ~ He cut her off. He gave her a bit of a hurt look, like the thin layer of doubt in the unfinished question stung. ~I meant every word. ~

 

~Then you know what to do, ~ Emma said.

 

He nodded, ~I do. I'm sorry I gave you the impression I didn't. ~

 

Emma was stunned by Mr. Gold's apology. ~Gold... ~

  
  


“ So? “ David said, breaking their connection. 

 

Mr. Gold nodded, “ I do indeed owe Snow for saving my life. We will find out what Regina is planning and stop her. Once we do it, that debt will be cleared, correct? “

 

David frowned, “ Yeah. That one will. We have a few others that we need to talk about but they can wait. “

 

Mr. Gold looked at Mary-Margret again, “ Then I suppose we had better get to work. “

 

“ Finally, we agree, “ David replied. Emma watched as David reached for his holster before he slipped into it. He then got his jacket. Mr. Gold stepped aside as he headed for the door. 

 

He paused on the threshold then turned to face Emma, his eyes going to the bedroom. “ Keep an eye on your mother... And get her to eat something. “

 

“ I can't guarantee anything but I'll try, “ Emma said. She watched David leave, looking down at Henry once David was gone. “ You want to finish breakfast, kid? “

 

Henry frowned, “ I'm not hungry anymore. I think I'll just go upstairs and read the story book. “

 

Emma blinked, “ Uh, okay. If you say so. “

 

Henry pulled away and took off up the stairs...

 


	2. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Gold and David head for the cemetery, having a long talk on the way. Emma calls Neal for a favor before Mr. Gold and David return.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part Two

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

 

(David and Mr. Gold head to the cemetery to find out what Regina is up to. Emma asks Neal for a favor. Mr. Gold tells Emma and David what Regina is planning.)

 

David glanced over at Mr. Gold as he drove through town. They were heading to the cemetery. Mr. Gold had said it was the best place to start since Regina kept most of her magical objects there, choosing not to keep them at her house. His eyes were fixed on the road, his jaw set like he was lost in thought.

 

David was thinking about a lot things himself. He wanted to ask Mr. Gold about his plans regarding Emma. He had a million of questions since seeing the nursery too, afraid Mr. Gold was planning on taking the babies once they were born. He refocused his attention on the road as he tried to think of a way to approach the questions he had.

 

David looked at Mr. Gold again, knowing the only way to ask about something so important was to be up front. He wasn't sure how willing Mr. Gold was to discuss something so personal though Emma was his concern as well. He needed to know what the imp was thinking about doing with his grandchildren so he could do whatever was necessary to stop him. Mr. Gold had taken enough from them and he wasn't going to allow him to take anything else.

 

Without looking at him, Mr. Gold quietly said, “ I would feel much more comfortable if you would keep your eyes on the road, Charming. “

 

“ Well I would be a LOT more comfortable if I knew what you are planning, “ David said sharply. It wasn't the way he had waned to ask but at least it was out.

 

Mr. Gold glanced at him, “ I won't know what to do until we investigate and ascertain what Regina might be up to. She is capable of many things, as you and I both know. “

 

“ I don't mean about that, “ David said flatly. “ I mean Emma. “

 

Mr. Gold frowned, “ What about her? “

 

David narrowed his eyes, “ I know about the nursery, Gold. “

 

He nodded, “ Yes. I am aware of that. Mary-Margret asked me about it. Didn't she tell you? “

 

“ She hasn't said two words to me since we left your shop, “ David said. It was true. As soon as they got back to the apartment, Mary-Margret had changed into her night clothes and crawled into bed. She refused to eat or speak, only drinking water and getting out of bed to go to the bathroom.

David had started slipping fruit juice into the water so she would at least get some calories but he knew she wouldn't get by for long on the mixture. The first time she tasted the juice, she gave him the dirtiest look she could muster but otherwise did not argue. She either didn't have it in her or just didn't feel like it. It was like she was in some sort of trance she could not break out of.

 

“ I see, “ Mr. Gold said. “ I do apologize... “

 

“ Oh no, no, no, “ David lifted his right hand off the steering wheel and waved it. “ Apologies are useless. You used her to save your ass. You took advantage of the fact she wanted Cora dead so you could continue to live. “

 

“ Wouldn't you want the person who killed your mother to die? “ Mr. Gold asked pointedly.

 

David blinked, “ He died but that's not the point. If Mary-Margret had time, she could have figured out another way to take care of Cora. “

 

Mr. Gold snorted, “ Humanity worked so well when you spared Regina's life so I'm sure it would have worked if you had spared Cora's. “

 

“ Gold... “ David growled. “ That's not the kind of people... “

 

“ Of course I do wonder where that humanity was when you had me eating worms and slime in that wretched dungeon, “ Mr. Gold said, a bit of sarcasm in his tone. He snapped his fingers, “ Oh yes. I'm not human so I didn't deserve it... Or was that just you getting back at me because you had no way to kill me? “

 

David did not answer right away. He had done the only thing he could by locking him up in the special dungeon. He had done so to keep The Enchanted Forest safe from him once and for all. “ If it weren't for you... “

“ If it weren't for me, “ Mr. Gold cut him off. “ You would not have become a prince, you would not have met Snow and you would not have your daughter. You would have died a Shepard, caring for your ailing mother. “

“ At least she would have still been alive, “ David hissed.

Mr. Gold snapped his fingers again, “ Oh wait... No you wouldn't have. The farm would have been repossessed and the two of you would have been forced into poverty and squalor. “

“ But my mother was killed... “ David lifted his right index finger.

“ By Regina's forces, “ Mr. Gold cut him off again. “ Not by me. “

David thought it over and it was quite true. He sighed, “ Okay, so maybe the worms were a bit much... Considering. “

 

Mr. Gold snorted, “ A bit? And letting me die and take my power with me would have been perfectly alright? “

 

“ Cora wouldn't have gotten it that way, “ David pointed out. “ She wouldn't have been as powerful. “

 

“ But she still would have been a formidable opponent, “ Mr. Gold countered. “ Don't forget who taught her. “

 

“ We could have handled her, “ David replied. “ We know you well enough. “

  
  


“ But you didn't know her, “ Mr. Gold said firmly.

  
  


“ We could have handled her, “ David said firmly.

 

Mr. Gold snorted, “ Without Emma? “

 

“ What do you mean? “ David said. “ She would have fought alongside of us. “

 

Mr. Gold turned to face him, his eyes narrowed. “ Can you be so sure? She was quite devastated the first time I was away so she would have been even more so in the event of my actual passing. “

 

“ Keep telling yourself that, “ David said. “ Emma's a lot stronger than you know. “

 

“ Oh I know how powerful she is... Physically at least “ Mr. Gold said. He smirked slightly, “ I am very well acquainted with it. “

 

David frowned, knowing what he was getting at. “ Gold... “

 

“ You said she was strong. I was only agreeing, “ Mr. Gold shrugged. “ Now, magically... She has barely started to realize her full potential. She would have been useless at this stage. “

  
  


“ How dare you... “ David glared at him.

  
  


“ Once she stops holding herself back, she will be a force to be reckoned with. I might even be afraid of her once she does but as of now, she's a merely a kitten compared to the tiger she will grow into, “ Mr. Gold replied. 

 

David sighed, realizing he was right. Emma had some serious self-confidence issues that needed to be dealt with. She could try to be strong for only so long before they would drag her back down again. He shook his head, “ Fine... I have to give you that. Back to what I was going to ask you though. “

 

“ Yes, please. We do not have any more time to waste on tangents, “ Mr. Gold nodded.

 

David put on the most serious face he could muster and looked at Mr. Gold. “ Why do you have a nursery in your home? What are you planning? “

 

Mr. Gold looked out the window, “ It was supposed to be a surprise for Emma... When we returned home from finding my son. “

 

“ A surprise? “ David repeated. “ Sorry if I seem a little apprehensive but I've never known any of your surprises to be good. Is there something we don't know about Belle? Look, if you think I'm going to let you have those babies in your house with her there...“

 

“ The nursery is for Emma's twins, “ Mr. Gold said. “ Belle has nothing to do with this. “

 

David blinked, “ Wait... What? “

 

“ Belle has nothing to do with this, “ Mr. Gold repeated. He looked at him, “ We are... No longer together. “

 

“ But after the way you were with her at the town line... At the hospital... “ David still wasn't sure he was hearing Mr. Gold correctly. Everything he had seen told him he was still emotionally attached to the girl.

 

Mr. Gold took a deep breath, “ As I told Mary-Margret, I took her out there to tell her about Emma and break it off with her. I have chosen Emma. I will always have feelings for Belle but not like I have for Emma. For your sake, I will not elaborate but I do feel something quite powerful with Emma... Something more powerful than with anyone else. “

  
  


David furrowed his brow, feeling like he had been broadsided as another realization washed over him. He looked at Mr. Gold, “ So you were going to show her the nursery... And ask her to come live with you? “

 

“ I would have asked her to consider it, yes. I believe that tiny apartment may become a little cramped with the twins. Emma, being an independent sort, probably will not like the idea of living in my house all the time but I do want to give her the option of having somewhere else to go, “ Mr. Gold replied.

 

David scoffed. He didn't want Emma that close to Mr. Gold. He still didn't trust him and was sure he would try to do something to Emma behind closed doors after lulling her into a false sense of safety. “ Well that's a nice thought but Mary-Margret and I have already decided something about that on our own. She won't need a place at your house. “

 

“ And here I had gotten my hopes up that you had started to accept the idea of me being a part of your family, “ Mr. Gold quirked his mouth. 

 

“ Oh I've accepted it, “ David recalled the words he had said at the apartment. He had acknowledged that Mr. Gold was a member of the family because of the twins. He frowned, “ It doesn't mean I have to like it. “

 

Mr. Gold frowned, “ I see. I guess I can't have everything. “

 

David said nothing in return as he turned down the road that led to the cemetery. He glanced at Mr. Gold, finding he had gone back to staring out the windshield, “ We should be there in a few minutes. “

 

“ I know, “ Mr. Gold nodded. “ I only made this drive myself less than half an hour ago. “

 

David gripped the steering wheel tighter as they neared the fence that surrounded the cemetery. It was the gate closest to the Mills Family mausoleum. “ We need to get in and get out as quickly as possible. Regina will probably know we're in there. “

 

“ Indeed, “ Mr. Gold nodded.

 

David turned the truck down the narrow road that led to the part of the cemetery they were heading for. He decided driving to it would be better than walking, saving them precious time. When he was close enough, he pulled the truck to a stop and turned off the engine. He opened his door as Mr. Gold opened the passenger side door and they both got out. 

 

“ I take it you've been here before, “ Mr. Gold asked as David rummaged around for a flashlight.

 

“ Yeah, “ David said as he found the flashlight he was looking for. “ The night Emma was kidnapped was the first time. “

 

Mr. Gold nodded, “ That was a terrible night for all of us, wasn't it? “

 

David nodded, “ Yeah. Uh... Thanks for sending Frederick out to help find her. If Jefferson hadn't got the jump on him, he might have been able to save Emma. “

 

“ It was all I was capable of doing, “ Mr. Gold replied as they headed for the mausoleum. “ Emma and I realized that we were being tricked and I did not want to let that impostor out of my sight. “

 

“ There's still a lot of things I don't know, Gold. Maybe you can elaborate on that story when we have time, “ David said. Emma still hadn't told him the entire story and he hadn't pressed her. She was still pretty sensitive about the whole ordeal.

 

Mr. Gold blinked, “ Oh. Well, the short version is that Regina tried to trick me with a fake Belle in order to gain the dagger. She failed and I had to relocate it to the place you and Mary-Margret found it. “

 

David snorted, “ Oh. That clears things up. “

 

“ Your sarcasm is not appreciated, “ Mr. Gold frowned. “ I came very close to losing my life that night as I am sure Emma came very close to losing hers. I also came very close to reverting to my former self. “

  
  


“ What? “ David blinked.

  
  


“ I managed to stave it off, “ Me. Gold replied. “ However, that night was very dangerous for both of us and should not be mocked. “

 

David frowned, “ Yeah. True. Sorry. “

 

Mr. Gold nodded but said nothing. He looked towards the mausoleum, “ Come. We must focus on now and not the past. “

 

“ Yeah, “ David said. They walked to the doors, David trying them to find they were locked. “ She locked them. “

 

Mr. Gold sighed and waved his hand, the door flying open. David looked at him and he shrugged, “ A simple spell. Even a child could cast it. “

 

“ Right, “ David said. They walked inside to find the stone coffin had been pushed back into place. David went to it and started to push, a thought crossing his mind as it scraped against the floor. “ Are you going to teach the twins how to use magic? “ He asked once the stairs were exposed.

 

Mr. Gold shrugged, “ If they have an interest, perhaps. They will certainly have the ability. “

 

“ Can you be so sure? “ David arched an eyebrow.

 

“ How could they not? “ Mr. Gold asked. “ With their mother being The Savior and I being who I am. “

 

David nodded. He couldn't argue with that because it was indeed a powerful combination, “ Right. Just don't force them into it, okay? “

 

“ No one said I would, “ Mr. Gold replied. “ But I am willing to teach if they are willing to learn. Perhaps I can keep them from making the same mistakes I have made. “

 

“ That would be great, “ David looked down the stairs then at Mr. Gold again. “ Do you want to go first or should I? “

 

“ Are you afraid she's left us a surprise? “ Mr. Gold looked down the stairs as well.

 

David sighed, “ It IS Regina. “

 

“ Slowly, “ Mr. Gold said as he looked at him. “ If we see something, we can avoid it. “

 

“ Right, “ David nodded then put his right foot on the first step. He was about three steps down when Mr. Gold followed. He looked over his shoulder, “ Sense anything? “

 

Mr. Gold shook his head, “ No magical traps if that's what you're asking. “

 

David continued to take careful steps, scanning the passageway for trip lines or any other kind of trigger. He saw nothing, letting out the breath he had been holding once he reached the bottom. 

 

“ The room we need is up ahead, “ Mr. Gold said.

 

“ I know, “ David said. “ Henry got in here while Emma and Mary-Margret were in The Enchanted Forest. I saved him right as he opened a box with a very poisonous looking snake in it. “

 

“ Ah yes, “ Mr. Gold said. “ The viper of Agrabah. It is what she used to kill Mary-Margret's father. You were right in assuming it was very deadly. A few seconds later and there would have been no hope for Henry. “

 

David frowned, “ You don't have to tell me that. “

 

“ I was just saying, “ Mr. Gold said. They fell silent as they approached the room, stopping in the doorway. Mr. Gold sighed, “ Hmmm... It appears we just missed our dear queen. “

 

David watched as Mr. Gold walked into the room. It was filled with more things than before, puzzling David. “ What is this? “

 

Mr. Gold looked around at the trunks and boxes, stopping at a blue satin dress that had been cast into the floor. He moved it around with his cane for second as David opened a small trunk. “ These are Cora's belongings. It looks like Regina is planning on using one of her spells on Mary-Margret. “

 

David dug through the trunk he had opened as Mr. Gold continued to search the room. He looked up when he heard the sound of glass bottles rattling to see Mr. Gold carrying an apothecary box towards him and sat it down on one of the trunks. He watched as Mr. Gold scanned the contents of the box, a look of dread coming over his face.

 

“ Something's missing, “ He said quietly. David moved closer as Mr. Gold pointed to two empty compartments. “ Chimera blood and viper's eye. “

 

“ What kind of curse do you need those for? “ David asked quietly. He looked at Mr. Gold and he appeared to be thinking.

 

“ It's the curse of the empty hearted, “ Mr. Gold replied. 

 

David nodded, “ I don't like the sound of that. What does it do? “

 

“ I don't have time to explain here. Let's go back to the apartment and I shall tell everyone all at once, “ Mr. Gold said. He looked at David, “ Let's go. “

 

**

**

Emma sat at the bar, staring at Mary-Margret. It had been a while since David had left and she was still trying to think of a way to talk to her mother. Her eyes went to the tray of refused food that had grown cold on the opposite counter. She knew that Mary-Margret need to eat but couldn't think of a way to talk her into it.

 

She was starting to understand what she had put her parents through the month she had been depressed. She glanced upstairs, knowing she had put Henry through the same thing as well. She frowned, thinking about the danger he was in if Regina were planning revenge. She needed to get him out of harm's way until the problem was taken care of.

 

Sending to stay with Granny and Ruby would have been useless, Regina knowing they often babysat him. No, she had to get him far away. She looked at the phone, an idea coming to her mind. Henry wanted to spend time with his father and really didn't seem interested in being with her, not after finding out about her relationship with Mr. Gold. She sighed, reaching for the handset and dialing the number for Granny's.

 

The phone rang twice before the desk clerk answered. “ Granny's Bed and Breakfast... How may I help you? “ She said, sounding way too awake for so early in the morning.

 

“ Can you put me through to Neal Cassidy's room please? “ Emma asked as she got up and walked to the front door. She knew he would be there. He wasn't a morning person, never had been.

 

She heard some ruffling of papers before the desk clerk said, “ Patching you through now. “

 

Emma held her breath as the phone rang several times. After the tenth ring, she was thinking about hanging up but he finally picked up. “ I didn't order a wake-up call, “ Neal muttered, sounding half asleep.

 

“ It's not a wake up call, “ Emma said sharply as she slipped out into the hall and closed the door behind her. She couldn't risk Mary-Margret or Henry listening to the call.

 

“ Emma? “ Neal sounded surprised. “ Why are you calling me? We haven't talked in two days... Not since. “

 

Emma exhaled, “ I know... I need a favor. “

 

“ Sure... Sure, “ Neal said hurriedly. “ Anything you need. “

 

Emma frowned at his eagerness to help. She knew he would probably change his mind once she asked. “ Uh... You know how Mary-Margret... “

 

“ Yeah, “ Neal cut her off. He was like had sensed she was scared to say the words. He had been there when Mary-Margret and David ran in, too late to stop Regina from killing Cora.

 

“ Well, Regina wants revenge for it and I'm worried about Henry getting caught up in the crossfire, “ Emma spoke quietly though no one inside the apartment could hear her. “ I'm wondering if you could take him back to New York with you for a little while. Just until this all blows over. “

 

Neal was silent for a long moment then sighed, “ Sure. I can do it. I wanted to spend some time with him anyway. “

 

“ I know you did, “ Emma replied. “ And I know I said I wanted you to do it here... “

 

“ No, no. I get it. You want to keep our son out of danger, “ Neal said. “ Have you told him yet? “

 

“ Not yet. I'm waiting for David and Mr. Gold to get back. They went to see if they could figure out what Regina's thinking about doing and then we'll go from there, “ Emma said. 

 

“ I'll meet you at the diner in a little while. Just come by once you've figured it out, “ Neal said.

 

“ Yeah, “ Emma nodded. “ Thanks. “

 

“ Anything for my boy, “ Neal said then quietly added, “ And you. “

 

Emma went cold at the words. She heard the downstairs door open, “ I got to go. They're back. “

 

“ Okay. See you at the diner, “ Neal said.

 

“ Okay, “ Emma replied. “ Bye. “

 

“ Bye, “ Neal said and hung up.

 

Emma opened the apartment door and stepped back inside, Neal's words still echoing in her mind. Though he was engaged to Tamara, he acted like he would do anything for her to forgive him. She wasn't sure if she could. His sudden abandonment had made her a little gun shy about love.

 

She knew it was tainting her relationship with Mr. Gold, scared to give of herself too much in case he too left her. She did trust him more since returning home from Manhattan but not as much as she knew she should. She also knew he could sense it, her reluctance appearing to hurt him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, heading back to the phone cradle before placing the handset back in it.

 

She turned when she heard the apartment door open, David and Mr. Gold walking in like they were about to deliver some bad news. “ So, “ Emma said. “ What's up? “

 

“ We know what spell Regina's preparing to cast, “ David said then looked at Mr. Gold. “ Well, I just know the name. He knows what it does anyway. He wouldn't tell me until we got back here. “

 

Emma looked at him as David moved to stand to her left side, “ So? “

 

Mr. Gold walked into the apartment and towards the kitchen before walking back. It was like he was trying to pick the right words to use. He looked past her as he said, “ She's going to cast the curse of the empty hearted. “

 

“ What the Hell does that do? “ Emma furrowed her brow. It didn't sound good... Whatever it was.

 

Mr. Gold looked at her, “ In theory, it gives you the power to make someone love you. “

 

Emma took a step back and put her left hand up, “ Doesn't that break magic laws? “

 

Mr. Gold nodded as she tried to remember what little she knew about it. “ You can't bring someone back to life... You can't force someone to love you... “

 

“ This particular spell can make someone THINK they love you, “ Mr. Gold explained. “ And if you're as desperate for love as Regina appears to be, that just might be enough. “

 

Emma shook her head, still unsure of how Regina's mind worked. Her attention was drawn to the stairs when she heard Henry's voice, “ She's going to use it on me... Isn't she? “

 

David gasped then walked over to Henry. He reached for him, “ Henry... Why don't you go back upstairs? Let us handle this. “

 

“ No! “ Henry pushed him away, making David scoff in disbelief. He ran to Emma and looked up at her. She touched his right shoulder, rubbing it as he continued, “ Emma... You said you were going to be honest with me. “

 

He then turned to look at David and Mr. Gold, “ Now... Why is Regina using this curse? “

 

Emma opened her mouth to speak though she didn't have an answer. Mr. Gold stepped in, “ Because it's the only way she can get everything she wants... And she can get you “

 

Henry looked shocked, “ But if all she wants is... “

 

“ Your mother is a complicated woman, “ Mr. Gold cut him off.

 

Emma looked at him. It still made her feel like a nobody when people talked about Regina like she really was Henry's mother. It made her feel like she assumed it made him feel when people called him a coward. He continued, “ She wants love yes but she also wants vengeance... “ He glanced into the bedroom, “ On Mary-Margret. “

 

David furrowed his brow and crossed his arms over his chest, “ How does the curse give her both? “

 

“ Because the last ingredient she needs to enact the curse is the heart of the person she hates the most, “ Mr. Gold looked towards Mary-Margret again.

 

Emma gasped, “ You have to stop her. “

 

Mr. Gold shook his head and chuckled, “ I don't have to do anything. “

 

Emma couldn't believe her ears. Even David had said he was family so it made him obligated to help... At least in her mind. She was about to say something when he continued as he looked at David, “ To the contrary, I believe warning you fulfills my debt. “

 

David became angry, “ Not even close! This is my wife's life we're talking about! “

 

“ Not to mention my son's! “ Emma added.

 

He turned towards her but didn't look directly at her, “ Well, all wars have costs. “

 

Emma gasped at how emotionally detached he was being about the whole thing. “ Nice, “ She scoffed.

 

“ Well, this is a blood feud, dearie. One that goes back a very long time. The only way you can end a blood feud is by the spilling of more blood, “ He finally looked at her. “ That is the only way I know of to eliminate your Regina problem. “

 

David rubbed his forehead before looking at him, “ By what? Killing her? “

 

Emma heard Henry gasp as she thought about Mr. Gold's words. “ Is there no other option? “ Emma asked quietly as she looked towards Mr. Gold. She still couldn't believe how cold and calculating he was acting, like he wasn't even an interested party.

 

“ I'm afraid not, “ He replied.

  
  


~What THE HELL, Gold? ~ Emma spoke to him through their connection.

  
  


~It's black and white, darling. I can't help it, ~ He replied. ~There are no shades of gray this time. ~

  
  


~Gold, ~ Emma started.

 

Henry rushed to David, Emma breaking the connection to look at him, “ STOP! “ He then looked at Emma before turning back to David, “ Listen to yourselves! You're talking about killing my mom! “

 

Emma frowned, Henry referring to Regina as his mother stabbing at her heart again. He continued, “ You used to be heroes! What happened to you? “

 

David tried to speak but he obviously couldn't come up with anything to say. Henry shook his head and ran to the door. He grabbed his coat and backpack. Emma looked at David but he didn't look like he was going to move. 

 

“ Henry, “ Emma called after him. He did not stop, throwing the door open and taking off out into the hall. Emma grabbed her coat and turned to David and Mr. Gold. “ No matter how this plays out, we should keep him as far away from it as possible. “

 

David nodded and she took off to follow him...


	3. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma steers Henry to Granny's where they meet up with Neal and Baelfire. Emma talks to Baelfire while Neal talks to Henry. Emma bumps into Greg and becomes puzzled about why he's still in town. Mr. Gold stays behind at the apartment to guard while David runs to help with Henry and he and Mary-Margret talk some things over. David, Emma, Neal and Ruby head to the mines and figure out where Henry's heading. Henry heads for the well while he thinks about what's happening. Once Henry is safe, Mr. Gold leaves Mary-Margret.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part Three

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

  
  


“ Henry! Stop! “ Emma said as she reached for his left arm. She had caught up to him moments before he reached the sidewalk.

“ Go away, “ He shook her off. “ I don't want to talk to you! “

Emma frowned, grabbing his arm again but harder. She swung him around so he was facing her, her sudden show of strength startling the boy. He blinked as she took him by the shoulders and said, “ Would you listen? David and I aren't going to kill Regina. “

“ Mr. Gold said it was the only way, “ Henry stammered.

“ It's not, “ Emma said firmly as she eased her grip on his shoulders. “ David and I will think of another way. We just need time. “

Henry frowned, “ How much time? “

“ I don't know, “ Emma said. She still held Henry, knowing he would most likely bolt if she released him. “ David and him could be discussing that right now. You knowand I know grandpa isn't going to let anyone die. He's still a hero. “

Henry sighed, “ Fine. But I don't trust Mr. Gold. “

“ I know you don't, “ Emma nodded. She was starting to wonder how much she really trusted him herself. He had acted so harsh towards her in the apartment, like he really didn't care at all. It was such a sharp contrast to the way he had been the night before he was stabbed.

She then recalled how he refused to make too much eye contact with her, wondering if he was scared to look at her and see her reaction to his words. She had wanted to talk to him more through their bond but was not sure she wanted to hear what he would say if they continued. She lifted her right hand and brushed Henry's hair out of his face, “ But just because he says we need to kill Regina doesn't mean we have to. “

Henry sighed, “ Well, I'm not going back in there while he's there. “

“ You don't have to, “ Emma said. She looked down the street towards Granny's then back at Henry, “ Come on. Let's go. “

“ Where? “ Henry asked.

“ You'll see, “ Emma said.

They silently walked to the sidewalk before heading to the diner, Emma keeping her left hand on Henry's right shoulder. She did it halfway to keep him from running and halfway to assure him she still loved him. She got the feeling he was questioning it after finding out how much she had lied to protect him. It was obvious he didn't see it the way she did and struggled to see things through his eyes instead.

As they neared the diner, Emma wondered if she had given Neal enough time to get there. She walked up the front steps and opened the door, ushering Henry inside. She let out the breath she had been holding when she spotted Neal sitting at a booth. Henry looked up at her, “ Why did you bring me here? We just ate breakfast not that long ago. “

“ We're not here for breakfast, “ Emma said as she gently pushed Henry towards the booth where Neal sat.

Neal turned his head at the sound of her voice, smiling at her then at Henry. “ Hey, buddy. Saved you a seat. “

Henry gave him a puzzled look then looked up at Emma, “ Did you know he was going to be here? “

“ She called me, “ Neal said. His eyes darted to Emma, “ She thought you'd like to spend time with me while I'm in town. “

“ Oh, “ Henry said.

Emma took a step back, “ I'm going to go get a coffee. “

“ Yeah, “ Neal nodded as Henry sat down. “ We'll be right here. “

Emma walked to the counter, Ruby coming right to her. “ Hey, can I have a decaf? “

Ruby furrowed her brow, “ Decaf? Are you cutting back on the caffeine, Emma? “

Emma nodded, “ Yeah. “

“ Coming right up, “ Ruby said and walked away to the coffee machine.

“ Taking care of yourself, huh? “ Baelfire's voice startled Emma. She looked to her left to find he was sitting at the counterbut she hadn't noticed him. He had a half-eaten breakfast platter in front of him and a cup of coffee. 

He wore his leather jacket, a silverish gray t-shirt and worn blue jeans. He looked freshly showered and smelled so as well. His still damp hair was pulled back in a ponytail, the ends starting to curl. It reminded Emma of the way Mr. Gold's hair had been in the hospital after saving him from the river.

“ Hi, Bae... “ Emma said. She could see the features he had gotten from his father. His distinctive nose was quite similar but slightly diffused, probably because of the contributions his mother made to the gene pool.

His brown eyes were still as piercing and deep, unmistakably Gold through and through. They darkened with annoyance as he snorted, “ It's Nick Kendal to you. Only people I like can call me Bae or Baelfire. “

Emma blinked, feeling a little stung by Baelfire's thinly veiled implication that he wasn't fond of her. “ Okay... Nick. “

Baelfire picked up his coffee and took a drink. He put the cup down, swallowing before he said, “ How's your mother? “

“ How do you know? “ Emma asked.

“ Neal told me, “ Baelfire replied. “ As much as he knew anyway. “

Emma frowned. She wasn't sure Mr. Gold had told him anything since made her go home almost as soon as she got back to the shop. The fact that Baelfire was staying at Granny's and not with his father made her wonder, especially after the emotional outpouring that had occurred moments before Cora poofed them away. “ She's... As good as can be expected. “

Baelfire nodded, “ So you're not going to tell me either, huh? “

“ What's that supposed to mean? “ Emma furrowed her brow.

“ My old man wouldn't elaborate. That's why I had to ask Neal, “ Baelfire said. “ He said she'd be fine and then asked me to come stay at his house. After that, he dodged every question I asked. “

“ Why didn't you go home with him? “ Emma asked as Ruby brought back her coffee. 

Ruby lingered, Emma turning her attention to her. “ That guy over there ordered Henry a sundae. Should I take it to him now? “ She asked.

“ That guy is Henry's father, Ruby. And yes, you can take it to them, “ Emma nodded. Ruby walked awayand Emma turned back to Baelfire. “ Why didn't you go home with him? “ She repeated.

Baelfire scoffed, “ I know when I'm not getting the whole storyand he wasn't giving it to me and neither are you. That doesn't sit right with me. I couldn't stay in the same house with someone who was going to lie to me. “

“ Baelfire... " She stopped when he gave her a dirty look for using his real name.  " Nick, It's hard to explain. "

“ Not if you start talking, “ Baelfire cut her off. “ You know and you're keeping it from me. You're not telling me because you want to protect my father. “

“ It's not my place to tell you what happened, “ Emma frowned. She wanted him to hear it from Mr. Gold and not her. She didn't want to talk about it in public either. “ You have to ask him. He knows more than I do anyway. “

“ And have him lie to me? “ Baelfire's right eyebrow came up. He then shook his head, “ Never mind. You'd probably lie to me about it too. “

“ You don't know that, “ Emma narrowed her eyes. Ruby returned, casting her a glance before going back behind the counter. It was tinged with a bit of sadness, making her think things weren't going well at the booth.

Baelfire leaned in closer then quietly said, “ Then tell me why my father is aliveand the witch is dead. “

Emma shook her head, “ I told you. It's not my place. You need to ask your father. “

Baelfire sat back, “ Then I'm done with you if you're going to keep sounding like a broken record. Don't talk to me again until you're ready to tell me what happened. “

Emma took a step back, not sure what else to say. She gasped when she bumped into Greg. She was shocked to see he was still in town. He set a plate with a sandwich down and slid it to Ruby as she walked up. “ Can I get this sandwich wrapped up to go? I was thinking about going on a hike. “

Emma turned to Greg, “ A hike, huh? “

Greg looked at her, “ Well, Doctor Whale said it would be good for me to get on my feet... Plus, I'm kind of a nature photography nerd. “

“ Just thought you'd be back in Pennsylvania by now, “ Emma replied. Greg looked like he was doing much better than he had been before she had left for Manhattan. In her mind, if he was well enough to go on a nature hike then he was well enough to get out of Storybrooke.

“ This town's starting to grow on me, “ Greg said as he got his wallet out. Ruby had returned with his to-go bag. He took out the money he needed to pay Ruby and handed it to her as he looked at her, “ Thank you very much. “

Emma watched as Greg left, his eyes never leaving hers until he was out the door. She then turned to Ruby, who seemed to mirror her apprehension. Something about Greg didn't sit right with herbut she couldn't put her finger on it. She decided it was just because he was a stranger and hoped that's all it was.

She picked up her coffee and walked back to the table to find Neal sitting alone, the sundae pushed away from where Henry had been. “ How did it go? “ Emma looked down at Neal.

“ We're good. He said yes, “ Neal said as he adjusted his scarf. He looked really pleased with himself.

Emma furrowed her brow, “ Seriously? “

Neal nodded, “ Yeah. He's in the bathroom right now. I'm going to go back to Granny's and pack. Not bad for the first day to be his dad if I say so myself. “

Emma looked down at the booth, noticing something missing. She pointed to the empty seat, “ But where's his backpack? “

Neal looked down to where she was pointing and stammered, “ I don't know... Took it with him. “

“ To the bathroom? “ Emma asked sharply. Henry never took his backpack to the bathroom with him. He was pretty attached to it but not that much so. “ Did you really fall for that? “

Neal looked up at her, a bit ofshock coming over his face. Emma continued, “ He's your son. I told you that in Manhattan. He's slippery, just like you. “

Neal gasped and paused before he said, “ He's running... “

Emma moved out of the way as Neal stood up, “ Now we have to go find him. “

“ But how, Emma? “ Neal asked as he quickly buttoned his coat. “ I have no idea where he could have gone. I've only been in town since yesterday. “

Emma sighed, “ And I'm not really sure either. He's been here his whole life and knows all the nooks and crannies I've yet to discover. “

“ Is something wrong? “ Ruby had walked up unnoticed. She looked concerned like she had heard them talking.

Emma turned to her, “ Henry's taken off and we don't know where. “

Ruby smiled, “ Maybe I can help. I do have a VERY good sense of smell. “

Emma felt a wave of relief wash over her, “ Oh thank you, Ruby. But what about the diner? “

“ Granny will understand. Let me go tell herand I'll get my coat, “ Ruby said and walked away.

Neal blinked then looked at Emma, “ How can she help us? No one's sense of smell is THAT good. “

Emma smirked, “ You don't know Ruby. I swear she can find him. “

Neal frowned, “ I hope you're right. “

**

**

Mr. Gold watched as David paced the apartment. He had been trying to think of a way to take care of Regina without killing her. He sighed, “ It's useless, Charming. If she doesn't die, Mary-Margret will. “

David turned and pointed his right index finger at him, “ I refuse to accept that! “

“ Then you are being a fool, “ Mr. Gold replied. “ Sometimes, the only way to get rid of a problem is to eliminate it. “

David frowned, “ You may believe thatbut I don't. That's not the way Mary-Margretand I do things. “

“ And yet she wanted Cora to die, “ Mr. Gold motioned towards the bedroom.

“ She was caught up in the moment after finding out about her mother and seeing her friend die, “ David walked towards him. He narrowed his eyes, “ And you took advantage of that! “

“ If I had died and Cora lived, I would not have been the only casualty, “ Mr. Gold narrowed his eyes back. He then motioned to the front door, “ Cora would have laid waste to this town and your family. “

“ We could have stopped her, “ David countered. “ We would have found a way and we would have stopped her. “

Mr. Gold scoffed, “ If you say so. “

David got right in his face, “ I KNOW so. “

Mr. Gold sneered but was interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing. David gave him a cold look as he went to it and answered, “ Hello? “

Mr. Gold moved away from David as he listened to the caller. “ Emma, slow down, “ He said firmly. “ What do you mean Henry ran off? “

“ He looked determined to get away, “ Mr. Gold said but David silenced him by putting his hand. He frowned, not appreciating it.

“ So you went to Granny's to have Neal ask him to come to New York with him and he bolted? “ David sounded like he was repeating whatever Emma had told him. “ Yeah, I understand but I can't leave your mother... “

“ I'll stay, “ Mr. Gold walked back to David.

He turned and blinked, “ What? “

“ I said I will stay with Mary-Margret while you go find Henry, “ Mr. Gold said. “ Regina may try to attack if she thinks Mary-Margret is alone. “

David frowned, like he didn't like the offer then sighed, “ Okay, fine Gold. But I don't want to come home to find you've handled things yourself. “

Mr. Gold put his left hand up, “ I promise I will do nothing of the sort. It's Mary-Margret and your problem, not mine. “

David narrowed his eyes again, “ Yeah, Emma. I'm on my way. “

Mr. Gold watched as David hung up the phone. He then walked over to him, looking like he wanted to say something. Mr. Gold took a step back, “ Yes, Charming? “

David gave him a hard glare, “ Look... You're a part of this family as long as you say you're with Emma so it IS your problem. Unless you lied to me about the commitment you want to make to her... “

“ I did not lie, “ Mr. Gold said lowly as he glared back at David. He had been earnest though he doubted David would ever believe him. Emma made him feel more alive than he had felt in yearsand he wasn't about to let that go.

“ Then prove it, “ David replied just as lowly. He said nothing else as he went to the door, grabbing his coat as he opened it. He cast one last glance at Mr. Gold before he walked out into the hall and closed the door behind him. Mr. Gold closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath then letting it out.

He wasn't sure what he could do to make David believe he was earnest when it came to Emma. Even if he wrote it out in his own blood, he was sure David would still doubt his intentions. He always seemed to think there was some other plan at work than what was on the surface. Most times, it was indeed the casebut not this time though David refused to see it.

He opened his eyes, turned and walked back to the bedroom to find Mary-Margret sitting up with her left knee drawn up to support her chin. She looked at him like she wanted to ask him a question. He moved closer to the bed, “ Yes, dearie? “

“ Are you serious? “ Mary-Margret asked quietly.

Mr. Gold knew what she meant. He sighed, “ I am. Do not worry. “

Mary-Margret looked away for a moment then back at him, “ She will find out tomorrow... What they are. “

Mr. Gold cocked his head to the side, “ Are you hoping for anything in particular? “

Mary-Margret looked him straight in the eyes, “ That you keep your promises... For her sake and theirs. “

“ I fully intend... “ Mr. Gold stopped as an approaching energy drew his attention away from the words he was trying to say. He had always been better at talking to Mary-Margret than David. She would at least listen to him when he had something to say.

Mary-Margret furrowed her brow, “ What's wrong? “

He frowned deeply, looking toward the door. “ We have company, “ He said to Mary-Margret. He was certain Regina would try to attack once Mary-Margret was alone. He had long learned to disguise himself from Regina's sensesbut she had never been able to disguise herself from him. 

“ Who? “ Mary-Margret still looked concerned by his behavior.

He shushed Mary-Margret before he moved to the small wall that separated the bedroom from the apartment, backing up against it as Regina's signal grew stronger. He listened as the heavy lock on the door thudded open, followed by the sound of the door opening slowly following. Regina's high-heels clicked on the floor as she walked slowly into the apartment, like she was making sure there was no one else there. Her footsteps then grew louder as she walked towards the bedroom.

As she got almost too close, Mr. Gold darted out to stop her. “ Nice try, dearie. Did you really think it was going to be that easy? “

Regina shook her head before taking a step towards Mary-Margret, “ He can't be your guard dog forever.

Mr. Gold scoffed at the comment. Regina then looked at him, giving him a rueful glare before turning and leaving the apartment. Mr. Gold walked out to the living room, waving his hand and shutting the door behind Regina after she left. He then turned back to Mary-Margret. “ You're safe now. “

“ But for how long? “ Mary-Margret asked quietly.

**

**

“ Henry! “ David called as he, Emma, and Neal followed Ruby with flashlights. She had led them to the diamond mines with her keen sense of smell. 

“ Henry! “ Emma called as well.

“ Down here, “ Ruby motioned for them to keep following. They walked a few more feet before she looked puzzled and said, “ He WAS in here. “

“ Why would an eleven year old kid run away to the mines? “ Neal asked.

“ Wouldn't be the first time, “ Emma replied.

David was puzzled by the comment as he swept the ground with the beam of his flashlight. There had been a lot of things that had happened while he was still with Kathrynand he assumed that was one of them. He settled the light on a huge red crate with warning markings on it, returning his attention to the present. “ I think I know what he was looking for. “

He ran to it as he continued, “ The dynamite the dwarves use for blasting. “

“ What the Hell would he want dynamite for? “ Emma asked. 

David didn't answer as he silently counted the bundles. He knew how much had been in the crate the last time he had helped the dwarves. With Cora in town, operations had ground to a halt, the dwarves needed elsewhere. He double counted then triple counted, realizing one bundle was missing.

“ To get rid of magic, “ Neal said like it he had just realized it.

“ What? “ Emma said as David looked towards them.

Neal stammered, “ At the diner. He was talking to me about how magic has caused nothing but trouble since Mr. Gold brought it back. He said someone needed to get rid of it. “

Ruby blinked, “ So he's going to blow it up? “

“ Where would he go and do that? “ Neal asked.

Emma looked at the ground, “ I think I know. “

“ Where? “ David stepped towards her.

“ The wishing well, “ She lifted her head. “ The one with the portal Mary-Margret and I came home through. “

Neal blinked, “ Wait... What? “

David looked at him, “ We haven't got time to explain. Everybody! Back to the truck! “

They all took off, heading towards the mine entrance. David squinted as they reached the outside, the change in light making him do so. He, Neal and Emma headed for the cab of the truck while Ruby got in the bed. He grabbed the driver side door as Emma got the passenger side, climbing in quickly as Neal waited for her to get settled.

Neal got in behind her as David got the keys and put them in the ignition. Ruby knocked on the glass, David looking in the rear view mirror to see her giving him a thumbs-up to let him know she was ready to go. He threw the truck into reverse and backed out, careful not to jerk the wheel too hard as he backed away from the mine so Ruby wouldn't get knocked around. He steered it towards the road, heading in the direction of the wishing well.

Out of the corner of his eye, David noticed Neal turning to Emma. “ Tell me what you meant by Henry's run off to the mines before. “

Emma looked at him, “ It was a long time ago. There was this... Earthquake because one of the mines collapsed. Henry was convinced it had something to do with a secret Regina was keeping from him... Like proof the curse was real. “

“ Go on, “ Neal made an 'out-with-it' motion with his left hand. 

Emma sighed, “ So he went down there to find that proof and got trapped. Long story short, I had to climb down there to rescue him and someone else that had followed him down there. “

“ Someone else followed him? “ Neal sounded shocked. “ It wasn't another kid, was it? “

“ No, “ Emma shook her head. “ It was... His therapist. “

Neal shook his head, “ Whoa. Whoa. You never said anything about our son being in therapy. “

“ It was Regina that had him in therapy, not me. Henry was convinced the curse was real all alongand she was trying to convince him it wasn't and used Archie to do that, “ Emma explained.

Neal paused then said, “ I'm assuming Archie is the shrink? “

“ Yeah, “ Emma said. “ He's really Jiminy Cricket but that's another conversation for a time when I can really think. Anyway, he stood up to Regina and told her he would treat Henry however he deemed necessary, not what she thought was best. “

“ There's a lot of things that aren't making sense right now so let's just stay with Henry, okay? “ Neal said. “ My brain is going to blow up with what you're telling me right now. “

Emma sighed, “ Well, that's the reason he went to the mine the last time. “

“ Right. Okay, “ Neal said. He was silent for a moment then said, “ Now about this well... “

“ Not right now, “ Emma said. “ You just said your brain was going to explode a minute ago. “

“ Just talkand I'll tell you when to stop, “ Neal lifted his left hand again.  " It can't be as bad as finding out Ruby's a werewolf... A very nice one but still. "

“ Right.  Well, Mary-Margret and I fell through a portal. We ended up in The Enchanted Forest... “ Emma started.

Neal nodded, “ And how did you end up falling through the portal? “

“ I got dragged through by a wraith and Mary-Margret jumped in after me, “ Emma replied.

Neal gasped, “ A wraith? How did one get here? “

Emma sighed, “ Mr. Gold found out Regina had brainwashed his girlfriend... Well, ex-girlfriend now... Anyway, he found out Regina had brainwashed her, stole her memories and put them in another woman... “

Neal put his hand up, “ Stop. I'm not ready for this. “

“ I warned you, “ Emma said.

“ We didn't have time anyway, “ David glanced at them. “ We're almost there. “

“ And we aren't alone, “ Emma pointed to Regina's sloppily parked car.

**

**

Henry panted heavily as he reached the clearing where the wishing well stood. He ran almost since he had slammed into Greg Mendel. He still wasn't buying the story the stranger had told himbut he didn't really have time to ponder his true intentions for being in the woods. He had more important things to worry about than some creepy tourist who wouldn't leave town.

The well seemed to be the source of the magic that had come to Storybrooke. Everything had been fine until Mr. Gold had dropped the potion made from his grandparents hair into it. Even standing next to it, he could feel some kind of strange field around it, like it was concentrated there. He was certain if he collapsed it, it would get rid of magic again.

His mom would return to normal, Mr. Gold would be powerlessand Emma would not have to worry about them keeping her from becoming the Savior. His mind went to Emma, frowning as he recalled all the lies he had told him. He had been so excited to be a big brother, hoping the babies were fathered by someone good. He had even started to think they were August's since she had spent so much time with him before the curse was broken.

He knew deep in his heart Emma and Mr. Gold were messing with everything by being together. It had been a long time since the last pages of the book had burnedbut he still recalled the words like he had just read them. “ And the Savior will vanquish the darkness and bring light to the world once again, “ He muttered to himself.

He knew Mr. Gold was a part of that darkness and in turn, Emma would have to destroy him. He wasn't sure if she could do that if they were in love. He knew it couldn't be True Love though because Belle was supposed to be his True Love and Emma's... Well, he hoped it was his dadbut the book had never said if the Savior had one. He was just certain what his mother and Mr. Gold were involved in would only end in tragedy if they continued.

He walked to the well, looking around to make sure he was alone. He was also looking for a good place to run once he lit the fuse on the dynamite he carried in his backpack. He had grabbed a large bundle for the mines, hoping it would be enough to obliterate the well. If it was powerful enough to blast through rock then it could most likely destroy the well too.

He stepped up on the ledge that surrounded the well, opening his backpack and pulling out the bundle. He placed it on the edge then reached into his bag for the matches he had. He always carried a box, never knowing when they would come in handy. He took a deep breath and struck one on the side of the box, lowering it to the fuse of the dynamite.

“ Henry, “ His mom's voice startled him and he dropped the match. He had thought he was alone. He turned to face her to find she was approaching him slowly, her hands in front of her as she asked, “ What are you doing? “

Henry stammered, still shocked to see her there. He thought he had been careful enough not to get seen by anyone. His mind went to Greg, wondering if he had told Regina he had seen him. He grabbed the bundle of dynamite and held it up so she could see it, “ I'm getting rid of magic. It's ruining everything... And you can't stop me! “

Henry put the dynamite down and got another match. Regina shook her right index finger at him, “ All that's going to do is get you killed. “

“ You just say that because you need magic... So you can cast that curse on me, “ He slid the box closed then struck the match. He moved it toward the fuse, finding the dynamite was gone. He dropped the match, knowing Regina had made it vanish.

She moved closer to him though he backed away, “ I can't lose you, Henry. You mean too much to me. “

He looked her in the eyes, hoping he could get her to stop wheat she was doing. “ Then don't cast the curse. Don't kill Mary-Margret, “ His voice tried to tremble but he kept it steady.

“ Henry... She has to pay, “ Regina replied.

Henry thought of what Mr. Gold had said back at the apartment. He believed him when he spoke about magic, other things not so much. “ The curse... It won't make me love you for real. It'll be fake. “

He watched as Regina reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a small scroll. She held it out to him, “ But it will be something. “

She moved closer, “ I know it's hard for you to understand right nowbut you'll see. We can be happy, “ She reached over and hooked her fingers under his chin and whispered, “ We can have everything. “

He backed away slowly, “ Not like this. “

Regina gave him a hurt filled look, like the words stabbed her right in the heart. She made no motion to move closer, seemingly stunned by his rejection. “ Hey! Regina! “ Emma's shout drew his attention away from his mom and to her. She was standing at the edge of the trees with David and Neal.

“ Get away from my son! “ Emma added after Regina turned to face her.

“ He's not yours. He's mine, “ Regina said to Emma. She lifted the scroll, “ And after I cast this, you'll never see him again. “

Emma took a step towards her, looking unhappy with Regina's words. “ That's never going to happen, “ David said sharply.

“ You wanna kill Mary-Margret? “ Emma said evenly. “ You'll have to go through us. “

Regina paused then said, “ Okay. “

Henry watched as she lifted her hand and produced a fireball. David jumped in front of Emma and Neal, unholstering his gun and cocking it in one fluid motion. He aimed it at Regina, Henry jumping between them with his hands up. “ Stop! “

“ Henry! “ Neal shouted. He was shocked to see him do such a thing. “ Get out of the way! “

“ NOT UNTIL SOMEONE HELPS ME DESTROY MAGIC! “ Henry said as loudly as he could. He just wanted it gone. Magic had caused the moment they were in and all the pain he had felt since it had returned. 

“ There's no way to get rid of it, “ Regina said. “ You just can't blow it up! “

“ Magic isn't the problem, kid, “ Emma panted. She sounded scared though she was trying to look brave. She reached for him, “ It's her. “

Henry looked at her, “ It's not just her! It's everyone! It changed you too! “ 

Emma pulled her hand back, “ Henry... “

He then looked at David, who still had his gun trained on Regina. “ Look what magic did to Mary-Margret. “

David lowered his eyes, looking like he was thinking about his words. Henry then turned to Regina, “ Look what it did to you. It's ruining everything. “

Regina frowned as she stared at him wordlessly. She looked hurt and ashamed. He looked at Emma, David and Neal again. “ It makes good people do terrible things. “

“ And bad people, “ Emma said as she extended her hand towards him again. He stared at her, not sure if he was ready to go to her. He needed to know what Regina was going to do... If his words had any effect on her at all.

He walked to her, the fireball still glowing in her hand. “ Please... If you're going to destroy my family, help me get rid of it. “

Regina stared at him before she said, “ I can't do that Henry... But there's something I can do. “

Henry watched as she lifted the scroll. She stared at it for a long moment, like she was thinking it over. She sighed and dropped it into the fire in her hand, closing her fingers around it once it was burned. He knew it had taken a lot for her to destroy the spell and looked her in the eyes as he said, “ Thank you. “

He then turned and slowly walked to Emma, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her tight. She seemed stunned by the action as she wrapped her arms around him. He knew he had been kind of mean to herand she was probably thinking he didn't love her anymorebut he did. He was just confused over everything that had happened in such a short amount of time.

He then turned and gave Regina a tiny smile, hoping she would get why he still couldn't be with her and do something to fix it. If she really did love him, he knew she could...

**

**

Mr Gold stood across from Mary-Margret. She had eaten just a few nibbles after much deliberation and was now sitting up, staring out the window. It wasn't muchbut it was a start. He took out his pocket watch to check the time when the phone rang.

He slipped the watch back into his waistcoat and went to pick up the phone. “ Hello? “

“ Gold. Good. You're still there, “ It was David.

“ Of course I am, “ Mr. Gold was insulted by the implication he would leave Mary-Margret alone after saying he would stay by her side. “ How goes the search for Henry. “

“ We have him, “ David said. He sighed, “ And he convinced Regina to burn the spell. “

Mr. Gold nodded, “ I see. Has she changed her mind? “

“ About using the spell, “ David said. “ Other than that, I don't know. “

Mr. Gold frowned, “ She will just hatch up a new way to get her revenge. “

“ I'm not going to worry about that tonight, “ David said firmly. “ I'm just going to worry about getting my grandson and daughter home to my wife. “

“ Okay, “ Mr. Gold walked back towards the bedroom. He knew that the news Henry was safe would be something nice for Mary-Margret to hear. He hung up the phone and moved back to Mary-Margret's side.

“ That was your husband, “ He said as she continued to stare out the window. He waited for a reaction but got none. He moved closer to the bed, “ It seems Henry convinced Regina to destroy the curse. “

Mary-Margret still did not react as he moved even closer before tossing the phone down on the bed next to her. “ Which means my services are no longer required. “

He turned to leave but stopped after a few steps when Mary-Margret quietly said, “ How do you do it? “

He glanced in her general direction but didn't look right at her. She had already asked him some sensitive questions earlier in the day and wondered what she had come up with to question him about at that moment. “ Do what? “ He replied.

“ Live with yourself, “ She said. “ Knowing all the bad things you've done. “

He thought about it. There had been a dual reason he had kept all the mirrors in his castle covered. One was to keep Regina from spying on him and the other... Well, he didn't like the glaring reminder of what a wretched creature he was. He kept his eyes on the door as he said, “ Well, you tell yourself you did the right thing... If you say it often enough, one day you might actually believe it. “

Mary-Margret said nothing as he walked away...

  
  



	4. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Emma, David and Henry drop Neal and Ruby off at the diner then go home to find Mary-Margret isn't there nor is Mr. Gold. David leaves to look for Mary-Margret while Emma looks for clues to where her mother could have gone. David returns with Mary-Margret. Emma takes Henry down to the diner so she can talk to Neal about a change in plans.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part Four

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

  
  


“ Thanks again, Ruby, “ Emma said as the other woman climbed out of the back of the truck. After leaving the forest, Henry had ridden back with her while Neal, David and Emma sat in the front of the truck. “ We really appreciate your help today. “

Ruby smiled, “ No problem. Anything for my friends. Any time you need me, let me knowand I'll come as fast as I can, okay? “

Emma nodded, “ Sure. “

“ RUBY! “ Granny called from the front porch of the diner. “ Get in here! The early dinner rush is going to start soon! “

Ruby rolled her eyes, “ Back to work. “

“ Yeah, “ Emma said. She watched as Ruby walked up the path and go into the diner. She then turned back to find Neal had been standing behind her. She startled then sighed, “ What is it? “

“ Uh... Can we talk for a minute? “ Neal asked quietly. He looked a little nervous as he said the words.

Emma looked over at David and Henry. They were standing next to the truck and talking. It looked seriousbut Emma couldn't go to them with Neal blocking her way. “ I have to get home... Mr. Gold's with Mary-Margret and... “

“ David said we can talk, “ Neal said. “ I asked him if we could. “

“ Oh, “ Emma frowned. She was shocked he had gone so far as to ask permission from someone else before asking her. She was even more shocked that David would waste time getting back to Mary-Margret. He hadn't sounded comfortable leaving her alone with him when she had called earlier in the day.

She sighed, “ What do you want to talk to me about? “

Neal ran his right hand through his hair as he paused like he was trying to gather his courage. He took a deep breath, “ I think I want to stay here for a while and spend time with Henry. “

“ We already planned... “ Emma started.

“ But I'm really sure now... And I'm thinking about asking Tamara to come too, “ Neal cut her off. He stammered then said, “ She's going to be his stepmother so he needs to get to know her. “

Emma's heart sank at the thought of his fiancée being in town. It would be another strangerand Emma didn't like that. Strangers meant troubleand she had enough to worry about with Greg Mendel lingering around. She wanted him gone before he saw anything strange.

“ Emma? “ Neal drew her attention back to him.

Emma shook her head, “ Neal... I don't know. There's a lot of things around here that defies explanation. What if she sees something magical and calls every tabloid on The Eastern Seaboard? “

Neal let out a nervous chuckle, “ She would never do anything like that, Emma. Please? I really want Henry to get to know her. “

“ Why not wait until you take him to New York with you? “ Emma sighed. It was something else they had talked about. Emma had said he could take the boy to New York with him if they got along well enough.

“ I can't keep him a secret for too long. She might think I'm trying to hide something from her, “ Neal replied.

“ I don't want to overwhelm Henry, “ Emma frowned. He had already had too much happen all at once. “ Give it a few days then call her. I don't want her causing any trouble. “

“ She won't, “ Neal put his hands up. “ She won't. “

“ I'm going to hold you to that, “ Emma pointed her right index finger in his face.

Neal chuckled, “ I know you will. “

Emma lowered her hand, “ Is that all? “

“ Not really, “ Neal quirked his mouth. “ I had one more thing I wanted to ask you. “

Emma rolled her eyes, “ What? “

“ Can I spend some time with Henry tomorrow to get him warmed up to the idea of meeting Tamara? You said you wanted to ease him into it. He's been through a lot. “ Neal said.

Emma nodded, “ Yeah. He has. Look... I have a doctor's appointment at three tomorrow afternoon. “

“ Wait... A doctor? Is something wrong? “ Neal became worried.

Emma shook her head then leaned closer to Neal so she could quietly say, “ It's just a check-up for the babies. “

“ Oh, “ Neal nodded. He then furrowed his brow, “ Why are we whispering? “

Emma took a deep breath, “ Goldand I want to keep it quiet for a little while longer. I would appreciate it if you don't tell Tamara about him or them. “

“ My lips are sealed, “ Neal replied.

“ Thank you, “ Emma said though his words did little to relieve her anxiety.

“ Emma, “ David said as he walked up. “ We need to go. Mary-Margret... “

Emma nodded and waved him off, “ I'm coming. Just a second. “

“ So what time tomorrow? “ Neal asked.

Emma shrugged, “ Two maybe two-thirty? I want to stay long enough to make sure Henry's comfortable being left alone with you before I go. “

Neal scoffed, “ You don't trust me? “

“ Can you blame me? “ Emma arched an eyebrow.

Neal gave her a nervous smile, “ I guess not. “

“ Emma, “ David said.

Emma glanced at him then back at Neal, “ Look. I have to leave now. Go order anything you want and tell Ruby to put it on the tab for the police station. “

“ I have money, Emma... “ Neal started.

“ My treat for coming with us today, “ She said sharply. “ Now go before I change my mind. “

Neal nodded before walking up to the diner and going inside. She then looked at David, “ I'm ready to go check on Mary-Margret. “

David said nothing as he slid his hand across Emma's shoulders and walked with her to the truck. Henry walked up to them, falling in line as they made their way down the sidewalk to the apartment building. The walk was silent and seemed to take longer than usual before they reached the front door. David moved ahead of them to open it to usher Emma and Henry in.

They were halfway up the third flight of stairs when Emma noticed something. She couldn't feel Mr. Gold's presence. She looked at David, “ How long did Gold say he was going to stay? “

David frowned, “ Why? “

“ Because he isn't here, “ Emma said. David gave her a confused look and she sighed, “ I can... Feel him when he's near but he isn't. “

Henry stopped three steps above them and looked back, “ What? “

“ He isn't here, “ Emma looked up at him.

David blinked, “ Then where is he? “

Emma closed her eyes, attempting to clear her mind. She could feel him but he was far away, like when she had been in the forest after Cora sent her and Baelfire away. She concentrated harder, an image of him sitting in a high-backed chair facing a fire coming to her mind. He stared into the flames as if he was lost in thought, swirling what she could only assume was brandy in a snifter glass he held in his right hand.

“ Emma? “ David touched her shoulder, breaking her concentration. He jerked his hand back when she gasped. “ Are you okay? “

Emma nodded, “ Fine... I... I... I've never done that before. “

“ Done what? “ David asked. He glanced up at Henry, who looked apprehensive after seeing her snap into her trance.

“ I could see Gold... Almost like I was standing in the room with him, “ Emma still scrambled to collect her thoughts. The sudden jolt of being brought out so abruptly had left her feeling strange.

“ What room, Emma? “ David questioned.

Emma looked at him, “ His living room... He's at home. “

David got a frightened look on his face, “ Then that means your mother is alone. “

“ Oh no, “ Henry finally spoke, taking the rest of the stairs two at a time. Emma and David followed as the boy slammed the front door open. “ Mary-Margret! “

“ Mary-Margret! “ David called louder as he passed through the doorway.

Emma walked in after him and looked around the room. Mary-Margret's coat was missing from the hook it always hung from. “ She's not here! “ She called to David.

“ What? “ David came back to the living room.

Emma motioned to the coat hooks, “ She's not here. Her coat is gone. “

“ Damn, “ David said sharply. “ I'm going to go look for her. You stay here with Henry. “

Emma nodded, “ Right. Where could she be? She hasn't left the apartment in two days. “

“ I don't know, “ David said. He turned, “ Henry! “

The boy came from the loft, “ She's not here either. “

“ I know, “ David said. “ Her coat's gone. Stay here with Emma while I go look for her. If she comes back while I'm gone, keep her here. “

Henry nodded, “ Okay, grandpa. “

Emma watched as David left the apartment, closing the door behind him. She then looked at Henry, “ Come on kid. “

Henry furrowed his brow, “ Where? “

“ Maybe there're some clues around here that can tell us where Mary-Margret took off to, “ Emma said. She walked to the kitchen to start. She arched an eyebrow, noticing her breakfast was still on the counter but looked like it had been nibbled at. “ She ate a little, “ She called to Henry.

“ This was in her room, “ Henry came out of the bedroom with the handset for the cordless phone.

Emma held it in her hand and looked at it, “ David called when you were safe so Gold must have given it to her before he left. “

“ Do you think she made a call? “ Henry asked.

“ Only one way to find out, “ Emma hit the redial button, the last number dialed coming up on the screen. She frowned when she realized it was the number for Granny's and the time stamp had read the time she called Neal. “ She didn't dial any numbers. “

“ Maybe she got a call? “ Henry offered.

Emma pressed the caller ID button, “ Only one person called after David. “

“ Who? “ Henry looked at the phone.

“ Doc's office, “ Emma said as she walked over to the answering machine. The light blinked, the screen saying there was a message. She pressed the button and listened.

“ Hello, Miss Swan? This is Nurse Amanda from Doc's office. I am terribly sorry but I told you the wrong appointment time this morning. It is not at three o'clock but at eleven in the morning, “ The nurse said. “ I was looking at last month's appointment time though you came in early for that one too. Please call if you need to reschedule. “

Emma frowned, “ Well crap. “

“ So your appointment is earlier than they said? “ Henry asked.

Emma nodded, “ Yeah. I'm going to have to call Neal. “

Henry furrowed his brow, “ Why do you need to call my dad? “

Emma sighed, realizing she hadn't told Henry about their plans. She closed her eyes, “ I was going to let you spend the day with him tomorrow while I got some stuff done. “

“ Spend time? With my dad? “ Henry sounded skeptical.

Emma nodded and opened her eyes, “ Yeah. “

Henry leapt forward and hugged her around the waist, “ Thanks! I was going to ask when you were going to let me see him and this is great! “

Emma smiled down at him, “ I knew you'd be excited. “

“ Thank you so much! “ Henry said. He let her go, “ I'm going upstairs right now and make a list of all the things I want to show him tomorrow. “

Emma opened her mouth to say something but Henry was too fast and was upstairs before she could. She shook her head before going back to look for clues to where Mary-Margret had disappeared to. As she walked towards the bedroom, she heard the front door open and turned to see David had returned with Mary-Margret. She was still very upset and looked like she had been crying a lot.

Emma rushed to him, “ Where was she? “

“ Mary-Margret? “ Henry came down the stairs halfway.

David glanced up at him, “ Yeah. “

Henry came the rest of the way down the stairs, “ Where was she? “

“ I just asked that, “ Emma touched his shoulder when he came to a stop next to her.

“ Walking, “ David replied shortly. “ She needs to get back to bed. “ 

Emma reached for Mary-Margret's coat as she took it off, turning to hang it on the hook. She then followed David and Mary-Margret as he guided her to the bedroom. “ Walking where? “

“ Just walking, “ David said as he set her down on the bed. He then knelt at her feet to remove the slippers. He tossed them aside before taking her right foot in his hands. “ They're freezing. “

Emma picked up the slippers to find they were soaked through. “ I bet, “ She said as she handed them to Henry. “ Go hang these on the rack in the bathroom so they'll dry. “

Henry took the slippers, “ Right. “

“ And wash your hands! “ Emma called after him.

“ I will! “ Henry shouted back as he climbed the stairs.

David started rubbing her foot, “ Emma? “

“ Yeah? “ Emma walked to his left side.

“ Could you leave us alone? I need to talk to your mother, “ David glanced up at her.

Emma blinked. Mary-Margret hadn't said two words since they came home so she wasn't sure how much talking would get done. She nodded, “ Sure. “

“ Thanks, “ David replied.

Emma walked out to the kitchen, thinking about fixing dinner. She turned on the water in the sink to wash her hands but the thought soon vanished when she saw the mess left over from breakfast. She washed her hands anyway then looked towards the front door before looking up to the loft. She walked to the stairs, “ Henry? “

A few seconds later, Henry came to the top of the stairs. He was drying his hands with a hand towel from the bathroom, letting her know he had listened to her. “ Yeah, Emma? “

“ Wanna go to Granny's for dinner? “ She asked.

Henry blinked, “ Really? Like right now? “

Emma nodded, “ Yeah. Maybe we can catch Neal and tell him about the change in plans. “

Henry tossed the hand towel back into the bathroom and walked down the stairs, “ I'll get my coat. “

Emma stepped aside as he got to the bottom, glancing into her parents' room. David still knelt at Mary-Margret's feet, looking like he was begging her as he spoke quietly to her. She could only hear snatches of what he was saying but it was enough to let her know he was asking her where she had been. Henry came back to her as he finished pulling on his coat, “ Ready. “

Emma walked to the door before she grabbed her coat and pulled it on. Henry opened the door as she finished, letting her walk outside first. She waited at the top of the stairs as he closed the door behind them and they started down. He glanced at her, “ Can you only use your power to locate Mr. Gold or does it work with anyone? “

Emma blinked at the question then frowned, “ Just Mr. Gold. Why? “

“ Oh, “ Henry said. “ I was just wondering. “

Emma sighed, “ It would be pretty handy if I could find anyone, huh? “

“ Yeah, “ Henry said. He then furrowed his brow, “ But how come just him? “

Emma realized Henry did not know about the protection spell but she was hesitant to tell him. It was obvious the boy was convinced Mr. Gold had some diabolical plan for the babies, something Emma hoped to change before they came. She took a deep breath, “ Because... Because... “

“ He's got some kind of spell on you, doesn't he? “ Henry said quietly.

Emma nodded, “ Yeah. “ 

“ WHAT? “ Henry said loud enough to startle her. “ He has a spell on you? And you let him put it on you? “

“ I didn't LET him put it on me and it's not what you think, Henry, “ Emma said in a hushed tone, hoping Henry would get the hint to stop shouting.

“ What kind of spell? We need to go to Blue so she can break it... “ Henry started but Emma clamped her hand over his mouth because he again was talking too loud. She had never really seen anyone else in the building but she couldn't take chances that someone would hear them talking.

“ She can't break it, “ Emma said calmly as she let her hand fall away from Henry's mouth. “ And I don't want her to. It's a protection spell to keep me and the babies safe. He cast it on me after he heard about how Cora wanted to come here. “

“ But Cora's gone, “ Henry said. “ Tell him to take it off. “

“ I think it is better that it stay in place, for now anyway. It's keeping me safe from getting hurt, “ Emma said.

Henry frowned as he thought it over, “ But I don't like it. “

“ I'm sorry but I think it is better this way, “ Emma said. “ I don't want anyone else knowing about the babies yet. “

Henry looked at her stomach, “ Oh. I guess that's why you were mad about me telling my dad. “

“ I sort of wanted to tell him myself, “ Emma sighed. She had never told Henry she was mad about that so she could only assume he had sensed it.

Henry nodded, “ I guess I understand. “

Emma touched his right shoulder with her left hand, “ Come on, kid. Speaking of your dad, we better hurry or we'll miss him. “

Henry nodded and turned towards the door as Emma urged him towards it. They walked out and down the path to the sidewalk. He looked up at her again, “ Mom? “

“ Yeah? “ Emma looked down at him, unable to keep herself from smiling at him calling her that instead of her name.

He smiled sheepishly, “ Since I didn't eat that sundae earlier today, do you think I could have another one? “

Emma chuckled, “ Sure. You can have anything you want, okay? “

“ Okay, “ Henry smiled.

They walked down the sidewalk to Granny's, going up the path and to the door. Emma opened it and ushered Henry inside, following him. They stopped at the coat rack to shrug off their coats, Ruby looking up from the counter and giving them a puzzled look. She moved closer, “ Back so soon? “

“ Yeah, “ Emma walked to the bar. “ I just couldn't face cleaning up before fixing dinner... Not after the day we've had. “

“ Understandable, “ Ruby smiled. “ Dirty dishes can have that effect when you're tired. “

Emma looked around at the bustling diner, frowning when she didn't see Neal. She looked back at Ruby, “ Is Neal still here? “

Ruby motioned to a back corner booth, Emma looking towards it and going cold when she saw Baelfire was there as well, “ He was sitting with that guy. Maybe he went to the restroom? “

“ Maybe, “ Emma replied as Baelfire's eyes locked with hers. He narrowed them like he wasn't happy to see her. She looked at Ruby again, “ I'll just wait. “

Ruby leaned on the counter, “ Who is that guy anyway? He kind of looks like Mr. Gold but with darker hair. “

“ He does, doesn't he? “ Emma breathed. She wasn't about to tell Ruby Baelfire was Mr. Gold's son. Knowing his father's reputation, she didn't want to make people wary of him before they talked to him.

“ Maybe he knows where Neal went? “ Ruby looked at him again.

“ I think I'll just wait. I don't want to intrude, “ Emma said as she moved to the seat closest to her. “ Henry and I will just eat here. “

Ruby looked puzzled by Emma's reluctance to go near Baelfire but she soon brushed it off. She got out her order pad and a pen, “ Okay. What will it be? “

Emma looked at Henry, “ You order first. “

Henry looked up at the menu though Emma knew he had memorized it. He looked at Ruby, “ A double cheeseburger... A large order of fries and a sundae with extra everything. “

Ruby smirked, “ Are you going to eat it this time? “

Henry nodded, “ Yeah. “

Ruby looked at Emma, “ And you? “

“ I think I will have the salad with the roasted chicken breast and the dressing on the side, “ Emma replied.

Ruby blinked, “ I don't think I've ever seen you eat a salad, Emma. What's with this eating healthy thing you've got going on? You're usually all cheeseburgers and French fries or grilled cheese. “

Emma stammered, “ Uh... I ate a lot of weird red meats back in The Enchanted Forest... Kinda turned me against it for a while. “

Ruby scoffed, “ Let me guess... You ate chimera, didn't you? “

Emma chuckled, “ Yeah. “

Ruby wrote down her order, “ That stuff would turn a carnivore into a vegetarian. Not the best meat out there. “

“ Tell me about it, “ Emma rolled her eyes then sighed, “ But it's what we had. “

“ Gotcha, “ Ruby nodded as she ripped the order off the pad. “ Let me go put this in for you. “

Ruby walked away and Emma turned to find Henry staring at her. “ What? “

“ What did it taste like? “ Henry asked.

“ What did what... Oh... The chimera? “ Emma said.

Henry nodded, “ Yeah. “

“ Not like chicken, that's for sure. I'm not even sure I can begin to describe the taste, Henry, “ Emma shook her head.

“ That bad? “ Henry arched an eyebrow.

Emma nodded, “ Yeah. The only thing it has going for it is it's tender. When I had to eat it, I would just swallow because I couldn't bring myself to chew it. I guess the best way to describe it would be liver... It was like eating liver. “

“ Ewww, “ Henry wrinkled his nose. 

“ Yeah, “ Emma said.

“ Emma, “ Neal's voice startled her. She turned to find him standing behind her. “ Bae said you were here. Is something wrong with your mother? “

“ No, “ Emma said. “ She's still the same but I just didn't feel like cooking. “

Neal chuckled, “ When did you start cooking? “

Emma frowned. When they had been together, they rarely made any meals themselves. They mostly scavenged from restaurants or just flat out skipped out before the bill came. “ After I got out of jail. I had to cook for myself or starve. “

Neal blinked, “ Sorry. I didn't mean to... “

“ It's okay, “ Emma sighed. “ I also came down here to see if you were still here. “

“ Why? “ Neal arched an eyebrow.

Emma sighed, “ The nurse at Doc's told me the wrong time for my appointment. She called while we were gone and said that my appointment is at eleven, not three. “

Neal blinked, “ So we have to move things up? “ 

“ Yeah, “ Emma nodded. “ Unless you want to hang out with Henry after. “

Neal put his hands up, “ No problem. It just means I get to spend more time with my son. “

Henry leaned closer to Neal, “ Good. I have a lot of stuff I want to show you. “

Neal looked at him and smiled, “ I'm sure you do. “

“ So is ten okay? “ Emma said, bringing Neal's attention back to her. “ I know you aren't a morning person... “

“ Nah. Nah, it's good. Just call me at Granny's before you leave and we can meet in the lobby, “ Neal said.

Emma nodded and gave him a tiny smile, “ Okay then. “

Neal took a step back, “ I got to get back to the table. My dinner's getting cold. “

“ Yeah, sure. Go on, “ Emma said. “ I'll see you tomorrow. “

  
  



	5. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma oversleeps the day she's supposed to let Henry spend the day with Neal and scolds David for babying Mary-Margret. David tried to make up his mind about what to do but finds it's been made up for him. Emma goes to the bed and breakfast to get a surprise. Mary-Margret tries to clear her head and runs into an old friend who's down in a hole of his own. Emma meets with Tamara and Neal.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part Five

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

  
  


Emma rolled over as her alarm brought her out of her slumber. She closed her eyes and sighed, not wanting to move. The day before had been draining as well as the several preceding ones. All she really wanted was one day where she could relax but that wasn't going to happen, not any time soon.

Her morning was already planned out, adding to the things she needed to take care of. She wanted to drop by the police station and start getting everything in order. She planned on working until she no longer could then pass the reigns to David. She was pretty sure her healing factor would cut her recovery time way down but she still wanted to spend time with the babies after they came.

She also needed to figure out what she was going to once they did come. She hoped Mr. Gold would be involved but she wasn't sure how much David was going to let him be. He had said everything he told her in Manhattan had been the truth but she still had some lingering doubts. She tried not to but she had been burned in the past so many times, she couldn't seem to help it.

She frowned, realizing she didn't have the first clue on what to do aside from the basics. She thought of her parents, knowing they would be clueless as well. They hadn't got to spend that much time with her before she was put in the wardrobe. She would have to find someone that knew something about babies to teach her what she didn't know.

Her mind went to the book, recalling it had said something about Mr. Gold raising Baelfire from the time he was a tiny baby. It had been very vague otherwise, leading her to believe the book's writer didn't know Mr. Gold's complete story. There were many more holes in it than the other ones in the book. Matter of fact, the stories of his life before becoming The Dark One were sketchy at best.

The ones after he became The Dark One were more detailed but she was starting to wonder how much were based on truth and how many were based on opinion and assumption. Some day, she would have the courage to ask him herself but she knew it wasn't going to be any time soon. Personal questions aimed at him would only have him return with ones of his own about her and she wasn't sure she wanted to answer those.

“ Emma? “ Henry's voice brought her out of her thoughts. She was thankful for that because she was starting to think of all the things she had done that she was not proud of.

“ Yeah? “ Emma opened her eyes but didn't take her head off the pillow.

“ Why are you still asleep? Your alarm went off half an hour ago, “ Henry said.

Emma gasped and sat up quickly, blinking. “ Damn it, “ She muttered as she threw her blanket off. She was thankful she had taken a shower after they got home from Granny's the evening before because she had no time for one. She jumped out of the bed, “ We're going to be late. Go get dressed. “

“ I'll take my shower, “ Henry said. “ My clothes are already in there. “

Emma waited until Henry had the bathroom door closed before taking off her tank top and going to her dresser. She grabbed out a clean bra and a pair of underwear from one drawer and jeans from another. She tossed them on the bed before going to her wardrobe and taking out a fleece Henley with black sleeves and white body. She carried it back to the bed before picking up her bra, slipping it on and hooking it quickly.

She then removed her yoga pants and underwear in one motion, kicking them aside before picking up the clean underwear. She stepped into them, pulling them up. She brought her hands up to her belly, resting them there for a moment. It hadn't grown much since her last appointment and it concerned her. 

Doc had said she would grow a lot and she remembered how she had with Henry. She let her hands fall away, making a mental note to ask Doc about it. She reached down and picked up the shirt, pulling it on. She then grabbed the jeans and sat down on the bed to put them on.

Once they were, she stood up and zipped them. She walked over to where her boots were lined up, grabbing her most comfortable pair. She leaned against the dresser as she put them on, turning to look at herself in the mirror to check her hair. She grabbed her hairbrush and did her best to smooth it down.

She sighed, throwing the brush down and heading for the stairs. She could hear Henry hurrying in the bathroom and knew he'd be down right behind her. She stopped when she saw David standing at the bar. He was still in his sleep shirt and pajama pants.

He had a tray of food in front of him and was arranging some little white flowers in a tiny vase on the tray. He picked it up, turning but stopped when Emma said, “ Breakfast in bed? Seriously? “

He glanced towards the bedroom then walked towards her, “ What happened had been really hard on Mary-Margret. The least we can do is make sure she's eating. She didn't eat much yesterday. “

“ Yeah I know, “ Emma said. She recalled how much Mary-Margret had eaten the day before, which wasn't much. “ I think it's time to give the hot cocoa and foot massages a rest. It's time to haul her ass out of bed and get her to move past this... Just like you guys wanted me to. “

David walked to the bar and threw the tray down, “ That's a little harsh, don't you think? She took Cora's life. “

Emma crossed her arms over her chest to respond but stopped when she heard Henry on the stairs. She looked at him as he stopped. He looked around, sensing the tension in the room. “ Is everything okay?

“ Everything's fine, kid. Get your coat... We're going to be late, “ Emma said. She touched Henry's left arm as he walked past her.

“ Bye, gramps, “ Henry said as he got his coat.

Emma turned back to David after she grabbed her coat and started to put it on, “ I know you think she needs our help but at the end of the day, she's the only one who can help herself. I realized that and she needs to realize that too. No one else could pull me out of the hole I was in... I don't have to remind you of that, do I? “

David's shoulders sagged and he looked like he was remembering the month of dark days Emma had been through. She knew Mary-Margret was probably feeling the same way but she needed to get over it and quickly. Emma needed her and so did David. She needed to realize killing Cora was her only option if they were all going to survive.

She knew she was being harsh but babying Mary-Margret would only prolong her suffering. They had babied her when she was so depressed, almost allowing her to wallow in her self-pity. They had begged and pleaded with her to snap out of it but it didn't work, the hard kick in the pants she needed coming when she saw Belle at the diner. Now, Mary-Margret needed one of those before she made herself sick... Or worse.

He sighed then nodded his head, following her silently as she walked out the door. He closed it behind her and she turned to Henry, “ Ready to spend the day with Neal? “

Henry nodded, “ Yeah. I have the story book and the list. “

Emma patted him on the shoulder, “ Alright. Don't throw everything at him at once though, okay? “

Henry furrowed his brow, “ But he lived in Neverland. He'll understand. “

“ Neverland isn't The Enchanted Forest, “ Emma reminded him. She only knew what the latter was like, leaving her clueless about the former. Perhaps Neal could fill in some of those blanks but she wasn't going to push it. It was bad enough that Henry constantly grilled her about how it had been in her parents' former home.

“ But he lived with Baelfire. I'm sure they talked about it, “ Henry said as Emma steered him towards the stairs.

Emma sighed, “ Just don't overwhelm him, okay? “

Henry sighed, “ Okay. “

They walked down the stairs and got to the front door when Emma remembered she hadn't called Neal to let him know they were on the way. “ Hang on kid. I need to let him know we're coming. “

“ He knows we are, “ Henry said.

“ But I still need to call, “ Emma said. She knew Neal wasn't a morning person and there was a pretty good chance he had slept over or went back to sleep like she had. She got out her cell phone and dialed the number for Granny's. It rang twice before the desk clerk answered.

“ Granny's bed and breakfast, “ She said.

“ Hi. It's Sheriff Swan. Can you please connect me to Neal Cassidy's room please? “ Emma said.

“ Yes ma'am, “ The desk clerk replied. The line rang two times before Neal answered.

“ Hello? “ Neal sounded wide awake and like he had been awaiting her call.

“ Hey, “ Emma tried to keep her voice from shaking. She suddenly became nervous about speaking to him. His eagerness to please her was a little off-putting. In the past, it meant he wanted something from her.

“ Are you on your way? “ He asked quickly.

“ Yeah, “ Emma said. “ We're leaving the apartment now. “

“ Great... Great, “ Neal replied. “ I'll meet you in the sitting room I'm heading downstairs right now. “

Emma chuckled nervously, “ Be there in a few minutes. “

“ I'll be waiting, “ Neal said and hung up.

Emma ended the call and slipped her phone back into her coat pocket. She then looked down at Henry, “ All set. “

  
  


**

**

David leaned against the door, still trying to figure out what Emma was thinking. She couldn't see things from his or Mary-Margret's point of view. If given the chance, he knew they could have figured out a different solution to taking care of Cora without killing her. He wondered if it was as simple as if they had gotten her heart and put it back inside of her without it being cursed.

He wasn't sure though, knowing Cora had probably been intoxicated by dark magic long before removing it. If she had stayed the same, she would have still been a problem... A problem they had to deal with on their own since Mr. Gold would have died. His death would have caused a whole other set of problems, mostly with Emma. She would have been undoubtedly gutted by his actual loss and unable to do anything.

He remembered how she had been when he had been away, almost like a zombie. He and Mary-Margret had done everything they could think of to snap her out of it but in the end, she snapped herself out of it. His mind went to Mary-Margret again, knowing Emma was right and she was the only person who could help herself.

He didn't want to accept that. He wanted to be there for his wife but he just wasn't sure how. He had done his best by caring for her though it seemed to have no effect on her. It was frustrating to say the least. “ Good morning, “ Mary-Margret's voice startled him and he turned to find her in the kitchen.

“ Hey, “ He blinked. She was putting cans of food into a large satchel. “ Morning, “ He moved towards her, pointing at the counter. “ I made you some eggs... But if you're craving something else, we can go to Granny's. “

He furrowed his brow as she continued to pack things in the bag. He then noticed she had on her coat and looked like she was going somewhere. “ Unless you have other plans. “

Mary-Margret didn't look up as she said, “ I thought I'd head out to the woods actually. I need to think things through. “

“ Let me come with you, “ David wasn't sure if he wanted to let her out alone. She had gotten out the day before but had come back chilled to the bone and distraught. He was scared she would get sick but thankfully it seemed she hadn't.

“ David, “ She said gently as she looked up at him. “ I need to do this alone. “

David stared at her, wondering if she had heard what Emma had said before she left. She continued, “ And... You have things to do. I know you've been looking forward to working in the bean fields. “

“ Yeah, “ David replied. He really had been. Beans mean they were one step closer to going back home. He still needed to convince Mary-Margret it was the best place for them and Emma. Henry and the twins though. 

He continued, “ Anton says we might have a crop soon. Once we do, we can go home. “

Mary-Margret nodded like she was listening but he knew that's all it was. She was still against the idea but seemed to be playing along for his benefit. He knew there was still a lot of work to do in that area. “ And none of what happened will matter. It will all be in the past. “

“ I used Regina to kill her own mother, “ Mary-Margret said flatly. She shook her head, “ I don't think going back will erase that. “

“ Mary-Margret... “ David said quietly.

“ Please, “ She said. Her voice cracked and her eyes became wet with tears as she whispered, “ Give me time. “

David stared at her for a long moment then nodded, “ Okay. “

**

**

Emma followed Henry as he walked up the path to the bed and breakfast. He was excited to see his father and it only grew with each step he took. Her apprehension was growing much the same way. Seeing Neal stirred up old feelings she desperately tried to suppress.

She still remembered how he had hurt her but she was also beginning to recall the idyllic days of bliss they had spent together. She had been young and naïve, thinking what they had been in love. That illusion shattered when he left her to pay for his crimes and left her feeling like she had been foolish. She forced back the bittersweet feelings as she stepped up on the porch after Henry opened the front door.

She took a deep breath as she passed through the doorway, Henry taking a right to the sitting room. “ Hey buddy! “ Neal said, rushing forward to hug him. He hugged him quickly before taking a step back, “ How are you? “

“ I'm good, “ Henry said. He then held up the storybook, “ I brought this. I thought maybe you could tell me what it really was like over there. “

Neal scoffed, “ I can tell you what Neverland was like but I think this would be Baelfire's department. He's still in his room but we can catch him in a little while, okay? “

“ Okay, “ Henry said.

Neal took the book as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out some money. “ Tell you what... Why don't you run to the diner, get us three hot cocoas and we'll dive into my story. “

Henry nodded and took the money, giving him a thumbs up. Henry took off for the door as Emma turned back to Neal. It seemed he was under the impression she was going to stay after she said she wasn't. “ I'm gonna have to take a rain check on that... I need to get down to the station and take care of a few things before I go to the hospital. “

Neal put his hand up to stop her as she turned away, “ Can it wait? There's a couple things I want to talk to you about. “

She turned back to him, his tone telling her it was really important. The serious look he had on his face reinforced that. She felt a chill go down her spine as he said, “ Tamara... Went to my place to get some of her stuff. “

“ Okay, “ Emma didn't like the way he was hesitating. It was the way he behaved when he was hiding something. Though it had been eleven years, she still knew every single mannerism that meant trouble. Most of it she realized in hindsight but still, she knew them like the back of her hand.

She was starting to get a hold on Mr. Gold's little tells as well but it was tough. He acted so differently when they were alone than when they were with others, leaving her wondering if she would ever get a grasp on him. She did however know he could not lie in the way he touched her. It was obvious he was giving her the truest form of himself when they were together in that way.

“ Her bags were in the storage room, “ Neal looked at the floor then back at Emma. He scratch the right side of his head as he finished with, “ But Hook wasn't. “

“ Lucky, “ Emma said. She wondered how the pirate had escaped. She and Baelfire had done a rather hasty job of tying him up but she thought he was pretty secure.

“ Yeah but now he's out there, “ Neal said.

“ I'm not sure how much more trouble he can cause anyway, “ Emma knew Hook would have one Hell of a time getting back to Storybrooke without his ship. He was also in an unfamiliar world, complicating things further for him. The journey would be arduous to say the least.

“ The second thing, “ Neal scratched his eyebrow. He always seemed to get itchy when he was nervous, something that had not faded with time. “ The reason Tamara was getting her stuff is that she's on her way here. Today. “

“ Here? “ She asked sharply. “ As in Storybrooke? “

Neal turned and walked towards the window, “ Yeah. She should be here at Granny's any minute now. “

Emma felt her anger flare. She had asked him to wait but he hadn't. “ I asked you to wait! What are you thinking? “ She walked towards him. “ We talked about this or did you forget? “

Neal looked at the floor, “ She... She said she couldn't wait that long to see me again. It'll be okay. “

“ No it won't be okay, “ Emma said sharply.

“ What do you mean? “ Neal looked at her, furrowing his brow. He couldn't take her intense gaze so he looked out the window instead.

“ I mean what are you going to tell her when she sees a giant or werewolf run past her down Main Street? “ Emma said as Neal turned away from the window. She sputtered, “ Between Greg Mendel, our food obsessed tourist, and your fiancée, this town is turning into a theme park. “

Neal put his right hand up as he looked at her again, “ Maybe I didn't think it all the way through... “

Emma remembered that little character flaw too. It was what had landed her in jail in the first place. He had robbed a jewelry store without thinking about the fact there was a security camera to catch his every move. She recalled several other scrapes they had barely gotten out of because he had not planned carefully enough.

Mr. Gold was his exact opposite, planning every detail and anticipating almost every possible thing that could go wrong. She had never seen him fail though he had to adjust sometimes. Neal covered his face with his hands for a moment before he finished with, “ I... Need her. “ 

Emma frowned at the words, feeling a little pain in her heart at them though she had moved on as well. He looked at her, noticing her disappointed look. He looked at the floor and closed his eyes, “ I'm sorry... I didn't mean it to... “

“ Don't apologize to me, “ Emma said firmly. “ I'm not the one you're lying to. “

“ Who's lying? “ Neal looked at her.

“ Does she know who you really are and where you're really from? “ Emma asked.

Neal looked at the floor, “ I really am from New York... I just... I just took a little side trip, that's all. “

“ Does SHE know about your so-called 'side trip' to Neverland? “ Emma prodded, trying to keep her voice down so no one could overhear. The only person close was the desk clerk but she didn't need to hear.

Neal shook his head, “ No. Just Baelfire... And my sister. “

Emma was stunned. It was the first she had heard of a sister. “ Wait... What? You have a sister? “

“ Had a sister, “ Neal said quietly. “ She was lost when Baelfire and I escaped as the curse hit. “

“ And you're just now telling me this? “ Emma said. She didn't recall him ever mentioning a sibling. She had assumed he was an only child and never pressed the matter.

Neal looked at her, “ There was really no point. She's either trapped in Neverland... Or dead. “

“ Oh, “ Emma said quietly. She gave Neal a serious look, “ Take my advice. Don't let Tamara find out on her own. You and Baelfire need to tell her the truth. Tell her everything. “

Neal looked like he was thinking it over when his cell phone rang. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out. He glanced at Emma, “ It's her. She's ten minutes away. Why don't you stay and get to know her? “

“ I really should be going, “ Emma couldn't believe Neal suggested such a thing after the way Tamara had been in Manhattan. 

“ I know but we're all connected now, “ Neal said, lacing his fingers together to illustrate his point. “ Now, it might be nice for you two to talk... Just stay and say hello. She's bringing bagels. “

Emma knew it was a bad idea. She could sense Tamara felt threatened by her. Besides, she had places to be and things to do. She was anxious to find out what the babies were so she could start planning for their arrival.

“ Please? “ Neal pleaded. Just by the look on his face, Emma knew he wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer.

Emma sighed, “ Fine. Fine. But this changes things. Henry can't stay if she's going to be here. “

“ Why not? “ Neal asked. “ You said he could. “

“ I don't want him getting overwhelmed, “ Emma replied. “ Maybe later but not right now. If you're going to argue, I'll call the whole thing off and take him home right now. “

Neal put his hands on her shoulders, “ Please don't. “

“ Then let me make this phone call, “ Emma shrugged him off. “ I'll go outside. I'll be back in a few minutes. “

“ Sure, “ Neal nodded.

Emma walked to the front door and got her phone out of her pocket as she opened it. She stepped out on the porch, going to the furthest corner. She then dialed the number for the dispatcher The phone rang three times before she answered, “ Storybrooke Police Department. How may I help you? “

“ Hey. It's Sheriff Swan, “ Emma sighed. “ I might not come by this morning after all. “

“ It's okay. It's been pretty slow so I'm sure it will be okay, “ The dispatcher replied. “ I'll call you if anything important comes up. “

Emma closed her eyes, “ That would be great. Thanks. “

“ See you later, Sheriff Swan, “ The dispatcher said and hung up.

Emma ended the call and slipped her phone back into her pocket as Henry came up the walk. He furrowed his brow when he saw her. “ I thought you were leaving. “

“ I'm sticking around a for a little while, kid. Neal asked me to, “ Emma replied as he walked up the stairs. She looked down at the cup carrier he carried and frowned, “ He told you three hot cocoas, not four. “

“ I got one for Baelfire, “ Henry held the carrier up. “ I thought he might like one. “

“ Oh, “ Emma nodded. She felt a little stung because the extra hot cocoa hadn't been for her then remembered Henry knew she wasn't supposed to be staying. She patted Henry on the right shoulder, “ Come on. Let's go inside. “

“ But I thought you had things to do, “ Henry looked confused.

“ I have to skip what I'm doing this morning, “ Emma replied. “ I'll have to drop you off with grandpa when we're done here. “

“ Oh. I thought I was staying, “ Henry sagged a little.

Emma touched his shoulder, “ I promise you can spend a whole day with your dad soon, okay? “

Henry looked up at her, “ Really? “

“ Yeah, “ Emma nodded. “ Now, let's hurry. I still have to make my appointment. “

**

**

Mary-Margret stood in the forest, her bow in hand as she rapidly nocked and fired arrows at a target she had drawn on a tree. Almost each one was a bullseye though her mind was filled with tangled thoughts. She had put on her headphones and was blasting music in her ears to try to keep herself from thinking about the painful things swirling in her head but it was useless.

She kept going over the situation with Cora, trying to think of how it could have worked out differently. If she hadn't killed her, Mr. Gold would have most definitely died, leaving Emma destroyed. She couldn't afford to go through what she had been through before, not with two tiny lives depending on her. They would be the ones to suffer the most if Emma stopped taking care of herself again.

~No... No... She would have been strong for them, ~ Mary-Margret tried to convince herself. ~She wouldn't have been that selfish... Would have she? ~

She then wondered what could have happened if she had skipped cursing Cora's heart and simply had Regina put it back into her. Perhaps she would have become kind and caring again, realizing what she had done and given up dark magic for Regina's love. That still would have left Emma in pain because Mr. Gold would have still died. Mary-Margret couldn't stand the thought of anyone dying, regardless of who they were.

It was just a huge mess but she still couldn't admit to herself things had worked out the way they were supposed to like Emma swore they had. Even Mr. Gold believed they had but he had always been self-serving, doing whatever was necessary to keep his ass out of the fire. She would not believe it though, knowing there had to be some other way. If she had only had more time to figure it out, she could have done something that could have saved everyone.

She frowned, the thought sounding slightly ridiculous to even herself. She had to figure it out though because she needed to get back to normal. She needed to be there to help Emma once the babies came... It was the least she could do. She shot another arrow but totally missed the tree, the sound of a muffled cry making it through the loud music.

She pulled her right earphone out and turned off the music, listening carefully. She could hear something moving about, wondering if someone had been spying on her. She peered into the trees and she decided to follow the sound. She walked forward carefully as she listened, her nerves becoming tense because she didn't know if she was tracking friend or foe.

She found the misfired arrow and carefully picked it up, noticing it had been snapped in half. ~I hit someone, ~ The thought made her stomach drop. ~I have to find them and make sure they're okay. ~

She looked down to find bootprints in the soft dirt, bringing her eyes up when she heard the sound of a door slamming. It was a metal-on-metal sound and she wondered if someone was parked nearby. She hurried through the trees, keeping along the path the bootprints led her on. It wasn't long until she reached what looked to be an abandoned camper, covered in rust and tree branches from years of disuse.

She slowed her pace down, carefully looking around as she approached it. There was no telling who had just fled into the motor home so she had to be on her guard. She set her quiver and bow down against the camper before cautiously approaching the door. She grabbed it and pulled it open swiftly, looking inside.

It was just as disheveled on the inside as it was on the outside though it looked like someone had made an attempt to tidy up. She walked up the step, still looking about as she called, “ Is anyone in here? “

“ Just me, “ A familiar voice called from the rear of the motor home. Mary-Margret startled because she hadn't heard the voice since before she went back to The Enchanted Forest. She watched as a male figure ambled out of the shadowed bedroom, gasping when she saw who it was.

Her eyes went to his left leg, the rest of the arrow poking out of it. She then looked at his face again, still not believing her eyes. Before her stood August W. Booth... Completely made of wood. She gasped, “August? “

He stared back at her, “ Yeah. “

“ Oh my God... “ Mary-Margret reached for him. “ You're... “

“ I know, “ He stepped back. “ Let me get decent so we can talk. “

Mary-Margret furrowed her brow because August was wearing a white undershirt and jeans. She guessed he felt embarrassed by being in front of her even like that. “ Right, “ She nodded.

August turned and walked back to the bedroom, grabbing his leather jacket and pulling it on. Mary-Margret watched as he zipped it up before coming back to her. “ Now we can talk. “

Mary-Margret followed him to an upholstered bench seat, sitting down with him though her eyes never left his. She stammered, “ I don't understand. The curse broke. “

“ Not for me, “ August said quietly. “ I turned back to wood after you and David found out the truth... While the magic was in a flux. I was immobilized for a while. When things settled down, I could move again but I stayed like this. “

He looked away from her for a moment before turning back to continue, “ This is my own punishment... Not the Queen's. I did this to myself. “

“ August... I'm so sorry, “ Mary-Margret shook her head as August turned away again. She leaned closer as he faced her again, “ But you don't have to hide. There are people in Storybrooke that care about you. Emma... Your father... “

“ How is he? “ August cut her off, suddenly looking deeply concerned. “ My papa? “

Mary-Margret knew exactly how Marco was. He was doing everything he could to find August and was depressed because his efforts had come up empty. “ He misses you. “

“ I know, “ August said. He shook his head, “ But I can't let him see me like this... Not after I told the truth and turned real. He'll wonder what happened and why I became like this again. He'll think I've failed someone else and he'll be disappointed. And I can't let Emma see me like this either... I became this way because I failed her in the first place. “

“ Please reconsider, “ Mary-Margret said. “ They could all use you back. There's a lot going on. Henry's father returned and he brought Baelfire, Mr. Gold's son, with him. Emma found them. “

“ Wait, “ August had been looking away but turned back to her. “ Emma and Neal... They're back together again? “

Mary-Margret shook her head, “ No. Actually, he's engaged to someone he met in New York and Emma's... Emma's pregnant. “

“ I knew she was, “ August said quietly. “ I'm to blame for that. “

Mary-Margret blinked, “ How? “

August sighed, “ It's a long story and I don't feel like telling it. How is she? Are things going well? “

Mary-Margret nodded, “ Yes. She's four months along now. She's going to find out what they are soon. “

“ Is Gold treating her well? “ August asked quietly. He almost looked pained to utter the question.

Mary-Margret furrowed her brow, “ How do you know? “

“ Like I said, “ August replied. “ I'm responsible for that. “

Mary-Margret reached over and took his left hand in both of hers. His stiff varnished digits felt strange against her skin as she stroked his hand. “ Please tell me why you keep saying that. “

August sighed heavily, “ I... I pretended to be Baelfire to get Mr. Gold's dagger. I thought maybe... Maybe he could reverse what was happening to me because I was starting to turn to wood when I came here. I thought he could help me get Emma to believe but with no magic, the dagger was useless. “

Mary-Margret nodded, “ And you pretending to be his son... “

“ Left him in the state that Emma found him in that night, “ August said quietly. “ And the rest you can figure out on your own. “

Mary-Margret nodded, “ Emma told me about it. She's doing her best to make it work but it's been hard. She's determined though and she wants to be with Gold. He says he wants to be with her too. “

A hint of a smile touched August's wooden lips, “ Oh. I was hoping... “ He then scoffed. “ That's my problem... Hoping. I was hoping things can still work out... Hoping that I can find redemption for the mistakes I've made. “

He leaned closer, “ But maybe some things you just don't come back from... Like screwing with people's destinies. “

Mary-Margret shook her head, his words hitting a chord with her. She felt like she couldn't come back from killing Cora but she was starting to think differently. Perhaps there was a way back and she just hadn't found it yet. “ No matter what you've done, You deserve a second chance. “

August's voice cracked as he said, “ That's easy for you to say. You've never had to worry about forgiveness... Redemption... You've never needed it. “

Mary-Margret stared at him. He had been in the woods so he didn't know what had happened, that she was no longer so pure. She wasn't about to tell him either, especially that she had killed someone and darkened her heart. She then thought of Emma's words about her and realized they applied to August at that moment as well. 

She took a deep breath and lifted her left hand, “ August... It's time for you to stop feeling sorry for yourself. “

August looked shocked at her words as she continued, “ Come back to town with me... We'll find Marco. “ 

“ You expect me to face him like this... Not again. You didn't see his eyes the first time. He was happy to see me but I could see the disappointed look in his eyes. Seeing me like this again will destroy him... He'll feel like he failed to raise me right, “ August said. He scoffed, “ A woodpile of failure... “

Mary-Margret gasped, “ Don't say that. “

“ It's all I've done since I became a real boy. I failed Emma, I failed him and I failed you and Charming by driving Emma into The Dark One's arms, “ August spat back. “ He'll never forgive me this time. “

“ He's forgiven you before, “ Mary-Margret pointed out. “ He can do it again. “

August shook his head, “ Not this time. “

“ I will help you, “ Mary-Margret started.

August leaned closer, “ You want to help me? “ He said lowly.

“ Yes, “ Mary-Margret nodded.

He motioned towards the door with his head, “ Leave... And don't tell anyone you saw me. “

Mary-Margret was speechless. August was determined to wallow in his own pain and nothing she could say would get through to him. She sighed, “ Fine but think about what I said. There are people who still love you. “

August scoffed, “ Yeah right. “

Mary-Margret slowly rose to her feet, “ August? “

August did not look up at her, “ Go. “

“ I forgive you, “ Mary-Margret tried to keep her voice steady as she reached out and touched his right shoulder. She took it away slowly before turning and heading for the door...

**

**

Emma and Henry sat across from Tamara and Neal. The coffee table between them scattered with bagels, spreads and deli meats Emma hadn't seen in a while. She had only picked at the bagels though, still not in the mood for too much meat. She tried not to look at Tamara though the other woman studied her critically.

Things had been awkward since she had arrived. Upon seeing Henry, she asked who he was and Neal told her. She was shocked to find out he had a son. She didn't ask any questions but Emma could tell she had lots of them by the looks she was getting.

The air was still thick with tension that Henry seemed to be oblivious of as he rocked in the rocking chair he had pulled up so he could sit between her and Neal. He leaned forward, looking at Tamara and Neal, “ So... How did you two meet? “

Neal stayed silent for a long moment as Emma looked at him. She was curious too but the look Neal had on his face let her know she wasn't going to get the story from him. She knew they probably hadn't met like she had met him. Tamara didn't look the type to be into petty theft.

Tamara swallowed her bagel and smiled, “ Um, well... I was super late to work... Rushing like crazy... Guzzling my giant coffee when this guy crashed into me, “ She motioned to Neal, who smiled and chuckled.

Emma listened to the story, making herself look at Tamara. There was just something she did not trust about her but she couldn't put her finger on it. Her story was ringing true so far but she wanted to hear the rest. She knew she couldn't be as perfect as she seemed.

She was dressed in posh clothes, seemed to be some sort of professional and had manners even Emma envied. It seemed she also was pretty well off considering the car she drove. She was prettier, prettier than Emma though of herself and looked more like a princess should have. Emma felt like an ugly duckling compared to her.

Emma took a drink of her cocoa that she had gotten by forfeit. Baelfire had made a brief appearance, just long enough to refuse the cocoa Henry had gotten him and to say he had to be somewhere. He was very vague and left in a hurry. He wasn't going to bother with Emma until she was ready to talk about what had happened, that much was clear just by the way he had barely acknowledged her when he came downstairs.

Tamara chuckled, “ Hot coffee soaked my blouse. No time to change so Neal gave me his scarf to hide the stains and he said I could keep it or call him if I wanted to return it. “

Emma kept chewing her bagel as she smirked. It sounded like Neal. Tamara chuckled again as Neal gave her a smile that made Emma want to be sick. “ I decided to call and... Well, we've been together ever since. “

Emma swallowed her bagel and smirked, “ Sounds like fate. “

Neal glanced up at her like he didn't like the comment. She then motioned to Henry as she stood up, “ I got to drop Henry off with his grandfather. Thanks for the bagels. “

Henry stood up as Emma walked to the door, “ It was nice meeting you, Tamara. “

Tamara smiled at Henry, “ You too. “

Neal held up the storybook, “ Here. “

Henry motioned to it, “ Why don't you hold onto that? I'm sure Baelfire would like to see it too. “ 

“ Okay, “ Neal said though he looked surprised that Henry was letting him keep it. “ See you. “

“ See you later, “ Henry said as he joined Emma. She opened the front door and ushered Henry out.

They walked down the steps and onto the path before Henry looked up at her. She looked down, “ So what do you think, kid? “

“ She seems nice enough, “ Henry said.

“ I'm glad you think so, “ Emma said though she still felt uneasy. She reached into her coat and got out her cell phone, “ I need to call grandpa. “

Emma dialed the number and listened as the phone rang, David answering on the second one. “ Emma? “ David sounded strange.

“ Yeah, “ She nodded. “ I need a favor. “

“ Sure, “ David still sounded like his mind was somewhere else.

Emma sighed, “ I stuck around at the bed and breakfast and now I'm running late. Can you take Henry until I'm finished with my errands? “

“ I thought Henry was staying with his dad, “ David sounded confused.

“ He was until I found out... “ Emma's voice trailed off.

“ Found out what? “ David asked.

Emma sighed, “ He invited his fiancée to come out here, “ Emma said. “ She's here, David. “

“ Oh, “ David said. “ Not good. “

“ That's how I feel too, “ Emma said. David was just as leery of strangers as she was.

David sighed, “ How long is she staying? “

“ I don't know, “ Emma replied. “ Look, we can talk about it later. I'm going to be late... “

“ Okay, okay. Just bring Henry by the apartment, “ David said. “ I'll take care of him. “

“ Thank you, “ Emma said as they reached the beetle. Henry got in on the passenger side as she walked to the driver's side. She sighed, “ I know your hands are full with Mary-Margret... “

“ She's not here, “ David cut her off.

Emma blinked, “ What? “ 

“ She left right after you did, “ David said. “ I guess she heard what you said and took it to heart. She said she needed to think things through. “

Emma frowned, “ Well she does but this is sort of sudden. Where did she go? “

“ I don't know, “ David said. “ I'm waiting for her to get back. "

“ Hopefully it will be soon, “ Emma said. “ I'll be there in a few minutes. “ 

  
  



	6. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Gold cleans up the shop and thinks about things that happened and things that need to be done. Emma goes to the hospital. Mary-Margret rushes back to town to look for Marco. She finds Marco and Emma and they go to talk to The Blue Fairy. August is visited by a face the past. Mary-Margret, Emma and Marco make it to the toll bridge.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part Six

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(This overlaps with Mary-Margret being in the woods with August just a wee bit.)

Mr. Gold moved around the shop, surveying the damage left behind by the fight that had taken place there. It was the first time he had been there since nearly dying. After Frederick dropped Emma and Baelfire off, he had left through the rear door. He wanted nothing more than to get home and regroup after staring Death right in the face.

Several precious things had been broken in the fight, some beyond repair for any ordinary man. He wasn't ordinary though and the objects could be restored with a wave of his hand. He moved to the middle of the shop, lifting his left hand and closed his eyes. He felt his hair lift as the shop flooded with power, visualizing the dark purple smoke that filled it.

He could see it as it wound its way through the debris, knitting together shattered glass and porcelain. It also worked to restore splintered wood and torn fabric while other bits moved to remove stains from the antique rug he stood on. When it was finished, he lowered his hand and opened his eyes, exhaling the breath he had been holding.

He smiled slightly, the shop pristine like nothing had ever happened. He wished he could do the same for the past but it still was there. Though she had almost been too late, Mary-Margret had killed Cora to save him. It was hard to get Charming to see the truth but he really was the lesser of the two evils.

Cora would have been intoxicated with power and used it to as she pleased. He remembered how he had been after getting the dagger himself and was fairly certain she would be the same... Or worse. The consequences of allowing her to live would have been devastating to say the least, something Charming was having a hard time understanding. He wasn't necessarily sure how Emma felt about it all but knew her parent would try to persuade her to share their opinion.

He looked towards the front window, thinking of Emma again. He had been rather cold to her the day before and felt a bit remorseful but it was necessary. Some people needed a gentle nudge whereas Emma often needed a good hard shove in the right direction sometimes. She was quite stubborn, much like her father and it took drastic measures to get her to see possibilities other than the ones she had come up with in her own mind.

The good thing though was she was willing to look once she realized she needed to. She had come a long way from when she had come to town but there way still much work to be done. She was still scared to take chances and that would have to change. She couldn't afford to be so careful anymore, not with what he already knew was coming.

He recalled how he had told her she would have to suffer many hardships before she became The Savior. She was probably thinking she was coming to the end of them but they had only just begun. He knew this but wasn't about to tell her. She needed to deal with them as they came, something that would sharpen her problem solving abilities and make her stronger in other areas as well.

Every single skill she had needed to be razor sharp for what the future held... For her sake and everyone else's. His thoughts came to halt, feeling her presence. He watched as she zipped past the shop, the beetle almost a blur. He glanced up at one of the many clocks on the wall, finding it was twenty minutes past eleven.

From the direction she was heading, he knew she was on her way to the hospital. Mary-Margret had told him she was going to find out what the babies were. He hoped she would share the news with him like she had before but wasn't going to be too optimistic. Her feelings towards him after what had happened were hard to read and there was a good chance she was not happy.

He needed to speak with her so he could find out how she felt. His only chance of doing that discreetly was to contact her through their connection. It was not ideal but it would have to do. He closed his eyes, the thought of her stirring memories the precious and all too short time they had spent together in Manhattan.

He shuddered at the memory of her hands on his skin, caressing him like he was precious to her. His hands tingled with the thought of her silky soft flesh beneath his fingertips and how each touch seemed to thrill her, no matter how gentle. He gasped quietly, almost able to feel her petal soft lips flutter against his own. Those things were enough to him how she truly felt, even when her words failed her.

He tried his best to return the passion she exuded, wanting her to know he felt the same way. There had been so many more things he wanted to do but had been handicapped by time and his own disabilities. Not only did his crippled leg hinder him, his own emotional fragility seemed to hold him back as well. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was scared Emma would leave him for Neal.

He had been abandoned so many times before, it almost seemed inevitable. Emma had done her best to assure him she wouldn't before Hook appear and stabbed him but he was still afraid. Perhaps if he could speak to her, he would be able to put those fears to rest once and for all.

He sighed, turning his attention back to the shop as he contemplated what he would say to her...

* * *

 

Emma pulled into the first parking space she saw, parking sloppily and throwing the beetle into park. She shut off the engine and pulled the key out of the ignition as she threw open the door. Though she had tried her damnedest, she was almost half an hour late for her appointment. She blamed Neal for begging her to stay and she blamed herself for not being strong enough to give him a firm 'no'.

She paused for a moment, thinking of Mr. Gold. He had been on her mind since she had zoomed past the shop. She wanted to ask him to come with her but knew it would never happen. She was pretty certain he would have refused, citing the fact that they wanted to keep their relationship private for as long as possible.

She knew it was important that they did but still felt a bit stung, wondering if he was distancing himself from her for another reason. She recalled how he had acted in Manhattan and that she figured out he was scared he would lose her since Neal had returned. She had tried her best to quell those fears but Hook interrupted them before she had finished her feeble attempt to reassure him. It looked like she was going to have to try harder to make him see she wasn't going to leave him.

Neal was a part of her past and the only role he was going to play in her future would be as Henry's father and nothing else. Being with him that morning made her recall the things she liked about him but also the things she hated. His reluctance to tell her how he had met Tamara stuck out in his mind. He acted like he wanted to sink into the couch and never be seen again.

~I haven't got time for this, ~ She broke out of her thoughts as she jumped out of the car, slamming the door behind her before taking off in a fast walk to the front doors of the hospital. Luckily, Doc's office was on the first floor and close to the front. She got inside, heading for the waiting room but stopped when she reached it. It was empty and she saw why when she reached the sign-in desk.

A sign was propped up on the immaculate surface that read, 'Out To Lunch. Back At 12:30' Emma growled, upset she had missed her appointment. She would have to either wait or come back. She sighed, turning and walking back out into the hospital, moving quickly to the front doors.

She had hoped to find out so she could tell Mary-Margret. Regardless of what the babies were, she knew the news would cheer her mother up. She needed a distraction and planning for the babies seemed like a good one. She was sure her mother had an idea for what she wanted to do but nothing could be concrete until they knew what they were going to be.

Emma was scared to even buy clothes until she knew for certain. She didn't want to buy pink only have boys and she didn't want to buy blue clothes only to have girls. She walked back out to the parking lot, going to the beetle. She reached for the keys, frowning when she saw she had left the door unlocked in her haste.

She got the keys out as she opened the door with her other hand. She sat down, putting the keys in the ignition as her stomach growled. She had only eaten a few bites of her bagel before having to leave Neal and Tamara. She had not eaten anything otherwise and it had left her feeling famished.

She looked at her watch again, deciding to just go to Granny's. The service was fast so she wouldn't waste too much time waiting. She had enough wasting time for one day...

* * *

 

Mary-Margret tried to drive though her hands were shaking. She couldn't decide who she needed to tell first about seeing August. Marco had been worried sick but so had Emma. She had been angry with him shortly before he vanished, leaving her to wonder if he had fled town because of her.

It hadn't helped her state of mind while she was distraught over everything else. She blamed herself for his fleeing after he had finally come clean about taking the extra place in the wardrobe and leaving Emma to fend for herself. If only they had known August was simply hiding out in the woods, they could have gone to him and forgave him sooner. She let out some of the breath she had been holding as she turned onto Main Street.

She glanced at her watch, finding it was a quarter to twelve... Almost lunch time. Marco often took his lunch early so she decided to stop at Granny's first. She knew her old friend would be overjoyed to hear August was alive. She also knew August wouldn't be happy that she had told but she couldn't keep it to herself.

As she neared the diner, she noticed Emma's car parked close to it. She was surprised to see it there though since Emma was supposed to be at Doc's. She pulled into the first open spot she saw, pulling up to the curb and throwing the car into park. She turned off the engine and grabbed her keys as she opened her door.

She got out, slamming the car door closed behind her, looking around to make sure there were no other cars coming before walking around the front of the car and getting onto the sidewalk. She scurried up the path to the diner, opening the door as she got to it. She gasped when she almost ran face first into Regina. The last time she had seen her was the evening prior.

She went to her house to beg her to kill her because she couldn't take the crushing pain of her guilt any longer. Regina gladly accepted the offer but did not follow through when she found a tiny yet spreading dark spot on her heart. She put it back and told Mary-Margret she would get everything she wanted because she had already started to turn dark. Mary-Margret wasn't going to accept that though and knew she could change back if she tried hard enough.

Regina gave her a sickeningly fake smile, “ If I were you, I'd try the fish special. It's right up your alley, “ She smirked as she purred, “ Blackened sole. “

Mary-Margret stood stone still as Regina moved past her, slipping out of the diner. It seemed like she was going to taunt her every chance got. Mary-Margret had a surprise for her though. She was going to come back from what she had done and would not lose anything.

“ Hey, “ Emma called from where she sat. She looked surprised to see her, “ What's up? David said you... “

Mary-Margret strode over to her, making her stop halfway through her sentence. She started again when she reached her, putting her hands up to stop her, “ David said you took off right after I left and had no clue where you had gone. “

“ It's August, “ Mary-Margret said, noticing Emma was sitting right next to Marco. She hadn't seen him before but it was rather convenient. He gasped and turned to look at her as she continued, “ I found him. “

Emma looked stunned but Marco wasn't. He looked at her intently, “ My boy? He's alive? “

“ Yes, “ Mary-Margret put her left hand up. “ But... He's completely wooden. He's been living in an abandoned trailer down by the toll bridge. “

“ What can we do? “ Emma asked quietly. “ Can we help him? “

“ No, “ Mary-Margret said. “ But I know someone who might be able to... Mother Superior. “

“ Yes! Yes! The Blue Fairy. She helped once. She can help again, “ Marco said as he got up. “ She must. “

Mary-Margret turned and headed for the door, Marco following her as Emma brought up the rear. They reached the car, Marco climbing in on the passenger side as Emma followed Mary-Margret around to the driver's side passenger door. She reached for her door handle when Emma grabbed her by the arm. She turned to Emma, “ What? “

“ You know I can't go in there, “ Emma whispered sharply.

Mary-Margret blinked, remembering how the fairy magic made Emma uncomfortable. She sighed, “ I'll have her meet us outside, okay? “

Emma frowned, “ But what if she comes with us? “

Mary-Margret blinked, “ Emma... “

Emma let go of her arm, “ I'm taking my car. I'll follow. “

Mary-Margret nodded, “ That sounds best. “

“ I'll meet you there, “ Emma said then headed for the beetle.

Mary-Margret got into the car and got out her keys. As she started the engine, she looked over at Marco. He looked anxious and worried. Mary-Margret couldn't imagine what he was feeling though since August had been gone for so long. She was pretty certain he thought he had died though he kept searching for him.

Marco then looked confused when Emma passed them, turning to Mary-Margret. “ Emma is not coming with us? “

“ She's meeting it us there, “ Mary-Margret replied as she checked her mirrors. Very few people knew Emma was pregnant and Mary-Margret knew Emma wanted to keep it that way until it was impossible to hide. She wanted to avoid rumors starting though Mary-Margret knew there were a few still lingering from when Mr. Gold was helping Emma so much before the magic returned.

“ Oh, “ Marco nodded.

Mary-Margret said nothing as she followed Emma. She was worried because she was driving a little faster than she should have been but there was little traffic. It wasn't long, maybe ten minutes or so, before they reached the convent. Emma parked and Mary-Margret pulled in behind her.

She shut off the engine as Emma did the same with the beetle, everyone getting out at the same time. They had barely gotten on the path when Mother Superior came rushing out. “ Miss Swan, “ She said sharply. “ Why are you here? “

“ I'm not here for myself, “ Emma replied. She motioned over her shoulder, “ I'm here with them. “

Mary-Margret rushed forward, “ Blue... It's August. I... I found him this morning and he's turned back into wood. “

“ I know about August, “ Mother Superior replied. “ He came to me shortly after he returned to that form and asked if I could return him to what he was. “

“ Why didn't you? “ Emma asked.

“ Because what he was is what he is, “ Mother Superior replied. She then turned to Marco, “ Do you remember the morning I found you on that beach all those years ago? “

Marco nodded as Mother Superior continued, “ The day I turned your son into a real boy? “

“ Yes, “ Marco said. “ It was the happiest day of my life. “

“ I told Pinocchio that so long he remained brave, truthful and unselfish, he would stay a real boy. I'm afraid he did not, “ Mother Superior sighed.

“ But he told me about how he abandoned Emma, “ Marco added. “ How he tried to make it right... “

Mother Superior shook her head, “ Perhaps there is another secret that he has kept and caused him to turn back into wood. There's nothing I can do for him. “

“ It's true he's done some things he regrets, “ Mary-Margret said. “ We all have but shouldn't he have another chance? “

“ If there is still a path of redemption for August, it is one he must travel on his own, “ Mother Superior looked at Marco as she said the words. “ No one can force him... Or it will not be true. “

Marco looked like he was going to cry, Mother Superior's words moving him so. “ Don't despair, Marco, “ Mary-Margret said gently. “ I know there's still hope for your son... There has to be. “

Emma looked at Mary-Margret, like something had occurred to her as she stood there listening. She knew she wanted to say something but away from the others. Emma looked at Mother Superior, “ Can you give us a moment? “

Mother Superior nodded, “ Yes. “

Emma took Mary-Margret by the arm and pulled her away from Marco and Mother Superior. When they were far enough away, Emma looked at her. “ I think I know what she means. “

Mary-Margret nodded, “ I think I do too. August told me... He told me he pretended to be Mr. Gold's son... “

“ To get the dagger and try to control him, “ Emma cut her off. “ I... I had a vision. I was so upset by it, I ran away from August and that was the last I saw of him. “

“ So he never told you? “ Mary-Margret furrowed her brow.

“ But I know he did it, “ Emma nodded.

Mary-Margret gasped, “ So you think if he actually TELLS you the truth... “

“ He might change back, “ Emma took the words right out of her mouth.

Mary-Margret looked over at Marco and Mother Superior, “ But do you think he'll have to tell Marco as well? “

Emma bit her lip then sighed, “ I don't know. “

Mary-Margret grabbed her hands, “ Oh Emma... I don't know how he'll react when he finds out August did that and what happened afterwards. “

“ I know, “ Emma shook her head. “ I want to leave so much out but I know I can't. The least little detail and August probably won't turn back. “

“ But you don't have to tell him the truth, “ Mary-Margret said. She looked her right in the eyes. “ He does. “

Emma nodded, “ Yeah. I guess so. “

Mary-Margret looked at Marco again then back at Emma, noticing how worried she looked. “ I know you wanted to keep your pregnancy a secret but Marco is an old and trusted friend. I'm sure he'll keep quiet. “

Emma looked like she was thinking it over then closed her eyes, “ Okay. If it saves August then okay. “

Mary-Margret leaned forward and kissed her daughter's forehead, “ Thank you, Emma. “

" Can I ride with you two? " Emma asked. 

" But you brought your car, " Mary-Margret motioned to the beetle.

Emma chuckled nervously, " I think it would be better... It will keep me from chickening out. "

Mary-Margret gave her a gentle smile, " Okay.  We can come back for it later. "

They walked back to Mother Superior and Marco. He looked at Mary-Margret, “ I would like to go now. I need to see my son. “

“ Come on, “ Mary-Margret replied. “ I'll take you to him. “

* * *

 

August stared in disbelief at the woman before him. The last time he had seen her, he had stolen a large sum of money in order to buy a cure he thought could help him. It had been in Hong Kong, a place he was told he could find help for his condition. At exactly eight-fifteen in the morning on October 24th on the island of Phuket, his transformation back into wood had started.

It was how he knew the curse had been broken but going back was the last thing he wanted to do. He wanted to stay where he was at, enjoying the pleasures he had found. Until that moment, his life had been one of indulgence and pleasure without a worry in the world. If he returned to wood, all of it would end.

In his bid to find a way to change back, he had tracked down a mystical man named The Dragon. Word was he could cure anything for a price. It was his only hope and he headed for Hong Kong. A man led to a waiting room high above the narrow alleyways where he was told to wait.

Not long after he arrived, the man called someone in to see The Dragon. As the woman got to her feet, she dropped her cell phone. August got her attention and gave it back to her, the first time he ever laid eyes on whom he would come to know as Tamara. When she returned from speaking to The Dragon, she told him to go in and wished him luck.

He watched her until she left. He had gotten a chill when he looked at her but quickly shrugged it off, his mind returning to his own problems. He went in to see The Dragon. The man already knew about his problem and he knew his name as well... His real name. August questioned him about how he knew but he avoided it, The Dragon telling him to worry about himself.

He then laid out his conditions, asking August for something irreplaceable and close to his heart. He pointed to the necklace he wore. It was made from one of his old puppet strings, Geppetto making it into a necklace as a memento for him. It was August's only tie left back to his father and The Dragon said it would serve as payment from his soul.

August asked him if it would work but The Dragon only said perhaps. After a brief moment of thinking it over, August pulled the necklace from his neck and gave it to the old man, parting with the last shred of his childhood. It was then The Dragon demanded monetary payment for his services... Ten thousand dollars to be exact. The number stunned August, his hope falling because he had not way to get so much money.

Feeling defeated, he left The Dragon and headed down to a Hong Kong equivalent to a bar and grill. He didn't even have enough money for good drinking binge, leaving him feeling more hopeless. As he was thinking about what to do next, someone calling to him caught his attention. Waving at him from inside the bar was Tamara.

He felt strangely attracted to the woman though she had given him a chill. He walked into the bar and to where she sat. She offered him a drink but he said he wasn't staying long. She encouraged him to stay and he did.

A moment after he took a seat, she pulled an envelope filled with cash out of her bag. From what he could see, she had more than what he needed. She made a quip and put the envelope away, August still thinking of the large amount of cash. It was his chance to get what he needed but he had to be careful.

He asked her what had brought her to The Dragon and she said it was because she had cancer. He listened to her story and felt bad for her though he couldn't get his mind off the cash. He then got a sharp pain in his leg, reminding him why he had come to The Dragon. Tamara asked him and he said it was for a skin condition.

She laughed, saying there were creams for skin conditions. August explained that he was done for if it spread. She said she was glad he found The Dragon too. She then asked if The Dragon had asked for something personal and scoffed, like it was ridiculous.

She then admitted she had something personal of her own. It was a picture of her grandmother and she had given it to The Dragon. She looked sad that it was but said her cancer was as well. They toasted to that, August still thinking about the money in Tamara's purse.

She had made a deal with The Dragon for the cure he needed so he knew he had to get to it first. All he needed then was a chance. It came in the form of a phone call Tamara received moments after their toast. She excused herself, asking August to watch her purse.

His heart raced and he looked around to make sure no one was looking. He looked towards Tamara, who was pacing as she talked on her phone. She gave him a smile and he returned it before she turned her back on him. He weighed out his options in his mind, coming to the conclusion that he had no choice but to steal the money.

He carefully slipped the envelope out of her purse and fled, heading back to The Dragon. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him though his wooden one impeded him some. He was out of breath by the time he got back to The Dragon, finding the room empty. He leaned over to catch his breath, The Dragon appearing out of nowhere.

August asked if he had what he needed and The Dragon asked if he had the money. August got it out, his eyes going to the tattered picture of Tamara and her grandmother. He felt a pang of guilt but he was so close, he couldn't back down. He needed the potion The Dragon had for him.

The Dragon noticed he was looking at the picture and covered it with his hand. He said something about the body having a strange way of sending signals and how it was hard to figure out what they truly meant. In hindsight, August realized it was his body telling him not to go through with it. He was desperate though and couldn't think straight at the time.

August then asked if the potion could cure him, his next move depending on the answer. If there were any doubt, he would return the money to Tamara and apologize. He knew he would feel horrible if he had stolen the woman's only chance at life for a hoax. It would be another thing on a long list of sins he knew he could never ever atone for.

The Dragon said the potion would cure the symptoms but not the cause. Curing the cause was up to August himself. August decided to take the chance, not sure what he needed to do to cure the cause but not turning into wood would give him time to figure it out. He handed The Dragon the money and he took the potion.

He fled then, wanting to go somewhere private to use the potion. He stumbled down the stairs, his wooden leg in more pain than he had ever felt in his life. He wasn't even sure he would make it out of the alley it hurt so bad. He decided to take the potion there but didn't get the chance because Tamara had tracked him down.

She was angry and said the potion was hers. August apologized then took off running. He couldn't give up, not when he had the cure in his hand. The alleyway was crowded, the people keeping him from running too fast though he pushed several out of the way as Tamara chased him.

He thought he had a slim chance of getting away until a sharp pain in his wooden leg sent him to the ground. The shock of the pain made him toss the potion into the air, it landing next to him as he wailed in agony. Tamara caught up and snatched the potion away, telling him he deserved his fate for trying to cheat her.

That was the last time he saw her. She was almost a memory until she pounded on the trailer door. He was so shocked to see her, he was unable to keep her from pushing her way inside. She looked around the trailer and smirked, “ Not much of a decorator. “

She walked away from him then scoffed, “ Then again, I guess a man made of wood doesn't require much. “

August blinked, “ You can see me? Do you believe? “

Tamara gave him an incredulous look, like she couldn't believe he had asked such a thing, “ Do you think I would have chased down someone named The Dragon if I didn't? “

“ I don't understand, “ August put his left hand up. As far as he knew, Tamara was an outsider. He then wondered if she was someone else that had somehow gotten out before the curse struck. “ What are you doing in Storybrooke? This is impossible. “

“ What I'm doing in Storybrooke doesn't concern you, “ Tamara said firmly. “ But I need you to do something for me. After what you pulled in Hong Kong, you owe me. “

August stared at her, knowing he had done a very bad thing by stealing her money. It was probably why his leg hurt so bad that time. It always seemed to twinge when he did anything wrong or untruthful, like a moral compass. “ What could I ever do for you? “

“ Leave, “ Tamara said. He was stunned by the request. She continued, “ It's a simple request considering what I'm about to offer you. “

August moved to sit down, his wooden joints making it hard. His eyes never left Tamara though. He didn't know what she had to offer him in return for leaving. “ No... You're going to explain this. Did you follow me? “

Tamara scoffed lightly as he continued, “ Are you like me? “

Tamara cocked her head to the side as she pulled off her gloves, “ Magical? No... Quite human. But forget for a second who I am and why I'm here and ask yourself the more important question. How? “

August paused to consider that. She had told him she had cancer and was living on borrowed time. By all means, she should have been dead. He sat up a little straighter when he realized what she was getting at.

“ My cancer was a death sentence and yet... Here I am, “ Tamara smiled.

“ The Dragon, “ August said quietly. “ The liquid in the bottle. It worked. “

Tamara continued to smile as she leaned forward, “ It cured me, August. And it can cure you too. “

August looked at the floor, Tamara's words making him regret not taking the potion as soon as he got it. He could have been returned to normal and continued to live like he had. He frowned, wondering where that would have left Emma though. He put the pieces together and realized he was turning back because Emma had returned to Storybrooke, starting his journey back to that side of the world.

“ I still have some of it left, “ Tamara said. August looked at her as she continued, “ The bottle is in my apartment in New York. Go and get it. All I ask is that you leave Storybrooke now and never return. “

He looked down at the keys she clutched in her hand, his eyes drawn to an engagement ring. He remembered Mary-Margret's words and how she said Neal was engaged to someone from New York. It became clear who that someone was. “ Neal... “ He said quietly. “ You're the fiancée. “

Tamara scoffed and rolled her eyes as he continued, “ Are you and Neal here for the magic? “ Tamara cocked her head to the side as she listened. “ Are you two trying to take the magic from Storybrooke? “

Tamara took a deep breath and stood up, “ Neal has nothing to do with any of this. Okay? “

She walked past him, “ He knows as much as you do... “ She turned, “ Actually, now you know a lot more. “

August looked at her, not believing what he was hearing. Tamara was trying to trick Neal or at least it looked that way to him. Whatever she was after, she considered it a lot more important than him. He was pretty sure she did not love him at all.

“ So do we have a deal? “ Tamara asked.

“ I can't leave without knowing what you're doing here, “ August said firmly.

Tamara cocked her head to the side again, “ Sure you can... And you will. You're the same man I left in a Hong Kong gutter... A man willing to do anything to save himself. “

August felt ashamed but knew her words were true. He had stolen from her and from Emma before that. The money Neal had given him to save for Emma instead went to pay for his adventures that led him to Phuket. He didn't want to think of the other sins he had been guilty of.

She smiled, “ And that's what I'm offering, August. “ She held her car keys up and dangled them, “ Salvation. “

August stared at the keys, thinking about his options...

* * *

 

Emma sat in the back seat of Mary-Margret's car as she drove out to the toll bridge. It was on the other side of town than the convent so it took a little while to get there. The air was thick with tension and unspoken fear. Emma was afraid August would not be at the trailer when they arrived, probably bolting after Mary-Margret left.

They finally reached the bridge, Mary-Margret slamming on the brakes and throwing Emma into the back of the seat in front of her. She yelped and Mary-Margret turned to look at her, “ Oh God, Emma! I'm sorry! “

“ I'm fine, “ Emma panted. It had hurt but the pain was subsiding, the sudden stop startling her more than anything. She reached for her door, “ Let's just go get to August. “

Mary-Margret blinked then nodded as she opened her door. She got out of the car as Marco got out on his side. “ Where to? “ He asked once they had gathered at the front of the car.

Mary-Margret pointed down the embankment, “ That way. “

Emma looked around, her stomach clenching when she realized where they were. It was the side of the bridge where Harold Durbin had hanged himself. Below them was the part of the river where Emma had pulled Mr. Gold out of. It had been a pivotal moment in their relationship, starting her on the road she found herself on with him.

It was slow, probably intentionally so Mr. Gold could feel out how she felt before making his next move. They had both taken careful steps to not rush though her feelings for him grew. It was like he had been casting a delicate spell, drawing her closer to him and disabling her defenses. Somehow, he had penetrated her walls, seeing more than anyone had in a long time.

Mary-Margret turned when she found she had paused. She walked back to her, “ Is there something wrong, Emma? “ She asked.

Emma shook her head, clearing the memories from it. She needed to be focused on seeing August. She sighed, “ Just remembering something... That's all. “

Mary-Margret furrowed her brow, “ When we found David here? “

Emma looked at her, realizing they were very close to the spot they had found him after he left the hospital. She looked at her for a long moment then nodded, “ Uh yeah. That's it. “

Mary-Margret still looked concerned, “ Okay. “

“ Let's go, “ Marco was several feet ahead of them. “ We need to find my boy. “

“ Right, “ Emma replied. She looked at Mary-Margret, “ We better hurry. “

They said nothing else as they made their way down to the river. When they reached it, they walked to some stones that would be useful in getting across. They were spaced almost too far apart but Emma knew she could make it. Mary-Margret cast her a wary glance but she nodded to let her know it was alright.

Marco went first, navigating the rocks better than Emma thought he could. Mary-Margret followed, pausing for Emma. She put her right hand out to her as she neared the edge of the rock. Emma furrowed her brow at it, “ Mary-Margret... “

“ Take it, “ Mary-Margret said firmly. “ You can't get hurt. Too many people depend on you. “

Emma blinked then took her hand, knowing she was right. Henry, her parents, the babies she carried and Mr Gold... At least she hoped he did. She reminded herself she needed to get him alone so they could say everything they needed to say. There was so much she hadn't gotten to say the day before and she didn't want to go much longer without it being said.

Mary-Margret helped Emma across as she thought about what she would say when she finally did see him but it was too much to think about at that moment. She refocused her attention on what was happening. She could worry about confronting Mr. Gold once she took care of August. She stepped off the rock she was on, glad to be back on the river bank.

“ Now which way? “ Marco asked once she and Mary-Margret reached him.

“ Straight ahead, “ Mary-Margret pointed to a place a good distance away. “ I marked a path on my way back out. “

Marco nodded, pointing to a tree close to them, “ I see a mark. “

Mary-Margret moved forward, “ I'll lead. “

Emma nodded but said nothing as they walked through the woods, following the path Mary-Margret had marked. After several moments, Marco broke the silence. “ This is all my fault. “

“ Our children make their own decisions, Marco. You can't blame yourself for anything that's happened, " Mary-Margret said.

“ Yes I can, “ Marco replied. “ And you should blame me too. “

Mary-Margret kept walking and he stepped in front of her to stop her. “ The wardrobe I build for you. The one that transported Emma to this world. She did not go alone. “

Emma frowned, knowing that was true. She had dealt with it with August. He had told her the truth and her parents had found out that way. Apparently, August had neglected to tell Marco they knew.

“ Marco... “ Mary-Margret walked towards him, reaching her left hand out to him.

“ The Blue Fairy told you there was only enough magic for one, “ He cut her off. “ That was a lie I forced her to tell. It had enough magic to transport two. “

Emma reached for him, “ Marco... Listen... “

Marco put his hand up, “ And it did... Your daughter and my son, Pinocchio. “

“ I could have gone with her, I know, “ Mary-Margret said, her expression becoming pinched. “ I could have gone with Emma. “

“ There is no apology I could give that would make up for what I did, “ Marco moved closer to Mary-Margret. He took off his hat, “ But I am so sorry. “

Emma looked at Mary-Margret and she looked back like she couldn't find the words to say to Marco. She already knew but to hear him say it seemed to shock her as much as finding out the first time had. A sudden surge of anger came across her face and she slapped Marco's.

“ Mary-Margret! What are you doing? “ Emma was surprised she was still angry though she had known the truth for a long time. They had intended to confront Marco but other things had gotten in the way. “ He's apologizing! “

Mary-Margret looked mortified she had done such a thing, staring at her hand as if it didn't belong to her. Marco stepped forward, “ No, no. It's okay. I deserved that. “

Mary-Margret kept her eyes on her hand as Marco rubbed his face, “ That wasn't me. Marco, I am so sorry. I'm not myself... You just made a mistake. I would have done the same thing for my child. “

Mary-Margret looked at Marco as she continued, “ I forgive you. You were just protecting your son. “

Marco shook his head, “ No. I burdened him with a weight that no child should have to bear and I called it love. “

Mary-Margret lifted her head to say something but stopped, her eyes going to something in the distance. Emma looked to see it was a trailer, probably the one they had been looking for. Marco turned and saw it too. He took off for it, Emma casting her mother a wary glance before following.

Though she had agreed to tell Marco about the secret she and August kept, it was starting to feel less and less like a good idea as each second passed. She wasn't sure of Marco could take such a hard truth. He would be disappointed to say the least. She was pretty sure finding out she was pregnant with Mr. Gold's children because of August's failed treachery would have a devastating effect.

Marco was almost to the trailer when Emma grabbed Mary-Margret by the left arm and stopped her. She turned and blinked, “ What's wrong? “

“ Do we really have to tell him? “ Emma asked quietly. “ About the babies and the lie he told Gold? “

Mary-Margret blinked, “ Of course. It could be the secret that is keeping August wooden. “

“ But what if we're wrong and it' something else and this doesn't work... Then Marco will know and... “ Emma couldn't stop the words from pouring out.

Mary-Margret put her hands on her shoulders, “ Calm down, Emma. Marco won't tell everyone about this. I trust him and maybe you should too. It will be okay. “

Emma sighed, “ I hope so. “

“ Are you coming? “ Marco called to them.

Mary-Margret looked towards him, “ Yeah. “

He nodded, waiting a few feet from the trailer as Mary-Margret guided Emma closer. She still couldn't fight the feeling of dread that was growing in the pit of her stomach. They reached the trailer and moved towards the door. Marco looked over his shoulder at them before opening it.

He climbed the steps, Mary-Margret following him but Emma stayed outside. The trailer was very quiet, like it was empty. “ Pinocchio? “ Marco called. “ It is papa. “

There was no answer...

  
  



	7. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August finds something that makes Tamara's intentions clear and he returns to town to warn everyone. Emma calls David in on the hunt for August and they find him. Emma, David, Mary-Margret and Henry return home, Emma and Henry talking upstairs while Mary-Margret have a private talk downstairs.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part Seven

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

  
  


August drove down the road he knew would take him out of Storybrooke. He looked around, hoping he wouldn't run into any of the patrols that kept people from leaving town. He took Tamara's offer, knowing he couldn't face his father, not again. He had sworn he had told him everything but his reverting back again was proof he hadn't.

His father wasn't a young man and he wasn't sure if he could take the shock of knowing what he had done. It was bad enough he had abandoned Emma to pursue his own carnal pleasures but for him to know he had forced her into The Dark One's arms... That would surely kill him. He knew he couldn't live with himself if that happened.

He pressed the gas pedal down more, the town limit sign coming into view. Once he was out of town, he would have to be careful and not speed. If he were pulled over, he would have a hard time explaining what he was doing. He would have to lie once more, something else he couldn't bring himself to do.

~Forgive me, papa, ~ He thought to himself as he crossed the town line. Several minutes passed and he hit a bump in the road, something falling from the visor. He glanced down, finding it was the picture Tamara had given in exchange for the potion. He picked it up, knowing the only way she could have gotten it back... She had taken it back from The Dragon.

It didn't sit right with him that she had gotten it back. He knew The Dragon probably hadn't given it back freely, not after asking for it in exchange for the potion. He recalled something else that had happened, something that had chilled him to the bone.

He threw the picture down, turning the car around and heading back to town. He wasn't going to let her carry out her plan, knowing it would endanger everyone he loved. He had to get to the one person who would be able to help him and tell her what Tamara was doing. He drove quickly, heading for the police station.

He arrived after several minutes, parking Tamara's car in the first spot he could find. He shut off the engine and got out, walking to the front doors. He pulled the right one open, going inside. He strode past the dispatcher's office and down the hallway that led to Emma's office.

“ EMMA! “ He shouted as he got inside. It was quiet... Too quiet, like no one was there. He turned around, looking again as he shouted, “ HELLO? IS ANYONE HERE? “

No one answered so he went to the phone on the desk. He remembered Emma's cell phone number and hoped she would answer when she saw the call was coming from the police station. He reached down, dialing as carefully as he could though his hands were shaking.

The phone rang once before she answered, “ Emma Swan. “

“ Emma, “ August panted. “ It's August. “

“ August? “ Emma replied.

“ Listen to me, “ He said. “ I have to warn you. “

“ August? “ Emma said again then the line went dead.

August turned, sensing he was no longer alone. He found Tamara standing next to the phone box, the wire in her hand. He felt fear rise up inside of him as she let go of the wire. He dropped the now useless receiver, walking backward as she moved towards him. “ You disappoint me, August, “ Tamara said as she took her gloves off.

“ I know what you did to The Dragon, “ August said. “ A few days after you left, I went back to beg him to fix me and we both know what I found. At the time, I was too wrapped up in myself to wonder what had happened, to question who could have done such a thing. “

He pulled the picture of Tamara and her grandmother out of his pocket, “ Then I found this photo in your car and it hit me. You and your grandmother. You went back there... You killed him. “

Tamara moved closer, “ You should have left. I counted on you to want to save yourself. “

“ Maybe that's what I'm trying to do, “ August replied. He knew staying meant he would most likely have to reveal the truth he wanted to keep from his papa and everyone. It was better than letting Tamara get away with what she was planning though. He knew his papa probably would react as badly as he thought he would... Or at least he hoped he wouldn't.

Tamara scoffed and he continued, “ I've lived a life of selfishness, cowardice and dishonesty... And only I can cure that. Not magic. Not science. Just me. I care about the people in this town and if you wanted The Dragon's little bit of magic... Well, you have hit the mother load here and you are not going to harm anyone to get it. I'm going to warn them. “

“ No, “ Tamara shook her head just slightly. “ You're not. “

August gasped when Tamara jammed a stun gun into the center of his chest, the moisture in his body conducting the charge. He tried to pull it away but Tamara was stronger, his strength reduced by the weapon. “ No... “ He groaned as she pressed harder until everything went black...

**

**

David walked into the kitchen, the phone on the counter ringing. Henry sat the table, flipping through a comic book. He usually read the story book non-stop but he explained he had left it with his father, hoping to get him to understand his world and the people in it. David wasn't sure how good of an idea it was but decided it would help Neal if he were going to stay for a while.

He picked up the handset and pressed the 'talk' button, “ Hello? “

“ David, “ It was Emma. “ Where are you? “

“ The apartment with Henry, “ David glanced up to see the boy had stopped reading the comic book and was looking at him.

“ Get your coat, “ Emma said. “ I can't explain but Mary-Margret found August. She got me and Marco but August was gone by the time we got back to where she found him. He just called me and said he needed to warn me about something but the line got cut off. “

“ That's not good, “ David said as he headed for the door. Henry looked puzzled as he grabbed his holster and slipped it on.

“ What's happening? “ Henry got up.

Once David had his holster buckled, he grabbed Henry's coat and threw it at him. “ Where did he call from? “ David asked as he got his own coat.

“ From the police station, “ Emma replied. “ I recognize the number. “

“ Right, okay, “ David nodded. He moved the phone down and looked at Henry, “ Your grandmother found August. We need to help her and your mother find him. “

Henry blinked, “ I thought you said grandma found him. “

David sighed, “ I'll explain on the way to meet them. “

“ David? “ Emma said.

“ I'm still here. Henry asked what was going on, “ David said.

“ You're not bringing him along, are you? “ Emma asked.

David frowned, “ Well I'm not leaving him alone and I'd feel bad if I have Ruby watch him again. “

“ True, “ Emma said. “ Okay. Bring him. We're getting in the car now. We're at the toll bridge but I'll call when we're closer. “

David nodded, “ Right. See you in a bit. “

Henry waited until David hung up the phone, “ So why do we need to find him if grandma already found him? “

“ Because he took off before she could get back to him, “ David said. “ Now, Emma says he's in trouble. “

“ Then we better get going, “ Henry replied as he grabbed his backpack. “ Did she say what kind of trouble? “

David shook his head as he shrugged into his coat, “ But we're about to find out. “

Henry opened the door, stepping out into the hall as David followed. They went downstairs and headed outside to the truck. David opened the driver's side door as Henry opened the passenger side one. He never locked the truck, not since being deputized because it made it easier to get places in a hurry.

They got in, David putting the keys in the ignition and starting the engine as Henry put on his seat belt. He then pulled onto the street, reaching for his own seat belt. “ Where are we going? “ Henry asked.

“ Meeting your grandma and mom halfway, “ David said. “ They have Marco with them. “

“ Where are we going to start looking? “ Henry furrowed his brow.

David sighed, “ August called from the station but the line went dead. If he was in danger, he might have fled somewhere else. “

“ Where? “ Henry asked.

“ That's what we'll find out, “ David replied. He was thankful when his cell phone rang, keeping Henry from asking anything else. He pulled it out of his coat, “ Emma? “

“ Yeah, “ Emma said. “ We're parked down the street from the pizza place across from the town hall. We took the first spot we saw. “

“ I'm on my way, “ David said. He looked up, finding he had strayed into the other lane, another car coming towards them. The driver was going way too fast and David could do nothing but pull back into his lane mere seconds before the silver SUV whizzed past them. He looked at Henry, “ You okay? “

“ That was scary. That person was going way too fast, “ Henry replied.

David nodded, “ Yeah but I can't do anything about it now kid. Maybe I can later but we have to find August. “

“ Yeah, “ Henry nodded.

David looked ahead, seeing Mary-Margret, Emma and Marco waiting by Mary-Margret's car. “ There they are. “

David took the first spot he could get into, parking the truck and getting out. Henry got out on his side, slamming the door before running for Emma. He hugged her around the waist, “ You found August? “

“ Mary-Margret did, “ Emma said as she hugged him back.

David walked up to Emma's side, “ Let me see your phone. “

Emma let Henry go and reached into her coat, taking it out and handing it to him. He looked through the call log and nodded, “ Yeah. That's the police station alright. Let me dial and see if he answers. “

“ Let's walk while we do it, “ Emma said. “ He sounded really urgent on the phone. “

They crossed the street as David dialed, the call not connecting. He frowned, dialing Emma's office number since it was on a different circuit than the outer office phones. The call connected but no one answered. David ended the call, “ If August's still at the station, he's not picking up. “

Just as they walked past the town hall, he heard a door slam open. They all looked to see it was the front door of the hall, August stumbling out. “ AUGUST! “ Emma called as they rushed to him. He collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

“ August, “ Emma called his name again as she knelt down to him. Marco went to his knees as well, helping Emma roll him over. 

“ My son, “ Marco gasped. “ My boy... My boy. What happened to you? “

Emma gave Mary-Margret a wary glance, something that made David curious. August looked up at Marco, “ I'm so sorry, papa. I didn't tell you everything. “

“ There's nothing to apologize for, “ Marco sobbed. “ Everything's going to be alright. “

August turned his head to Emma, “ Emma... “

“ August, “ Emma whispered back. She looked apprehensive as she stared down into his face. He struggled to sit up, whispering something into Emma's ear when he was close enough.

David listened but August was speaking too quietly for him to make anything out. Mary-Margret leaned closer too but her furrowed brow told him she didn't have any luck either. Suddenly, August fell still, becoming stiff. “ Oh no, “ Marco sobbed as he let August back down to the ground.

“ Not again, “ Marco sobbed. He leaned down, pressing his face against August's forehead as tears fell from his eyes. David moved to hold onto Mary-Margret, knowing she would be deeply affected as well.

Emma stood to her feet, looking past them like someone was approaching. “ August, “ It was Neal and he sounded shocked at the scene before him.

“ No, “ Mary-Margret said. “ It can't end this way... He was supposed to get a second chance. “

“ What happened? “ Neal asked.

Emma looked at Neal, “ Someone killed him to stop him from telling us something. He used his last dying breath to warn us. I will not let that be in vain. “

Henry stared down at August. He started to mutter, “ Brave, truthful and unselfish... “

He then snapped his head up and looked at Emma, “ Brave, truthful and unselfish... Don't you see what this means? “

Emma stared at him as he continued, “ That's what Pinocchio was supposed to be. There's still hope... We need The Blue Fairy. “

As if Henry's words summoned her, Mother Superior appeared. She was panting like she had run to get to them. She looked at the boy, “ I'm here, Henry. “

Emma blinked, “ How? “

Mother Superior reached into her cape and pulled out Emma's keys. “ You left your car at the convent, remember? I sensed something bad happening and I rushed to get here. “

“ Oh, “ Emma took her keys.

“ What does Henry mean? “ Mary-Margret turned to her and asked.

“ I was able to turn Pinocchio into a real boy after he sacrificed his life for Marco's, “ She explained then moved to Emma's side. Emma looked uncomfortable and pulled Henry close to her side. “ If his actions here today were indeed brave, truthful and unselfish... You're right, there's a chance I might be able to do it again. “

“ Please, “ Marco looked up at her. “ Try, “ He whispered.

Mother Superior nodded, pulling her wand out of her cape. She took a deep breath, pointing it towards August. It glowed with magic, the power flooding over August's body and making him glow too. Emma took a few steps away, clutching Henry like she was even more uncomfortable than before.

The light grew very bright then faded, revealing a young boy where August had once been. He inhaled sharply, his eyes fluttering open. A look of surprise came across Marco's face as the boy turned his head and looked up at him. “ Father? “ The boy said quietly.

Marco sobbed but it seemed with happiness, “ Pinocchio? “ He asked.

Everyone stared in awe as a smile spread across Marco's lips, lifting Pinocchio's tiny hand to examine it a little more closely. “ Look! “

“ I'm a real boy, “ Pinocchio looked down at himself then up at Marco again. “ I'm a real boy! “

Pinocchio got to his feet, turning around and hugging Marco. Tears of joy streamed down Marco's face as he held his son. David heard Neal greet someone and turned to find it was a dark skinned woman with straight black hair, most likely Tamara. She shook her head, “ It's... It's true. “

Mary-Margret sighed before Mother Superior leaned down to Pinocchio. “ Do better this time, Pinocchio, “ She said then tapped the end of his nose. He nodded but said nothing.

“ Pinocchio, “ Tamara said quietly. She looked at Neal, “ That's... “

Neal looked at her but did not reply. Emma knelt down to Pinocchio, taking his hands in hers. “ Pinocchio... I have to ask you a question. “

Pinocchio nodded though he looked a little intimidated by Emma. “ I need you to think real hard, okay? Before you turned into a little boy, you were trying to tell us something very important. Do you remember? You were trying to warn us about something. “

Pinocchio shook his head, “ I... I don't remember. If I did, I would be truthful... I promise. “

“ Come now, “ Marco said quietly. “ We must get you home. “

Pinocchio looked at him, “ I would like that a lot father. “

Marco nodded at everyone, “ I must go. “

David, Emma, Henry and Mary-Margret watched as they walked away before they hugged each other. It just seemed like the right thing to do after seeing something so touching. Mary-Margret gave Emma an extra firm hug before backing away and rubbing her arms. David could see she wanted to talk by the look on her face but it wasn't possible at that moment.

“ We should get home too, “ David said.

“ That sounds good, “ Mary-Margret replied. 

They started to walk towards where David had parked the truck, David turning to Henry when they reached it. “ Who you are riding back with, kid? “

Henry looked between Mary-Margret, him and Emma. He then looked right at Emma, “ I think I'll ride with Emma. “

“ Okay, “ David said. He looked at her, “ See you back at the apartment. “

**

**

Emma trudged up the stairs behind Mary-Margret, David and Henry. The ride back to the apartment had been filled with questions from Henry that Emma wasn't sure how to answer. When Henry realized she couldn't answer him, he fell silent. It had given her time to think though.

She had decided to tell Henry nothing but the truth the day before. However, she had not promised him out loud. After seeing everything she had that day, she knew she needed to. David opened the door to the apartment, Emma closing it once everyone was inside. 

She moved to the stairs, looking at her son. “ Henry, “ She called to him. He had been heading to the couch but turned to face her. She motioned to him to come to her and he walked over as she sat down. “ We gotta talk. “

Henry rolled his eyes, stopping in front of her. She leaned closer, looking deep into his eyes as she tried not to cry. “ I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lied to you about your dad and about the babies... And Gold. I promise I will never lie to you again... Just don't push me away. “

Henry stared back at her as he thought about her words. Finally, he quietly said, “ I won't. “

Emma smiled and put her arms around him, hugging him as he slipped his arms around her and returned it. They held each other tightly for a long moment, his embrace telling her more than his words ever could. She let him go, standing up and ushering him up the stairs. When they reached the bedroom, she put her hand out for his backpack, “ Let me take that and you get ready for dinner. “

“ Okay, “ Henry nodded. He shrugged out of his coat. “ Take this back down for me? “

Emma rolled her eyes and sighed, “ I got to take mine down too so okay. “

“ Thanks, mom, “ Henry smiled then went into the bathroom, closing the door. Emma walked back down the stairs but stopped halfway down. She could hear Mary-Margret and David talking quietly. She decided it had to be something private so she went back up to the bedroom, throwing the coats and Henry's backpack down on the bed. She waited a few moments, intending to catch his attention when he left the bathroom.

He walked out and she called to him, “ Henry... Over here. “

He furrowed his brow and walked over to her, “ What's going on? “

“ Grandma and grandpa are talking, “ Emma said. “ Let's not interrupt them, okay? “

Henry blinked and walked over to her, “ Okay. “

Emma sighed, trying to think of something to say. Most times, she and Henry would sit quietly and not make small talk and other times, he would talk her ear off with his theories. She didn't want to call them crazy anymore but some of them could be way out in the atmosphere. She smiled, “ So, what did you and grandpa do all day? “

“ Not much, “ Henry said as he walked over to the bed and sat down. “ He was worried about grandma and was pretty quiet. I got caught up on my comics since I didn't have the book. “

Emma nodded. She was still surprised Henry had parted with it so readily when he treasured it so much. It was the reason he carried his backpack everywhere... So it was always close by. “ Anything else? “

“ Not really, “ Henry shrugged. He then looked at her stomach. “ Did you make it to your appointment on time? “

Emma shook her head, “ No. I was late and I missed it. “

Henry looked sad, “ Because of my dad. “

Emma sighed, “ Not because of him. I should have told him 'no' so it was my fault. “

Henry looked up at her, “ So when are you going to find out what they are? “

“ I don't know, “ Emma replied. “ I have to call Doc in the morning and see if I can get another appointment. There's a lot of women having babies though so it may not be for a while. “

“ I noticed there were a lot of pregnant ladies around, “ Henry nodded. He looked up at her with a quizzical look on his face, “ Do you think it was because the curse broke? “

Emma opened her mouth to answer but had to think about it. She had gotten pregnant before the curse broke then she remembered she hadn't been touched by the curse. It made her wonder just how much Mr. Gold had been affected by it himself. She realized that maybe he hadn't been as limited as she thought.

Sure there was supposed to be no magic in Storybrooke under the curse but that didn't stop Regina from pulling a few magic tricks. She was sure Mr. Gold had used what he had to the fullest as well. “ Mom? “ Henry's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

“ Yeah, “ Emma nodded. “ Yeah. It was probably because the curse broke. “

Henry looked at her stomach again, staring at it for a long moment before he asked, “ Can I touch you? “

Emma blinked, “ Henry... “

“ I just want to see what it feels like, “ Henry said. 

Emma sighed, reaching down and taking his hands in hers. She lifted them slowly, placing his hands on the slight swell of her belly. She gasped, feeling a flutter. “ Oh... “

Henry gave her a concerned look, “ Are you okay? “

Emma nodded, another light flutter making her smile. “ I'm fine, Henry... They just moved for the first time. “

Henry moved his hands around a little and frowned, “ I didn't feel anything. Was I supposed to? “

“ It's too early for you to feel them move, “ Emma explained. “ They have to get bigger before you can. “

“ Oh, “ Henry said quietly. He looked away for a moment then at her again, “ How old was I when you felt me move for the first time? “

Emma had to think then she said, “ Six months I guess but you were my first. I think I felt you move before that but I thought it was other things. “

“ Like what? “ Henry furrowed his brow.

Emma chuckled, “ Gas, hunger pangs... Stuff like that. “

Henry nodded but still looked a little lost, “ Oh. “

Emma gently took his hands from her belly, “ Speaking of hunger pangs, I am starving. How about you? “

“ It's been a while since lunch, “ Henry smiled. 

“ What are you in the mood for? “ Emma asked. She already had a few ideas in mind. She smiled, “ How about grilled cheese and tomato soup? I have a wicked craving for that. “

Henry thought about it and smiled, “ I'd like that. “

Emma was happy agreed. It was one of her better dishes and it wouldn't take long to cook. She hoped Mary-Margret and David would want some to but if they didn't, she wouldn't be in their way for long. “ Come on. Let's go downstairs. “

Henry nodded and they walked to the stairs. They walked down together, finding David standing in the kitchen. Emma furrowed her brow, “ Where's Mary-Margret? “

David looked towards the bedroom, Emma following his gaze. She stood at the window, staring at it as she rolled her necklace in her fingertips. She could tell they had talked about something important but she dared not to fathom what. The look on David's face told her she didn't want to know.

“ Oh, “ She muttered. She took a deep breath, “ Any ideas for dinner? “

David shook his head, “ I haven't even thought about it yet. “

Henry stepped forward, “ Emma and I want grilled cheese and tomato soup. Wanna join us? “

David furrowed his brow, “ At Granny's? “

Emma walked around the counter, “ No. Here. I'm cooking. “

David looked mildly surprised. She rarely cooked, even less than he had before they had got taken to The Enchanted Forest. It seemed that had changed while they were away, something Emma was still having trouble getting her head around. “ Okay. “

“ Move, “ Emma said as she reached for the bread but couldn't reach it because David was right next to her. She nodded at Henry, “ Go get the cheese and butter. “

David clicked his tongue and stepped back, “ I guess I'm getting the soup. “

“ Yes you are, “ Emma smiled.

David went to the pantry and got the can. He came back, looking at Emma and then at Henry. He quirked his mouth as he set it down next to Emma, “ The two of you have been smiling since you came downstairs... Why? “

Henry came over with the things he was told to get, “ Emma... “

“ Not yet, “ Emma said. She looked into the bedroom, “ Mary-Margret... Come here. “

Mary-Margret slowly turned and came out. She looked at the counter and frowned, “ I'm not hungry, Emma. Don't fix anything for me. “

“ That's not why I called you out here, “ Emma replied. She looked at her then at David before she finally looked at Henry, “ Okay, kid. Tell them. “

Henry looked at his grandparents, “ Emma felt the babies move. “

Mary-Margret blinked as David gasped. “ Really? “ David asked.

Emma nodded, “ It was just a few flutters but they moved. “

“ That's wonderful, “ Mary-Margret gasped. “ I was much further along when I felt you move the first time. “

“ Maybe I did and you just didn't realize it, “ Emma looked at Henry. “ I realize now he was a wiggler. “

David furrowed his brow, “ Weren't you supposed to find out what they are today? That was today, right? “

Emma sighed, “ Yeah but... I sort of missed my appointment. “

David frowned, “ How? “

“ I missed it because I stayed to meet Neal's fiancée, “ Emma said. “ But I'm sure Doc can get me in soon. “

“ I hope so, “ David said as he got out a soup pot and a skillet.

Emma pointed to the food, “ We can talk more over dinner. I'm starving. “

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



	8. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma has a strange dream that makes her have questions that only one person can answer. Mr. Gold senses Emma as she approaches his house and welcomes her in when she arrives. They talk about a few things before he shows her his surprise.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part Eight

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

  
  


(Emma has a strange dream that forces her to get up in the middle of the night to seek answers from the only person she can get them from. I am so sorry this chapter took so long. It's been a rough couple of weeks and I haven't had the time to write. I had to deal with stray dogs, flash floods, Halloween, cleaning up after said flash floods and I managed to catch a stomach virus besides. I didn't hold off for so long to torture you all, I swear.)

  
  


_Emma gasped and opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the world around her. Her stomach knotted, recognizing it. She was in the woods again, some place she hadn't been in a long time. Though it had been a while, the cold dampness that surrounded her still remained fresh in her mind. The smell of wet dirt and leaves filled her nose, chilling her as she inhaled._

_The first time she had been in the place she stood, she had been running. The woods were on fire and she could hear a wolf howling, two things that meant danger to her at the time. It hadn't been easy because she was barefoot, doing her best not to slip in the mud or trip over roots._

_Her time there had been brief, running until she fell off of a cliff, probably because she hadn't been careful of where she had been going. It was what she had thought anyway but soon found out that wasn't the case at all. After having the harrowing dream, she had talked to Mr. Gold about it and he had told her what it truly meant._

_He said the dream meant she was coming to grips with something she hadn't been quite ready to accept. He also said the fact she was lost meant her world was changing. The woods meant she was in a transition and her lack of shoes meant her self-confidence was low. It was something she couldn't argue with then because she was indeed less than confident in her ability to be The Savior._

_The wolf she heard meant someone needed her help but that had yet to be revealed. She had often pondered it but never came up with an answer to who it was that needed her. There was a crying man in her dream but she had never seen him, only heard. Mr. Gold insisted she was hearing him because she was too insecure to cry herself._

_The dream had ended abruptly when she fell from a cliff, another indication of insecurity according to Mr. Gold. He then asked if there was anything else and she told him of the fire that burned around her. It was then he revealed to her she would go through several hardships before completing her transformation. She had already been through so much but she knew she wasn't through._

_She inhaled sharply, recalling one detail of the dream. She looked down to find she was dressed once again in the elegant white nightgown that she often wore in what she realized were prophetic dreams. Someone was using them to tell her things and she had a pretty good idea of who. She had met him in the last dream she had, the one she had in jail after frying Doctor Hargreaves._

_In that dream, she was in a luxurious castle. She found her way to a huge sitting room as she followed the squeaking of a spinning wheel. At that wheel sat a man and his presence lured her closer. She entered the room and came face to face with Rumplestiltskin._

_The finery he wore had been a sharp contrast to the time before when she had seen him in her dream world. He had been locked up in a cell, his clothes ragged and filthy. In that dream, she had watched her father be ever so cruel to him. She was shocked at the level of cruelty her father had sunk to, feeding Rumplestiltskin nothing but worms and slime._

_Even she found it deplorable though she knew a lot of the things Rumplestiltskin had done to her father. He was supposed to be a kind and even handed hero, incapable of such inhumanity. It made all of his talking of doing the right thing seem like nothing more than hot air. It was a relief to see Rumplestiltskin in a less tortured state when she found her way into his castle._

_She couldn't more than three feet into the room when she saw him though, astounded by the sight of him. His dark gold skin and reptilian eyes were so much different than the man she knew. He wasn't bothered by her stunned condition, getting up from his wheel and walking to her. He questioned her about her identity and her reason for being there but he obviously knew._

_At that point, he noticed she was bleeding from her surgery sutures. He reached for her, most likely healing her. She had been jolted from that dream by Henry so she wasn't sure what had really happened. She looked down at the nightgown again, the area over her stomach still pristine._

_She reached up, feeling her belly. It was still flat, not reflecting her condition in the waking world. She held her hands there for a moment, wondering why she wasn't pregnant in the dreamworld. The surrounding stillness suddenly became tainted with the sounds of squeaking, like metal-on-metal._

_Soon, the sound of children laughing joined the squeaking. She looked around again, seeing firelight in the distance but it looked contained. She carefully walked towards it, wondering what she would find. As she moved closer, she could make out a playground._

_~Regina's playground, ~ Emma chilled at the thought. She remembered how the witch had destroyed Henry's castle and build the hideous playground as a replacement. There had been some improvements but Emma still hated it. It reminded her of what an ass she had made of herself when she tried to expose Regina._

“ _Higher, papa! “ A child's voice reached Emma's ears._

“ _Yes! Higher! “ Another child said. The voices were similar but she couldn't tell if it was boys or girls, the children still too young to indicate._

“ _You are high enough, “ A firm yet gentle voice replied. “ If I push you any higher, you'll end up in the trees. “_

“ _Gold, “ Emma muttered to herself. She quickened her pace, knowing he was pushing their children. She wanted to see them, to know what they looked like and what they were._

“ _But papa! “ The two voices replied in unison._

“ _No 'buts', “ Mr. Gold tutted them. “ We must leave now. Your mother will be home from work soon and I must start dinner. “_

_The squeaking slowed and stopped, Emma still trying to get close but the playground still seemed far away. “ Papa? “ One voice asked._

“ _Yes, darling? “ Mr. Gold replied._

“ _Why do we have to come out after dark? Why can't we play with the other children? “ The child asked._

_Mr. Gold paused for a long moment then he sighed, “ No matter how many times you ask me, I cannot answer that question until you're older. “_

“ _We want to know now, “ The second child's voice pleaded. There was the sound of leaves being crushed and it was getting softer like they were walking away._

“ _I promise to tell you once you are old enough and we shall not speak of it any more tonight, “ Mr. Gold replied. “ Now, let's go. “_

_Emma broke into a dead run, hoping to get to Mr. Gold and the children before they left. The playground grew closer and she pushed herself, crossing into it and passing the swings as the Cadillac pulled away. “ Gold! “ She shouted but he didn't seem to hear her because he kept driving._

_Emma sank to her knees, gathering the nightgown in her hands as tears came to her eyes. All she wanted was one glimpse but the powers that controlled the world she was in wouldn't even allow that. She hung her head, tears streaming down her cheeks, feeling defeated._

“ _Now, now, now, “ A childlike impish voice reached her ears. She turned to find Rumplestiltskin sitting on one of the swings. “ Don't cry, dearie. “_

“ _How can you tell me not to cry? “ Emma narrowed her eyes. “ I was this close to seeing my children... Our children. “_

_Rumplestiltskin stood up and walked towards her, “ You want to know what they are? “_

_Emma nodded, “ Yes. Of course I do. I need to know so I can be prepared. “_

_Rumplestiltskin leaned forward, his nose almost touching hers as he whispered, “ Then I think you know what you need to do and who you need to see. “_

_Emma frowned, “ But it could be weeks before I get another appointment... “_

_Rumplestiltskin scoffed, “ No, no, no... Not the dwarf, dearie. I mean something... More instant, someone closer. “_

_Emma blinked, “ Wait. You mean... “_

“ _Go to him, dearie. There are things you both need to get out in the open... And he can tell you what the babies are with a simple touch, “ Rumplestiltskin said. “ Go now. “_

_Emma gasped when Rumpelstiltskin vanished in a cloud of purple smoke..._

  
  


Emma gasped as she sat up in the bed, looking around to find she was back in the real world. She looked over at the clock on the bedside table, seeing it was half past one in the morning. She looked towards the stairs, wondering if she would be able to make it out of the apartment without waking everyone else. The sense of urgency she felt made her want to risk it, deciding she would just tell whoever caught her that she was getting a drink.

She threw the covers off, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing up. She didn't want to waste time getting changed so she just grabbed the closest pair of shoes she could get. They were dark red slip-on ballerina flats that looked odd with her yoga pants and white tank top but she didn't care.

She quickly put them on, heading for the stairs. She stopped, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself before walking down the steps. She couldn't afford to make any noise that would wake her parents or Henry. The boy could sleep like the dead but she wasn't going to take any chances.

She moved towards the door, slipping her coat from the hook as she reached for the door with her left hand. She carefully slid the biggest lock open, silently praying that August's handiwork wouldn't thud like it normally did. It fell into place silently, Emma exhaling the breath she had been holding. She opened the door enough to squeeze out into the hall, pulling the door closed in triple slow motion behind her.

Once it clicked into place, she headed downstairs, pulling her jacket on as she rushed to the front of the building. She had been quite adept at sneaking out when she was in the foster care system but this was different. She wasn't stealing away to go drink stolen beer and shout obscenities as passing cars. This was something important and would most likely change a lot of things.

She hadn't had a chance to talk to Mr. Gold about the things that had happened three days before. He had told her that Cora was dead and that was it. He told her nothing else but her father had filled in some of those blanks. He said Mr. Gold had taken advantage of Mary-Margret in a very vulnerable state, persuading her to kill Cora while she wasn't thinking straight.

At first, Emma couldn't believe Mary-Margret had killed Cora but she knew her father wouldn't lie about such a thing. David said Mr. Gold had gotten Mary-Margret to use a magic candle to curse Cora's heart. Once her heart was back inside of her body, Cora switched places with Mr. Gold somehow and died from Hook's poison instead. He was unclear on every detail, explaining that Mary-Margret was too distraught to tell him anything else after she explained about the candle.

David refused to talk about it after that and she wasn't about to ask her mother about the details. She seemed to be turning around and didn't want to plunge her back into her guilt-ridden darkness. That left only one person to tell her what had happened and she needed to know. She was apprehensive about finding out but it was better than not knowing at all.

She reached the beetle, taking the keys out of her jacket pocket and unlocking the door. She opened it and got inside, putting the keys in the ignition and closing her eyes. Though the engine wasn't that loud, it sounded thunderous on the quiet street. She opened her eyes, checking the street before pulling out of the parking spot...

**

**

Mr. Gold stood at his upstairs bedroom window, staring out into the night. He had been trying to sleep, only getting a few hours before he sensed Emma. Her presence was getting closer and he wondered what she was doing. He quirked his lips when he saw the beetle come to stop at the curb.

She sat in the car for a long time but he was unable to see her face because of the angle. He could feel her apprehension though, like she had a lot of things on her mind but was unsure she wanted to hear the answers he could give. After a few more moments, he grew tired of waiting on her to make up her mind.

Her indecisiveness was something that would hinder her until she could overcome it. She still lacked self-confidence, another thing that kept her from her true potential. He focused on the car, staring at it until he felt their minds connect. ~Emma... What brings you here? ~

Emma hesitated before she answered, ~We need to talk and... And I'm not leaving until we do. ~

~I couldn't agree more, ~ Mr. Gold replied. ~I was just waiting until things settled down some and we could be alone. ~

~We're alone now, ~ Emma said.

~Park around the back and I will meet you at the back door, ~ He told her. The thought of seeing her made his heart beat a little faster, just like it had when he had seen her at the apartment the day prior. He had fought back those feelings though, knowing it wasn't the time or the place.

Emma did not answer, starting the car again and backing past the driveway before turning. He moved away from the window and out of the bedroom. He headed for the stairs, pausing at the nursery. He couldn't wait any longer to show it to her but wasn't sure if she would even come upstairs. 

He went to the stairs and walked down, passing the picture window and quirking his lips. He couldn't pass it without thinking of her and the night they had shared. The house was filled with more memories than that though, like the dinner they had shared. In fact, he could remember every moment she had been in his house, even when they had guns aimed at each other.

He passed through the house, heading for the kitchen, smiling slightly when he saw her waiting at the back door. She hugged herself like she was cold, chewing her lip like she was having second thoughts about being there. He walked to it, unlocking it and pulling it open. “ Darling, come in. “

Emma walked inside slowly, still hugging herself. He closed the door behind her as she took a few more steps into the kitchen. She seemed lost in thought as she stood there, rubbing her arms. She finally looked at him, “ I have a question for you. “

Mr. Gold nodded, “ Alright. Ask it. “

Emma turned to him, “ Are you using my dreams to communicate with me? “

Mr. Gold smirked, “ Oh? You're dreaming about me? I'm flattered. “

“ Gold... Don't play dumb, “ Emma sounded exasperated with the question. “ Are you talking to me? “

“ Not that I know of, “ Mr. Gold replied. Though he slept very little, he had dreamed of her as well but never spoke to her in those dreams. He cocked his head to the side, “ Perhaps you simply wish to talk to me but don't know how to do it in the waking world. “

Emma shook her head, “ That can't be it. “

“ And why not? “ Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow.

“ Because I'm not talking to you in my dreams, “ Emma replied. “ I'm talking to The Dark One. “

Mr. Gold blinked, “ Not me in this form? “

Emma shook her head, “ No. You appear but I never get the chance to speak to you. Only in your Dark One form. “

Mr. Gold motioned to the kitchen table, “ I believe we must sit down and discuss this further. “

Emma walked to it, waiting as he pulled out a chair for her to sit in. He found it peculiar that she was interacting with the power that resided in him. She sat down and he pulled out a chair to join her. “ When was the first time you saw my Enchanted Forest form? “

Emma frowned, “ Well, I saw him... You... Whatever. This is so confusing. “

“ It's fine. We are the same so it will not bother me if you refer to The Dark One as myself, “ Mr. Gold reached over and touched her left hand lightly.

She looked down at his hand then sighed, “ I saw what my father did to you. How he had you trapped in that cell and only fed you slime and worms. “

“ I see, “ Mr. Gold nodded. “ And did you talk to me in the cell? “

Emma shook her head, “ No. I didn't talk to him... You until much later. When you were away and I was in jail myself. “

Mr. Gold blinked, “ You were in jail? Whatever for? “

Emma bit her lip, “ I sort of... Attacked Belle. “

“ You what? “ Mr. Gold wasn't sure he had heard her correctly.

Emma sighed and closed her eyes, “ You see, I thought she was Perdita and thought she could tell me where you were. I was... A little crazy at the time, between thinking you were lost and finding out I was pregnant... “

Mr. Gold remained silent as missing pieces started to become apparent. Belle often acted strange around Emma and behaved like something had happened to her that she did not want to talk about. He could see her point of view though, knowing she had no way of knowing the impostor had died at Regina's hand. “ Oh. I see. “

“ I'm not proud of it but Judge Cates relieved me of my sheriff duties and handed them off to Doctor Hargreaves, “ Emma explained.

“ The coroner? “ Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow. He knew of the man, his Enchanted Forest identity much more sinister than what he had become in Storybrooke. He had practiced Dark Magic but wasn't very good at it. He mostly relied on tricking people for their money. 

“ The chain of command, “ Emma replied. “ Since I had no deputy, it fell upon him to take up the badge. “

“ I see, “ Mr. Gold nodded. “ Go on. “

Emma frowned, “ He found out I was pregnant... Well, he tried to make me miscarry. “

Mr. Gold felt his anger flare up. “ He did what? “ He said lowly.

“ He tried to inject me with some drug that would make me lose the babies, “ Emma said quietly.

“ That bastard, “ Mr. Gold hissed. “ Why didn't you say anything sooner? I will cut his throat... “

Emma looked at the table, “ That won't be necessary. “ 

“ I cannot let this stand, Emma. He tried to harm you... “ Mr. Gold tapped his left index finger hard on the table.

“ He's dead, “ Emma cut him off. “ I... Took care of him. “

Mr. Gold blinked, “ How? “

“ I don't know, “ Emma shook her head. “ I just remember a bright light and I passed out. “

Mr. Gold sat back, “ The fairy's protection spell. “

“ I assume, “ Emma shrugged. “ Or my own power protecting me... I don't know. Anyway, I found myself at your castle while I was out. “

Mr. Gold nodded, “ But when you saw me... What happened? “

Emma looked at him, “ I found you in your den and you called me in. I walked in but I stopped, unable to walk any closer. You came to me, asked me who I was and why I was there. “

“ And why were you there? “ Mr. Gold asked.

“ I... I don't know, “ Emma said.

Mr. Gold nodded, “ And then? “

“ You introduced yourself and looked me over, “ Emma said. “ Then you noticed I was bleeding. “

“ Bleeding? “ Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow. “ Did Doctor Hargreaves do something to hurt you? “

Emma shook her head, “ I had to have surgery and I had stitches. They broke somehow. You reached for me and that was when Henry woke me up. “

“ Very interesting, my dear but I can honestly say this is the first I have heard of any of this, “ Mr. Gold replied.

“ But how? “ Emma furrowed her brow. “ You were there. “

Mr. Gold held up his hand, “ You simply imagined me there. It was the unspoken need for you to talk to me manifesting itself. “

“ So you had nothing to do with... “ Emma's voice trailed off.

“ Nothing to do with what? “ Mr. Gold asked.

Emma sat back, giving him a guarded look like she was debating her next words carefully. “ I... “

“ You saw me in another dream, didn't you? “ Mr. Gold asked.

Emma looked stunned then nodded, “ Yeah. Tonight. You... Were with the children at the playground but then you appeared behind me on the swings... As The Dark One. “

“ And what happened? “ Mr. Gold's curiosity was piqued. 

“ I tried to catch you, “ Emma said. “ I wanted to see what the children looked like and I wanted... I wanted to see you but, no matter how hard I ran, I couldn't catch up. “

He fought the urge to frown. That alone told him that she feared losing him again. “ And did I say anything to the children? “

Emma nodded, “ Something about me being home soon and you had to start dinner. I assume you meant me anyway. “

“ Who else could I have meant? “ Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow.

Emma shook her head and looked at her hands, “ I don't know. “

He stood up slowly, taking up his cane. He knew it was time to show her his surprise. He hoped it would give her all the assurance she needed to know he was committed to following through with his promises. She looked up at him, confusion evident on her face.

“ Come along, darling. I have something you need to see, “ He put his left hand out to her.

Emma looked at his hand like it was going to bite her. “ Where? “ She finally asked.

“ You'll see, “ He moved his hand closer. 

“ Gold, where? “ She still made no motion to take it. “ After what happened with my mother, I'm not going anywhere with you until I have some sort of explanation. “

He quirked his lips, “ I can't tell you. It's a surprise. “

“ What you had my mother do was a surprise, “ Emma said ruefully. “ How long were you planning for her to save your life like that? Did you come up with that plan when Neal and I left to go get the car? “

Mr. Gold frowned as he lowered his hand, “ I did think of the candle at that time, yes. I remembered it was in my shop. “

“ So all you needed to do was talk my mother into using it? “ Emma still stared at him intensely.

“ Cora killed your grandmother, Emma. She wasn't her first victim and was not her last by any means. I'm sure you understand that, “ He stared back just as intensely as he kept his tone even.

Emma looked like she was thinking it over then looked away, “ The village, “ She muttered.

“ What was that? “ He asked.

Emma looked at him, “ When Mary-Margret and I were in the Enchanted Forest... She slaughtered an entire village and took their hearts. She then used them as an army to attack us. “

“ Yet you still argue she should have lived? “ Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow.

Emma shook her head, “ No... I know she needed to die but... But did you really have to use Mary-Margret? “

“ Would you have been willing to? “ He asked seriously. He hadn't really thought about using her. When Mary-Margret had expressed her want to kill Cora, he felt the deal was sealed.

Emma nodded, “ If that's what it was going to take. “

“ So you don't share your parents' view that something else could have been done? “ Mr. Gold said.

“ How else could she have been stopped? “ Emma asked. “ Besides, I'm better equipped to handle Regina's wrath. “

Mr. Gold scoffed, “ If you say so, darling. “

“ What's that supposed to mean? “ Emma furrowed her brow. “ I have magic. “

“ Magic you have not developed, “ Mr. Gold reminded her.

“ It was strong enough to keep Cora from taking my heart, “ Emma replied sharply.

“ Yet not strong enough to erect a barrier to keep Regina and Cora out of my shop or Cora out of my back room, “ He replied just as sharply.

“ But she really had to work at it to break that one, “ Emma narrowed her eyes.

Mr. Gold stayed silent. Again, she had made a valid point. The first barrier had indeed been weak but the second was much stronger, probably strengthened by the heightened emotion of the situation. “ But she still broke it, “ He finally replied.

Emma closed her eyes, “ I still could have defended myself against Regina. “

“ Believe what you want, “ Mr. Gold sighed. “ It's over and we can't change it. “

“ Then why are we still arguing? “ Emma leaned back in the chair and crossed her arms under her breasts.

Mr. Gold closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, “ Because... Oh, never mind. The point is I couldn't have asked you to do it anyway. “

“ How come? “ Emma asked.

He opened his eyes, “ It was Mary-Margret's battle, not yours. “

Emma frowned, “ That's all you had to say. “

“ Are you so sure? “ Mr. Gold looked at her seriously.

“ Are you saying I like to argue? “ Emma returned his look.

Mr. Gold quirked his lips again, “ I'm starting to think so. “

Emma rolled her eyes and stood up, “ I knew coming here was a mistake. “

“ Perhaps not, “ Mr. Gold replied, extending his left hand to her again. “ I still have something I want to show you. “

Emma snorted, “ What? “

“ I can't tell you, “ He replied. “ It's a surprise. Let's not go through this again. “

Emma sighed, “ Fine. Where is this surprise? “

“ Upstairs, “ Mr. Gold pointed to the ceiling.

“ Upstairs? “ Emma repeated. “ Where upstairs? “

“ Just across from the stairs, “ Mr. Gold said. “ It will only take a moment... Depending on your reaction. “

Emma eyed his hand again then shook her head, “ I'm just going to follow you, okay? “

Mr. Gold gave her a terse smile, “ I guess I can't have everything, can I? “

“ Just show me this surprise, Gold, “ Emma said.

“ As you wish, “ Mr. Gold replied. He turned and walked out of the kitchen, Emma following him slowly. They walked through the living room and to the staircase, Mr. Gold turning to her, “ After you. “

Emma eyed him then carefully climbed the stairs as he followed. She stopped at the top step, waiting for him to catch up to her. When he got to her side, she turned to him and motioned to the door in front of them. “ You said the room at the top, right? “

“ I did, “ Mr. Gold moved past her. He reached for the door knob before glancing back to her. “ Come on. No need to hesitate. “

“ I never know with you, “ Emma muttered as she joined him at the door.

“ Close your eyes, “ He instructed.

Emma sighed and did as she was told, “ Okay. “

“ Do not peek, “ He said as he turned the knob and opened the door. He then reached back, taking her right hand in his left. She let him lead her into the room, stopping in the middle. “ Keep your eyes closed for a moment longer, “ He let go of her hand, waving his so the lights came on.

He had purposely chosen recessed lighting that was not too harsh but would provide enough illumination for them to see. He had also done it with the babies in mind, not wanting to make them uncomfortable. He turned to Emma, finding she still had her eyes closed. “ You can open them now, “ He said.

Emma opened her eyes slowly, looking around. She gasped and looked at him, “ Gold... This is... “

“ For you, “ Mr. Gold said quietly. He glanced down at her stomach, “ And them. “

Emma took a couple of steps forward, “ It's beautiful. I never imagined... “

“ I know you didn't, “ He replied.

She turned to him, a deadly serious look on her face. “ Are you asking me to move it with you? “

Mr. Gold smiled gently, “ I want you to know there will always be a place for you and the babies here... If you want it. “

Emma looked around the room again before moving towards one of the cribs. She reached out and touched the dark stained cherry. She ran her fingers along the intricate carvings that lined the railing before reaching for the crystal mobile that hung over it. She looked down then turned to him.

“ Is there something wrong? “ He asked. The look on her face troubled him.

“ You haven't gotten sheets yet, “ Emma motioned to the bare mattress inside the crib. “ Or any other bedding than the mattresses. “

Mr. Gold walked to her, “ How can I when I don't know what we're having yet? “

“ Oh, “ Emma looked down.

Mr. Gold furrowed his brow, “ Weren't you supposed to find out today? “

Emma looked to the side, “ About that... “

“ You didn't, “ Mr. Gold said.

Emma nodded, “ I missed my appointment and other things were going on and I... “ 

“ I understand, “ Mr. Gold sighed. He had thought she wasn't going to tell him since he hadn't heard from her but now he knew why. “ You were busy. “

“ I was, “ Emma nodded. She looked away but he could tell there was a lot more to it than the simple explanation she offered. He had seen her car go by the shop but she wasn't at the wheel. The wretched Blue Fairy had been, leaving him wondering what was going on.

He would have tried to find out but he felt it was better not to get involved. He was certain she had been filling The Charmings' heads with her lies about how there could have been another way, only making him look worse than he already did. He couldn't be around her if that were true, knowing he would probably throttle the life out of her for doing such a thing. He knew Emma wouldn't really listen but it didn't help his case with her parents.

Emma remained silent for a long moment before she muttered, “ The dream... “

“ The one in the castle? Do you remember something? “ Mr. Gold moved to look at her face, her words bringing him out of his thoughts.

She lifted her head, “ No. The dream I had tonight... At the playground. “

“ Were you not finished telling me about it? “ He asked.

Emma shook her head, “ I wasn't. You... You said that you could tell me if I came here. “

“ Indeed I can, “ Mr. Gold replied. “ It knew what Cinderella was having before she did. “

“ Ashley, “ Emma muttered. She still showed reluctance to accept the true identities of some of those that surrounded her. It was like she just wanted everyone to remain the people she had met, not their true selves.

“ Whatever you wish to call her but yes, “ Mr. Gold nodded. He also knew she had been lying about having twins but he already knew the trap was coming and he couldn't meddle with fate. Thought he would be trapped, it wouldn't last. Regina was going to cast the curse and he would be freed.

Emma looked at him, “ So you can tell me? Right now? “

“ Yes, “ Mr. Gold nodded. He gazed deep into her eyes, “ And I would be honored to find out for myself than hear it from some nearsighted dwarf. “

Emma nodded, “ Okay. Tell me how it works. “

“ I place one of my hands on your stomach and I will be able to sense what they are, “ Mr. Gold replied.

Emma looked skeptical, “ Will it hurt? “

“ Not at all, “ Mr. Gold said gently. “ You will have to take your coat off though. “

Emma lifted her hands, unsnapping the buttons on her coat, revealing she was wearing a white tank top. He had seen her pants, knowing they weren't thick enough for the weather. She looked like she had rolled out of bed and came right to him. He smirked and she frowned, “ What? “

“ You were in a hurry, “ He teased slightly.

“ Can you blame me? “ Emma said as she shrugged out of her coat. “ Everyone who knows is anxious to find out. Mary-Margret, David, Henry... Me. “

“ And you think I'm not? “ Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow as he walked to her.

“ Are you? “ She asked.

“ Of course, “ Mr. Gold said. He had long decided that he really didn't care if they had boy, girls or one of each. Regardless of their sex, they were still a second chance for them both. He lifted his left hand, glancing at her. “ I think it would be better if you breathed, my dear. “

Emma blinked then exhaled the breath she had been holding. He could feel her anxiousness even without touching her. He could see it in her eyes as well. “ I'm sorry. “

“ I just don't want you passing out before we find out what they are, “ He replied. She nodded and he put his hand on her stomach. He closed his eyes and concentrated, clearing his mind. He felt Emma cover his hand with both of hers, holding it firmly. She let out a sigh, letting him know she was trying to concentrate on the process herself.

He let out a long breath, feeling her power begin to meld with his own. The connection was always a sweet feeling, like nothing he had never felt before. It somehow made him feel complete, more complete than he ever felt with anyone else. He tilted his head back, waiting to see what he wanted to see.

Slowly, a picture formed in his mind. He was at the playground at night, standing at the swings that had been recently installed as a small fire burned close by. The air was filled with laughter and the squeaking of metal-on-metal from the swings being pushed. He looked down, finding himself pushing two small children on the swings.

They had long dark blonde hair, both of them wearing headbands to keep their wavy locks held back. They wore pretty pink dresses but not too frilly... Emma would have never stood for that. He pushed them gently until the one on his right side looked up at him, her blue-green eyes sparkling with joy in the fire light. “ Higher, papa! “

The one on his left looked up as well, “ Yes! Higher! “

He smiled down at them, their faces a perfect balance of both his and Emma's features. “ This is high enough, my darlings. This is high enough, “ He said gently.

His lips curved with a smile as he opened his eyes. He looked at Emma, who still had her eyes squeezed tight. He leaned his cane against the crib and reached up, brushing her cheek with his fingertips. “ Emma... We're having daughters. “

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



	9. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma reacts to the news about what the babies are. Mr. Gold tells her a bit about his past. David wakes up to find Emma is gone and sets out to find her. Mr. Gold thinks about what he told Emma but is interrupted by an uninvited guest.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part Nine

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(Emma reacts to the news of what the twins are and spends the night with Mr. Gold. This first section has some adult content at the end of the first segment.)

“ Daughters... “ Emma muttered as she looked down. The news shook her world. She hadn't been sure what to expect but the revelation left her feeling cold. She knew nothing of girls, barely knowing enough about boys to take care of Henry.

She felt lucky that she had gotten Henry at a stage where he was fairly capable of caring for himself, most of the work done by Regina. She didn't have the first clue how to care for babies and it left her feeling frightened. Mr. Gold brought his fingertips down from her cheek and gently tilted her chin so he could look into her eyes. His brow creased with concern, “ Why do you look so worried, darling? Aren't you happy? “

Emma moved her mouth like a fish out of water for a moment then closed her eyes, “ Gold... I... I don't know how to feel. “

“ You don't? “ He sounded puzzled.

“ I should be happy... But I'm scared, “ Emma remembered feeling the same way when she found out she was pregnant with Henry. She was alone, deserted by Neal and serving time for a crime he committed. Almost every night, she had cried herself to sleep in her tiny jail cell, not sure what she was going to do until she made up her mind to put him up for adoption. She had to give him his best chance and she knew it wouldn't be with her.

It was so different at that moment though. She was with the man who had fathered the children she carried and he seemed willing to bend over backwards for her. She had never had that in her life before and it was a little overwhelming. Yet, she was still afraid... Afraid it would all be a dream and crumble, just like her life with Neal had.

Mr. Gold took his left hand from her stomach, gently shaking her own from it before taking her by the right hand. She opened her eyes to see him gather up his cane from where he had leaned it against the crib. He then looked at her, “ I think we need to talk. “

Emma swallowed the lump that was coming up in her throat and nodded, letting him lead her to the two rocking chairs that sat in the middle of the room. He silently urged her to sit in one before he took a seat in the other, never letting go of her hand. He stroked her knuckles with his thumb for a moment before bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it lightly. “ Please talk to me, Emma. I know many things but not everything. Tell me why you are scared. “

“ In my dream, you talked to them, “ Emma said quietly. “ They wanted to know why they could only come out at night and couldn't play with other children. “

Mr. Gold frowned, “ You mean like we had to keep them hidden away? As if they were shunned? “

Emma shook her head, “ I don't know. I guess. “

Mr. Gold tightened his grip on her hand, “ I will not allow such a thing to happen. They will not be mistreated or disrespected in any way. I will make sure of that. “

“ Promise? “ Emma asked. She needed to hear the words.

“ I swear, “ Mr. Gold replied. “ I swear that nothing like that will happen to our children. “

“ Our... “ She murmured as looked around at the room again, still daunted by the elegant cribs and other beautiful baby furniture. She had nothing like it with Henry, just cold gray walls and an uncomfortable jail cot that taunted her, giving her nothing to think about except what a fool she had been. She couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like to care for the girls in such elegance. She couldn't even imagine what it would be like to care for the children period.

“ You still seem uneasy, “ Mr. Gold said. “ Please tell me what else is bothering you. “

Emma took a deep breath, bringing her left hand up to dab away the tears in her eyes. “ I have no idea what to do with a baby, let alone two, “ She said as she tried to keep her voice from trembling. “ Feeding, changing... What's normal, what's not. What if I do something wrong? “

“ Shh, “ Mr. Gold shushed her. “ You forget... I raised Baelfire from the time he was two months old. I was the only parent he had, Emma. “

Emma blinked, “ What happened to his mother? “ The question coming out of her mouth before she could stop it.

Mr. Gold looked down, like he was choosing his words carefully. By the look on his face, she could tell it was something that still affected him deeply. She had been told by Regina his first wife had killed herself and wondered if he was going to tell her about that. She then wondered if it was even true or one of Regina's lies.

“ Emma... “ He said quietly. “ It is very hard to tell you this but I feel I must if you are to trust me. “

“ If it's too painful... “ Emma began. He held up his right hand, silencing her.

“ When I returned from war, I found that news of my fleeing had reached my village before I had, “ He stared at their clasped hands. “ It had reached my wife and she could not accept I had become a coward though I had vowed to her I would not be. “

Emma reached up with her left hand, covering the back of his hand with it. “ Gold... “

“ She was so grief-stricken and disappointed in me, she took her own life, “ His voice cracked at the end. He brought his right hand up to his lips and clenched it into a fist as he closed his eyes tightly. He took several breaths, getting a hold of himself the best he could before he continued, “ An old crone from the village met me upon my return and showed me to her body. I was too crippled to do anything, even give her a decent burial. “

Emma felt profound sadness listening to his story. It was even worse than she had ever imagined. She wanted to reach up and stroke his face but the way he held her hand told her it was better she kept it there. His shoulders shook as he tried to fight back his tears. He was trying to stay strong for her, she could tell.

“ And she was Baelfire's mother, “ Emma said quietly, not quite sure if she was asking or just stating the obvious.

He nodded his head, “ Indeed. “

Emma stared at him silently. She knew that was true, from everything she had ever heard anyway. Regina had said his first wife had killed herself. She could only imagine what it was like for him to care for a child being in the shape he was in.

“ And I had to learn everything from two old crones in the village, “ He continued, his voice trembling. “ They were my greatest asset until Baelfire was ten years old. They cared for him while I eked out a meager living, subsisting on the vegetables they grew and what little meat I could get with the money I made spinning wool... Something they did their best to help me with. “

“ And... There was someone else, “ Mr. Gold added quietly, almost like he was ashamed to admit it.

“ Someone else? “ Emma blinked. All she ever knew about was his unnamed first wife and Belle. She had never heard anything about another woman.

Mr. Gold sighed, “ Yes. She came into our lives when Bae was only nine months old and I found myself enchanted by her. We married and were together for less than seven years. She came to find the life of a stepmother and caring for a cripple too much to bear and she left us. “

“ Oh, Gold... “ Emma gasped.

“ So, except for that short time, I was the only parent Baelfire ever had, “ Mr. Gold said. He looked at Emma, forcing a painful little smile, “ So I know a thing or two about babies. “

“ What became of the old ladies? “ Emma was curious. She had never heard that part of the story.

Mr. Gold scoffed lightly, “ They were quite old, Emma. They died. “

“ Oh, “ Emma breathed. “ I guess that makes sense. “

Mr. Gold gave her hand a squeeze, “ I will help you as they helped me, Emma. You need not to worry. “

Emma took a deep breath, “ Thank you. “

“ That is, “ He glanced around the room. “ If you accept this gift I have given you tonight. “

Emma inhaled sharply and looked around the room, feeling a bit overwhelmed. She had nothing when she had Henry and it looked like she would have anything she needed just for the asking. It also appeared he would support her, not leave her to rot in jail or on her own. She looked at him again, “ Gold... I need time to think about this. “

“ Think about what? “ Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow.

“ Coming here... To live, “ Emma replied. She knew it would not go over well with her family, especially after what had just happened with Cora and Regina. “ My parents... Henry... “

Mr. Gold shushed her, “ I am only asking you for what you are comfortable with, not move in completely. You can divide your time between them and myself. My only wish is to spend time with you and our children. I understand you have other obligations. “

Emma wet her lips and sighed, “ What I can handle... Okay? “

Mr. Gold stared at her for a long moment then nodded, “ That will be enough. I will not force you when it comes to this. I will cherish whatever time you can spare for me until you decide you're comfortable being here. “

“ Okay, “ Emma whispered as she looked at the floor. “ Thanks. “

He reached up with his right hand, slipping his fingers into her hair. He combed it back, resting the heel of his hand on her cheek. He urged her to face him, looking into her eyes. “ Can you handle staying here tonight? “

Emma blinked at the request, “ Tonight? “

“ I know it has only been a few days since the last time but I need you Emma, “ Mr. Gold whispered. “ Please... Stay. “

Emma struggled to keep coherent thoughts in her mind. She knew what would happen if she stayed because she wanted him just as badly. Just the few light touches he had bestowed upon her hand gotten her heart racing and her wanting more. She opened her mouth to speak but he seized her lips in his, kissing her in a way that sent heat surging to her belly.

His kisses were always her undoing. They were always sweet and passionate, telling her everything he was feeling without a single word being exchanged. This night, they let her know just how much he needed her and forgiveness for what he had done. She started to return the kiss, bringing her left hand up to cradle the side of his face.

He pulled closer, teasing her lips with his tongue until she met him with her own. She felt him smile against her lips before pressing deeper into her mouth. They kissed deeply until they had to break for air, Mr. Gold keeping his forehead pressed against hers as they both gasped for breath. He inhaled deeply before he whispered, “ Come... We shouldn't do this here. “

Emma nodded silently before watching him get up, taking his left hand when he offered it to her. He took up his cane before helping her to her feet. Once she was up, he let go of her hand and put his arm around her waist, pulling her close as he kissed her again. Emma slipped her right arm around his waist, holding him to her as she savored the heat that was building between them.

She gasped when she felt a flutter in her belly, much like the one she had felt earlier in the evening with Henry. She pulled away from his mouth as the fluttering continued for a moment longer before it stopped. Mr. Gold furrowed his brow in confusion as he looked at her, “ What's wrong? “ He panted.

Emma looked down, “ The babies moved. “

“ I didn't feel anything, “ He said. “ Are you sure? “

“ Yes. It's very light right now, “ Emma looked at him. “ Only I can feel it. “

Mr. Gold smiled gently, “ I look forward to the day when I can feel it for myself. “

Emma smiled but said nothing as he took his arm from her waist and grabbed her right hand. She let him lead her from the room and to his bedroom. As she passed through the door, memories of their night together stirred up in her mind and made her breath hitch in her throat. They could not get enough of each other that night, enjoying each other several times before the dawn came and ended their time together.

Once they were in the room, Mr. Gold pulled her to him again. He kissed her, his left hand going under the hem of her tank top. He slipped it up her stomach and chest, cupping her right breast in it. She gasped against his mouth, the skin there tender to the touch.

He massaged it gently, carefully rolling her nipple between his fingers as she let out tiny gasps of pleasure. She moved her hands to his chest, pushing at him until he stopped. He gave her a puzzled look as she stepped back, giving her a feral grin when she took the shirt off. His eyes followed her trembling hands as she lifted them and untied his robe.

She flicked her eyes up to his, giving him a coy smirk as she started to unbutton his pajama top. She leaned forward and kissed his neck as his chest became visible. He let out a sigh of pleasure as lifted his hand to tangle his fingers in her hair. She reached the last button, putting her hands inside the garment and sliding them up to his shoulders. 

She lifted her head to kiss his lips as she pushed the top and robe off, letting her hands stray down his arms along with the silk until they caught in the crook of his arms. She loved how soft his skin was, like the fabric she had eased off of him. He took his hand from her hair, gliding it down her neck to her shoulder and finally down her arm until he reached her wrist. He grasped it firmly, urging her closer until their bodies were touching again. 

The feel of his naked chest pressed against her own exhilarating, his heat feeding her own. They broke for air, Mr. Gold slipping his hand around to the small of her back and pressing her hips against his as he looked deep into her eyes. They smoldered with passion, telling her he needed her just as bad as she needed him. She could also feel it, his arousal pressing against her belly.

He kissed her lightly and before he whispered, “ Go to the bed. “

Emma nodded as she left his embrace, stepping around him to do as she was told. She heard a soft rustle of cloth behind her, knowing he had finished shedding his robe and pajamas. She stopped at the side of the bed long enough to kick out of her shoes, her hands going to her yoga pants. She slid them off, taking her underwear off with them and kicked them aside.

She startled when Mr. Gold wrapped his left arm around her waist from behind, watching as he set his cane against the nightstand before slipping his right arm around her as well. He pulled her close, kissing her neck as she arched back to give him better access to the skin there. As he nipped at the flesh, his left hand strayed downward. She grabbed onto his forearms when his fingers grazed her mound before continuing lower.

She gasped hard when he reached her jewel, rubbing it gently as he slipped his right hand upward to her chest. He massaged her left breast in rhythm with what he was doing between her legs, leaving her powerless to do anything but enjoy the sensations he was causing. The skilled and deliberate he touched her affected her like no lover before, every caress filling her with ecstasy.

Her skin tingled like she was plugged into some sort of current that fueled her senses. For a brief moment, she gained enough coherence in her mind to wonder if it was her magic reacting with his before her knees buckled and she cried out with pleasure. He held her close as she came, kissing her sweetly behind her ear as she trembled with each crashing wave.

When she was finished, she felt him start to ease her down to the bed. She released his right forearm, reaching down and helped him get her down to the satin covered mattress. His hands only left her briefly once she was down so he could mount the bed. He eased next to her, placing his right hand on her waist and urging her onto her back as he stayed on his side.

She looked up at him, lifting her head as he dipped his down to take her lips in a deep kiss. As they kissed, he slid his right hand down her body and to her right leg, urging it up when he reached her inner thigh. Emma gasped against his mouth when his arousal parted her folds before he pressed into her. She tossed her head back as he filled her, his lips going to her throat.

He let out a sigh once he was completely encased in her, his hot breath prickling her sweaty skin. He slipped his left arm under her head, cradling it as he began to thrust. He took his right hand from her thigh and slid it back up her body, pausing for a brief moment at her breast before bringing it up to her head. He buried his fingers in her hair as he kissed her again, slowing his pace.

He continued to move slowly until Emma couldn't take it anymore, needing him to go faster. She hooked her leg around his and pressed back against him, hoping he would get the message. He did, releasing her lips as he focused his attention on what she wanted. She could feel another climax building inside of her and from the way he was breathing, she knew he was close as well.

She brought her left hand up to his, entwining their fingers as she cried out, her core snapping tight around him. A harsh breath against her neck and the feel of him stiffening behind her let her know her had joined her. They stilled, gasping for air as they regained their composure. Emma gasped slightly as he pulled out of her before urging her onto her side so she faced him, making her let go of his left hand.

He stared deep into her eyes for a long moment before kissing her again, curling his fingers in her hair. She brought her left hand up as he plundered her mouth, lacing her fingers in his locks as well. He pulled away, removing his hand from her long enough to pull the blankets over them. Within moments, Emma slipped off to sleep...

**

**

David stared down at Mary-Margret as she slept in his arms. He wished he could get back to sleep but the thoughts running around in his head had woken him up and refused to let him relax. He still couldn't believe Mary-Margret had gone to Regina's house and asked her to kill her. He didn't know what her death would solve, particularly with the Curse Of The Empty Hearted spell destroyed.

He knew she was hurting because of what she had done, still wishing they had found another way to defeat Cora. He could understand why Mary-Margret wanted her dead, after finding out the truth about her mother and watching Johanna die but she wasn't thinking straight. David could see that but it took too long for her to see it. If he had only known what Mr. Gold had been planning, he could have stopped her sooner.

He glanced at the clock, finding it was almost three in the morning. He needed to get back to sleep since he had to be up by seven. He had a full day planned, even more so because of everything he skipped the day prior. August reappearing had set a lot of things on the back burner, David more concerned with helping their friend than with anything else.

He sighed, easing her out of his embrace. He needed a drink, thinking about making some warm milk to help him go back to sleep. He slipped out of the bed, carefully putting his feet on the floor. There was a loose board on his side of the bed that would squeak if stepped on too hard so he was doing his best to avoid it.

Mary-Margret was a usually deep sleeper but he still didn't want to run the risk of waking her. It was the first time she had rested so well in a several days. She had been a wreck when Emma was in Manhattan, rousing at the slightest noise and keeping the phone close at hand the entire time. After that, she had been so upset with what she had done to Cora, she couldn't rest though she was exhausted.

He exhaled the breath he had been holding, the board staying quiet. He walked to the kitchen, looking at Henry as he passed into the living room. The boy was sleeping on the couch, cuddling his pillow to his head. He felt bad that his grandson had to sleep there but there was really no place else for him.

He looked around the tiny apartment, frowning. The loft was never meant for more than two people, if that many. Mary-Margret wanted to buy a house but he still wanted to return to The Enchanted Forest. They were stalemate on the subject, something he hoped would be resolved by the time the twins came.

He couldn't even being to fathom how cramped the apartment would feel with babies in it. There wasn't room for cribs or any of the things they would need. He snorted quietly, recalling Emma's suggestion that the babies sleep in dresser drawers until they figured out something else. No grandchild of his would sleep in a drawer and he would not allow it.

He went to the refrigerator, pausing as he reached for the door. He recalled the lavish nursery Mr. Gold had prepared for the twins, like he expected them to live with him and perhaps even Emma. He couldn't allow that either. He was impossible to predict and there was no telling what the sinister little imp had planned.

He opened the door, grabbing the milk before closing the door again and going to the cupboard. He got out a mug, turning to set it on the counter. He opened the milk and started to pour it, glancing towards the door. He froze when he noticed an empty coat hook.

His jacket was there, so was Henry and Mary-Margret's but Emma's was missing. He inhaled sharply as cold milk dripped off the counter and onto his bare feet, telling him he had stared at the empty hook longer than he realized. He set the milk down quickly and grabbed a dishcloth before wiping up the spilled milk from the counter. He then threw the cloth on the floor, covering the milk before he walked out from behind the counter.

He moved closer to the coat hook, hoping maybe Emma had hung her coat on another one but it was not there. He turned to the stairs, climbing them carefully. He reached the top, going cold when he found her bed empty, the covers tossed aside like she had left in a hurry. He looked towards the bathroom door, finding it was open and the light inside were off.

He walked into the bedroom, his frown deepening when he found she had left her phone behind. He picked it up, staring at it as he muttered, “ Where did you go, Emma? “

He closed his eyes, the only possible place she could be coming to mind. “ Damn it, Emma... “ He muttered. He made his way back downstairs as quietly and quickly as he could, going to the bedroom and grabbing up a shirt. He looked down at his pajama pants, deciding he didn't have time to change out of them. He pulled on the shirt then grabbed the closest pair of shoes and carried them to the door.

With his right hand, he grabbed his coat and put it over his left arm. He furrowed his brow as he reached for August's lock, seeing it was not in place. He opened the door slowly and slipped out into the hall. Once he was on the stairs, he put the shoes on the floor and stepped into them as he put on his coat.

He reached into the pocket, getting out his truck keys before heading down the stairs...

**

**

Mr. Gold stared at the ceiling as Emma slept in his arms. He had slept for a little while but awoke, his mind unquiet. He had been thinking about the dream Emma told him about and how it seemed the girls were shunned, something he would never allow. He knew there would be whispers but no one had the guts to be so cruel, not to him.

He also thought about the small bits of truth he had revealed to her. She seemed satisfied with what he had told her and he was glad. He wasn't sure how Emma would react to the entire truth and he didn't want to find out. They had come too far for him to do anything that would make her change her mind.

He had worked hard enough to get her shaky trust and something like admitting to killing his second wife would surely destroy it. Perhaps he would tell her once sh trusted him more but he couldn't risk it, not so soon. He closed his eyes, burying his chin in her hair and pulling her closer. He dreaded her leaving, not knowing when they would be together again.

Each time they slept together, he couldn't fight the feeling it would be their last time together. He knew he was lucky that she had let him so close to her and she had bared so much of her soul to him. He tried to respond in kind, hoping it was just his pessimism and not an omen. He started to relax but instantly tensed when he heard the sound of car on the street outside.

Storybrooke was not the kind of town that had many people prowling around out night. Most everyone was in bed and asleep by midnight. He frowned, the car pulling to a stop in front of the house instead of passing by. He eased Emma out of his embrace, trying not to wake her.

She stirred, telling him he had failed. She inhaled and sighed, “ Gold? “

“ Shh, “ He shushed her. “ Go back to sleep. “

Emma settled back down on the pillows and appeared to be drifting back off. He turned, reaching for the nightstand and opening the drawer. He pulled out a gun, setting it on the stand before getting out of the bed. He went to his robe, quickly slipping it on and tying it closed.

He turned back to grab the gun to find Emma was staring at it. “ Why do you have that? “

He picked up the gun in his left hand as he grabbed his cane with his right, “ I heard someone outside. You stay here. “

“ What do you mean someone? “ Emma moved across the bed like she was going to get out of it. “ I'm coming with you. “

“ No, “ Mr. Gold replied firmly. “ You stay. “

“ No way, “ Emma swung her legs over the edge of the bed and put her feet on the floor. She put her hands flat on the bed like she was going to get up. “ I'm not letting you go down there by yourself. It could be anyone. “

He frowned, halting her from standing up. “ I told you to stay. Think of the babies. “

“ I'm thinking of you, “ Emma replied, sounding a little hurt. Her eyes went to the cane, “ What if he... It gets the jump on you? “ 

“ That's highly unlikely. I am quite capable regardless of my condition and can fight back, “ He said flatly. “ Stay. If anything happens, there's another gun in the dresser by the door. Come down only if necessary. “

Emma frowned then nodded, sitting back on the bed, “ Okay. Be careful. “

“ I don't need to be, “ Mr. Gold replied. “ The fool downstairs does. “

Emma nodded and he turned away. He headed for the door, slowly walking out into the hall. He got at an angle where he could look out the picture window on the landing, finding a figure standing there, peering through the glass. The shape of the person was quite familiar and he slipped the gun into the pocket of his robe.

He continued down the stairs, the figure moving towards the front door as he did the same. When he reached it, he unlocked the deadbolt and the lock on the knob before cracking the door open. “ What do you want at this hour, Charming? “

“ I'm looking for Emma, “ David said sharply. He looked rather angry, “ I know she's here. “

Mr. Gold snorted, “ Oh, she's here. “

“ Where is she, Gold? “ David asked.

“ Upstairs, “ Mr. Gold replied.

“ Why? “ David moved toward the door like he was going to push it open.

Mr. Gold quirked his mouth, “ Surely you aren't _that_ naïve, my dear prince. “

“ How DARE you! “ David's anger flared at the subtle implication, “ You have some nerve asking her here after what you had Mary-Margret do... “

“ I did not ask, “ Mr. Gold cut him off. “ She came on her own. She wanted to see me. “

“ About what? “ David looked puzzled.

Mr. Gold shook his head, “ It's personal... Between her and I. If she feels the need to tell you then she will but I will not. “

“ You showed her the nursery, didn't you? “ David glared at him.

Mr. Gold cocked his head to the side, “ You knew I was planning on it. “

“ I told you she doesn't need it. Mary-Margret and I will help her care for the babies, “ David narrowed his eyes.

Mr. Gold narrowed his eyes in return, “ And they are my children so I have a right to make a place for them in my home. “

“ They will never be in this house once they're born, “ David hissed.

“ Gold? “ Emma called from the top of the stairs. “ Is everything okay? “

Mr. Gold glanced up at her. She wore another one of his robes, the other gun clutched in her right hand but at her side. Though the robe was tied, she clutched it closed at her chest with her left hand. She looked breath-taking, the silk clinging to her body and her hair tousled from sleep. 

Mr. Gold closed his eyes, taking a moment to gather his wits before he said, “ It's alright, darling. It's just your father. “

“ David? “ Emma sounded surprised. She pulled the robe tighter with her left hand as she came down the stairs. She stopped on the landing, “ Why is he here? “

“ To bring you home, Emma, “ David said and shoved the door open. He then stepped around Mr. Gold, stopping when he saw Emma. He blinked in surprise when he saw her. He moved his mouth like a fish out of water before he said, “ What are you doing? “

Mr. Gold looked at Emma as she closed her eyes, “ David... “

“ Never mind, “ David shook his head. “ Go get your clothes. You're coming home with me. “

Emma opened her eyes as she gasped, “ I can't leave with you. I drove my car. “

David rolled his eyes, “ You know what I mean. Go get dressed and follow me home. “

“ I'm staying until I'm ready to go, “ Emma said.

“ I said you're leaving! “ David pointed at her. “ Go get your clothes. “

Emma narrowed her eyes, “ I'm staying. “

David motioned towards Mr. Gold, “ After what he did to your mother? “

“ Mary-Margret wanted Cora dead, “ Emma replied. “ She would have found another way to do it even if he hadn't helped her. “

“ No she wouldn't have! “ David shouted.

“ You don't know that! “ Emma shouted back.

“ QUIET! “ Mr. Gold said sharply, drawing their attention to him. He looked at David, “ This is not the time or the place for this discussion. I would appreciate it if you would please leave and stop upsetting Emma. “

David glared at him, “ Don't tell me how to treat my daughter! “

Mr. Gold frowned, taking a step back to the door and motioning to it, “ I asked you to leave... Now I'm telling you. “

David stared at him for a long moment then turned his eyes to Emma, “ We'll discuss this when you get home. “

“ Oh, I know we will, “ Emma said as she rolled her eyes. She stepped back, “ I'm going back upstairs. “

“ I'll be right behind you, “ Mr. Gold said as she turned and did just what she said she was going to do. Once she had vanished into the bedroom, he looked back at David. “ Why are you still here? “

David leaned closer, “ Look... Enjoy this while it lasts. She's going to come to her senses eventually and you're never going to see her again... And you will never lay eyes on those babies. “

“ They're mine... And I'll be damned if you can keep me from them, “ Mr Gold hissed. David moved closer, pausing for a few seconds before he turned and walked out the door. Mr. Gold closed the door behind him, re-locking it. He waited, listening as David started the truck and drove away.

When he was sure he was gone, he made his way back up the stairs. He walked into the bedroom in time to see Emma pulling her tank top back on. In the time she had been there, she had taken off his robe and gotten dressed. He closed his eyes and exhaled as he put the gun down on the closest dresser, “ Darling... What are you doing? “

“ I better leave, “ Emma replied. He opened his eyes to see her walking towards him. She reached up with her right hand, running her fingertips over his cheek. “ I have to get home. “

“ I know, “ Mr. Gold murmured before kissing the heel of her hand. “ It was lovely while it lasted. “

Emma sighed, “ It was. “

Mr. Gold moved closer, her hand slipping into his hair as he took her lips in a slow kiss. He took his time, wanting the kiss to last for as long as possible. She pulled away, gently gasping for air. “ Do you still want to leave? “ He teased her.

“ I have to, “ Emma whispered. “ But I promise to come back soon. “

“ I'll hold you to that, “ Mr. Gold smirked.

Emma giggled, “ I know you will. “

Mr. Gold sighed as she stepped away, walking around him before leaving the room...


	10. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma returns home to talk to David then talks to Mary-Margret. Mr. Gold has a nightmare.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part Ten 

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(David and Emma finish their argument and go back upstairs where she talks to Mary-Margret.)

Emma sat at the wheel of the beetle, staring between the apartment building and David's parked truck. She had driven around for two hours before getting calmed down enough to even think about going home. She knew she couldn't sit outside forever but she also knew there was a huge fight waiting for her upstairs. Just the thought of it was getting her worked up again but she knew she would have to face her father eventually.

It aggravated her that David had shown up at Mr. Gold's house and treated her like she was an errant teenager, not a grown woman. It was obvious he still hadn't accepted her feelings for Mr. Gold and probably never would. She sighed, deciding she had to get out of the car before anyone saw her. She knew it would raise curiosity to be seen in her nightclothes on the street. 

She opened the door, stepping out onto the sidewalk and away from the car before closing the door behind her. She walked up the path and to the door, opening it quietly. She slipped inside and headed for the stairs. Though it was only a few flights, it seemed longer as she thought of what she was going to say to her father. 

She reached the apartment, holding her breath as she reached for the knob. It turned easily, telling her David had expected her to follow though she had refused to go with him. She took a step inside, freezing when she found David at the kitchen table. His arms were crossed over his chest and his jaw set in a hard frown. 

She glanced towards the couch, Henry sleeping peacefully. She looked at David again, his critical gaze still fixed on her. He said nothing as she passed through the doorway, closing the door behind her before going to the coat hooks. The silence prickled in her ears as she slipped out of her coat and hung it back up. 

“ Nice to see you decided to come home, “ David said flatly. “ I thought you were going to stay over there. “

“ David, “ Emma turned to face him.

“ I need to talk to you, “ He stood up. He looked toward Henry, “ But not here. We'll wake your mother and Henry. Let's go downstairs. “

Emma frowned, remembering the last time they had talked in the storage room. It let her know she wasn't going to hold anything back and she wasn't going to either. He had to know how she really felt about Mr. Gold. Whether he liked it or not was his problem.

David walked to the door and opened it, motioning for her to step back out into the hall. She walked out, waiting for him to follow. Once he had the door closed, she walked down the stairs and he followed. When they reached the storage room, David stepped in front of her as he got out his key. 

Emma waited as he unlocked and opened the door then followed him inside. Each moment of silence made the tension in her nerves grow, making it hard to concentrate on what she wanted to say. She watched him as he reached for the overhead light, turning it on before walking back to close the door. The chairs they had sat in the last time were still there, precisely where they had been left the time before.

He moved towards one but stopped, turning to face her. She jumped at the intense angry glare he was giving her. He had been very quiet on the way down and now she knew it was him containing himself until they could be alone. “ What the HELL were you thinking going over there? “ He said sharply.

“ I had questions! “ Emma replied back just as sharply. It was a bad trait, she knew but she just couldn't keep her calm when she felt she was being attacked.

“ What kind of questions? “ David asked.

“ Ones only he could answer, “ Emma said. 

David frowned, “ Did you talk about what happened with your mother? “

Emma nodded, “ Yes. Of course we did. “

“ And what excuse did he give you? “ David prodded.

“ He didn't give me any excuses, “ Emma replied. “ He said there was no other way and I... Well, I feel the same way. “

David gasped in disbelief, “ How could you? He made your mother into a murderer. He encouraged her to do it. “

“ Mary-Margret WANTED Cora dead! “ Emma said. “ I heard her say it when we came home. “

David pointed to the door, “ But he gave her the tools to do it! “

“ She did it for US! “ Emma pointed her right index finger at him. “ If Cora lived, we would have all died. Do you really think she would have let us live? “

“ EMMA! “ David glared at her. “ There would have been another way... We just had to think about it! “

“ But people still would have died, “ Emma said. “ How many people were you going to sacrifice while you thought of another way? “

“ We would have kept her from it, “ David said. He frowned, “ Somehow. “

Emma frowned in return, “ But that would have meant Gold would have died. “

“ He deserved to, “ David said coldly. 

Emma gasped, “ You can't mean that. “

“ After everything he has done... “ David shook his head. “ All the lives he ruined back there AND here. “

“ But I need him, “ Emma cut him off. She motioned to her stomach, “ These babies need him. “

David glared at her again, “ Nobody needs him, Emma. He's evil. I don't know how you can stand here and defend him after reading the book... After everything he has done to YOU. Have you forgotten the fire? The way he tricked you into getting the potion? “

“ NO! I haven't forgotten, “ Emma narrowed her eyes. “ But I realize now it was the only way he could get through to me and those things were what made me strong enough to save my son. “

“ HE manipulated you! “ David pointed at her. “ He used you... Just like he's using you now. “

Emma blinked, “ How is he using me? “

David motioned to her stomach, “ He could have some hidden agenda about the babies that you don't know about and once you realize it, it will be too late to get them back. “

“ Are you still on that? “ Emma gasped. He had told her the same thing after finding out who the babies' father was. It was obvious he still hadn't changed his mind about it. 

“ He told me tonight that he wants to be involved and care for them, “ Emma continued. “ He doesn't have any plans for them except to be their father. This is a second chance for us both and I know he's not going to waste it and neither will I. “

“ You don't know him like I know him, Emma! Snow and I watched him ruin too many lives to trust him, “ David said. He moved closer, “ Please... Just listen to me. “

Emma crossed her arms over her chest, “ Is THAT why you locked him up in a dungeon and fed him nothing but worms and slime until he went crazy? “

David gasped, a look of shock coming over his face. He blinked, “ You know about that? “

Emma nodded, “ Yes. “

“ Did he tell you? “ David asked.

Emma shook her head, “ No. I... I had a dream and saw it. You made him an insane, disheveled mess. “

“ He was already crazy, “ David said sharply.

“ It didn't help, “ Emma scoffed.

David closed his eyes, “ It was the only thing we COULD do to stop him, Emma. We had no way to stop him otherwise. We couldn't kill him. “

“ So you WANTED him dead? “ Emma asked. She closed her eyes and shook her head then opened them again to glare at her father, “ How can you stand here and TELL me that Cora dying is such a big tragedy but you would have gladly let Gold die? “

“ We would have been better off without him, “ David replied.

Emma narrowed her eyes, “ Do you think I would have been? “

“ Yes! “ David said sharply. “ We all would have. Emma, he's beyond redemption. He's been evil for far too long. “

Emma growled, “ You hypocrite... You damn hypocrite. You're always going on and on about giving people another chance and everyone can be redeemed but you're going to stand here and tell me that HE can't be? “

David shook his head, “ Emma... You don't understand. He can't change! He's been the way he is for hundreds of years. He can't... “

“ HE IS CHANGING! “ Emma cut him off, the loudness of her own voice startling her in the storage room. “ You haven't taken your blinders off long enough to see it. “

“ I have blinders on? I HAVE BLINDERS ON? “ David took a step towards her. “ You're the one who's missing the fact his tricking you. Emma... I know how he works. He says what you want to hear and then he makes you pay for it with something precious. “

“ But you haven't been with him and seen what I have, “ Emma said. She had seen him make subtle changes. It was true he was keeping his appearances up for everyone else but she had seen glimmers the real man beneath it all. He was sad, tortured and hurting, just like she was underneath her facade.

She understood but it seemed impossible that anyone else would. “ You don't know what I know and you don't want to believe he can be a different man. “

“ He's not a man, Emma. He's a monster, “ David said. “ That's all he will ever be. “

Emma gasped, blinking at her father's words. There was no changing his mind, she could tell. She turned away from him, “ Then I guess I'll never be the mother Henry needs me to be. “

David touched her shoulder, “ I didn't say that. “

Emma shrugged his hand off her shoulder, “ You're making me think it. If you're saying he can't change then I can't change either. “

“ Emma... “ David almost whined. “ I'm not... “

She walked towards the door, “ We're done. I'm not talking to you about this any more. “

“ We're not finished, “ David said.

“ For now, we are. Just let me go, “ Emma said. “ We need to get back upstairs before Mary-Margret and Henry wake up and wonder where we're at. “

David said nothing as she walked out of the room. She headed back upstairs, reaching the apartment door. She took a deep breath, opening the door slowly so it would not make any noise. She stepped inside, stopping when she saw Mary-Margret in the kitchen.

“ Oh, “ Emma said as she closed the door behind her. She took a few steps into the room, “ You're up. “

“ How could I not be? I heard the door,” Mary-Margret said. She motioned to her, “ What are you doing running in and out at this hour dressed like that? You'll catch a cold. “

Emma opened her mouth to answer but the door opened again, turning to see David as he came inside. Their eyes locked for a moment before he saw Mary-Margret. He frowned then headed up the stairs, Emma assuming he probably was going to get ready for work. It was about the usual time he would get up anyway.

Mary-Margret blinked, “ He was with you? What were you doing? “

Emma paused, wondering what she should do. She looked at Henry, who was still sleeping. She had promised him she would be more truthful and decided she should extend the courtesy to her mother. She was much more accepting and understanding than her father.

“ Emma? “ Mary-Margret walked around the counter. She looked worried, “ Is everything okay? “

Emma looked at Henry again then at Mary-Margret, “ Can we go into the other room? “

“ Sure, “ Mary-Margret looked confused by the request. “ Why? “

“ I'll tell you when we get in there, “ Emma said as she took Mary-Margret by the hand. She pulled her into the bedroom and motioned for her to sit down on the bed. Once she did, she joined her.

“ Emma, “ Mary-Margret said. “ What's wrong? You're scaring me. Where were you? Why were you out? “

Emma took a deep breath, “ One question at a time. Please? “

Mary-Margret blinked then nodded, “ Okay. Where were you? “

Emma sighed, “ I had a dream and it made me worried. “

“ Worried? Worried about what? “ Mary-Margret furrowed her brow.

“ The babies, “ Emma said quietly. 

Mary-Margret gasped, “ What made you worry? “

“ I could hear them in my dream but I couldn't see them, “ Emma said. She sighed, “ I dreamed they were at the playground. “

“ Regina's playground? “ Mary-Margret looked surprised.

Emma nodded, “ Yeah and they weren't alone. They were with... With Gold. “

“ Like he had taken them? “ Mary-Margret asked.

Emma shook her head, “ No. He was taking care of them while I was working. “

“ Oh, “ Mary-Margret replied. “ That's doesn't sound too bad. “

“ Not really but it was nighttime and it was like they couldn't be out during the day or play with other kids, “ Emma said.

Mary-Margret blinked, “ You really don't think... “

“ I don't know, “ Emma shook her head. “ But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get to them and see what they were or what they looked like. “

Mary-Margret nodded slowly, “ Okay... I'm not following. What does this have to do with you going out in your sleep clothes? “

Emma looked at the bed between them, “ I had to find out what it meant. “

Mary-Margret gasped, “ Emma... “

“ I had to, “ Emma looked at her. “ I didn't get to find out what the babies were yesterday and I really wanted to know. I needed to know what the dream meant too. “

“ So you went to see him? “ Mary-Margret asked.

Emma nodded, “ Yeah. We talked. “

“ About? “ Mary-Margret arched an eyebrow.

“ You, “ Emma said. “ What happened there and then we talked about... Other things. “

Mary-Margret nodded, “ Go on. “

Emma was glad she hadn't asked about the things she and Mr. Gold had talked about. She sighed, “ Then he asked me to go upstairs with him. “

Mary-Margret blinked. She leaned closer, doing a horrible job at acting clueless. “ What was upstairs? “

Emma inhaled, “ A nursery... For the babies. “

Mary-Margret gasped, covering her mouth with her right hand. “ He showed it to you? “

“ You knew? “ Emma arched an eyebrow. Something about her tome let her know her mother knew more than she wanted to let on.

Mary-Margret stammered, “ Emma... “

“ You knew, “ Emma said sharply. “ How long did you know? “

Mary-Margret bit her lip then closed her eyes, “ David found it when we were looking for the dagger. I didn't know how to tell you. I wasn't sure if I should have... “

“ It's okay, “ Emma shook her head.

There was a silent few moments before Mary-Margret touched her hand, “ What did he say about the dream? “ She asked quietly. “ Was he using it to communicate something he saw with you? “

Emma looked at her mother's hand, “ He said he knew nothing of it. “

“ Then what happened? “ Mary-Margret asked.

Emma looked at her, “ I asked him to tell me what the babies are. “

“ You missed your appointment? “ Mary-Margret looked perplexed.

Emma nodded, “ Yeah. Then all that with August and it was too late to call for another by the time we got home. “

Mary-Margret took her hands in her own, grasping them tightly. “ What did he tell you? What are they? “

Emma smiled slightly, “ He said they are girls. “

“ Girls? “ Mary-Margret gasped. “ You're having girls? “

“ That's what he said, “ Emma nodded.

“ Oh my, “ Mary-Margret let out a chuckle. She then threw her arm around Emma and hugged her. “ That's so wonderful. “

“ Yeah, “ Emma said, still a bit daunted with the idea. Mr. Gold had done what he could to quell her fears but they were still there. “ He said he wants to be there for them and be a real father... And maybe have me move in with him when I'm ready. “

Mary-Margret's arms went slack, like the words struck a nerve. She became very still before she said, “ Emma... There's something I need to tell you. “

Emma backed out of her embrace, the serious look on her face worrying her. “ What? “

Mary-Margret took a deep breath, looking out to the living room. Henry was still fast asleep. She then looked up to the stairs but Emma knew she hadn't heard the bathroom door open. She then looked back at her, “ Your father sort of has other plans. “

“ David... Has other plans? “ Emma arched an eyebrow. “ I know you two were looking at houses so there would be room. You mean he has other plans than that? “

Mary-Margret took a deep breath and let it out, “ It was MY plan to get a bigger house. “

“ What's David's plan? “ Emma asked.

“ He... “ Mary-Margret stammered. “ He wants to go back. “

“ Back? “ Emma blinked. She only knew one place they could go back to.

“ Would you come with us? “ Mary-Margret could obviously see Emma knew what she meant.

Emma frowned, “ Back to the Enchanted Forest ghost town? “

Mary-Margret shook her head as she tried to think of something to say. “ What's going on here? “ David's voice startled them both. He had come back downstairs while they were talking.

“ Nothing, “ Mary-Margret said. “ Just talking to Emma. “

David quirked his mouth, “ I see. Did you tell you mother about where you've been? “

Emma nodded, “ Yeah. She knows. “

David looked at Mary-Margret, “ And? “

Mary-Margret frowned, looking to the living room again. “ We'll talk about it later. “

Emma looked at David, “ So when were you going to tell me about this plan you have for going back to The Enchanted Forest? “

David closed his eyes, “ Emma... It's the best place for us all. We aren't meant to be in this world. “

“ You may not be but this is my world, David. This is the world I grew up in, “ Emma narrowed her eyes. “ You just can't take me away from all this and expect me to adjust. “

“ You will, “ David said. He motioned to Mary-Margret, “ We can help you adjust. “

“ No way, “ Emma shook her head. “ I don't think I could handle going back to that. “

“ Going back to what? “ Henry's sleepy voice made them all freeze. David turned to look at him, clearing the way so Emma could see him. He stood there, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, his pajamas and hair a little askew from sleeping all night.

David looked at Mary-Margret and she looked at Emma. Emma then looked at David. She wasn't going to lie to Henry. He sighed, “ Don't worry about it right now, Henry. “

Henry frowned but said nothing. Emma stood up, putting her hands on Henry's shoulders when she reached him. “ Why don't we have some breakfast and we can call Neal later. “

“ Why call my dad? “ Henry blinked.

“ To see if he wants to spend the day with you today since he couldn't yesterday, “ Emma replied. “ Maybe you can get to know Tamara better too. “

Henry smiled, “ That sounds like fun. “

“ I'm glad you think so, “ Emma said. She still got a strange feeling at the thought of Neal's fiancée but couldn't quite put her finger on why. “ Why don't you stay here with David and Mary-Margret while I go get ready, okay? “

Henry nodded, “ Okay. “

**

**

_Henry stood at one of the display cases at the shop, a birthday cake in front of him. Emma stood behind him with Neal and her parents as they watched Henry blow out the candles on his cake. When the last candle was extinguished, they cheered. Mr. Gold reached for him, putting his hands on his shoulders as he said, “ And now, my boy, for your present. “_

_Henry turned to him as he continued, “ Pick one object from the shop... Anything you like. “_

_Henry looked around the shop with wonder in his eyes, scanning the magical objects that filled the room. He had always shown a certain degree of interest in the surrounding things. He walked slowly as he continued to look around, carefully deciding what he wanted. He came to a rack of magic wands and stopped._

“ _That, “ He said as he reached for one of the wands. It had a blue handle and clear shaft and clattered against the rack as he picked it up. He turned around, shaking it like he expected something to happen with just a flick of his wrist. Everyone took a step back, Neal being the first to speak._

“ _Wait... Careful, “ He cautioned him. “ Wands are very powerful. “_

_Henry whipped around to face Mr. Gold. He dodged because Henry was quite close to him and he didn't want the wand to react with his magic. “ So how does it work? “ He asked._

_Mr. Gold reached for it and took it from Henry's hand, “ Here. Let me show you. “_

_Henry watched as he waved the wand. It began to glimmer and magic flowed off of it. He became mesmerized and he flicked his wrist, turning Henry into a life size porcelain doll. Everyone gasped in shock, David shouting, “ Why would you do that? “_

_Neal took a step towards him, “ Change him back! “_

_He said nothing as he flicked his wrist again, casting the same spell on Neal. “ Gold! “ Emma cried. “ Why are you doing this? “_

_Mr. Gold smirked, “ The prophesy. The seer said one of them would be my undoing so I have no choice... I must be theirs. “_

_With that, he lifted his cane and shattered first Neal then Henry into a thousand pieces..._

  
  


Mr. Gold sat up with a start, the nightmare he had shaking him to the core. He had been feeling quite good when he went to sleep after Emma had left but something inside of him had brought up the vision. He knew he would have to destroy one or the other but also knew there would be terrible ramifications if he did. Emma would hate him and not want anything to do with him if he killed her son.

If he killed Neal, it would anger Emma and it would most certainly turn the boy against him too. He still wasn't sure who the seer meant when she said one of them would be his undoing. He eased himself back down to the bed, trying to calm down. He had to figure out who the witch meant and what he would do...

  
  



	11. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary-Margret talks to David about Emma. Emma comes downstairs and talks to Henry. Mr. Gold gets a less than warm reception at the diner. David, Mary-Margret and Emma take Henry to the bed and breakfast so he can spend the day with Neal but David talks to Neal first.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part Eleven

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

  
  


Mary-Margret stood next to David as she worked on getting breakfast together. She kept glancing at him as she cooked the pancakes she had decided on, the look on his face telling her he had a lot on his mind. The way he leaned on the counter spoke volumes as well. She nudged him gently as she looked up from the cooking pancakes, “ Penny for your thoughts? “

David glanced at her, “ I can't talk about it right now. “

“ Why? “ Mary-Margret asked.

He looked towards the dining table and Mary-Margret did the same. Henry was there, writing something on a piece of paper as he waited to eat. David then leaned down and whispered, “ It's about Emma and this morning. “

“ This morning? “ Mary-Margret remembered he had come in after Emma but wasn't sure why he had been with her. She scooped up the last pancake and placed it on Emma's plate.

David sighed, “ We can't talk about it now. “

Mary-Margret looked down at the food she had prepared. She really was hungry but the way David was behaving concerned her. It seemed like either Emma hadn't told her everything or she got interrupted before she could. She nodded at the plates, “ Let's get these on the table and we'll go out in the hall. “

“ The hall? “ David blinked as he reached for two plates.

“ Yes, “ Mary-Margret gave him a firm look and hoped he would get the message that she really wanted to know. 

He stared at her for a moment before sighing, “ Fine. “

They carried the plates to the table, Henry looking up from the paper he was writing on. He quickly covered it with both hands, “ Breakfast already? “

Mary-Margret set his plate down in front of him, “ Yeah. What are you working on? “

“ Nothing really, “ Henry said. “ Just something for my dad. I thought of some other places I wanted to show him while he's here. “

“ Oh, “ Mary-Margret nodded once. She set her plate down in her spot as David placed Emma's in hers and his own plate in his spot. When he was finished, he joined her and they turned to the door.

“ Where are you going? “ Henry sounded puzzled. “ I thought we were eating. “

“ We are, “ Mary-Margret said. “ I just need to talk to grandpa for a minute. “

Henry nodded, “ Okay. Can I start without you?  I'm starving. “

David looked at her then at him, “ Sure. If you're that hungry. We won't be long. “

“ Okay, “ Henry grabbed up the syrup from the table and drowned his pancakes in it before taking up his fork and digging in.

Mary-Margret walked towards the door, David following her. She opened it and they stepped out into the hallway, Mary-Margret closing the door behind her. She crossed her arms and frowned, “ What happened? Is there something Emma didn't tell me? “

David looked at the door and motioned for her to follow him before walking down to the next landing. Mary-Margret rolled her eyes and followed him. When they got there, he glanced up the stairs then looked at her. “ It depends on what Emma told you. “

Mary-Margret blinked, unsure of how much to tell David. “ She said she went to Mr. Gold's house to talk to him. “

David scoffed, “ She was there alright but they did more than talk. “

“ Wait... What? “ Mary-Margret blinked. “ Did you catch her coming home and ask her? “

David shook his head, “ No... I got up and found she had left the house.  I realized the only place she could be so I went looking for her. “

Mary-Margret gasped, “ You... Went over there? “

David nodded, “ Yeah. I had to find out why she would go see him after what he made you do.  I thought she was mad at him. “

Mary-Margret frowned.  She hadn't sensed that.  She sensed Emma was more confused than anything.  “ And what did she tell you? “

“ Nothing, “ David said. “ She wouldn't talk to me in front of Gold and he kicked me out of his house. “

“ So you don't know anything? “ Mary-Margret asked.

David looked up the stairs before taking a step closer to her, “ I know a couple of things. “

“ What? “ Mary-Margret asked quietly.

“ He showed her the nursery and... She slept with him, “ David replied quietly.

Mary-Margret gave him a long look. Emma hadn't mentioned that to her but then again, she really hadn't expected her to.  She knew about their physical relationship long before David had.  “ She's a grown woman, David. She can do as she pleases. “

“ But with HIM? “ David sounded shocked. “ Please tell me you aren't okay with this. “

“ I kind of wish it was someone else but I can't change that now. Besides... He's not that bad deep down inside, “ Mary-Margret replied.

David gasped, “ Not that bad? Mary-Margret... You know what he did back home.  All the people he cheated and killed. “

“ Yes but... “ Mary-Margret wet her lips then sighed. She closed her eyes, “ David... I know you weren't around when they were working together on those cases but I never once saw him treat her badly. He was different with her than anyone else, more caring and kind. “

David blinked, “ How can you say that after what he did to her? Tricking her with the fire and sending her after the potion... “

“ I don't care about the past right now. We're talking about what I've seen and know. I KNOW she has some very deep feelings for him and... Well, I think he has some for her too, deeper than you want to admit to yourself. David, you saw how she was when he was gone. “

“ You still aren't thinking about who he is, “ David pointed out. 

“ And you still aren't thinking about our daughter, “ Mary-Margret cut him off. She stepped forward, putting her hands on his arms. She looked up into his eyes, “ Can you please see around the past long enough to understand you could ruin your future with her if you keep acting this way? “

“ Ruin my future? “ David furrowed his brow.

Mary-Margret nodded, “ Yes. If you keep fighting with her, she may just shut you out. David, please. She's just started to let us in... Do you really want that? “

David frowned and looked at it like he was thinking it over, “ But Mary-Margret... “

“ And you need to be more tolerant of Gold. I know you don't like to admit it but he has done a lot for us in the past, “ Mary-Margret said. “ Without him, Regina would have been able to keep us apart. Please tell me you haven't forgotten that. “

David narrowed his eyes, like she had made a good point he couldn't argue with. He nodded, “ Yeah. I guess so. “

“ There's no guessing, David. It's the truth, “ Mary-Margret grasped his arms. She stared deeper into his eyes, “ And he's going to be a part of our lives because of the twins. He wants to take care of them and be there, Emma told me that he said that. “

“ But how can I get around how I feel about him? “ David arched an eyebrow.

“ Realize it isn't about how YOU feel, “ Mary-Margret replied. “ It's about how Emma feels. “

David sighed and closed his eyes, “ I can try... But I don't know how well it will work. “

“ Make it work, David... “ Mary-Margret said firmly. “ For all of our sakes... Or we may never get to meet our granddaughters. “

David's eyes went wide, like she had delivered some news he had not heard. “ What did you just say? “

Mary-Margret gasped, “ I thought you knew. You said you talked to her before I did. “

“ She didn't tell me that, “ David whispered. He put his hands on her arms as Mary-Margret watched the realization wash over him, “ She's having girls? Twin girls? “

Mary-Margret nodded, “ Yes. She told me while you were in the shower. That's why she went to see Gold. So he could tell her. “

“ She missed her appointment with Doc, “ David said more to himself than anyone else. He then looked at her again, “ I take it Henry doesn't know. “

“ No, “ Mary-Margret shook her head. “ He woke up after you came downstairs, remember? “

David looked up the stairs, “ We better get back. Emma will wonder what we're doing. “

“ Okay... But David? “ Mary-Margret didn't let go of his arms.

“ What? “ He furrowed his brow.

“ Please let her tell Henry, “ Mary-Margret asked. “ He needs to hear it from her. “

“ No problem, “ David replied. He moved to go to the stairs again but looked puzzled when she still did not let go of his arms. “ What now? “

“ You need to tell her your plan about going back, “ Mary-Margret said. She knew Emma didn't like the idea but David couldn't keep the plan from her forever. “ She needs to know. “

David sighed and nodded, “ Okay. I will but not in front of Henry. “

**

**

Emma walked to the stairs, the smell of pancakes filling her nose. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, enjoying it for a moment before she opened her eyes again and went to her bedroom. She went to the wardrobe, pulling out a white turtleneck sweater. She then went to the dresser, pulling out a pair of black jeans. 

She unfolded them and held them to her waist, deciding they would still fit. She knew she would need some new clothes soon but she wasn't ready to give up her old clothes until it was completely necessary. She knew she would have to be careful getting a new wardrobe as well, knowing rumors would fly if she was seen buying maternity clothes. She thought of Mr. Gold, wondering if he could procure some discreetly.

She frowned, knowing it wouldn't sit well with David. She closed her eyes, trying not to think about how angry her father always got when the subject came up. The way he looked at her made her wonder if he would go so far as pushing her away if she didn't leave Mr. Gold. She hoped not, not wanting the time she spent trying to find her family only to be in vain.

She was glad Mary-Margret seemed to accept it better. It gave her someone to turn to and seek guidance from. Without her, she knew she would have no one to talk to. She opened her eyes again, putting the jeans down on the bed next to the sweater before taking off the towel she had tied around her body.

She turned to the dresser again, going to her underwear drawer. She pulled out a pair of black panties and a black bra before closing the drawer. She walked back to the bed, putting the bra down before bending over to put on her panties on. She stepped into them, pulling them up and frowning when the waistband stopped way below her bellybutton. She ran her hand over her belly, feeling it had grown a bit more.

She sighed, reaching for her bra and slipping it on to find it was smaller too. After some effort, she got it hooked and she reached for her sweater. She pulled it on over her head, smoothing her hair down before getting her jeans. She sat down on the bed, pulling them on before standing up to zip them.

She then grabbed a pair of black boots from where they sat next to the dresser. She sat back down on the bed, putting the boots on. She stood up again, going to her mirror. She stood sideways, her condition still undetectable to the naked eye. She knew the spell would keep those who did not know from seeing but she wondered about those who did know and if they would keep her secret.

She went to the stairs and walked down, stopping when she found Henry alone at the table. His plate was empty, like he had eaten before everyone else. He had his head down, a pencil in his hand and a paper in front of him. It looked like he was working on something important. 

“ Hey kid... “ Emma said, startling him.

He quickly put the pencil down and put his hands over the paper, “ Oh hey Emma. “

Emma looked around the living room then to the kitchen before she looked at Henry again, “ Where's Mary-Margret and David? “

“ They went outside to talk, “ Henry replied.

Emma's felt her stomach clench. She knew the only thing they could be talking about. “ Oh, “ She breathed. She looked at the table, “ You started without them? “

Henry looked at his empty plate like he did something wrong. “ Grandpa said I could.  I was hungry. “

“ Ah, “ Emma nodded. “ It's okay. “

Henry watched her as she sat down at the table and reached for the syrup. “ So, “ He said as she started to cover her pancakes.

“ So, “ Emma replied. The child looked like he was going to ask her something important but was unsure how to approach it.

“ Am I REALLY going to get to spend the whole day with my dad today? “ Henry asked.

Emma blinked as she set the syrup down, “ Yeah. I said you could. “

“ You said that yesterday, “ Henry reminded her.

Emma quirked her lips, “ That was before August suddenly showed up again. Today, I promise. “

Henry nodded then furrowed his brow, “ When are you going to call him? “

Emma looked at the clock on the wall. It was still early, especially by Neal's standards. “ About an hour, maybe two. He doesn't get up this early... At least, he didn't when I knew him. “

Henry nodded as she picked up her fork, stopping when the front door opened. She looked over to see David and Mary-Margret coming in. Her eyes locked with her father's as he took his seat across from her. Mary-Margret sat down next to her, giving her a guarded glance.

Emma knew they had talked about something serious but wasn't sure if it was something she wanted to talk about in front of Henry. She picked up her fork again and poked at her pancakes, suddenly not feeling so hungry. Mary-Margret started cutting her own and gave her a nervous smile, “ What have you got planned for today? “

Emma blinked, “ Uh, well... I was going to call Neal and have him take care of Henry today since he couldn't spend the day with him yesterday. Why? “

Mary-Margret glanced at David as she reached for the syrup, “ Just wondering. “

“ Right, “ Emma knew there was more to it than that. The way Mary-Margret and David were acting told her that much. She looked at Henry, “ I just told him it will be a couple of hours before... “

The phone rang, startling Emma. It was quite early for anyone to be calling, unless it was an emergency. She turned to it as David got up. He went to it and answered it, “ Hello? Yeah. She's right here. Hold on. “

Emma held her breath as David carried the handset to her. She eyed it warily, “ Who is it? “

“ Neal, “ David said. “ He wants to talk to you. “

Emma took the phone, “ Neal? Isn't this kind of early? “

Neal chuckled, “ Tamara had to go back to New York to pick up a few things. She woke me up when she left and I can't get back to sleep. “

“ Get some things? “ Emma repeated. “ Why? “

Neal hesitated then sighed, “ She wants to stay for a while. “

Emma's blood ran cold, not wanting another stranger hanging around. It was bad enough they couldn't get rid of Greg Mendel and now she had to deal with Tamara's presence. “ Neal... “

“ I promise she won't cause any problems, Emma. She... She just wants to be close to me, “ Neal said.

Emma sighed heavily, “ Fine. Whatever. “

“ But that's not the reason I called, “ Neal sounded anxious. Emma recognized the tone. It was the same one he always used when wanting a favor.

“ Why? “ Emma closed her eyes.

“ I was wondering if I could spend the day with Henry since yesterday didn't work out so well and Tamara won't be here. I really don't know anyone but you, Henry and Bae... “

Emma opened her eyes, “ Actually, I had the same idea. I just didn't know how it would fly with Tamara. “

Neal chuckled, “ We don't have to worry about that now. “

“ I guess we don't, “ Emma said. “ Look, we're eating breakfast right now. Can I call you back in half an hour? “

“ Sure, sure. Whatever is best for you, “ Neal replied. 

“ Okay, “ Emma said. “ Bye. “

“ Bye, “ Neal said.

Emma turned the phone off and offered the handset back to David, “ Looks like Neal and I had the same idea. “

David took the handset back, “ Great. I guess we're getting an early start today. “

**

**

Mr. Gold walked into Granny's, doing his best not to make any eye contact with the breakfast crowd. After his nightmare, he really wasn't in the mood to cook for himself. He made his way to the bar, taking the first available seat, the one closest to the register. He grunted slightly as he hoisted himself up on the barstool, the chair just slightly out of his comfort range.

“ Welcome to Granny's, “ Ruby said as she walked up, her mind obviously elsewhere. She looked up, gasping slightly. She blinked, “ You. “

Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow, “ Yes. Me. Are you that surprised to see me? “

“ Well... “ Ruby looked him over. “ The last time I saw you, you were almost dead. “

“ Yes, “ Mr. Gold nodded. “ But I pulled through. “

She narrowed her eyes just slightly, “ How? “

He frowned, “ That's my business. I did not come here to answer questions, Ruby. I came here to eat. “

Ruby pulled out her order pad, “ To go? “

“ I think I will eat here, “ Mr. Gold replied and started to take off his gloves.

“ Granny won't like that, “ Ruby replied. “ She says it's bad for business. “

Mr. Gold snorted, “ Too bad. “

Ruby stared at him for a long moment then looked down at the order pad, “ The usual I assume? “

“ Yes, “ Mr. Gold said.

Ruby started to write out the order, glancing up him. “ Have you seen Belle since you... Recovered? “

Mr. Gold frowned. He didn't want to talk about it, feeling some relief that Ruby was unaware of his relationship with Emma. He sighed, “ I haven't quite gotten around to it yet. You see, I was a little busy with nearly dying. “

“ Right, “ Ruby went back to writing the order. She tore it off the pad and walked to the kitchen window, placing it on the counter. She walked back, leaning on the counter in front of Mr. Gold. She looked around before leaning closer, “ She's totally forgotten everything. “

Mr. Gold nodded, “ I know she has. I was there. “

Ruby looked around again before looking at him again, “ Can it be reversed? “

Mr. Gold shook his head, “ I'm afraid not, dearie. It was a side effect of the spell even I could not predict. “

Ruby frowned, “ So you're not even going to try? “

“ There's nothing I can do so there's no point in trying, “ Mr. Gold replied. “ I'm sorry. “

“ Order up, “ The chef called and rang the bell on the counter.

“ I believe that is yours, “ Ruby said and left the counter. She came back with the order but it had been bagged up as a to-go order.

Mr. Gold looked at it then at Ruby, “ I said I was eating here. “

“ And I say you're not, “ Granny said from behind him.

He turned around to face her, “ What did you say? “

“ You heard me, “ Granny put her hands on her hips. “ Take your order and get out. “

Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow, “ And why am I not welcome this morning? “

“ Because you refused to help Belle, “ Granny replied. “ I don't know how you can sit here and say you can't do anything for her. I thought you loved her. “

Mr. Gold frowned, reaching for his order. He slid off the seat and looked Granny in the eye, “ Sometimes, love isn't enough. “

Granny stared him down until he broke eye contact with her and headed for the door...

**

**

David pulled up to the bed and breakfast, turning the truck's engine off. After finishing breakfast, Emma had called Neal back and told him they were ready. He asked them to come over and drop Henry off. David insisted on spending a bit of time with him though, wanting to be sure he was comfortable leaving Henry alone with the man that had abandoned his daughter.

They hadn't had much time to talk when they went to retrieve Mary-Margret from the Mills' family vault nor had they much time afterward with everything else that happened. He still didn't have a feel for the man and harbored some apprehension. Emma seemed to want Henry to get to know his father so he tried to go along with it the best he could. He was completely prepared to step in though if he deemed it necessary.

Emma, Mary-Margret and Henry got out on the passenger side as he opened the driver's side door and stepped out. He went to the truck bed, quirking his mouth at the two backpacks Henry had brought long. One was his regular one and the other was filled with things he wanted to show his father, including his wooden swords.

“ You have a lot of things planned for today, huh? “ David asked.

Henry put his regular backpack over his shoulder and nodded, “ Yeah. He's got eleven years to catch up on. “

David chuckled, “ Don't throw it all at him at once. He'll be here for a while from what I understand. “

Henry looked at him, “ Yeah. I know... But with Tamara here, I don't know how much of that time I can spend with him. “

David smiled, “ I'm sure he'll make time for you in spite of that. “

“ Let's go, “ Emma called. “ Neal's waiting. “

David looked towards her and Mary-Margret, finding they were already halfway up the path. He walked around the back of the truck and to Henry's side. He put his right hand on Henry's left shoulder, “ You heard your mother. Let's go. “

They walked up the path, Henry looking up at David as they walked, “ Are you mad at my dad? “

David blinked, “ What makes you ask that, Henry? “

Henry shrugged, “ I don't know. You haven't really talked to him but it seems like you don't like him. “

David stopped, Henry stopping with him. He looked at him and sighed, “ Well... I really don't like the way he left your mom like he did. “

“ I'm sure he had a good reason, “ Henry replied.

David scoffed, “ There's no good reason to abandon someone you say you love. “

Henry looked away from David to where Mary-Margret and Emma stood on the porch waiting for them. He then looked back at David, “ You abandoned my mom... But that was to save everyone. Wasn't that a good reason? “

David opened his mouth but could think of no rebuttal. He closed his eyes, “ Henry... “

“ Hey! “ Emma called. “ What's taking so long? “

David opened his eyes and looked at her before patting Henry's shoulder, “ We can talk about it later. “

Henry nodded and continued down the path, the two of them remaining silent until they reached the porch. Emma looked down at Henry, “ Ready kid? “

“ Yeah, “ Henry replied.

Emma put her hands on his shoulders and looked down into his face, “ Now... Remember... If your dad does anything that makes you uncomfortable or you just feel like you're ready to come home, don't be scared to call me, okay? I'll come and get you as fast as I can. “

Henry nodded, “ I'll remember. “

Emma gave him a terse smile before taking her hands from his shoulder and reaching for the door. She turned the knob and pushed it open, stepping inside as Henry followed. Mary-Margret paused, giving David a wary glance. “ What? “ He asked.

“ How do you think she's going to react when we leave here and head over to the bean field? “ Mary-Margret asked in a hushed tone. They had talked about it before going back upstairs to find Emma and Henry talking at the breakfast table.

David shrugged, “ Lately, I never know what to expect from her. Hopefully, she won't react too badly to my plan. “

“ I hope she doesn't either, “ Mary-Margret sighed. “ She didn't seem like she wanted to go back when I mentioned it to her this morning. “

David reached out and touched her shoulder, “ Let's worry about what we're doing right now. After that, we can worry about the bean field. “

“ Okay, “ Mary-Margret nodded. She turned to the doorway and stepped inside, David following her. They reached the sitting room to find Henry talking to Neal about the things he had brought along. “ Aw cool, buddy. But I'll have to warn you, I might be a little rusty with the sword fighting. “

“ Grandpa says it's like riding a bike, “ Henry replied. “ Once you know how to do it, you never really forget. “

Neal chuckled, “ Well, we'll see about that. “

David took a step towards them and cleared his throat, Neal looking at him. “ Can I have a word? “ David said in a way that let Neal know it was not a question.

Neal blinked, “ Uh, sure. “

David looked at Mary-Margret and she furrowed her brow before realizing what he wanted. She took Emma by the hand then motioned to Henry, “ Come on. Let's go to the lobby for a minute. “

“ What for? “ Emma asked as she tried to pull loose from her mother's grip.

“ Yeah, “ Henry looked confused.

“ Just for a minute or two, “ Mary-Margret tightened her grip on Emma's hand and reached for Henry.

Emma rolled her eyes, “ Fine, fine. Come on, Henry. “

Henry quirked his mouth but followed wordlessly. David waited for them to be out of the room before he motioned for Neal to follow him to the window on the opposite wall. When they reached it, Neal shoved his hands in his front pockets, a move David knew from being around Henry. He knew the man was nervous to speak to him though he was trying not to look it.

“ So... What's up? “ Neal asked hesitantly.

David looked him in the eye, “ You keep my grandson safe, alright? “

“ I will, “ Neal started.

“ You better, “ David took a step towards him. “ I don't know everything about what you did to Emma but you hurt her pretty bad. I can't fix that but I can stop you from doing that to Henry. “

Neal blinked, “ I couldn't help what I did to Emma. I had to after what August told me. She would have never made it here if I had stayed with her. “

David frowned, knowing it was true. He sighed, “ You could have... “

“ There was nothing I could do, “ Neal cut him off. He looked towards the entry way then back at David, “ Well, nothing else beside what I was able to do. “

“ And what was that? “ David crossed his arm over his chest. 

Neal took a step towards him, “ I gave her that car... The beetle and something like twenty-thousand dollars. It would have been enough to take care of her. “

“ Even with a baby on the way? “ David arched an eyebrow.

Neal sputtered, “ I never knew about Henry, alright? I mean, I was suspicious the last few weeks I was with Emma but she kept saying it was a flu she couldn't shake. I never got any kind of confirmation so I just kept thinking that. “

David quirked his mouth, “ Right. “

“ We didn't know any better, “ Neal said. “ I mean, we tried to be careful but... “

David put his hand up, “ Spare me the details, okay? “

Neal shook his head, “ But you understand, right? “

David nodded, “ The best I can anyway. “

Neal looked towards the entryway again and back at him, “ Please, David... I promise I'll do my best to keep Henry safe today, alright? “

David frowned and let his arms down, “ Fine but if I hear one word otherwise... “

“ I'll be expecting a visit, “ Neal replied.

David nodded, “ Oh yeah. “

There was a loud bang, like the slamming of the door that startled both Neal and David. They looked at each other before rushing out to the foyer to see what was going on. They skidded to a halt to find Mary-Margret, Emma and Henry staring at the door. “ What happened? “ They both said at once then looked at each other.

“ Who slammed the door? “ David added.

“ Baelfire, “ Emma replied. “ He just came downstairs, saw me and tore out of here like a bat out of Hell. “

David frowned. He didn't know the situation between them but had sensed some tension when they were at the shop. He had overheard them exchange a few snarky barbs as they prepared to fight Cora. He hadn't seen much of him since then.

“ He's having a hard time being so close to his old man, “ Neal said quietly. “ He's still pretty pissed off. “

Emma sighed, “ It's been a long time. He's still got a lot of healing to do. “

There was a silence before Henry stepped forward, “ So... “

David looked at Mary-Margret and Emma then at Neal, “ Yeah. Let's go ahead and let you two go. We can worry about Baelfire's problems later. “

Henry walked past Neal, heading back to the sitting room to grab his things. Neal watched him go and David watched him. Neal looked at him, “ I promise... I'll keep him safe. “

David nodded, “ Okay. “

Mary-Margret took a step forward, touching David's arm. He looked at her, “ Come on. Let's go. I think everything will be fine. “

David sighed, “ Alright. “


	12. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Gold goes for a walk to clear his head but runs into Regina instead. Mary-Margret and David reveal a surprise to Emma. Mr. Gold goes to get Belle from the hospital, deciding he'll try to help her after all. Regina thwarts Mr. Gold's plans. Mary-Margret talks to David more about his plan for going back to The Enchanted Forest.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part Twelve

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(I'm going to re-arrange some scenes to fit my universe. I also have some pretty big changes planned for this part of the story in my universe but I'm not going to say any more than that.)

Mr. Gold walked down towards the waterfront. After eating breakfast, he tried to do some work to get his mind off of the nightmare. After trying unsuccessfully to do so for an hour, he gave up and decided a walk would do better for clearing his head. As he neared the piers, he could hear the sound of wood clacking together and voices.

He got closer, recognizing Henry's voice as he laughed. He then heard Neal, also in good spirits. He slowed his pace, getting just close enough to see them. They were down on the grassy knoll that bordered the street, sword fighting with wooden blades.

They weren't doing too badly and he would have admired their skill under different circumstances. Henry gained an upper hand, Neal telling him to slow down. It was quite apparent the boy had been getting lessons from his grandfather and Neal had not kept his skills up. He watched for a few more moments, thinking about his new dilemma before he sensed he was no longer alone.

He turned to find Regina approaching, not happy she was there. She said nothing as she stopped at his right side. “ Seems like we've both been pushed to the sidelines. “

“ What are you doing here? “ Mr. Gold asked without looking at her.

“ Wondering why you're stalking my son instead of spending time with your own, “ Regina said.  She snorted, " Or have you messed that up already? "

" My son is none of your business, " Mr. Gold hissed.

" But my son is my business, " Regina retorted.  " Why are you stalking him? "

Mr. Gold didn't look at her, “ I'm not stalking. I am simply on a walk and Henry just happens to be here. “

“ Right, “ Regina replied like she didn't believe him.

“ Do not ask questions if you are going to doubt my answers, “ Mr. Gold glanced at her. Her eyes were focused on Neal and Henry.

“ My next question has nothing to do with you so don't worry, “ Regina replied.

“ And what is your next question? “ Mr. Gold looked at Henry and Neal again. 

“ My next question is what is my son doing with that man? “ Regina asked. “ He was with those disgusting Charmings at the well.  Is he another stranger? “

Mr. Gold smiled, amused that Regina didn't know. She had been too wrapped in her mother's death and her bid for revenge to be aware. “ Oh, that? That's right, you didn't get the birth announcement, did you? “

Regina furrowed her brow. Mr. Gold leaned closer to Regina, “ That's Henry's father. “

Regina stared at him for a long moment before she said, “ What? “

“ Do I have to spell it out for you? Emma and that man... “ He started to explain.

“ I'm not that stupid, “ Regina cut him off.

Mr. Gold quirked his mouth, “ I was starting to wonder. “

“ So you're saying... “ Regina started.

“ Emma and I ran into him in New York. He helped us find my son... In a way, “ Mr. Gold explained. It was true. If they hadn't found Neal then they would have had a much harder time locating Baelfire.

“ You're telling me that Henry's father just happened to be in New York at the same time you went looking for your son? “ Regina sounded indignant. “ There is no way that was a coincidence. “

“ Indeed it was, “ Mr. Gold replied with a slight smirk. “ I absolutely had no idea we would come across him on our journey. It was a fortunate accident though. “

Regina looked at Henry and Neal again, “ And you let him come here in spite of the fact... “

Mr. Gold watched as she stopped herself before choking on her words. He smirked when she glared at him, “ My spell is still intact I see. “

Regina narrowed her eyes, “ I'm coming closer to unraveling it every day. “

Mr. Gold scoffed, “ Keep trying. It's rather complicated and Emma will have given birth before you even scratch the surface. “

Regina rolled her eyes, “ Well you know what I'm getting at. “

Mr. Gold looked at Henry and Neal, “ Her heart no longer belongs to him. She's had little to do with him since he came to town. “

Regina snorted, “ Can you be so sure? He has to contact her to see Henry. Perhaps her faithfulness... “

Mr. Gold looked at her as she stopped herself from choking again. He chuckled, giving her a suggestive smirk, “ I know she's been faithful, dearie. I... Have my ways of telling but I'll spare you those details. I'm sure you don't want to know. “

Regina sneered, “ You're disgusting. “

“ Probably not as much as you imagine, “ Mr. Gold replied. He smiled at her again, “ I just had an amusing thought. In some roundabout way, we're family. You are after all Emma's grandmother and in turn Henry's great-grandmother. “

“ Step, “ Regina said firmly. “ I have no blood ties to them... Or you. “

“ Yet still, “ Mr. Gold shrugged.

She looked back at Neal and Henry, “ Do you think he's going to want custody? “

“ I don't know, “ Mr. Gold looked at them again as well. If he did, he knew Neal would be in for a fight from both Emma and Regina. He walked away from Regina and she followed. She had brought up an interesting point he had not fathomed himself.

“ You did this, “ Regina gasped after thinking for a moment. “ You meant for this to happen. “

Mr. Gold sighed, “ Trust me, dearie. It was much a shock to me as it was to you. I never knew he would be part of finding my son. “

“ No! “ Regina said sharply. “ You must have known. When I adopted Henry, it was you who procured him for me. You expect me to believe that was a coincidence that this man was associated with your son and Emma? “

“ No, “ Mr. Gold replied. “ Not coincidence... Fate. Apparently, fate has a sense of humor. “

“ Fate, “ Regina scoffed as they reached the lower level of the walkway. She turned her face to them as they continued to walk, “ So am I to expect you to play the part of the loving stepfather now? Doting on Henry as if he were your own? “

Mr. Gold smiled. He had always been fond of Henry, his presence bringing up bittersweet memories of Baelfire's childhood. He hoped that the boy would come around and come to like him though he was not happy with the current situation. He knew once the babies came, he would change his mind... If he wasn't forced to kill him before that happened.

His smile faded, the nightmare coming back to the forefront of his mind. According to the seer, he would have to take either Henry or Neal's life if he wanted to continue living his own. It was a cold fact he felt he could not escape or stop thinking about. He knew he would have to deal with it eventually and he dreaded that moment, knowing it would affect Emma profoundly no matter who died.

“ They won't accept you, “ Regina said flatly, bringing him out of his thoughts. “ No matter what you do... The Charmings, Henry... Not any of them. They may not even accept that... “

Regina started coughing, grasping at her throat. Mr. Gold did his best to hide his satisfaction as he waited for it to subside. When she was finished coughing, he decided to speak. “ You will see. “

Regina gasped for breath, “ I've already seen, Gold. I've seen your dark heart and it always wins out. “

They stopped walking, her words slicing him to the bone with their truthfulness. She moved closer to him as she continued, “ You always choose darkness. “

He turned to her, “ You think you know me, dearie... But you don't. “

“ I know you well enough, “ She scoffed. “ If your own son couldn't bring out the good in you... Who will? “

Mr. Gold stayed silent as Regina took a step back before turning and walking away. He thought of Emma, wondering if she could really handle such a task. She had brought forth more goodness than he had shown in centuries but he still felt the pull of the darkness, threatening to suffocate the small ember she had ignited in his soul. He did his best to keep it burning though the words of the seer swirled in his head.

Regina's words also echoed in his mind. From the way David had behaved, he knew he would never fully accept his relationship with Emma. He felt a bit of fear, wondering if he would accept the children or reject them. He wasn't sure how Mary-Margret felt about him or the babies but it was her nature to lean towards whatever was best for Emma.

Then there was the question of how the town would handle such news. Lots of people liked Emma but lots of people hated him. There was always the chance they would turn their back on Emma because of her association with him. If they did, that would also mean they would turn their back on the children.

He looked at the ground, sighing. His cell phone started to ring and he pulled it out of his pocket, furrowing his brow at the number. He opened it and answered, “ This is Mr. Gold. “

“ Hello, “ It was a woman. “ This is Nurse Allison from Storybrooke Hospital. “

His stomach clenched, wondering why the hospital was calling him. He wanted to ask but his voice stuck in his throat, scared it was about Baelfire... Or Emma. “ Mr. Gold? “ The nurse prodded. “ Are you still there? “

“ Yes, “ Mr. Gold stammered. “ I am. Why are you calling me? “

“ Miss French is ready to be released and your name is on her paperwork as her contact person, “ The nurse replied.

Mr. Gold blinked. He didn't remember filling out any paperwork on Belle the night she was admitted. He had to sneak in to see her once she was settled, taking advantage of the fact everyone else was occupied with the stranger. He shook his head, “ I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't fill out any paperwork on her. “

“ Sheriff Swan filled it out, “ The nurse said. “ Now, if you don't want to pick her up, we can always call her father.  we have his number. “

“ No, “ Mr. Gold said. He couldn't let Moe French see Belle in the state she was in. He would blame him and certainly fill her head with lies. He had done it once before and there was no doubt in his mind he would do it again. 

“ Is there anyone else we can call? “ The nurse asked.

“ No... No there's not, “ Mr. Gold replied. He knew he only had one choice. He closed his eyes, “ I'll be there right away. “

**

**

Emma looked at David as he pulled to a stop on the side of the road. After leaving Henry with Neal, they had driven out to a place where there were open marshy fields instead of forest. It was in a far part of town and one she seldom patrolled. She unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the truck.

“ Why are we in the middle of nowhere? “ She asked. The ride was long and left her feeling grouchy. She hated being still for too long. David got out on his side and Mary-Margret followed him as she asked, “ Why won't you guys tell me what's going on? Why the secrecy? “

“ Because you need to see it, “ Mary-Margret said.

Emma walked to her, “ Great. That always goes well for me. Listen... Whatever it is, it can wait. August was trying to warn me about something... Someone dangerous. “

It had been on her mind most of the night after August had whispered in her ear. She hadn't mentioned it to Mr. Gold though because she didn't want to alarm him. That and she really needed to talk to him about the babies. August's words still nagged at the back of her mind though and she wanted to get to the bottom of it.

David reached for Mary-Margret's left hand and smiled, “ Doesn't matter. “

Emma blinked. She couldn't believe her parents weren't interested in the threat of danger, no matter how vague it was. She looked at them, “ Why not? “

“ Because of this, “ Mary-Margret said and grabbed her left hand. 

Emma let her lead her forward, a strange tingle letting her know they had passed through a magic barrier. She looked in front of them to see rows and rows of bean vines. She broke away from Mary-Margret, walking across a small bridge as she stared at the crop. “ Emma! “ Someone called her name.

“ Hey, “ She was stunned to see Anton though she knew he was in town. He was normal sized and looked happy to see her. He rushed forward, hugging her.

“ Are you here to help? It's not quite harvest time yet, “ He said as he looked towards David and Mary-Margret.

Emma stepped back, still stunned by the sight before her. “ Beans, “ She said. “ You're growing magic beans. “

Emma turned to David, “ That's what you were up to while I was in New York? Why didn't you tell me? “

David chuckled, “ We are telling you. We kept it a secret to protect the crop. Mother Superior... She cloaked the area. That way, Anton can do what he does best. “ 

Anton looked at David, “ Actually, you haven't seen me play darts but uh yeah... “ He crossed his arms over his chest as he continued, “ I do this pretty good. “

“ Um, Anton... Don't take this the wrong way but... Why... Why are you so... “ Emma wanted to know why he wasn't a giant anymore but she didn't know how to ask it.

“ Small? “ Anton looked at her. “ Cora. She and Regina brought some magic to make me human sized. Kind of like it. “

“ Enough lolly-gagging, “ Leroy's gruff voice came from behind Anton. Emma had been so distracted by the beans and her friend, she hadn't seen him. “ Back to it! “ He looked at Anton, snapping a pair of pruning shears at him. 

Anton looked at Emma, " Wow. Dwarves really like to work. It's great seeing you, Emma. “

“ You too, “ Emma chuckled. She took a few steps towards the rows, Mary-Margret's words from earlier in the morning coming to her mind. She frowned, her blood running cold as she realized what was happening. “ You want to use the beans to make a portal, “ She said. She turned to face David and Mary-Margret, “ To go back to The Enchanted Forest. That's the real reason you didn't tell me. “

Mary-Margret shifted uncomfortably under Emma's stare so she looked at David. It was his idea so she decided to confront him about it. “ What about ogres and destruction and danger? “

“ We can fix all that, “ David moved towards her. “ We did it before. We can do it again. “

“ We can start over, Emma, “ Mary-Margret said quietly. “ You, Henry... And the babies. “

She felt her heart sink because she had felt her mother was on her side about staying. “ So you changed your mind? You want to go now too? “

“ Not my mind, “ Mary-Margret's voice trembled. “ My heart. After what I did to Cora, I think restoring our land is the best way to mend it. “

“ It will be good for all of us, “ David said. “ Henry... And you... And them. “

Emma looked at him as Mary-Margret said, “ We're from there. You're from there. “

Emma took a step back, blinking. “ No. This world... Is my home. “

“ And it's been nothing but cruel to you, “ David said. “ If we go back, I think you might be able to have your happy ending. “

Emma stared at them for a long moment before turning to stare at the bean field once more. She had so much she wanted to talk about but she knew she couldn't do it there nor could she think of where to start...

**

**

Mr. Gold took a deep breath as he approached the door to Belle's hospital room. He was unsure how she would react to seeing him. The last time he had seen her, she smashed the teacup he had treasured for so long. The last time they spoke, he was almost dead.

He reached to door, finding she was reading a book as she waited. It was a glimmer of hope, that facet of her personality remaining intact. He reached up, gently knocking on the door. She lifted her head and gave her a smile.

She gasped, obviously surprised to see him. “ You're... You're alive. “

“ Indeed I am, “ He walked into the room. “ I imagine my last phone call was a bit alarming. “

Belle cleared her throat, “ It sounded like you were on your death bed... And you were letting me go. “

“ I'm really sorry if I startled you, “ Mr. Gold said. She stared at him like she was merely an acquaintance. He sighed, “ I know you have no memory of me but those things I said to you on the phone were real. I needed you to know those things in case I... Well, in case I died. “

Belle nodded, “ Including the part about how we couldn't be together? “

Mr. Gold bit his lip. He closed his eyes, “ Yes. I hope you understand what I meant. “

“ I think I do, “ Belle replied. “ Some times, people can't change. “

He nodded and opened his eyes, “ Yes. “

“ I'm glad you're okay, “ Belle replied after a moment of silence. She smiled, “ And I could tell your feelings were true. “

Mr. Gold blinked, “ You could? “

“ I have a sense about people, “ She said. “ I can't explain how but I could just tell. The fact you're here reinforces that. What we had together must have been pretty special for you to be here now. “ 

" It was, " Mr. Gold nodded.  He then looked away from Belle for a moment, “ And I do feel somewhat responsible for what happened to you. “

“ I can't remember if you are or if you're not, “ Belle let out a strained chuckle. She then sighed, “ But I am glad you want to correct whatever mistake you think you made. “

“ So you believe we know each other? “ Mr. Gold asked. If she did, that meant perhaps there was some hope to bring her memories back. He dreaded it though because that meant he would finally have to tackle the task of telling her about Emma.

He was still filled with regret that he had led her on for so long instead of being straight forward to start with. If he hadn't strung her along, she would have never been attacked by Hook or fallen over the town line. Of course, that left him to wonder what would have happened if Emma had been in her place instead. He tried not to fathom it, not wanting the same kind of harm to befall her.

“ I believe that whatever caused me to forget myself means that I have a past and that past probably included you, “ Belle said.

“ It did, “ Mr. Gold nodded. In the back of his mind, he debated the cruelty involved in reminding her of herself only to hurt her. Telling the person before him the truth had been rather easy but he knew the real Belle's heart would break. She had already been through enough pain and didn't want to cause her more.

There was a silent moment before Belle spoke again. “ When... When I was injured... “ She chuckled, “ This is going to sound crazy. “

She looked up at him, “ I remember you healing me. “

Mr. Gold stared at her. She remembered correctly. After he had healed her, she had shoved him away and was frightened of him. He sighed, not wanting to talk about that night. “ You've been through a lot. Serious injury... All the drugs you've been on since you've been in here. “

Belle looked away like she was ashamed then looked back at him as he continued, “ Once you remember who you are... It will all become clear. “

She cocked her head to the side, looking up into his eyes. “ Can you help me do that? Remember who I am? “

Mr. Gold stared down into her eyes. The suggestion had sounded preposterous at the diner but to have her ask changed things. If she were willing to take the chance to remember herself, he couldn't see a reason not to try. Once she did remember, it was quite likely she would hate him but at least she would be herself again.

“ I believe I can give it a try, “ He replied quietly.  " I can't promise anything though. "

She reached up, placing her left hand on his folded hands. Her touch startled him a bit, not expecting her to reach out to him like that. He stared at their hands before he said, “ Let's talk to someone about getting you out of here. I believe they still have some of your belongings. “

" They do, " Belle said.  She looked like she was thinking then said, " I think her name was Ruby?  She brought me a satchel of things to make me more comfortable. "

" Then I will have a nurse fetch it for you, " Mr. Gold nodded.  He wasn't surprised Ruby had brought Belle such things.  They were pretty good friends and Ruby cared deeply for her.

Belle nodded, “Alright. I'll get what I have here together. “

“ Great, “ Mr. Gold stepped back, letting her hand fall away from his. “ I'll be right back. “

“ I'll be right here, “ Belle said.

Mr. Gold walked towards the door, stopping when she called his name. He turned to face her, “ Yes? “

“ I do have some place to go, right? “ Belle asked. She let out a nervous chuckle, “ I mean... A home? “

Mr. Gold nodded, “ Oh... It's more than that. You're going to love it. “

“ I hope so, “ Belle smiled.

Mr. Gold continued out into the hallway, a plan coming together in his mind. He would take her back to the library, some place close to the shop where he could keep an eye on her. At night, he would have Frederick watch her. She would be safe and have her own place.

He knew he would have to think about it more but he needed to get her release paperwork cleared up before anything else could happen...

**

**

Regina watched as Mr. Gold left Belle's hospital room. She had cloaked herself so he couldn't sense her. She couldn't do it very often but it was possible. She had gotten a call from one of her contacts at the hospital, telling her Belle was going to be released.

She was informed Mr. Gold was her emergency contact, leaving him obligated to take care of her. It was quite fortunate and would play into the evil plan she had been concocting. She slipped down the hallway once Mr. Gold was out of sight, going to the door. She stopped in the doorway to see Belle packing her things into a large satchel and smiling to herself.

Regina tapped lightly on the door, Belle snapping her head up. She blinked in confusion, like she thought she recognized her but wasn't sure. Regina smiled and gave a little wave, “ Hello. “

Belle returned the smile, “ Hi. “

Regina walked into the room as Belle went back to packing. She stopped just short of the bed, “ I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Regina. I'm the mayor of this town. “

Belle stared at her like she was shocked the mayor would come to see her. Regina continued, “ I just want to make sure you're okay. “

Belle let out a nervous chuckle, “ That's uh... Very thorough of you. Thank you but I'm fine, “ She chuckled again after thinking for a moment. “ I think I am. “

She motioned towards the door, “ Mr. Gold's getting me discharged and he's going to take me home. He believes he can help me remember who I am. “

“ Does he now? “ Regina chuckled. “ And where is this home? “

Belle chuckled again, “ I don't know. He said he was going to show me. “

“ I see, “ Regina nodded. “ And why does he feel he needs to help you? “

Belle sighed, “ He says he feels responsible for what happened to me and thinks it only be right if he helps me. “

“ Is that so? “ Regina nodded. That showed her he felt guilt over the accident, something that would work in her favor.

“ Yes, “ Belle nodded. “ It's what he told me. “

“ How nice of him, “ Regina smiled before looking down at the floor, acting like she was picking something up as she dropped a match book out of her sleeve into her hand. It shimmered with magic as she placed a spell on it, a spell that would certainly wreck whatever Mr. Gold had planned for Belle. She stood back up, “ What's this, dear? “

Belle looked up from her satchel, furrowing her brow. Regina held the match book out to her, “ Did you drop it? “

Belle took it, glanced at it and scoffed as she tossed it aside, “ Don't think so. “

Regina smiled, “ Keep looking, dear. “

Belle rolled her eyes slightly as she picked the match book up again. She held it in both hands, freezing as the spell started to take effect on her. Her mouth dropped open and a look came into her eyes like she was remembering something. She breathed, “ Wait... “ Regina smiled as she looked up at her, “ I know what this is... I think I remember who I am. “

“ Well I'm sure Mr. Gold will be thrilled, “ Regina replied.

Belle laughed, “ Thank you do much but I better hurry. I need to get back to my life. “

“ Yes you do, “ Regina said. “ I need to go get back to mine as well. “

**

**

“ And this one too, “ The nurse slapped down yet another form for Mr. Gold to sign. It had taken him a good ten minutes to get Belle's dismissal in order. He never liked the paperwork involved with hospitals, being careful to read every bit of them before signing each page.

“ And what is this? “ Mr. Gold looked at the paper.

“ A paper saying that you spoke to the doctor and are clear on any issues that have arisen while she was in our care, “ The nurse replied.

Mr. Gold narrowed his eyes, “ But I haven't spoken to a doctor yet. “

“ Sorry I took so long, “ Doctor Whale's voice startled Mr. Gold. “ There were some issues with another patient. “

Mr. Gold turned to him, “ Why are you here? “

Doctor Whale blinked, “ Uh... I'm Miss French's doctor. You're picking her up? “

“ Yes, “ Mr. Gold frowned at the thought of Belle being in his care. He viewed Doctor Whale as a bit of a pervert and the thought of him caring for her made his skin crawl. He held the paper out to him, “ Have there been any issues with Belle since she came here? “

Doctor Whale shook his head, “ Nothing other than some moments of panic because of her amnesia. She's perfectly healthy... Except for the amnesia. “

“ Thank you, “ Mr. Gold turned back to the counter, read the paper and signed it. He shoved it back towards the nurse before turning to find Doctor Whale was still there. “ Is there anything else? “

Doctor Whale blinked then shook his head, “ Not really. “

“ Then you can leave, “ Mr. Gold replied before stepping around Doctor Whale and heading back to Belle's room. He walked inside, about to tell her she was ready to go when he found she was not in her bed. He turned to the door, “ NURSE! NURSE! “ 

A nurse came rushing in from the hallway, stopping when she got to him. He motioned to the bed, “ There was a patient here suffering from amnesia. Where is she? “

The nurse looked at the bed, “ Belle? She should still be here. “

“ I know that. I just finished her discharge paperwork. So where is she? “ Mr. Gold demanded. He knew she couldn't leave until the paperwork was done... Unless she slipped out while the incompetent hospital staff didn't notice.

The nurse put her hands up then dashed out into the hall. Mr. Gold turned back to the room, looking around for any clue of where Belle could have gone. Something on the bed caught his eye and he moved towards it. It was a red match book from a place called 'The Rabbit Hole', Storybrooke's equivalent to a seedy bar.

He quickly shoved the match book in his pocket and left the room...

**

**

“ Emma... “ Mary-Margret followed her as she walked into the apartment. She could tell her daughter was mad and she had a pretty good idea of why. “ Talk to me. You haven't said a single word since we left the bean field. “

“ I have nothing to say, “ Emma muttered as she went to the coat rack. She unbuttoned her coat and pulled it off, hanging it from the hook she always used. She then took off her hat, placing it on the end table that sat against the wall.

“ The way you're acting tells me you have plenty to say, “ Mary-Margret said as she started taking off her own coat.

Emma looked at her, “ Well I'm not ready to say it. “

Mary-Margret watched as Emma headed for the stairs. “ Where are you going? “ She called after her.

“ To take a nap, “ Emma replied as she headed for the loft. She turned before she was completely up, looking at Mary-Margret right in the eye, “ And to think. “

Mary-Margret let out an exasperated sigh as she finished taking off her coat. She turned to hang it up just as David walked in and closed the door. She didn't look at him, “ She's mad. “

“ I would have never guessed, “ David replied quietly. He sighed, “ Well, we knew she would be. “

Mary-Margret took her hat off and set it next to Emma's. She turned to face David, “ Actually, I have a few questions about going back myself. “

“ We already talked this over, Mary-Margret. You're not going to change your mind because of the way Emma's acting, are you? “

“ I'm not changing my mind, “ Mary-Margret walked towards him. “ I just thought of a few questions I wanted to ask. “

David blinked, “ Like what? “ 

Mary-Margret looked him in the face, “ Who are we going to take with us? “

“ Whoever wants to come, “ David replied.

Mary-Margret arched an eyebrow, “ Anyone? “

David frowned, “ Well, they'll have a choice. I'm not going to force anyone to go. “

“ But what I'm asking is are you going to force anyone to stay? “ Mary-Margret said then nodded towards the stairs. “ I think that's what's concerning Emma more than anything. “

“ Mary-Margret... “ David moved towards her. 

Mary-Margret pointed to the door, “ Hall. Now. “

David rolled his eyes and walked to the door, opening it. Mary-Margret walked out, waiting for him to close the door behind them. Once it was closed, he turned to her. “ You know and I know there are some people our world will be better off without. “

“ So you're saying we're going to abandon those people here to be trapped forever? “ Mary-Margret frowned.

David sighed, “ It's for the greater good. “

“ Give me an example of who you would leave behind, “ Mary-Margret crossed her arms over her chest.

David opened his mouth to speak but paused. He closed his eyes, “ Spencer for one. “

“ And? “ Mary-Margret prodded.  She couldn't argue with that.  It would work against their efforts to repair the kingdom to have someone so destructive in their midsts.

David shook his head, “ You won't like it. “

" Regina? " Mary-Margret asked.

" I'm not starting that fight with you again, " David put his hands up.  " But not her.  Someone worse. "

Mary-Margret gasped, “ You want to leave Gold, don't you? “

“ Mary-Margret... “ David started.

“ Is that why you agreed to accept him being with Emma this morning? “ Mary-Margret asked. “ Because you've been planning on leaving him behind? “

“ Look, “ David said sharply. “ Either we leave him or lock him up when we get back home. Those are our only two options, Mary-Margret. “

Mary-Margret frowned and moved towards the door, turning back to David as she reached for the knob. “ Think of a third one. I'm going inside to fix lunch. “

“ I'll help, “ David took a step towards her but stopped when she glared at him.

“ I prefer you go to Granny's to think about it, “ Mary-Margret replied. “ I need some time of my own to think... Alone. “

With that, she opened the door and walked inside. She closed the door behind her and locked it. She knew David had a key but he also had enough sense not to push her. She stood with her back to the door, listening as David walked down the stairs...


	13. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Gold tracks down Belle and gets a jolting surprise before confronting Regina. David thinks about things at Granny's before Mr. Gold shows up, asking for help. He goes with him to The Rabbit Hole to see what Belle has become. Mary-Margret and Emma talk before David returns home.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road,Part Thirteen

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

  
  


Mr. Gold walked into The Rabbit Hole, pausing as his eyes adjusted to the dimly lit bar. The sunshine outside was rather bright and a sharp contrast to the near darkness he found inside. He frowned, surprised to see how many people were there, drinking their lunches instead of eating. He recognized most of the faces, mostly people who did menial work anyway.

The so-called music that played over the speakers instantly gave him a headache. It was too loud and sounded like noise more than anything to him. He knew he would have to go to the shop and purge it from his mind with more delicate, civilized music once he found Belle. It was all he could do not to silence the jukebox with a wave of his hand.

The air was rancid with the smell of alcohol and cigarettes, making him take slow breaths. With much chagrin, he could also detect the faint hints of vomit that had been cleaned. The place had carpet, something that would hold onto such smells forever. The only way to rid it of the odors would be to replace it or just burn the whole place down.

After taking another look around, he still saw no sign of Belle. He moved towards the bar, the chubby dark-haired bartender looking up. “ Oh yes. Mr. Gold, “ He said as he scrambled towards where he kept his lock box.

“ I'm not here for the rent, “ Mr. Gold said. It was the only time he set foot in the place. If it hadn't been such a lucrative property, he would have closed the place. Ever since catching Milah carousing with Hook, he held a certain disdain for bars and taverns, something that still stuck with him in spite of the years that had passed. 

“ Someone I care for has gone missing, “ He continued as he looked around again. He looked at the bartender, “ The only thing she left behind was a match book from this vile joint. “

The bartender chuckled nervously, “ Vile? Really? “

Mr. Gold gave him a cold stare. Vile was actually the nicest word he could use after seeing some of the shenanigans that occurred outside of the place. He could only fathom what happened inside the walls. If it was anything like the taverns in The Enchanted Forest, he felt he was better off not knowing.

The bartender stammered, “ Yeah... We could clean it up some. “

“ I don't understand it, “ Mr. Gold looked around again. He was starting to wonder if he had made a mistake and the match book had been from one of the nurses. He did catch a glimpse of a couple of them drinking, hoping they were off duty and just not on break. “ If you knew her, this would be the last place she would go for. “

“ Really not a fan of The Rabbit Hole, are you? “ The bartender still tried to sound humorous, like he was trying to diffuse the situation. Mr. Gold was sure he was used to doing such things when drunken tempers flared but he sober and not in the mood. He gave the bartender another hard stare and he shrugged his shoulders, “ Describe her. “

Mr. Gold took a breath, “ Brown hair, beautiful blue eyes... An accent you wouldn't soon forget. Her name's Belle. “

The bartender looked like he recognized the description, just not the name. “ Belle? Are you sure? Cause that sounds an awful lot like Lacey. “

“ Who the Hell is Lacey? “ Mr. Gold asked. The bartender lifted his hand and pointed towards a far corner of the room, where the pool tables were. Mr. Gold looked, his eyes falling on Belle. 

She had pulled her hair up into a loose up-do, put on make-up and wore a blue sleeveless shirt and mini-skirt more befitting of Ruby than herself. She was playing pool, a glass of whiskey sitting on the rail of the table. She looked up at her partner for the game when her shot went in and smiled before picking up her drink. Mr. Gold moved towards the table, still not believing the sight before him.

“ Belle, “ He said when he reached her.

She looked at him, throwing her left arm up in the air in greeting then said, “ Oh... The name's Lacey. “

Mr. Gold was stunned. She was already swaying like she was drunk, her exaggerated movements reinforcing that assumption. He wondered just how much she had drank in such a short amount of time. “ Here name should be Fast Eddie. She's a hustler... She's hustling me, “ Her game partner said.

Mr. Gold turned around to find it was the dwarf that had lost his memory after crossing the town line. The dwarf was also the pharmacist at the Dark Star pharmacy. He blinked, hoping the man was enjoying a day off and did not plan on working in the condition he seemed to be in. He swayed slightly like he had drank a lot as well.

Belle reached over and slapped him on the shoulder as she laughed. Mr. Gold had seen enough, taking her by the arm and pulling her back so she could look into her eyes. “ Do you... Do you remember me? “

Belle smirked, “ The guy that visited me in hospital, sure I do. But now, I remember who I am and that's Lacey. Now, if you'll excuse me, “ Belle shoved him away. “ You're kinda in my shot. “

Mr. Gold moved to the side as Belle moved to the table again, preparing to make her shot. All he could do was stare, the woman before him very different from the one he had seen in the hospital. She had been so warm to him then but was now cold, like she didn't want to have anything to do with him. She made her shot and he reached for her again, “ Belle. “

She turned around, frowning, “ I TOLD you... It's Lacey. Now, please leave. I have a lot of money riding on this game. “

Mr. Gold blinked, stung by her rejection and puzzled by her behavior. He could only think of one reason she could have changed so drastically. After lingering for a moment, he headed for the door. He walked outside, wincing in the sunlight but grateful for the fresh air.

He walked to where he had parked his car along the curb, reaching for the handle and opening the door. He paused to get his keys before lowering himself into the seat. Once he was inside, he closed the door and put the keys in the ignition. He started the engine, checking the street before pulling out onto it.

It was rather clear so he decided to drive a bit faster than allowed. He wasn't going far and his business was urgent. He had to find Regina and confront her over what she had done to Belle. He knew she was the only person capable of such cruelty.

He made it to City Hall in record time, pulling into the first space he saw and parking rather hastily. He shut off the car, opening the door at the same time and climbed out as quickly as his crippled leg would allow. He slammed the door closed, walking up the path as fast as he could. He reached the front doors, opening one and stepping inside.

He silently cursed Regina for not putting in an elevator as he scaled the flight of stairs that led to the second floor. He tried to control his anger as he neared her closed office door, knowing he had to keep his homicidal urges under control in such a public place. He threw the door open, striding into the office as he growled, “ What have you done with Belle? “

Regina looked up from the paperwork in front of her, “ I'm sorry. Do I look like a one-handed pirate with a pistol? You know who shot her. “

“ Stop playing games, “ Mr. Gold said sharply. “ She's gone and now she's someone else. “

“ Oh... You mean she has her memories back, “ Regina stayed calm as she closed the folder full of papers and smirked. That irked him even more. She set the pen in her hand down and moved to stand up, “ You're welcome. “

“ Not HER memories, “ Mr. Gold said pointedly. “ Her CURSED memories... Or some set of memories other than the lie she lived for twenty-eight years. “

“ Yeah, “ Regina replied as she walked away. “ From the curse you gave me. See, all I did was drop things back in place... Just a different place though. There were so many possibilities of how we could have all ended up. “

“ Well undo it, “ Mr. Gold followed her. “ Bring her back. “

“ You know I can't, “ Regina said quietly. “ The only thing I can bring back are the memories she lived with for twenty-eight years. Do you want that? Belle going back to her father and fiancée to be little more than a slave? She still won't know you. “

“ NO! I want you to bring her... The real HER back, “ Mr. Gold pointed at her as she picked up another folder of papers. It sickened him that she could work like nothing was amiss.

Regina frowned, “ Are you deaf? I just told you I couldn't. It's impossible, Gold. She crossed the town line. “

“ Her old self is gone, “ Regina continued. She walked past him, “ These cursed memories she has are now real. Lacey's here to stay. “

“ Not if I can help it, “ Mr. Gold said.

Regina scoffed, “ You're asking me to bring her back just so you can break her heart?  I know you're planning on breaking up with her. “

“ It isn't like that, “ Mr. Gold sneered. “ I want to tell her the truth. It isn't as cruel as what you have done. “

“ Isn't it? What I did to her is indeed less cruel than what you want. Have you even thought how destroyed she will be when you tell her you don't love her any more? That you're... “ Regina stopped, clasping at her throat.

Mr. Gold smiled with satisfaction as Regina started coughing. “ At least she'll be herself and I can let her go properly. “

“ She's better off being cursed, “ Regina countered as she regained herself. “ Especially with what you have planned. “

“ Any curse can be broken, dearie, “ Mr. Gold turned to watch her as she sat back down at her desk. “ And you are going to help me. “

“ Or what? “ Regina slapped the folder down on the desk. “ You'll kill me? No you won't. “

“ Oh won't I? “ He walked towards the desk as she sat down.  He was starting to get in the mood to turn her into a bug and squash her.

“ You're on your best behavior because of Emma, “ Regina looked up at him. “ Don't think I haven't noticed. You want her to believe you can be a good person without losing your powers. “

Mr. Gold stared down at her with a glare that would have killed a lesser woman. “ Shedding blood would change that, wouldn't it? “ Regina smirked. “ She would see who you really are and reconsider... “

Mr. Gold waited as Regina began to choke. She curled her fingers against the desk as she rode out the bout. She glared up at him when she could breathe, “ Bastard... I'll break this spell. “

“ No you won't, “ Mr. Gold whispered. “ And I can be good in spite of my curse. “

Regina snorted, “ I'd pay to see that. “

“ If you live long enough, “ Mr. Gold sneered.

Regina arched an eyebrow, “ Idle threats. “

“ Oh, we'll see how idle they are, “ Mr. Gold hissed. “ Now, tell me how to break Belle's curse. “

Regina quirked her mouth, “ There is one way but you'll never be able to do it... Not with Emma in the picture. “

Mr. Gold blinked and frowned, “ True Love's Kiss. “

Regina smirked, “ Indeed. Since that is not an option, you might as well get used to Lacey. “

Mr. Gold couldn't accept that. He couldn't just abandon Belle to the life of a bar strumpet. It just wasn't her and would only spell disaster in the end. He sat down across from Regina, “ Well, I'll find another way. “

Regina snorted, “ You spent too much time with those Charmings. Their idiotic boundless faith has rubbed off on you. You should just cash in your chips on her. Your relationship was doomed from the start. “

She gave him a venomous smirk, “ Of course, then again... When you take someone prisoner and force them to love you... “

Mr. Gold had heard enough. He bolted to his feet, leaning into Regina. “ I did not force her to do anything... Ever. Do not compare what I did with what happened with Graham. I did not have to rip out her heart to get her to pay attention to me. “

Regina frowned, his words obviously hitting a nerve. “ Get out of my office, “ She hissed. “ Go back to your concubine and forget that girl. She'll never be Belle again. Ever. “

Mr. Gold turned on his heel and strode out of the office. He was determined to find a way to get Belle back...

**

**

David stared down into his coffee as he thought. He had eaten lunch and even dessert but still hadn't come up with a solution to the problem he had. He needed to figure out some way to accept the fact Mr. Gold was a part of Emma's life and would need to be there for her.

That acceptance meant he would have to take the imp back to The Enchanted Forest with them. Perhaps he was changing and would be at a better place once they went home but he would invest too much hope in the thought. No matter what, he was still cursed and there would be no way to break it unless he got killed with his own dagger. He then thought of another way, wondering if it was even possible for him to truly love Emma deep enough for True Love's Kiss to work.

He sighed, startling when Ruby touched his left hand. He looked up at her, “ Oh hey. “

Ruby gave him a concerned look, “ David... You've been here for over an hour. Is everything okay? “

David shook his head, “ Mary-Margret and I are having a disagreement. I came down here to cool off. “

“ You two argue? “ Ruby blinked.  She didn't seem like she was joking either.

David quirked his mouth, “ Even we can't be sunshine and rainbows all the time. “

“ Well, “ Ruby patted his hand. “ I'm sure it will work out. “

David snorted, “ I hope so. “

" Order up, " The chef called from the kitchen and rang the bell.

" I better go, " Ruby rolled her eyes.  She gave him a smle, " Good luck. "

" I need it, " David sighed.

Ruby walked away and David was glad she hadn't prodded him for details. He was trying to keep the bean crop a secret, not telling anyone about it. The only people who knew were himself, the dwarves, Anton, Mary-Margret and now Emma. He couldn't let Regina find out though, knowing she would try to use the beans for her own evil purposes.

The bell on the door rang and he looked up to find it was Leroy. Leroy saw him and walked over to the bar, “ Hey.   Just who I was looking for. “

David furrowed his brow, “ Me? Why? “

Leroy took a seat next to him, “ Doc had to cut out early because he has some appointments at the hospital. I was going to ask you if you want to fill in for him... Unless you're busy with sheriff stuff. “

David shook his head, “ No. I'm not busy with sheriff stuff. This place has been really calm since Cora died. “

“ So what do you say? “ Leroy arched an eyebrow.

David decided it couldn't hurt. Working would help get his mind of his current problem and the distraction would most likely help him think better when he returned to the subject. “ Okay then. “

“ Have you ate? “ Leroy asked.

David nodded, “ Yeah. Why? “

“ Well, I'm picking up lunch for the others and we ordered extra, “ Leroy replied. “ You can have some if you like. “

David quirked his mouth, “ Well... It's okay but... You know what? “

“ What? “ Leroy asked.

“ You guys have been working really hard lately and I'd like to thank you for it, “ David said. “ I'll pay for lunch. “

Leroy smiled, “ Thanks, David. “

“ No problem, “ David returned the smile.

Granny walked over from where she had been standing. She had a habit of doing the books at the serving counter so she could pitch in at a moment's notice. “ So you've come to get your order, Leroy? “

Leroy scoffed, “ No. I'm here for the lovely atmosphere. “

Granny rolled her eyes, “ Let me go see if Tony's had a chance to get it together. “

Leroy nodded as Granny walked away. He then looked at David again, “ So... How did Emma take the news? “

David sighed, “ She's got to let it sink in a bit but I'm sure she'll be okay once it does. “

Leroy looked around then leaned closer to David, “ She looked kind of... I don't know... Upset to me. “

“ Like I said, “ David replied. “ She'll be fine once it sinks in. “

“ Ten bowls of chili... No Beans, “ Granny said as she came back over with a large box filled with to-go containers and a cupful of wrapped spoons. She looked at Leroy, “ You and the dwarves have something against beans? “

David got out his wallet, “ Let's just say we've had our fill over the past couple of weeks. “

Granny put the box down and put her right hand on her hip as she looked at Leroy, “ Just exactly what are you boys up to anyway? “

Leroy looked back at her, “ Just a little landscaping. “

Granny narrowed her eyes as she took David's money but she wasn't looking at Leroy. Her gaze was fixed on someone coming in the door. “ Is this seat taken? “ Mr. Gold's voice made Leroy turn to face him as Granny walked away.

Mr. Gold motioned over his shoulder, “ You might want to run along. I need to chat with the prince. “

Leroy said nothing as he stared at Mr. Gold. David sighed as he put his wallet away, “ It's okay, Leroy. I got this. “

Leroy got up, David moving closer to Mr. Gold once the dwarf was out of the way. “ What do you want to _chat_ about, Gold? “

Mr. Gold waited for Leroy to leave with the to-go box before he breathed, “ Regina. She... Uh, helped jog Belle's memory. “

David was not sure why Mr. Gold was telling him such news. He didn't even know he had been in contact with her since he had returned home. “ That' good. That means you can finish you business with her, “ David moved to walk away.

“ No... No, “ Mr. Gold stepped in front of him. “ WRONG memories. She thinks she's a scantily clad barfly named Lacey. She has a false life, as you did under the curse with Kathryn... Only hers apparently involves a lot more alcohol. “

“ What do you want with me? “ David asked. He was still confused about why Mr. Gold had come to him for help, especially with Belle.

“ I need you to help me get her back, “ Mr. Gold replied.

David narrowed his eyes, “ How dare you... After the promise you made. “

“ It has nothing to do with that, “ Mr. Gold started.

“ It has everything to do with THAT, “ David tried to keep his tone hushed as he cut him off. “ You said you were through with her. “

Mr. Gold stammered, “ But that was before this. Charming... The way she is... She'll surely destroy herself. I can't let that happen. “

David frowned, “ So you do still have feelings for her? “

Mr. Gold looked down, “ Yes... But as I told Em... “

“ Shh, “ David shushed him, stopping him from saying Emma's name. “ No other names but Belle's here. There are too many people around. “

Mr. Gold looked around at the lunch crowd then nodded, “ Point taken. “

David put his hands on his hips, “ So you want to save her. Why? “

Mr. Gold looked at him, “ If it weren't for me, she would not be in this predicament right now. If I had only told her the truth, she would have never been hurt. “

“ Not by Hook anyway, “ David crossed his arms over his chest. “ You on the other hand... “

“ Regardless of that, “ Mr. Gold narrowed his eyes just slightly. “ I at least owe her one favor for the things I put her through already. “

David scoffed and Mr. Gold furrowed his brow in confusion. “ I would have expected you to take the easy way out and walk away from her... Save yourself the pain of breaking up with her but this regret... This guilt shows me you do have a conscience hiding in there somewhere. “

Mr. Gold took a deep breath and looked David in the eyes, “ I suppose you would think I lost that long ago but I'm trying to be different... Less of a coward and actually face things I would have never faced before. I'm trying to be half the man SHE thinks I am. “

David quirked his mouth, knowing just who Mr. Gold meant by 'she'. “ I see. But I still don't get why you're asking me. “

Mr. Gold smirked, “ So I don't do anything stupid. Your presence will help me keep my focus. “

David nodded, “ Okay then. I guess I could go take a look at the way Belle is now. I can't guarantee I'll be able to help. “

“ You being with me will be enough help at the moment, “ Mr. Gold said. “ Now come along. She's down at The Rabbit Hole. “

David furrowed his brow, “ THAT place? Seriously? “

“ Precisely how I feel about it, “ Mr. Gold said. He headed for the door and David followed. When they were on the patio, he turned to him again. “ So, you are you familiar with the place? “

David snorted, “ That place is fight central on Friday and Saturday nights and don't even get me started on how many drunks leave there and end up at the jail. “

“ I assume quite a few from that statement, “ Mr. Gold replied.

“ Oh yeah, “ David chuckled.

They made their way to the sidewalk, Mr. Gold stepping out into the street. David followed him, glad the street wasn't too busy. When they got to the other sidewalk, they stepped up and walked to the bar. Mr. Gold darted ahead to get the door, holding it for David before following him inside. David was surprised at the crowd that was there and wondering just how many of them had been drinking heavily.

Mr. Gold came to a stop and David followed his gaze to the bar to a woman he barely recognized. Belle sat there, dressed more like Ruby than herself. She was talking to a paramedic David knew as Rick. He wasn't a bad paramedic but he had a reputation as a womanizer. 

By the way he looked at Belle, he could see he had taken an interest in her. He looked at Mr. Gold to find him less than pleased. Mr. Gold put his left hand out, “ You might want to wait outside. “

David darted forward, putting is hand on Mr. Gold's chest and pushing him back. “ Bad idea. “

Mr. Gold looked at him, “ Do you know that man? He sexually harassed your daughter some time ago and it looks like he's trying to do the same to Belle. “

David looked at him, shocked by the news. “ When? “

“ Before the curse broke, “ Mr. Gold replied. “ When we were hunting that thief together. “

David had never heard the whole story behind that, just knowing they had caught the little whelp and she ended up dying while being transported out of Storybrooke. “ Oh. I see. “

Rick stood up and walked away, Belle obviously defending herself without Mr. Gold's help. David leaned over to him and nudged him, “ Come on. “

They approached the bar, David going to an empty seat to Belle's left side as Mr. Gold went to her right. She took a drink of what appeared to be whiskey on the rocks before noticing him though. When she did, she turned to him, “ Oh, Mr. Gold. You're back. “

“ As are you, “ Mr. Gold said to her.

“ Well, “ She said. “ What can I say? I love the ambiance. “

She finished her drink then gave the jukebox a dirty look, “ What the bloody Hell's that? Let's get some 'Panama' going on in here. "

She glanced at Mr. Gold, " You, uh, like Van Halen? “

David looked at Mr. Gold and he looked lost, like he didn't know what she was talking about. “ You're a Hagar man, aren't you? “ Belle said before he could even think of an answer. “ Huh? “

David watched as she walked away, Mr. Gold still staring silently after her. He leaned closer to him, “ What are you doing? “

“ I don't know what to say, “ Mr. Gold looked at him. “ It's like we don't even speak the same language. “

“ Just talk to her, “ David said. “ You're going to have to do that if you want to save her. “

Mr. Gold sighed and walked over to the jukebox. It was too far away and David couldn't hear what they were saying but Belle's body language spoke volumes. She stood against the jukebox, keeping a good amount of space between them. Her facial expression told a tale as well. 

She looked like she didn't want to have anything to do with him but Mr. Gold kept trying to talk to her. She motioned towards David and Mr. Gold looked like he was explaining who he was. Belle nodded, still looking displeased.

Finally, she seemed to relent, saying one last thing to him before walking away. David got up and walked over to him once she was a good distance away, “ So? “

“ She's says she'll hear me out, “ Mr. Gold said. “ I have to meet her tonight at Granny's... Alone. “

David blinked, “ Alone? “

“ She says you make her uncomfortable, “ Mr. Gold said. “ She wasn't happy when she found out you were the deputy sheriff. “

“ So you agreed to see her alone? Like a date? “ David was shocked.

Mr. Gold looked at him, “ No. Just to talk. “

“ What time? “ David crossed his arms over his chest. He had a bad feeling about Mr. Gold being alone with Belle.

“ Eight, “ Mr. Gold looked at him. “ Nothing will happen. You'll be close by and I'll call you if I feel things are getting out of hand. “

“ You better, “ David scoffed. “ Gold, the whole point of me coming along was to keep you from doing anything stupid. “

“ And having dinner with her is stupid? It will give me a chance to see how she behaves and if I can make her remember her true self, “ Mr. Gold said. “ This is the opportunity I needed. “

David rolled his eyes, “ Gold... “

“ Have Ruby and Granny watch me as well, “ Mr. Gold offered. “ I am quite sincere about this, Charming. We will do nothing but eat and talk. My only concern is Belle's best interests... Unless you want her to be running around this town, drunk all the time. There's no telling what could happen. “

“ I just don't like it, Gold, “ David shook his head. “ Trusting you is very hard. “

Mr. Gold looked him in the eyes, “ Please... I have seen you believe in some pretty impossible things. You and Mary-Margret both are overflowing with boundless faith. All I ask is that you spare just a bit for me. If I fail and do something stupid that will harm Emma, you can tell her. “

David sighed, “ Fine but if I hear anything and I mean ANYTHING, I will tell her. “

Mr. Gold nodded, “ Thank you. “

David paused then frowned, “ Are we finished here? “

“ We are, “ Mr. Gold said. He then snapped his fingers and pointed at him, “ I have an idea. “

David let his hands fall to his sides, “ What? “

“ Once I am finished talking to Belle, I will check in with you, “ Mr. Gold replied. “ I do have your number. “

David thought it over. It would be easier for the imp to lie to him over the phone but then again, he looked earnest about his promise nothing would happen. He narrowed his eyes, “ Okay but if Granny or Ruby call and tell me anything different from you do... “

Mr. Gold put his hand up, “ Yes, yes. I understand. “

“ You want to shake on it? “ David put his hand out. “ I know you're not use to being the one who has to make good on a deal... “

“ But I will make good on this one, “ Mr. Gold switched his cane to his left hand. He took David's hand and shook it once.

“ You better because you have a lot riding on it, “ David lowered his hand when Mr. Gold let it go.

Mr. Gold frowned, “ You don't have to tell me that. “

“ Just thought I'd remind you, “ David replied.

Mr. Gold took a look around the bar, “ Shall we go? I have had my fill of this place for one day. “

“ Yeah, “ David replied. “ Me too. “

They walked out of the bar, stopping on the sidewalk to let their eyes adjust to the light. David turned to Mr. Gold once they had, nodding towards him, “ Bye. “

“ Goodbye, Charming. I'll speak to you later, “ Mr. Gold replied.

David quirked his lips, “ Oh, I count on it. “

**

**

Mary-Margret stood at the bar, leafing through a magazine as she waited for David to come home. He had been gone for quite some time. She wondered just how long he was going to take before finally deciding to meet her in the middle about Mr. Gold. She knew it was hard for him to do so but he had to get over the past. 

She knew it hurt him deeply but there was no way to change it. She knew she couldn't unkill Cora or undo any of the horrible things that had happened in The Enchanted Forest or in Storybrooke for that matter. The only way to go was forward but David had a hard time with the thought. He still wanted Mr. Gold to pay for his numerous crimes though punishment would do nothing to fix the past they shared.

She heard the creak of the stairs and looked up to see Emma coming down from the loft. She was pulling her sweater down, probably because she had taken it off before laying down. “ Have a good nap? “ Mary-Margret asked once she reached the bottom of the stairs.

“ Yeah, “ Emma nodded. She then looked around, “ Where's David? “

Mary-Margret sighed as she reached for the loaf of bread on the counter.  She wanted to make Emma a sandwich at least since she had not eaten anything since breakfast.  “ At Granny's. “

“ He didn't eat lunch here? “ Emma moved towards the bar.

Mary-Margret shook her head as she walked over to the fridge,  She glanced at Emma over her shoulder as she opened it.  “ No. We had... A disagreement and we both needed to cool off. “

Emma blinked, “ Wait. You mean a fight? “

“ I guess you could call it that, “ Mary-Margret nodded then collected the things she needed for Emma's sandwich. 

“ About? “ Emma sat down on one of the bar stools.

Mary-Margret walked back to the counter and stared at her, not sure what to say. She knew it would hurt Emma to know what David had planned for Mr. Gold. She would not accept having him left behind or being locked up. “ Emma... “

“ It was about Gold, wasn't it? “ Emma asked quietly. “ David's still against us being together in spite of what happened this morning. “

Mary-Margret sighed, “ Emma... It's going to take a while but he'll come around. “

“ He can't get over his past with Gold, I get it... But he's changing. I keep telling him that but I just wish he would believe it, “ Emma frowned.

“ I do too, “ Mary-Margret replied. “ He can't keep carrying all that hate around if... “

“ If I'm going to be with him, “ Emma finished her sentence for her.

Mary-Margret sighed, “ Yeah. “

There was a silence before the sound of the door opening made them look towards the door. “ David, “ Mary-Margret gasped when she saw him standing there. 

“ Yeah, “ He said as he walked inside. He closed the door behind him and went to the coat hooks. He slipped off his jacket before crossing the living room.

Mary-Margret glanced at Emma then looked at David, “ I didn't think you'd be back so soon. “  She really didn't.  She had expected him to be gone for a lot longer.

David sighed, “ I did a lot of thinking and I... I think I'm going to give Gold a chance. “

Emma looked at Mary-Margret, obviously as surprised with his change of heart as she was. Emma turned back to him, stammering before she said, “ Uh... That's great. What made you change your mind? “

David moved closer to her, looking serious and more earnest than Mary-Margret had seen him look in a long time. “ I talked to him while I was at Granny's. He... He was much more sincere than he was this morning and asked me to take a leap of faith and trust him. I don't know what it was but I sensed something different with him and I decided to take the chance. “

Emma gasped, “ David... Are you really... “

David put his hand up, “ But I'm only giving him ONE chance. If he blows it... Well, hopefully he won't. “

“ Thank you, David, “ Emma replied. “ Thank you. “

Mary-Margret stared at David, knowing it took a lot for him to give Mr. Gold a chance. She smiled, “ I'm proud of you, David. “

David nodded, “ I'm glad you are. “

Mary-Margret walked around the counter and to David. Emma let go of his hand and Mary-Margret took both of his in hers. She pushed herself up on her tiptoes, kissing him on the lips. “ More than you can imagine, “ She whispered.

“ Ahem, “ Emma said, making Mary-Margret drop down to her feet. She looked at her and she gave her a sheepish grin, “ I hate to break this up but I'm starving. “

Mary-Margret smiled then looked up at David, " We can finish this later. "


	14. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma reads the story book down by the waterfront where she's approached by Regina. David and Mary-Margret take advantage of their alone time before Emma returns home. Mr. Gold and Lacey have dinner... Almost. David and Mary-Margret talk as they drive the dwarves to Granny's. Mr. Gold goes back to his car only to run into the last person he wants to see.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part Fourteen

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

  
  


Emma sat on the pier, looking through the story book. She needed a chance to re-read some things and read some stuff she hadn't gotten to. After eating lunch, she decided to go out to the waterfront while David and Mary-Margret finished their discussion about Mr. Gold. Emma was glad her father had decided to give him a chance to prove himself but could tell there was more to be said, just not with her in the room.

That and they hadn't had much privacy since she and Henry had gotten home from New York. She could tell they needed some alone time and felt it was best to give it to them. Once she left, she found herself with questions that needed answering and knew one place she could find them. She had stopped by Granny's and asked the desk clerk to let her into Neal's room.

She gave a rather vague reason and was really surprised when the desk clerk bought it. She didn't linger, not wanting to invade Neal's privacy any more than she had to. She just wanted the book back for a little while. She was fully prepared to confess to her crime once Neal brought Henry home.

It also gave her a chance to look for information about Baelfire. It was something she had overlooked because she had skipped a lot of the earlier stories, more concerned with the ones that had to do with people that had been around her. She hadn't got there though, stopping on a story about her mother and father as she flipped backwards through the pages. The story was, in a way, about her as well.

It told of how Snow White couldn't be happy about being pregnant because she was so worried about the threats Regina had made. It told of how she decided to go to see Rumpelstiltskin in his prison cell, probably the time he had found out her name before writing it a hundred thousand times on the scroll they found in the cell. She paused, recalling how the stories said he had become mad in that cell and made her wonder if he could lose his mind again.

She couldn't imagine him insane since the man she knew had always been calm and collected. He had seemed dangerous on two occasions she could recall, once with Moe French and the argument in Neal's apartment. It was the only times she could really remember being scared of him, the look in his eyes that of a madman. It gave her pause, making her concerned for not only her own safety but that of the babies she carried.

She stared at the picture she had the book open to a little longer, trying to imagine how scared her mother had been of Regina. As she tried to think of it, she heard footsteps approach. They stopped just short of her, the painfully high heels letting her know who had come to visit. “ Reading up on Henry's father... Or is he even in the book? “

Emma looked up as Regina stared down at her for a moment before taking a seat on the bench across from her. She leaned closer, “ How long did you think you could keep that from me? “

Emma closed the book, “ Well... I was going to tell you but I was kinda busy trying to stop your mother from killing me and my entire family. “

Regina stared at her for a moment then looked out towards the water. She shifted uncomfortably then sighed, “ What is he doing here? “

“ Neal? Relax, “ Emma sighed. “ He just wants to spend a little time with his son. “

“ Funny... He didn't seem to want to spend time with him the first ten years of his life, “ Regina said then looked away again. “ Then again, neither did you. “

Emma felt her anger prickle. Regina loved to bring that up, like she didn't understand her reasons for letting Henry go. She frowned, “ You know what, Regina? Instead of worrying about everyone else, you start focusing on trying to be the person Henry wants you to be before you lose him for good. “

Regina's face dropped, “ For good? What does that mean? “

Emma sighed, “ Nothing... Unlike you, the rest of the world isn't always scheming to get what they want. “

Regina stared at her and shook her head, “ No. You're hiding something. “

Emma stared back silently. She wasn't hiding anything but she knew she couldn't convince Regina of that. She always believed there was some other motive behind every action, no matter how small. She couldn't imagine what it was like to be so paranoid and suspicious.

Regina leaned closer, “ Well, whatever it is... I'm going to find out. “

Emma watched as Regina stood up and walked away. She stared at the spot where she had sat, knowing there was one thing Regina didn't know about and silently hoping she wouldn't find out...

**

**

Mary-Margret lay in David's arms as he cradled her to his chest. Almost as soon as Emma had left the apartment, they had fled for the bedroom. It had been a few days since they had been completely alone and they were going to take full advantage of it. David had given it his all, like he usually did after a big fight and they were both spent.

He exhaled into her hair, “ We should fight more often. “

Mary-Margret slapped his chest playfully, “ Don't say that... I hate it when we fight. “

“ I do too, “ He replied. “ But I love it when we make up. “

Mary-Margret giggled then sighed. She moved to look down into his face, “ Thank you. “

David blinked, “ For what? “

“ Giving him a chance, “ Mary-Margret said. “ I know it means a lot to Emma. “

David furrowed his brow for a moment then sighed, “ I know. I realized that it would and if his feelings for her are genuine... “

“ Please stop doubting they are, “ Mary-Margret silenced him with her right index finger. “ Please? I mean, you've seen the nursery. “

David reached up and pulled her finger away from his lips, “ But can you blame me for being careful? “

Mary-Margret sighed, “ I guess not. “

He lifted her hand to his lips, kissing the heel of her palm before lowering it to his chest. He then smiled, “ I can't wait until we can do this whenever we like. “

“ Hopefully, it won't be much longer, “ Mary smiled. She looked towards the door, “ Emma's probably going to be home soon. “

David sighed, “ Yeah... Probably. We better get showered and dressed before she does. You go first. “

“ Okay, “ Mary-Margret nodded and untangled herself from him. She walked to the dresser, pulling out a clean robe and slipping it on. After it was tied, she started getting out the clothes she wanted for after her shower. Once she had picked her top, pants and underclothes, she gathered them up.

She had barely taken three steps when she heard the front door of the apartment opened. “ David? Mary-Margret? “ Emma called as she came inside, a loud thud letting them know she had set something heavy down.

She stopped just short of the bedroom and frowned, “ Really? Am I going to have to leave again? What did I tell you... “

“ Calm down, “ David said. “ We're done. “

“ But you still... “ Emma motioned to the door. “ What if I got here ten minutes ago? “

David chuckled, “ Emma... Calm down. How do you think you got here? “

Emma sputtered then said, “ Well, I don't need a demonstration. “

Mary-Margret shook her head, “ Emma... It's the same thing you're doing with Gold. “

“ But... But... “ Emma stammered then closed her eyes. “ Oh, never mind. “

Mary-Margret watched her as she walked towards the kitchen then turned to David. “ She can't be that upset about us being together, “ She said low enough for Emma not to hear.

“ Maybe something else is bothering her? “ David replied just as quietly.

“ But what? “ Mary-Margret moved towards the bed.

David motioned to the kitchen, “ Go ask her. “

Mary-Margret sighed and headed to the kitchen and found Emma violently putting together a sandwich. She walked over to the bar and leaned on it, “ Emma... “

“ What? “ Emma nearly snapped.

“ Why are you angry? “ Mary-Margret asked calmly. “ It's not your father and I... “

Emma rolled her eyes before she closed them, “ No. I'm not angry about that. I... I ran into Regina on my walk. “

Mary-Margret furrowed her brow, “ What did she say to you? “

Emma opened her eyes and looked at her, “ She knows Henry's father is in town and thinks I'm hiding something from her. “

Mary-Margret blinked, “ Are you? “

Emma slapped the sandwich together and picked up the plate she had prepared it on. She walked around the bar and set the plate down on the table, her silence making Mary-Margret worry. She stared at her sandwich for a moment then shook her head, “ Not really. It all depends on what Henry wants. “

Mary-Margret cocked her head to the side, “ What is that supposed to mean? “

Emma sighed, “ What if Henry wants to go to New York with Neal for a while? “

Mary-Margret took a seat next to her, “ Do you think he would? “

Emma covered her face with her right hand, “ I don't know... But I do know I don't have a chance in Hell of convincing Regina it was his choice if it does happen. “

Mary-Margret nodded, “ It would be a challenge. “

Emma hung her head, “ I just don't know what to do. “

Mary-Margret reached over and touched her arm, gently pulling her hand away from her face. Emma furrowed her brow at the action. Mary-Margret gave her a gentle smile, “ If it happens, we'll figure it out. Maybe Henry will have to tell her. “

“ There's no way Regina will let him leave no matter who says it, “ Emma shook her head.

“ And maybe she'll listen to Henry, “ Mary-Margret said. “ You know and I know he won't stay away long. He will miss us. All of us. “

Emma stared at her as if she was thinking it over then sighed, “ Okay. Okay. “

“ Your mother's right, you know. He loves us too much to be away for too long, “ David said, startling Mary-Margret. She hadn't even heard him get out of bed. She turned to face him, finding he had pulled on a T-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts.

He nodded to the clock when she made eye contact with him, “ I hate to ask you this but can I shower first? I need to go pick the dwarves up and bring them back to Granny's. It's almost seven-forty five. “

Mary-Margret blinked, “ Oh yeah. Go on. I'll shower after you leave. “

David walked over and leaned down, kissing her on the top of the head. “ Thanks. “

Mary-Margret turned back to Emma, “ You eat. I'll tidy up around here. “

Emma nodded, “ Okay. “

Mary-Margret went to stand up but paused, “ When is Neal bringing Henry back anyway? “

Emma sighed, “ He said he would bring him home around nine. Henry wanted to get in as much time with him as possible. “

“ And you're fine with that? “ Mary-Margret sat back down.

Emma nodded, “ Yeah. I figured... I figured it would be a nice break for all the crazy stuff he's been through. “

Mary-Margret touched her hand, “ Is that all? “

Emma pulled her hand away, “ Yeah. That's it. “

Mary-Margret knew that wasn't all but she could tell Emma wasn't in the mood to be pushed. She clasped her hands in her lap, “ Okay. Alright. “

Emma looked at her sandwich, “ Let me eat, okay? We can talk later. “

Mary-Margret nodded and got up, walking to the kitchen to start washing dishes. She had gotten a few done when she looked at Emma again, “ Do you want me to be here when he comes to drop Henry off? “

Emma turned around in the chair and looked like she was thinking about it. She sighed, “ I would like it if you weren't. I have some stuff I want to say to him. “

Mary-Margret nodded, “ Okay then. I'll go with David to get the dwarves. “

“ Could you? “ Emma asked.

Mary-Margret nodded, “ Whatever you want. “

**

**

Mr. Gold sat across from Belle, his hands shaking as he tried not to stare at her shocking new look. She was dressed in a blue glittery dress and had her hair swept up in a feathered bun, nothing like she would have worn before. Though the neckline of the dress was high, the laced back was open and the skirt left little to the imagination. It was quite removed from the demure young woman he knew.

He dropped the menu he held but caught it before it completely fell out of his grip. He glanced at Belle, forcing a chuckle. She leaned closer, a teasing smile on her lips. “ Are... Are you nervous, Mr. Gold? “

“ No, “ He replied. “ No. Of course not. I'm just deciding what to have. “

Granny came up to the table, stopping when she saw Belle. “ What the Hell happened to you? You raid the back of Ruby's closets? “

Belle looked at Granny like she had never seen her before and the expression on her face told Mr. Gold she was about to say something snarky in return. He decided to speak before she did though. “ Perhaps... Lacey and I could order. Two burgers, two iced teas please. “

Belle brought her hands up, “ Actually, I'm gonna go chicken parm and white wine. “

The order shocked Mr. Gold. Belle loved the burgers and iced tea, this he knew for a fact. What also shocked him was the fact she was ordering more alcohol after she had been drinking all day at The Rabbit Hole. Belle wasn't a drinker that he could remember and knew so much alcohol would only make her ill. He was stunned even further when she said, “ And make it the bottle. “

Granny blinked in shock, “ Well... That's different for you...  _Lacey_. “

He could tell he had a lot of work ahead of him if he were to make her remember herself. She was so far removed from the woman he knew, he was starting to lose faith he would ever get her back. He thought about just walking away like Charming had expected him to but quickly changed his mind. If he walked away and left her in the state she was in, he could see nothing but disaster in her future.

He knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if her destructive lifestyle left her injured or dead. He couldn't have that, regardless of how things had changed between them. She was much too much of a brave beautiful soul to be wasted in such a way. He wanted to do everything in his power to stop her from meeting such a horrible fate.

“ Alright, “ Granny took the menus, tapping them hard on the table in front of Mr. Gold before walking away. “ Coming up. “

Belle looked at him, wrinkling her nose as she said, “ I've really never been much of a burger girl. “

Mr. Gold nodded, the only thing he could think of doing. He sighed, “ Well... Whatever you want, you shall have. “

Belle smiled, “ You know... You're a classy guy, Mr. Gold. “

She chuckled then continued, “ This is not what I was expecting... Given all the... Stuff people say about you. “

“ Oh... That again, “ He looked away from her for a moment before turning back to her. “ My reputation. “

“ I was beginning to think maybe they're right since you brought the deputy sheriff with you earlier, “ Belle smirked. She looked around the diner, “ Your police tail isn't... Uh, hiding somewhere, is he? “

Mr. Gold sighed, “ As I explained earlier, he is a friend of mine. I simply asked him to come along... “

“ Because you were comfortable talking to me alone? “ Belle arched an eyebrow.

Mr. Gold blinked, “ No. Not at all. I just... “

“ It's okay, “ Belle stopped him. “ I just thought that maybe what I heard was true. “

“ What did you hear? “ Mr. Gold was curious to see what people were saying. Not that he really cared, never did but he was still curious to hear what they had told Belle.

Belle flicked her eyes to the ceiling like she was thinking before looking at him again, “ Oh just that you're the most powerful man in town and that you got that power from being ruthless and that when people cross you, they... Get... Hurt. “

Mr. Gold rolled his eyes. He could tell that 'Lacey' was already developing an unfavorable opinion of him, something that would thwart him in gaining the trust he needed in order to allow her to cast a spell on her. Before he could reply, Granny returned with the wine and tea.

She gave Belle the wine and her glass first. “ Thank you, “ Belle said as Granny set his iced tea down in front of him.

He hesitated then reached for the wine, pouring a little for Belle as he said, “ I am simply a shop owner and procurer of difficult to find objects. “

He set the bottle down, Belle snatching it back up before it completely touched the table. He watched as she filled the wine glass to the brim. He took a breath before looking at her again, “ People like to believe the worst in me but Lacey, I would like for you to believe the best in me. “

Belle shook her head, “ I... Just... I just don't get why people are scared of you. I see a man who wouldn't hurt anyone. You seem kind... Gentle. Nothing like they say. “

Her words made him smile. It seemed the situation wasn't as hopeless as he thought. If she were going to trust him after all, it would help his efforts to bring her back immensely. “ Thank you, Lacey. I really needed to hear that. Especially now. “

She took a long drink of wine then set the glass down, “ Well you know what they say. You can't tell what's in a person's heart until you truly know them. “

Mr. Gold froze. The words were ones he had heard Belle say many times before. It gave him hope that the woman he knew she was still inside of the person in front of him. He lifted his hand to get his tea, to take a drink so he didn't seem so nervous.

He missed, not lifting his hand high enough and knocking the glass over. He tried to get it but it was too late, the tea pouring off the table and onto Belle before the tablecloth could catch it all. Belle let out a shocked chuckle, “ Did I say something wrong? “

“ No... “ Mr. Gold said as he set the glass back up. “ It's just that I knew someone once that said that exact same thing. Gosh, I'm so sorry... Your dress... “

Belle put her hand up, “ A bit of water will take it right out. “

She got up and headed towards the bathroom, patting him on the shoulder as she passed him. He felt horrible for being so nervous and clumsy but it was so hard to see Belle in the state she was in. He just couldn't get his mind around how drastically she had changed because of Regina's spell. He felt a smile tug at his lips though, glimmers of the woman he knew giving him hope he could break the spell.

The smile quickly faded, knowing what he would have to do once she returned to herself. He sighed, gathering up some napkins and cleaning up the mess he made. He didn't need to give Granny yet another reason to be angry at him. Once he had done his best to clean up the mess, he piled up the wet napkins close to the window.

He waited and waited, wondering just how badly he had soaked Belle's dress since she was taking so long to come back from the restroom. Before he knew it, Granny had returned, their orders in hand. He turned around after she had set the plates down, starting to worry. He reached for his cane, getting up and walking towards the restrooms.

He reached the door to the ladies' room, knocking on it lightly. “ Belle? “ Mr. Gold called. There was no answer so he pushed the door open, finding the tiny restroom was empty. He then turned his head, noticing the back exit door was slightly ajar.

He felt his heart sink, realizing she had most likely fled instead of going to clean up. He stepped out onto the back porch, navigating the step carefully as he climbed down to the sidewalk below. As he neared the back of the diner, he could hear sounds coming from behind the dumpster, sounds of two people in the throes of passion. He rounded the corner, shocked to see Belle making out with Rick.

Rick pressed her up against the wall, his hand traveling down to her thighs. His fingers started to curl in the hem of her dress, enough to make Mr. Gold see red. He rushed forward, grabbing the taller man by the back of his jacket and pulling him off of Belle. He threw him off of Belle, “ What the Hell do you think you're doing?! “ He shouted.

Rick was shocked to see him, stammering. “ Wait... You two are here together? “

“ Yes we are! “ Mr. Gold moved towards him.

“ I-I'm sorry! I didn't know! “ Rick put up hands up as he backed away.

“ GO! “ Mr. Gold said. “ NOW! “

Rick took off running, obviously scared of what would happen if he stayed around. Mr. Gold turned to Belle, touching her shoulder. “ You alright? “

“ Yeah, “ Belle stammered. “ I'm fine. “

“ Let's go back inside, “ Mr. Gold tried to guide her back to the diner. He was surprised when she roughly shrugged him off and pushed him away.

“ I said I'm fine, okay? “ Belle tried to dart past him.

Mr. Gold jumped in front of her, the dirty look she was giving him making him realize something. “ You came out here because you wanted to be with him. “

“ Yeah, “ Belle said.

He stammered, “ I don't understand. Our dinner... I thought it was going well. “

Belle shook her head, “ No... No, it wasn't. “

“ What? “ Mr. Gold was shocked. He thought they had been getting along fine and she was warming up to him.

“ It never was, “ Belle replied. “ The only reason I agreed to go out with you was because I was trying to be nice. But that's not me... That's... That's you. “

“ But that's what you liked about me, “ Mr. Gold said. “ The nice part of me... The good part. “

“ Is this still about Belle, isn't it? “ She asked. “ Look, Mr. Gold. I'm sorry. She may have loved you but I am not her! “

Belle stepped around him, walking away as he felt every hope of getting her back to herself crumbled before his eyes. He sighed, “ No... You're not. “

After a few moments, he turned and walked back to the diner, going back in through the back door. He stopped when he found Granny standing at the table, waiting. “ So? Can I clear this? “

Mr. Gold waved his hand, “ I don't care what you do with it. “

“ Are you going to eat anything? “ Granny arched an eyebrow.

“ No, “ Mr. Gold said flatly. He started towards the front door, stopping when Granny called after him. “ What? “ He snapped.

Granny jumped at his sharp tone, “ Well. I was going to ask if you were going to pay but I think you already have. “

Mr. Gold narrowed his eyes but said nothing as he stormed out of the diner...

**

**

David drove back to town, glancing at his watch every few moments. It long after the time for Mr. Gold's dinner with Belle and he was anxious to hear news about how it had gone. Mary-Margret sat next to him in the front seat and the dwarves rode in the truck bed. After he had checked his watch for the millionth time, Mary-Margret touched his arm.

“ What? “ He glanced at her.

“ Why are you checking your watch so much? “ She asked.

David sighed, “ I want to get back soon. “

“ Well, we'll be there soon enough, “ Mary-Margret patted his arm. “ I'm sure Emma will be fine with Neal by herself. “

David frowned, “ I hope so. “

Mary-Margret let her hand fall away, “ He's trying, David. He really wants to connect with Henry. “

David opened his mouth to speak but his phone rang. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. It was Granny. He answered the call, “ Hey. “

“ Hey yourself, Charming. I just thought I'd let you know what happened, “ Granny said.

“ Go on, “ David said.

Granny sighed, “ I don't know what happened to Belle but she's not the same girl. “

“ How did it go? “ David pressed.

“ Not well, “ Granny replied. “ She took off out the back door and left. Gold followed but he came back alone. He wasn't happy either. He left out of here in a foul mood and I think he's walking it off. “

David sighed, somehow feeling bad for Mr. Gold. He had been determined to do the right thing and he had failed. He had hoped he would have some degree of success. “ Okay. Thanks. “

“ Not a problem, “ Granny replied. “ Bye. “

“ Bye, “ David ended the call to find Mary-Margret looking at him. “ What? “

“ What's going on? “ She asked, concern furrowing her brow. “ How did what go? Was that Emma? “

David sighed, “ No. “

“ Then who was it? “ Mary-Margret blinked.

David thought about what he could tell her. He knew she wouldn't like the idea of him spying on Mr. Gold after he said he would trust him. He opened his mouth to speak when the phone rang again. He looked down, finding it was Mr. Gold.

“ Now what? “ Mary-Margret tried to look at the screen but David answered before she could.

“ Hello? “ David said after answering the call.

“ You have nothing to worry about, Charming. Belle has no interest in my help, “ Mr. Gold said quietly. “ I'll talk to you about it later. Right now, I need to be alone. “

“ Oka... “ David said, stopping when the line went dead. He ended the call before putting his phone back in his coat. He turned his head to see Mary-Margret was still eying him critically. “ What? “

“ I hate all this secrecy, “ Mary-Margret said sharply.

David rolled his eyes, “ Mary-Margret. “

“ Tell me, “ Mary-Margret said.

David sighed, “ Okay. Belle got out of the hospital today. Before she left, Regina decided to jog her memory. She made her into a completely different person. “

“ What do you mean? “ Mary-Margret blinked.

David frowned, “ She's a drunken barfly now. “

“ Oh no, “ Mary-Margret covered her mouth.

“ Yeah... And Gold was going to try to find a way to get her back to normal, “ David said.

Mary-Margret gasped, “ But if she's cursed... That means... “

“ He was going to try to find another way, “ David knew what she was thinking. “ But she's not going to let him help her. “

Mary-Margret closed her eyes, “ Poor Gold. He must be devastated. “

“ He is, “ David said. “ He wanted to do the brave thing for once... And it backfired. “

“ But he's done a lot of brave things, David... Ever since he found out about the twins, “ Mary-Margret pointed out. “ He wants to take responsibility for them and for Emma. He helped us get back from The Enchanted Forest... The list goes on and on, David. “

“ I know it does, “ David nodded. “ I know. “

They neared Granny's, David slowing down and pulling into his usual space. He parked the car but didn't shut off the engine, the dwarves jumping out of the bed as soon as they could. Leroy walked up to David's window, “ Sure you don't want to grab some grub with us? Tiny's paying. “

Anton looked surprised, “ I am? “

Leroy looked at him, “ New guy always buys. “

“ You guys go ahead. We're gonna head on home, “ David said. “ See you tomorrow. “

The dwarves waved and walked away, heading up the walk to the diner. He pulled away from the curb and Mary-Margret nudged him. “ This isn't the way home. “

“ I know, “ David smiled at her. “ However, it is the way to a nice little restaurant on the waterfront where we can have a quiet dinner... Alone. “

Mary-Margret smiled, “ Sounds wonderful. “

“ I hoped you'd think that, “ David returned the smile.

**

**

Mr. Gold approached his car. After walking around for a little while, he decided the best place for him to go would be home. He needed to think of some way to get Belle back to normal without her cooperation. He was not going to allow her to be the way she was forever.

It was an insult to the person he knew and once loved. He couldn't bear it in spite of how his feelings had changed for her. Though it was no longer love, he couldn't help but still care. She had been the first person in a long time that didn't see him as a monster and that would always mean something to him.

As he reached for his keys, he heard someone running to catch up to him. He turned to find it was Rick, the last person he wanted to see. He put his hands up, “ Mr. Gold... I am so sorry about what happened back there. I... I didn't know you two were still together. “

“ We're not, “ Mr. Gold replied lowly.

Rick blinked then laughed, “ So we're good then? I thought since Emma's in the picture and she's... You know... “

Mr. Gold's frown deepened. He wasn't sure how Rick knew but recalled Emma mentioning quite a few people knew. He was one of the last people he wanted to know though considering how he had treated Emma in the past. He then recalled how Rick had the reputation of having loose lips, a quality he was showing at that moment quite well.

Rick waved his hands, “ Never mind. But we're good, right? “ He said as he extended his right hand to him. He laughed again, coming closer, “ No hard feelings? “

Mr. Gold stared at his outstretched hand, his glare making Rick's jovial mood fade. He took a deep breath, “ You know... I have tried so hard to be on my best behavior but you've caught me on a bad night... And knowing now that you know something you shouldn't, I feel I'm left with no choice. “

Rick looked puzzled as he stepped forward, waving his hand in front of his face. He gasped when he realized Mr. Gold had taken his tongue. Mr. Gold held it out to him and smiled, “ So no one can hear you scream. “

Mr. Gold tossed Rick's tongue away. Rick darted for it but it vanished in a cloud of black smoke. Mr. Gold then lifted his cane, slamming it into the base of Rick's spine... A spot he knew would cripple him. He crumpled to the ground, managing to roll over somehow as Mr. Gold beat him as hard as he could.

Rick made his best efforts to scream and cover his face but it was useless. Before long, he was an unrecognizable pulp but Mr. Gold continued until he no longer was able to fight back. Finally, his arms fell limply to the bloodstained pavement below his beaten body. Mr. Gold reached for the car, holding himself up as he gasped for air, the vicious beating taking a lot out of him.

“ Oh my God, “ Belle's voice startled him. He turned around to find her standing there, her mouth covered with her hand.

“ Lacey, “ He moved towards her but she backed away.

“ Stay away from me, “ She stammered. “ Just stay away. “

“ Lacey... Please... “ Mr. Gold took another step. She flicked her eyes downward and he looked down as well. His cane was covered in blood, the handle no longer gold.

“ STAY AWAY! “ She cried as she backed up. One of her high heels caught on the pavement, sending her falling backward to the sidewalk.

Mr. Gold reached for her and she screamed a blood curdling scream that echoed down the empty streets. He panicked, knowing it would raise alarm and quickly waved his hand, sending her unconscious to the concrete. His left hand shook as he reached into his coat, pulling out his cell phone. He quickly dialed the number he wanted, waiting for the person he was calling to answer.

Two and half rings later, they did. “ What is it, boss? “

Mr. Gold panted, “ Bring your car, Frederick... And hurry.  I have... A situation that needs to be taken care of quickly. “


	15. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Emma talks to Neal after he brings Henry home then gets a call from the dispatcher. Mr. Gold returns to the shop. David finishes his dinner with Mary-Margret before finding out about the police report. He meets Emma at The Rabbit Hole.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part Fifteen

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(This first part kind of overlaps with the end of the last chapter.  It is also mostly 'Lacey' but the rest is original.)

Emma sat at the kitchen table, waiting for Neal to bring Henry back. It was past nine and she was starting to worry. They had stayed out all day and she wondered what they had been doing during that time. There was a knock at the front door, making her get to her feet instantly.

She dashed to the door, opening it to find Neal standing there with Henry thrown over his shoulder. She gasped, “ What? Did you tranquilize him? “

Neal smirked, “ Just gave him a couple of bourbons. The kid's a real lightweight. “

Emma watched as Neal carried Henry inside, closing the door as she said, “ Sounds like you guys had a full day. “

“ Spent most of it at the park, “ Neal replied as he put Henry down on the couch. “ He's getting pretty good with those wooden swords. “

Emma got Henry's blanket and put it over him as Neal continued. “ I guess that makes sense considering where his family's from. “

Emma glanced at him but said nothing. She didn't need Neal reminding her of the problem that had bothered her for most of the day. She still didn't know if she wanted to go back to The Enchanted Forest. She was still scared that she wouldn't be able to survive, still deeply affected by the experiences she had in the other realm.

“ What? “ Neal asked when he noticed the troubled look on her face.

“ You... Ever thought about going back? “ Emma asked as she walked back towards the kitchen table.

“ Back where? To Neverland? Oh Hell no, “ Neal shook his head as she sat down. “ I couldn't get out of that place fast enough. “

Emma blinked as he took a seat across from her, “ I guess it was all it was cracked up to be. “

Neal chuckled, “ Not by a long shot. I've spent most of my life trying to forget that place. I didn't exactly a fairy tale childhood. You know what I mean. “

Emma motioned out the window, “ What about Baelfire? Has he ever talked about going back? “

Neal rubbed his chin, “ He feels the same way I do about Neverland. He hates The Enchanted Forest. “

“ Oh, “ Emma nodded.

Neal loosened his scarf, “ Why do you ask? “

Emma looked at him before leaning forward on the table, “ No reason. “

“ August came by the park today, “ Neal said. Emma was grateful he had changed the subject. “ He and Henry seemed to really hit it off. “

Emma wasn't surprised. Henry had spent a lot of time with August in the past, most likely attracted to him because they both believed the book was real. Emma hadn't at the time but she realized it was. She stammered, “ That's gonna take a while to get used to. “

Neal smiled and scratched the back of his head, “ You know, I gotta say he's a lot cooler as a kid. Steals less of my money. “

Emma sighed, “ He'd be way cooler if he could remember what he was trying to warn us about before he got... “

“ Rebooted? “ Neal offered.

Emma put her hand up, unable to think of a better way to describe it. She recalled his words, “ Storybrooke isn't safe? Isn't safe from who? “

“ He always had a knack for being cryptic, “ Neal replied. He inhaled deeply, “ Don't worry about it. You'll figure it out. “

Emma stared at him for a long moment before she said, “ He also said someone was evil but he... I don't know... Died before he could tell me who. “

“ You'll figure that out too. If there's one thing I know about you it's you don't stop until you find what you're looking for, “ Neal gave her a gentle smile.

Emma gave him a brief one in return, unsure she would be able to find out. She sighed, “ I guess you better get back to Granny's. Tamara should be back soon, right? “

Neal looked at his watch and nodded, “ Yeah. Pretty soon. “

Emma let out a nervous chuckle, “ It wouldn't look good if you weren't there. “

Neal quirked his lips, “ What makes you say that? “

Emma shook her head, “ I just... I just feel like she doesn't like me. “

Neal sighed, “ I'd be lying if I said she didn't feel a little threatened. She was just as surprised as I was when she found out about Henry. “

“ She thinks I might try to get you back, doesn't she? “ Emma asked quietly. “ And use Henry to do it? “

Neal scratched the back of his neck and let out a strained chuckle, “ Something like that. “

“ Oh, “ Emma nodded.

“ But I can tell her she has nothing to worry about, considering... “ Neal motioned toward her stomach. “ You know... You and Gold. “

“ Don't tell her that much, “ Emma touched his right hand. “ Just tell her... We're through. It's all in the past. “

Neal looked a bit hurt at her words before he nodded, “ I guess less is better. I mean... Your privacy and all. “

“ Yeah, “ Emma took her hand away from his. “ Yeah. “

Neal stood up, Emma standing up with him. “ Tell Henry I said bye, okay? “

“ I will, “ Emma nodded. “ Let me get the door for you. “

Neal smirked, “ I can let myself out, Emma. It's okay. “

Emma shoved her hands in her back pockets, “ Oh. Okay then. “

Neal started for the door then turned to face her, “ One more thing. “

“ What's that? “ Emma asked.

Neal smirked and pointed to the storybook, “ Mind if I have that back? I wasn't finished. “

Emma blinked and walked to where the book sat, “ Oh. Okay. “

Neal took it from her after she picked it up and handed it to him. He chuckled, “ You know... I thought this thing was in my room at Granny's. “

“ Oh? “ Emma tried to play innocent.

Neal clucked his tongue, “ You went to my room while I was out with Henry. “

Emma nodded then said, “ I had some questions... I need the book to answer them. It's all I took, I swear. “

“ I believe you, “ Neal replied. He then shook his head, “ Emma... Next time you need anything... Just ask. “

Emma nodded, “ Right. “

Neal walked to the door, glancing back as he opened it. He gave her one last tiny smile before stepping out into the hall and closing the door behind him. Emma exhaled, closing her eyes. She startled when the phone on the counter rang and she darted to answer it before it woke Henry.

She snatched up the receiver, pressing the 'answer' button. She put it to her ear, “ Hello? “

“ Sheriff Swan, “ It was the dispatcher. “ There's been a report. “

Emma blinked, “ What kind of report? “

“ Of screams outside The Rabbit Hole, “ The dispatcher replied.

“ Screams? “ Emma asked. It wasn't strange for there to be fights outside the bar but it did seem kind of early. The real action usually didn't start until after ten.

“ A woman's screams. Terrified ones that just suddenly... Stopped, “ The dispatcher said. “ Are you going to go check it out? “

Emma turned and looked towards Henry. She frowned, “ I can't. I'm home alone with my son. Have you tried calling the deputy? “

“ I have but his phone keeps going to voice mail, “ The dispatcher said.

Emma closed her eyes. Even if she could leave Henry, she had no idea where David and Mary-Margret were or when they would be back. She let out a long sigh, “ Keep trying and I'll go down there right now. “

“ Alright, “ The dispatcher replied. “ If anyone calls back, I'll tell them you're on the way. “

“ Okay, “ Emma said. “ Bye. “

“ Bye, “ The dispatcher said and hung up.

Emma put the phone back in the cradle then looked at Henry. He was sleeping rather deeply but was unsure about leaving him. ~The Rabbit Hole is just down the street, ~ She told herself as she walked to the couch. She stared at Henry for a long moment then sighed.

She looked up at the clock, knowing David and Mary-Margret weren't the type to stay out all night. She went back to the phone and grabbed up the notepad there. She scribbled out a quick note for them and tore the paper from the book. She put it on the kitchen table and headed for the coat rack.

“ Mom? “ Henry's sleepy voice startled her as she reached for her coat.

Emma turned to see he was sitting up and looking at her. “ Henry, “ She went to him. “ What's wrong? “

“ Where are you going? “ He asked.

Emma sighed, “ Police business but it's just down the street. I promise I'll be back soon. “

Henry looked around, “ And grandma and grandpa? “

Emma closed her eyes, “ They aren't here. “

Henry nodded, “ Oh. “

“ I need to go, “ Emma said as she moved to go back to the door but the look Henry was giving her made her stop. “ What is it? “

“ Can you just stay long enough for me to change and go back to sleep? “ Henry threw his blanket off. “ I don't want to sleep in my clothes. “

Emma sighed, unable to refuse. “ Okay but hurry, okay? “

“ Okay, “ Henry muttered as he stood up and headed for the stairs...

* * *

 

Mr. Gold stared down at Belle. After magically cleaning up all the evidence of what he had done to Rick, Frederick had arrived. With his help, they had gotten Belle back to the shop. With another wave of his hand, he had made the abandoned upstairs apartment into a comfortable cell.

He had conjured up a plush bed and several books to keep Belle occupied once she woke up. He had even brought clothes more like the kind she really wore up. A small refrigerator in the corner has food he knew she used to like in it but no alcohol. He wasn't even sure if any of what he had surrounded her with would please Lacey but he hoped some of it would help remind her of who she had once been.

He had seen shades of it peeking through at different points during the day and wanted to keep coaxing them out. It gave him hope that there were cracks in Regina's spell and he would be able to break it somehow. He wasn't going to be a coward and leave her in the shape she was in. It just wasn't her.

“ Is there anything else, boss? “ Frederick asked.

Mr. Gold looked at him, “ No. No there's not. You may leave but make sure no one see you. “

Frederick nodded, “ Yes, boss. “

Mr. Gold listened as the giant of a man made an impossibly quiet exit, the faint tinkle of the bell downstairs reaching his ears. He frowned, realizing just how thin the shop's walls really were. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, concentrating on the room he stood in. He lifted his left hand, feeling it pulse with energy as he cast a spell that sealed the upper room in a way that made it soundproof.

He sighed, opening his eyes before looking towards the window across from him. He could see out of the glass and knew that would never do either. He walked to it, waving his hand over the glass. It shimmered then faded.

To Belle, it would look clear and she would be able to see out but no one would be able to see in. It was also sealed with a powerful locking spell that would keep her from trying to escape. He then turned to the door that led to the stairs. He lifted his hand again, enchanting it so he was the only person who could open it.

He felt a pang of hurt, feeling terrible he had to trap her like a rat but it was for her own good. He had seen what alcohol had done to not only Milah but many others around him, including himself. There had barely been a day after he had thought she had died that he was sober, drinking to forget the pain. It wasn't until Charming locked him up that he had been able to stop altogether.

He sighed, unsure of what else he could do. The room was more secure than his own cell in The Enchanted Forest and would surely keep her safe until he could break her curse. He turned back around, going to her bedside. He looked down at her again, looking at her while she slept under the spell he had placed her under.

She wore a knee-length, robin's egg blue nightgown with cap sleeves and darker ribbon along the neckline and sleeves. It was more her style and he could almost convince himself she was still the girl he used to know. He decided to leave her under the spell until she had a chance to get the alcohol out of her system. He wanted her sober for when he explained his reasons to her and could only hope she would understand...

* * *

 

David sighed as he pushed his dessert plate away. After a leisurely dinner, he and Mary-Margret had shared a slice of triple chocolate cheesecake, something the restaurant they were at was fairly famous for. For the first time in a long while, it seemed things were going to be alright. He knew there were still problems to be dealt with but they seemed unimportant at that moment.

“ I don't want this night to end, “ Mary-Margret smiled at him as she cuddled closer. They had sat side-by-side, not wanting to get too far from each other.

He returned her smile, “ Yes. Tonight was wonderful. “

“ Maybe things will stay calm for a while, huh? “ Mary-Margret said.

“ I hope so, “ David looked down at his watch. It was well after nine and wondered if Neal had finally brought Henry home. He sighed, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. He glanced at Mary-Margret when she furrowed her brow. He frowned, “ What? “

“ We promised no phones, “ Mary-Margret replied.

“ I just want to make sure Henry made it home okay, “ David replied. “ It's kind of late. “

Mary-Margret nodded, “ That is true. Go on. “

David pressed the 'power' button, waiting the phone to turn on. As soon as it was fully booted up, it began to chirp and vibrate. He blinked as he looked at the screen, “ Ten missed calls? “ He said as he looked at Mary-Margret.

Her brow furrowed again but this time with concern, “ Ten? From who? “

David opened the 'missed call' log, “ The dispatcher from the police station. I better call her back. “

“ Please, “ Mary-Margret grasped his arm. “ It could be about Emma... Or Henry. “

“ It could be anything, “ David touched the screen, the phone automatically dialing the number for the station. Two rings later, the dispatcher answered.

“ Deputy Nolan? “ She said.

“ Yes, “ David replied. “ What's wrong? Why did you call me so many times? “

“ Didn't you check your voice mail? “ The dispatcher asked. “ I left one the first time I called. “

David blinked, “ No. I just saw you had tried to get me so many times and called you back. “

“ There was a report of terrified screams outside The Rabbit Hole earlier, “ The dispatcher said. “ Miss Ginger called them in. She said the screams just suddenly stopped and she didn't hear anything else. “

“ Miss Ginger called it in? “ David asked. He had learned quickly she was prone to call in anything and wondered how valid the report was. “ Anyone else? “

“ No, “ The dispatcher said. “ If anyone else heard, they kept it to themselves. “

“ Have you called Emma? “ David asked.

“ Yes but she said she was home alone with her son, “ The dispatcher said. “ She said she'd check it out as soon as she could. “

David frowned, “ Okay. Well, I'll go check it out. I have to drop my wife off first though. “

“ Okay, “ The dispatcher replied.

“ Bye, “ David said.

“ Bye, “ The dispatcher said and hung up.

Mary-Margret watched as he ended the call and frowned, “ I take it that wasn't good news? “

David sighed and shook his head, “ There were reports of screams outside The Rabbit Hole. It was Miss Ginger that called it in but I still have to go check it out. “

“ Is Emma already there? “ Mary-Margret asked.

David shook his head again, “ I don't know. The dispatcher said she couldn't go check it out right away because she was home alone with Henry. “

“ Henry's home? “ Mary-Margret blinked. She then grabbed David's right hand. “ Let's hurry. Take me back to the apartment so you and Emma can go see what's going on. “

“ Thank you, “ David kissed Mary-Margret on the forehead.

They slid out of the booth, their waiter coming to the table, “ Your bill? “

David got out his wallet and pulled out some money, not bothering to count it. He handed it to the waiter, “ Keep the change. “

“ Thank you, sir, “ The waiter said and scurried off.

They headed out the front door of the restaurant, going to the truck and getting in, David getting his keys out of his pocket quickly. David started the car as Mary-Margret buckled her seat belt. After making sure the way was clear, he pulled out onto the street and headed back to the apartment. When they got closer, he looked at her when he didn't see the beetle parked in its usual spot.

“ Ema's car isn't here, “ Mary-Margret vocalized when he already knew.

“ Then you need to go up, “ David said as he pulled up to the curb and idled. “ I'll be back as soon as I can, okay? “

“ Okay, “ Mary-Margret nodded as she unbuckled her seat belt and got out.

David waited for her to be clear of the truck before he pulled back onto the street and headed for The Rabbit Hole. As he got closer, he could see Emma's car parked in front of the bar. He parked in the first spot he saw and turned off the truck. He got out, walking down the side of the building.

He stopped when he saw Emma. She was sweeping the ground with her flashlight like she was looking for evidence something had happened. He took a deep breath, “ Emma. “

She startled then looked at him, “ Did the dispatcher finally get you? “

“ Yeah, “ David nodded. “ I saw she had called me several times and I called her back. What's going on? “

Emma looked back at the ground, “ That's what I'm trying to figure out. I've been around the building once already and I don't see anything. “

“ Nothing at all? “ David blinked.

“ Not a thing, “ Emma sighed. She walked to an oil spot on the ground. She shined the flashlight on it, “ Just this. It looks like someone was parked here but I can't tell how long ago. “

David knelt down and ran his right finger over the spot before bringing it to his nose. He looked up at Emma, “ It smells fresh. “

“ But that doesn't tell me what happened here, “ Emma replied. “ Or if anything happened at all. “

David stood up, “ Did the dispatcher tell you WHO called the scream in? “

“ No, “ Emma shook her head. “ Did she tell you? “

David sighed, “ She did. It was Miss Ginger. “

Emma rolled her eyes, “ I'm out here in the rain and cold because of the local crackpot? “

“ Looks that way, “ David nodded. He looked around, “ I mean... It looks clean around here. I can go around the building with you another time and see if you missed anything. “

“ I don't think I missed anything but I guess it wouldn't hurt, “ Emma sounded frustrated.

“ Probably won't, “ David said. He motioned down the sidewalk, “ Let's go. “

They started down the path to the front of the building, Emma glancing up at him as they walked. “ Where's Mary-Margret? “

“ I dropped her off at home, “ David replied.

“ Good, “ Emma replied. “ I had to leave Henry by himself. “

“ When did Neal drop him off? “ David asked as he scanned the ground.

Emma sighed, “ Around nine-ish. Henry was asleep and he had to carry him in. He said they played all day. “

“ I bet, “ David said. He glanced at Emma, “ Did you just leave him? “

Emma scoffed, “ No. He woke up and I told him I had police business. He asked me to stay long enough for him to get ready for bed. Once he went back to sleep, I left. “

“ Oh, “ David nodded. The beam of Emma's flashlight was broad and bright but unable to reveal anything to him. They walked in silence around the building, taking slow steps until they reached the point where David had met up with her. He sighed, “ I didn't see anything. “

“ Told you, “ Emma replied.

David put his left arm around Emma's shoulders, “ Come on. Let's go home. Being out in this weather isn't good for you or the babies. “

Emma sniffled, “ Probably not. “

David kept his arm around her as they walked back towards the truck. He looked at her, “ How long do you think you can keep doing this? “

Emma looked at him, furrowing her brow. “ What do you mean? “

“ Working... Doing police stuff. I know we talked about it but maybe... Maybe you've changed your mind a little, “ David offered. “ Honestly, I can handle stuff if you need me to. Just say the word. “

Emma shrugged him off, “ I'll let you know when I'm ready to pass the reigns again, okay? “

David put his hands up, “ Whatever you say. “

Emma motioned to where she had parked the beetle, “ I'll see you at the apartment. We can talk about it more later. “

“ Sounds great, “ David replied. He then leaned forward and kissed Emma on the forehead.

She blinked when he stepped back, “ What was that for? “

David quirked his lips, “ Can't a father kiss his daughter when he feels like it? “

Emma gave him a terse smile though she still looked uneasy, “ I guess so. “

He patted her on the shoulder, “ See you in a bit. “

“ Yeah, “ Emma nodded and walked to the beetle.

David sighed, opening the door to the truck and getting inside...

 


	16. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hook enters into the story as he finds out he did not succeed in his revenge. Mary-Margret waits up for Emma and David. Mr. Gold has trouble with Lacey. David and Mary-Margret talk on the waterfront. Emma talks to Mr. Gold via their connection. Greg shows Hook to where he'll be staying.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part Sixteen

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(I've been putting this off for a while but it looks like I'm going to have to add another character's point-of-view to my story. I hope I can capture him as well as I have tried to capture everyone else.)

 

“ Actually, I prefer it with the lights on, “ Hook growled. To say he was in a foul mood would be an understatement. He had experienced a bad few days indeed. First, he had been knocked out and tied up by Emma but not the way he had always envisioned.

He woke to find himself in some kind of storage room, surrounded by boxes and with a bad headache. He tried to call for help but the pain stopped him from yelling too loud. Instead, he occupied himself with trying to figure out how to get himself untied. What he would do after that since he was in a strange place but escape would be a start.

When he thought he was being rescued by a lovely lass, he felt a hard jab and fell asleep only to find himself in a smelly, cold carriage. After a long trip in said carriage, he found he had been returned to Storybrooke by the dark skinned woman. He was a bit surprised to find she was working with the man who had so unceremoniously plowed into him, something that had made his mood deteriorate even further.

One of his captors snatched off the hood that covered his head roughly, causing him to grunt in pain. He panted then looked up at them, “ I've spent enough time below decks not to be afraid of the dark. “

He looked the dark skinned woman over again. She wasn't bad, a bit thin for his tastes but he could take her in a pinch. He gave her a hint of a lusty smile, “ So if this is your idea of torture... Well, you're just going to have to try a little harder. “

“ Torture you? “ The man, Greg if he remembered correctly, scoffed. He looked at him as he continued, “ No... We just want to offer you a job. “

Hook looked at the dark skinned woman again. She was easier on the eyes than Greg. “ Then you're going to let me go? “ He asked then laughed as she smirked down at him, “ Oh, I'm sorry. “

He looked at Greg again as he continued, “ I already did that last job. I killed Rumplestiltskin. I'm sated, replete... My life's purpose met. “

The woman said, “ I wish I could have been there to see you stab The Dark One. “

Hook looked at her, “ Well look who's up to speed. “

“ I'm a quick learner, “ She breathed.

“ Then you know my work is done, “ Hook replied sharply.

“ Yeah... I don't think so, “ Greg moved towards him, pulling something out of his pocket. It was a device that Hook had come to know as a 'cell phone' after seeing Regina use hers a couple of times. Greg shoved it in his face, “ Take a look. “

Hook squinted at the bright screen, frowning at what he saw there. It was some kind of moving picture that showed Rumplestiltskin alive and well, walking down the sidewalk. “ That was taken outside of Granny's Diner an hour or so ago, Hook. “

“ No, “ Hook whispered as he watched the video. Greg seemed to have it on a loop so it played over and over again, taunting him. “ NO! “

The dark skinned woman snatched the phone away. He hung his head as anger built up inside of him. He thought he had succeeded but now knew he failed. He had thought he had avenged Milah but he had not.

“ He's alive. Hook, “ The woman said.

Greg leaned down, stopping mere inches from his face. “ He beat you, “ He said slowly. “ Now, this guy has powerful magic,  _mate._ He's untouchable. You'll never get another chance to take him down. “

“ Oh I will, “ Hook growled. “ I will indeed. “

“ Not unless we help you, “ The woman said.

Hook glared at her, “ How can you help me? “

The woman moved towards Greg then looked at him again, “ We know how to kill magical creatures. “

Hook paused to think about it. It WAS the kind of help he needed now Rumplestiltskin had his powers back. They really did seem like his only option if he were to get his goal accomplished. He frowned, looking up at them, “ And the price? “

The woman glanced at Greg as he said, “ I need you to help me find someone. “

Hook looked at him as he continued, “ My father... He was taken in this town... A long time ago. “

“ Why the bloody Hell do you think I'll be able to help you find your father? “ Hook asked.

Greg moved closer, “ Because you know the woman that took him. Regina. “

Hook did indeed know her but how willing she would be to work with him again was in question. He could try to contact her but he had felt rather useless to her before leaving to kill Rumplestiltskin. Greg pulled his hook out of his coat and held it up, “ Do we have a deal? “

Hook stared at it as he thought it over. Long ago, he swore he would be no man's slave but they offered him much more than anyone else ever had. He finally nodded, “ Yes... If you untie me AND get me some food. “

Greg smiled, “ Great. Tamara, “ He motioned to the dark skinned woman.

Tamara smirked and went to the back of the chair...

* * *

 

Mary-Margret stared at the door, waiting for Emma and David to return as she brewed a pot of coffee. Being alone had sent her mind into overdrive as she wondered if the screams had anything to do with the person who had hurt August. She knew it was the only thing Emma could think about most of the day and now she was starting to feel she should be worried as well. She realized something, looking over at the phone on the counter.

She looked at Henry before getting up and going to the phone. She picked it up and dialed the number for Granny's as she walked into the bedroom. It rang twice before Granny answered, “ Granny's diner. If you're making an order... “

“ I'm not, “ Mary-Margret cut her off.

“ Snow? “ Granny sounded surprised to hear her voice. “ What's wrong? “

“ Uh, “ Mary-Margret stammered then sighed. “ Did you hear anything weird tonight? “

Granny snorted, “ With those dwarves here? They were so loud, I couldn't even think. Why? “

“ Oh, “ Mary-Margret breathed. She bit her lip then asked, “ Are they still there? “

Granny growled, “ Yes. I'm about to kick them out though. It's almost closing time. “

“ And Ruby? Is she okay? “ Mary-Margret asked.

“ Yes, “ Granny replied. “ Snow... What's wrong? “

Mary-Margret sighed, “ There were reports of a screaming down at The Rabbit Hole... “

“ David already stopped by and asked if I heard anything, “ Granny said. “ None of us did. “

Mary-Margret exhaled heavily, “ Oh. Well, after what happened with August... I'm a little on edge. “

“ Tell me about it, “ Granny replied. “ I know how you feel. I'm just glad he's still alive, even if he's back being a child. “

“ Thank you for making me feel like I'm not being crazy, “ Mary-Margret said.

Granny sighed, “ You're not, dear. I've been worried about Ruby since it happened. “

“ Tell her to stay safe for me, okay? “ Mary-Margret said. She was scared Ruby would become a target if whoever had hurt August found out she was a werewolf.

“ I will, “ Granny replied. “ Bye now. “

“ Bye, “ Mary-Margret said and ended the call. She walked back out into the kitchen just as the front door to the apartment opened. She blinked when David came inside, Emma following him. “ What did you find? “

David sighed as he walked to the coat rack and started to take off his coat, “ Nothing. Emma was already at The Rabbit Hole when I got there and she didn't find anything either. “

“ Not a clue, “ Emma said as she took off her coat. “ I still think Miss Ginger was hearing things. “

Mary-Margret frowned, “ That poor woman. “

Emma scoffed, “ Poor us. We're the ones who have to go chase down her hallucinations. “

David put his hands up, “ I am so through with that woman. Do you know how many calls I had to go out on while you were away? “

Emma looked at him and quirked her mouth, “ At least three a day? “

David chuckled scornfully, “ More like five. “

Emma frowned and looked at them, “ I thought it was a BOY that cried wolf. “

Mary-Margret blinked and looked at David, “ Emma... What are you talking about? “

“ The story, “ Emma motioned to where the storybook had been. “ You know... The kid that wanted attention so he kept crying 'wolf' so people would come running and when a wolf finally did show up, no one came to his rescue and he got eaten. “

David looked at Mary-Margret, “ I think I know that story but it was from my mother's childhood. She told it to me when I was a child. “

“ Oh, “ Mary-Margret said. “ Yeah, it sounds familiar but I'm not sure. “

“ It was more a Shepard thing I think, “ David said.

Emma rolled her eyes, “ Anyway... Miss Ginger is starting to remind me of that. “

“ Me too but we can't ignore reports, “ David shook his head. “ It would make us look like we don't care. “

Emma closed her eyes and put her hands on her head, “ I know but... Ugh, that woman drives me crazy. “

David sighed, “ Well, maybe we can take another look around in the morning. “

Emma opened her eyes, “ I suppose we should. Just to make sure. “

“ I called Granny's, “ Mary-Margret offered. She startled when David and Emma both looked at her like that shocked them. She stammered, “ You know, to see if she or Ruby heard anything. You know, the wolf thing... “

“ I stopped by there on my way home, “ David took a step towards her. “ Did she tell you anything? “

Mary-Margret clasped her hands in front of her, “ She said she didn't hear anything. She said the dwarves were being so loud, she couldn't even think. “

“ That's what she told me, “ David replied.

Emma gasped, “ I didn't even think to ask Granny or Ruby, you two. That helps... Sort of. “

“ Really? “ Mary-Margret asked. “ I thought I was just being foolish because of what happened to August and... “

Emma moved towards her and put her hands on her shoulders, “ No. You weren't. We don't know what we're up against or who or even who they're after but to know our friends are okay helps. “

Mary-Margret sighed, “ That makes me feel better. “

David touched Emma's shoulder, making her look at him. “ We better get to bed. I feel we might need to get an early start tomorrow. “

Emma frowned, “ Yeah. I better shower tonight so we can hit the streets after breakfast. “

“ Sounds like a good plan, Emma. You go on, “ David nodded. “ I'll just need a fast shower in the morning so that will save us time. “

“ Alright then, “ Emma nodded. “ Goodnight. “

Mary-Margret watched as Emma stepped back before turning and heading up the stairs. She listened, turning to David once she heard the bathroom door close. “ I still need to talk to you about something. “

David furrowed his brow, “ What now? “

“ Not here, “ Mary-Margret said. She motioned to the coffeemaker, “ Let me get that in a thermos and we can go. “

“ Coffee? Seriously? I just said... “ David frowned.

“ It's decaf, “ Mary-Margret cut him off. “ We need something to stay warm while we talk. “

David rolled his eyes, “ I have a feeling I'm not getting to bed early after all. “

“ Nope, “ Mary-Margret said as she walked over to the kitchen. She opened one of the lower cabinets, pulling out the thermos. She then got the carafe from the coffeemaker. She filled the thermos and put the lid on quickly. “ Let's go. “

“ Where? “ David asked as she walked towards him.

“ The waterfront, “ Mary-Margret said. “ We need complete privacy. “

* * *

 

A loud banging from above startled Mr. Gold, making him sit straight up from the bed. He had tried to get some rest as Belle slept in the upstairs room but it was impossible. His mind wouldn't stop going over the events of the night. He knew Rick's murder would never be discovered but he knew his time was limited to get Belle's memories back.

He would have to figure something out quickly before anyone noticed she was missing. Her friends at The Rabbit Hole would notice she was gone and probably get concerned. How likely they were to go to the police was debatable but he hoped they wouldn't. Emma was tenacious and would search for her regardless of how she felt about her.

The banging continued, this time followed by a shout of, “ LET ME OUT!!! “

Mr. Gold grabbed his cane and got to his feet as quickly as he could. He went to the hidden door and opened it before heading up the narrow staircase. As he ascended the stairs, he could hear Belle pounding on the door as hard as she could and the doorknob rattling. “ OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR! “ She said.

Mr. Gold reached the door, “ Lacey! “ He said firmly. “ Settle down! “

“ YOU KIDNAPPED ME! “ Belle shot back. “ HOW CAN I? “

“ I HAD TO! “ Mr. Gold replied.

“ Why? Because I saw you MURDER that man? “ Belle asked. “ Are you going to kill me too? “

Mr. Gold frowned, “ No. Just get your memories back... Get YOU back. “

“ I AM NOT BELLE! “ She shouted. “ I'm LACEY! “

“ YOU ARE NOT! “ Mr. Gold growled. He took a deep breath, “ Just listen. Please. “

“ And I'M NOT WEARING THESE CLOTHES! “ Belle hissed. He heard the sound of cloth being ripped. “ I'm not your dress-up doll! “

Mr. Gold waved his hand over the doorknob, unlocking it and pushing it open. He froze in the doorway when he saw Belle standing there, her nightgown ripped to shreds and revealing her black underclothes. The push-up bra she wore was spilling over and her panties left little to the imagination. He had never seen so much of her, not in The Enchanted Forest or in their short time together in Storybrooke.

He quickly lifted his hand, thinking of a spell that would repair the ripped garment. Belle gasped as she was engulfed in purple smoke. When it cleared, her nightgown was once again whole. She looked down at it then narrowed her eyes at him, “ I said I'm not wearing this! “

Mr. Gold watched as she tried to rip the gown again but with no success. The spell kept her from doing it so she tried to take it off but it would not budge past her waist. “ You have to wear something and I don't like those other clothes. “

“ I don't care what YOU like! “ Belle shouted.

“ Please stop screaming! “ Mr. Gold said firmly. “ It's useless. “

“ Maybe someone will hear me! “ Belle's volume did not lower. “ Maybe someone will save me from you! I was wrong at Granny's! You ARE a monster! “

Mr. Gold frowned at that, her words hurting him. “ Only because you've forced my hand. “

Belle stared at him silently for a long moment before her eyes darted to the door behind him. Before he knew what was happening, she charged him and knocked him out of the way. He stumbled but regained his balance, turning to the stairs and taking them as quickly as he could. He reached the bottom in time to see Belle pass through the curtain, her destination clear.

He pushed himself, getting across the room and pushing the curtain aside. He lifted his left hand, tendrils of purple energy surging forward and binding Belle just short of the front door. He concentrated, drawing her backward until she was an arm's length away. He spun her around, looking into her eyes, “ Stop fighting. “

“ I'll NEVER stop fighting! “ Belle hissed. “ Not until you let me go! “

Mr. Gold frowned, “ I can't do that, dearie. Not until you remember who you really are. “

With that, he recast the sleeping spell he had put her under earlier in the evening. She slumped in the magic's grip and he used it to carry her to the back room then back upstairs. He gently placed her back on the bed, letting the energy fade as he stared at her. A sudden surge of sadness filled him, tears coming to his eyes as slumped against the door frame...

* * *

 

David sat next to Mary-Margret on one of the benches that lined the waterfront. Other than some old fisherman, they were completely alone. He took a sip of his coffee then looked at her, “ So why are we here? “

Mary-Margret sighed, “ I know you're trying really hard to give Mr. Gold a chance but... Have you changed your mind about letting him come back with us? “

David glanced at her then looked down at his coffee, “ If he really is changing, I don't see any reason NOT to bring him along. But we'll have to watch him closely. “

“ How come? “ Mary-Margret sounded puzzled.

David looked at her, “ If we go home, he might become The Dark One again. I'm afraid his power will drive him mad again and make him into what he was before. “

“ And maybe he won't, “ Mary-Margret said.

“ But he'll still be cursed and there's no way to break it without killing him, “ David closed his eyes. “ I really don't think Emma would like it if it came to that. “

“ Please don't think like that, “ Mary-Margret touched his hands. “ He's making changes that will stick. “

David opened his eyes, “ Can you be so sure? “

“ If they have True Love's Kiss... “ Mary-Margret started.

“ That's the thing, “ David cut her off. “ Can someone really have a second one? Emma had hers with Henry and he had his with Belle. “

Mary-Margret blinked, “ We had a second one... When I woke you up from your sleeping curse. “

“ But we're still the same people, “ David said.

“ Oh, “ Mary-Margret looked down at her coffee like he had brought up a point she hadn't considered. She then looked at him again, “ But where does it say someone can only have one True Love? “

David frowned, “ That's just the way it works, Mary-Margret. “

Mary-Margret frowned and sighed, “ I guess you're right. “

David put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze, kissing the side of her head. They were silent for a few moments before he furrowed his brow, “ Is that all you wanted to talk about? “

Mary-Margret shook her head, “ No. There was another thing. “

“ What's that? “ David asked.

Mary-Margret took a deep breath, “ If we're really going back to The Enchanted Forest, are we really going to leave Regina behind? “

David sighed and rubbed her arm, “ She's too dangerous to bring with us. We have to leave her. “

“ But... “ Mary-Margret started. She paused then said, “ Henry won't like it. She IS his mother, despite all the horrors. “

“ Mary-Margret, “ David said. “ Those horrors will continue. “

Mary-Margret bowed her head and looked down. David leaned closer, “ You want to give her another chance? Because every time we do, she... “

“ She slips, I know, “ Mary-Margret cut him off. She shook her head, “ What do we do? “

David paused to think. He knew he had to come up with an answer. As he mulled it over, an idea came to him. He looked at Mary-Margret, “ Instead of a second chance, we give her a choice... Come back and live out her days in Rumple's cell or stay here. “

Mary-Margret looked like she was considering it then nodded, “ It sounds good... But what do you think she'll choose? “

David sighed, “ If she wants to be with Henry, then she'll have to choose the cell. “

“ Henry might not like that either, “ Mary-Margret shook her head.

“ But at least she'll be there and he can see her, “ David offered.

Mary-Margret frowned, “ True. “

They were silent for a long moment before David nudged Mary-Margret, “ Come on. Let's go home. We can talk about it more tomorrow. Emma and I have an early morning. “

“ I know, “ Mary-Margret replied.

* * *

 

Emma lay awake in the bed, staring at the ceiling. Try as she might, sleep had evaded her. She couldn't get her mind off of what had happened to August or keep herself from worrying that he wasn't the first. If whoever had attacked him was indeed targeting those with magic, more people were going to be in danger.

A chill settled over her bones, thinking of someone who possessed quite a bit of power and would most likely become a target himself. She closed her eyes, focusing her energy the best she could. She had to at least make sure Mr. Gold was safe, recalling how she had located him after stopping Regina from using The Curse Of The Empty Hearted. She inhaled deeply, letting the air out slowly as she sought out his energy.

Gradually, an image formed in her mind and it puzzled her. He was not at home but in the shop, in the bed he had almost died upon. He had shed his blazer and his tie but the rest of his suit was intact. He seemed to be resting until his eyes slowly fluttered open and he sat up. “ Who's there? “ He called as he reached for his cane.

~It's me, ~ Emma replied. ~I... I was just checking on you. ~

His brow furrowed, ~Checking on me? But why? ~

Emma paused, unsure of what to say. Finally, she sighed, ~There was some trouble down at The Rabbit Hole and I wanted to make sure you were okay. ~

He frowned, ~What kind of trouble? ~

~A woman screaming, ~ Emma said. ~Perhaps a mugging, I'm not sure. That's not far from your shop. Did you hear anything? ~

He exhaled, taking a pause of his own like he was thinking before he replied, ~No. I heard nothing. ~

~Okay, ~ Emma said. She then frowned, ~Why are you still in the shop? It's late. ~

~A project, ~ He replied. ~ I decided to sleep here tonight so I can continue my work in the morning. ~

Emma's stomach turned at the thought of what his projects involved. The last time she had walked in on him while he was doing a project, he had been waterproofing. The smell of the lanolin was rather hard to forget and she knew she would not be able to handle it, not being pregnant. Though the morning sickness had waned considerably, strong scents would set her off in a heartbeat.

~Glad I chose to contact you this way, ~ She said.

~I am as well, ~ Mr. Gold said. ~As I recall, you don't like the smell of some of the chemicals I use. ~

~I don't, ~ Emma said. She quirked her lips, ~Am I going to have to put up with this once I move in? ~

Mr. Gold chuckled, ~No... Because I'll have something to come home to. ~

She started to feel weak. She had talked for a long time and it was draining. ~Hey... I need to go now... I'm... ~

~Shh, darling. I understand, ~ He whispered. ~Goodnight and sweet dreams. ~

~You too, ~ Emma murmured and the connection broke...

* * *

 

Hook frowned as Greg led him into a dilapidated building on the waterfront. It looked long abandoned and dust covered pretty much everything. He turned to them, “ Nice place. “

Greg did not miss his sarcasm, “ I know it's not your ship but we need to hide you for now. We even got you some food. Tamara should be here with it shortly. “

Hook arched an eyebrow, “ Oh really? What? “

Greg motioned for him to follow, “ I can't guarantee you'll like it but Granny's was closing so we got what we could get. “

“ Sounds appetizing, “ Hook snorted. “ I have always loved leftovers. “

“ Oh, it may not be. We'll just have to see, “ Greg replied. He led him to a room at the back of the ramshackle building. The room was filled with equipment he couldn't even start to comprehend. The machines he had seen at the hospital had been shocking and so were the ones in the room. Close to the furthest wall, a table had been set up with chairs.

Greg walked to the table and pulled one of the chair's out, “ Come. Sit. We can discuss our plan over dinner. “

Hook moved towards the table slowly, “ When it gets here. “

“ It's here, “ Greg nodded towards the door. Hook turned in time to see Tamara breeze in, two brown paper bags in her hands.

“ Will you be staying, luv? “ Hook asked as she passed him.

Tamara set the bags down on the table, “ No. I have other... Obligations so I'll leave you two boys to talk. I hope you like grilled cheese. It's all that old bat would fix for me. “

Hook watched as Tamara walked over to Greg and kissed him. She then breezed out of the room, Hook quirking his lips at Greg. “ So, the lass is yours? “

“ Yeah, “ Greg replied. “ So whatever you're thinking... “

Hook put his hand and his hook up, “ I wasn't thinking anything. “

Greg eyed him ruefully before snorting, “ Right. Go sit. “

Hook continued on to the table, taking a seat in the chair Greg had pulled out. He reached for one of the bags, ripping it open with his hook. He reached inside, pulling out a paper wrapped sandwich. It was warm and greasy, the paper opaque from it.

He eyed it before Greg snorted, “ Never seen grilled cheese before? “

Hook put it down on the table and carefully unwrapped it, “ No. And I thought hospital food was bad. “

Greg chuckled, “ Take a bite. You might change your mind about that. “

Hook flicked his eyes up at Greg before picking it up and taking a nibble. He shrugged, “ Not bad. Better than I expected it to be. “

Greg got his sandwich out, “ Great. Now... Let's talk about how I'm going to find my father. “

 


	17. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and David get up early to investigate but not before Emma grills David and Mary-Margret about their plans for going home. Regina gets a visit from someone she didn't think she would see again. Mr. Gold tries to get Belle to eat. Emma and David come up empty handed again so Emma heads to Granny's where she runs into Tamara. The encounter leaves Emma suspicious and goes home to talk to Mary-Margret.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part Seventeen

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

  
  


Emma walked downstairs to find Mary-Margret working on breakfast. She had gotten up early as well, something that surprised Emma though she should have expected it. Since returning, Mary-Margret made it a point to make sure they were fed before leaving home, especially her since she was eating for three. She looked up then looked towards the bedroom and called, “ David. She's up. “

David breezed out of the bedroom, his clothes over his arm. He looked at Emma as he passed her, “ I'll be ready in two shakes of a lamb's tail. “

Emma nodded, “ Okay. “

Henry groaned from the couch, rolling over to face the room. He opened his eyes and blinked them as he slowly sat up. He frowned, “ Why is everyone up so early? “

Emma walked over, taking a seat on the edge of the couch. She covered his left hand with her right, “ Do you remember last night? When I had to leave? “

Henry paused to think then nodded, “ Yeah. “

“ Well, I couldn't find anything in the dark so grandpa and I are going to go take another look around. We're also going to ask around to see if anyone heard anything. “

“ Oh, “ Henry nodded. He threw his blanket off, “ I guess I'll go ahead and get up too. “

“ You don't have to, “ Emma said.

Henry shook his head, “ No. I'm awake. Maybe I'll take a nap later. “

Emma got up, “ Okay. “

Henry got off the couch and padded over to the stairs. He paused and looked around before turning to Emma again, “ I don't see grandpa. “

“ He's getting ready, “ Emma motioned upstairs. “ He should be out soon. “

“ I'll pick my clothes and change, “ Henry said as he started up the stairs.

“ Breakfast will be ready when you get down, “ Mary-Margret called after him.

“ Thanks, grandma, “ Henry called back.

Emma waited two ticks before she turned to her mother, “ So. “

“ So? “ Mary-Margret arched an eyebrow.

“ Where did you and David go last night? “ Emma asked. “ I got out of the shower and you were gone. “

Mary-Margret turned to the stove and started scooping up scrambled eggs and bacon from the skillets there. She glanced over her shoulder, “ We just needed to talk. That's all. “

“ About? “ Emma arched an eyebrow.

Mary-Margret turned back to the counter, setting Emma's plate in front of her. She leaned closer, “ Going home. “

Emma picked up her fork, “ Oh. We better wait to talk about that then. “

“ Yeah, “ Mary-Margret nodded. “ Henry doesn't need to hear it right now. “

Emma stabbed at her eggs as she muttered, “ I'm guessing it has to do with who we're taking and who we're leaving behind. “

Mary-Margret gasped, “ Emma... “

Emma looked her in the eye, “ You can't keep it from me forever, Mary-Margret. I'll find out eventually. “

“ I didn't think you were ready to talk about it, “ Mary-Margret said.

“ I wasn't yesterday but I am now, “ Emma leaned closer. “ I need to know if my babies are going to have their father. “

Mary-Margret blinked, “ And then you'll decide? “

“ Yeah, “ Emma said then sat back when she heard the bathroom door open. She then heard Henry greet David and the door close again. She turned to see David coming downstairs, the look on her face stopping him in his tracks.

He opened his mouth to speak then frowned, “ You aren't talking about that already, are you? “

“ She brought it up, “ Mary-Margret said.

David hurried down the stairs, coming to the bar and leaning between them. “ Let's wait to discuss this until Henry isn't around. I don't want him hearing things and drawing his own conclusions. “

Emma sighed, “ Yeah. We know he can draw some pretty fantastic ones. “

David moved to sit on Emma's left side, “ Let's just eat and get out of here. “

“ Good idea, “ Mary-Margret nodded. She turned back to the stove and dished up David's food. She came back to the bar and set the plate in front of him.

Emma ate some eggs then picked up a piece of bacon, nibbling at it until she couldn't take the silence any longer. She swallowed, “ I just need to know one thing. “

David turned to her then glanced upstairs, “ Henry could be down any minute. “

“ That's why I'm asking now, “ Emma set the half-eaten piece of bacon down. She looked at David then at Mary-Margret before she sighed, “ How long until the beans are ready? “

David looked at Mary-Margret as if he were silently asking for her permission to divulge the information. She nodded and he turned back to Emma, “ Anton said within the next few days... If they aren't ready by today. “

“ That soon? “ Emma's voice came up louder than she had intended. She blinked, “ I thought I had longer to make up my mind. “

“ Make up your mind about what? “ Henry's voice startled her. She turned to find him on the stairs, dressed and ready.

“ Something at the police station, “ Mary-Margret said, trying to sound convincing.

Henry took a couple of steps, looking suspicious. “ Like what? “

David stammered then said, “ When your mom is going to take time off for the babies. She... She has to pick her temporary replacement in the next few days. “

Henry came the rest of the way down the steps, “ That's easy. She's going to pick you, grandpa. “

“ Yeah but there's a lot of paperwork involved... And a deadline, “ David glanced at Emma but looked away quickly. She didn't like her parents lying to him after she had promised not to lie.

Emma looked at Mary-Margret to find she was getting fidgety, like she always did when she lied. She knew it wouldn't take long for Henry to notice either. She closed her eyes when he said, “ Are you okay, grandma? “

“ Fine, “ Mary-Margret replied. She stammered, “ I just remembered... I haven't filled the bird feeder in a few days. I better go... “

“ I'll do it, “ Henry cut her off.

Mary-Margret blinked, “ You will? “

Henry nodded, “ I even know where the bird seed is. “

“ Great, “ David said. “ Why don't you go do that and we'll have your plate ready when you get back. After we eat, Emma and I can take you to go see Neal. “

“ You're going to let me see my dad again? Two days in a row? “ He blinked like he couldn't believe it.

“ Yeah, “ David nodded. “ Why not? “

“ Great! “ Henry said then turned to walk to the door. He stopped at the coat rack and grabbed his jacket and backpack. He pulled it on and opened the door, stepping out into the hall. When she was sure he was gone, Emma turned to her parents, “ Don't lie to my son. “

“ But we couldn't tell him the truth, “ David said. “ Not yet. “

Emma scoffed, “ Well someone better start telling ME the truth. I feel like I'm not getting the whole story. “

David looked at Mary-Margret then sighed, “ Your mother and I went to the waterfront last night to talk about a few things and we made a decision. “

“ Oh, that's great, “ Emma scoffed. “ Tell me... Did it involve what YOU'RE going to do about Mr. Gold? “

David blinked, “ Emma... “

“ I need to know, David. I need to know if I'm going to make a really hard choice here, “ Emma said. “ Are you leaving him behind? “

David looked at Mary-Margret like he expected her to help but she just stared at him, looking too scared to speak. He closed his eyes, “ If he keeps behaving the way he has been and is truly serious about taking responsibility for the babies... “

“ He is, “ Emma still couldn't believe her father still held doubt after agreeing to give him a chance.

David continued, “ We will take him with us but he will have to be on his absolute BEST behavior. No making deals, no dark spells... None of it. “

Emma nodded, “ Okay. I don't know how he'll feel about that but go on. I know I don't have to ask you about the next person I'm thinking about. “

“ Well, “ David glanced at Mary-Margret again. She still looked petrified. David sighed, “ We're going to give her a choice. “

“ What kind of choice? “ Emma arched an eyebrow.

David looked down, “ We're going to tell her she is either going to have to stay here or be locked up in Rumple's cell. “

Emma gasped, “ That's not much of a choice. Either way, she isn't going to see Henry ever again. “

“ Not really, “ Mary-Margret finally spoke. “ If she comes home with us, we'll let Henry visit her. “

“ But he still won't like that, “ Emma replied. “ He'll hate us for locking her in a cage and not trusting her to be better. “

“ But we can't leave loose, Emma. That's too big of a risk, “ David shook his head.

Emma scoffed, “ And having your grandson hating you is a better alternative? “

“ He'll understand, “ David said.

“ What if he doesn't? “ Emma asked.

David sighed, “ Then we'll just have to make him understand. “

There was a silence, Emma suddenly not feeling so hungry anymore. She pushed her plate away, “ I'm finished talking about this for now. We have a potential crime to investigate and we're wasting time. “

Mary-Margret motioned over her shoulder, “ What about Henry's breakfast? “

“ Pack it up, “ Emma waved her hand. “ He can eat it on the way to the bed and breakfast. “

Mary-Margret nodded, turning to the cabinet next to the stove. She got out a food container and dished Henry's food into it before snapping the lid on. She turned back to Emma, offering it to her before she grabbed a fork she had set out on the counter. “ Make sure this makes it home. “

“ Of course, “ Emma took the container.

Emma watched as David poked two last forkfuls of eggs in his mouth before dismounting the bar stool. He headed over to the coat rack, putting on his holster. He buckled it then grabbed his jacket before walking over to a lock box on a bookshelf. He dialed in the combination and opened it, pulling out his gun.

He started to slide it into his jacket, pausing when he noticed Emma was watching him. “ What? “

“ Really? “ Emma said as she got off her bar stool. She set the container down on the table, “ You keep your gun where Henry can find it? “

David sighed, “ He doesn't know the combination, Emma. “

“ It's Henry, David. He can figure it out, “ Emma replied as she walked over to the coat rack.

David frowned, “ We've already talked about it, Emma. He understands he shouldn't mess with it. “

“ Find a different place for it, “ Emma said flatly.

“ Where do you keep yours? “ David asked.

Emma sighed, “ The beetle. Under the front seat. “

“ He can get to it just as easily there, “ David said.

“ Hasn't yet, “ Emma said as she grabbed her jacket and slipped it on.

“ And he hasn't got it out of my lock box yet, “ David pointed to it.

Emma sighed, “ Fine. Point taken. Just be careful with it, okay? “

“ As long as you're careful with yours, “ David said.

“ I will be, “ Emma said as she picked up the container again. “ Ready? “

David nodded, “ Yeah. “

Emma waited as David got the door, stepping out into the hall as he followed her. They walked down the stairs and out the front door to find Henry still at the bird feeder. He was staring at it, the empty feed scoop in his hand. “ Henry? “ Emma called to him.

He turned to her, “ Oh. You're down. “

“ Yeah, “ Emma nodded. She held out the container with his breakfast, “ Here, kid. You can eat on the way. “

Henry eyed the food then looked up at Emma, “ Mom? “

“ Yeah? “ Emma furrowed her brow.

“ I don't feel so good, “ Henry said quietly. “ I think I want to go back upstairs for now. Maybe I can see my dad later. “

Emma looked at David, “ David... “

“ Mary-Margret can take care of him, “ David said. “ We have to go. “

Henry took the container, “ Grandpa's right. You have to work. Grandma can take care of me. “

Emma sighed then leaned down, kissing the top of Henry's head. She then looked down into his eyes, “ Go. Rest. I'll be back later. “

“ Okay, “ Henry nodded and headed back inside...

**

**

Regina carefully crushed the immature bean pods in a beaker with a pestle. After taking a cutting of the magic bean vine of her own and putting it into a terrarium, she had taken a pod. She recalled they could be used in spells, the undeveloped beans containing useful healing magic. Once she returned to the office, she scoured the spell book and found what she needed.

She had just gotten back from seeing Henry and telling him about the plans his grandparents had for her. He did not like it nor did he like the exit plan she had concocted. To keep him from telling The Charmings about her plan, she had made him forget they had even talked. She didn't really like using magic on him but he needed to be clueless since she was going through with her plan anyway.

She looked up when the coffeemaker started pouring water into the carafe and carried the pulverized pod over to it. Next to the machine, she had put the other ingredients she would need for the spell. Her office wasn't exactly a suitable magic lab but it did the job when she needed it to. She picked up one of the tiny pots, pouring a bit on top of the crushed pod.

A fine mist rose from it then disappeared, Regina picking up the next pot and repeating the process. She then let it sit for a moment, letting the ingredients blend before picking up the carafe. She slowly poured the water into the beaker, picking up a glass stirring stick after replacing the carafe on the coffeemaker. She stirred the mixture, watching as it sparkled then turned dark green.

Such a color would have been frightening to anyone who did not know what the spell would accomplish but she wasn't scared. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she thought of the magic words she needed and brought the beaker to her lips. The mixture was hot but not so hot she couldn't drink it down. The potion slid down her throat, leaving a grassy aftertaste in her mouth.

She set the beaker down once it was drained, waiting for the magic to work. She inhaled deeply as the magic started to work its way through her body, centering in her throat. She gasped when she felt a gentle snap, like a diaphanous chain had broken. She exhaled, opening her eyes and looked into the mirror.

She took a deep breath, “ Now... Let's see, Miss Swan... Shall we talk about your little affair with Mr. Gold? “

Regina smiled broadly, happy when she did not choke on the words. She was no longer under the influence of the tea Mr. Gold had tricked her into drinking. She walked back to the terrarium, leaning forward and staring at the remaining beans, glowing with magic within their pods. She stood up, hearing footsteps in the hall.

She walked away from the terrarium, heading for her desk to make it look like she had been working. She looked towards the open door, surprised when she saw Hook walk through it. The last time she had seen him, he was on his way to kill Rumplestiltskin. Upon finding out he could leave town, he wasted no time in doing so.

“ Captain, “ She breathed. She looked him over, noticing he looked tired and defeated. “ You look like you've had a rough time. “

“ Indeed I have, “ He replied as he closed the door behind him. He looked at the floor and shook his head as he put his hand up. “ I've come to ask for your protection. “

Regina glanced towards the terrarium, hoping Hook didn't turn around and see it. It was the only way he could return home as well but she couldn't risk that. She felt he still had some use to her though she wasn't sure what it was. He would have to stick around until she figured that out.

One thing that was for certain was he would make a suitable weapon to use against Rumplestiltskin. She was pretty sure his anger towards the imp had multiplied, knowing the kind of man Hook was. He was the type who would not stop until he got what he wanted. “ From Gold? I'm surprised you'd show your face in this town once you noticed your murder didn't take. “

Hook stared at her, unfazed by her words. He sighed, “ Well, we've got bigger problems. That man, Greg Mendel, the one who hit me the night I shot Belle... Well, he's in league with some woman. She abducted me in New York and dragged me back to Mendel. “

She knew the man. He had once been a boy she tried to keep in Storybrooke by force, wanting a child. His name was really Owen, Greg just an alias. He and his father had been less than cooperative, Owen escaping and leaving his father. She knew he would return and had confronted him once she found he had.

Regina listened as Hook continued, “ They want me to make an alliance with you and then betray you. That's why they let me go, “ He moved closer, looking into her eyes. “ Well I say you and I make an alliance and well, we skip the unpleasant betrayal business. “

Regina smirked, “ Why should I trust you? “

“ I took up with your mother for a reason, “ Hook replied. “ Perhaps the three of us could reestablish our alliance. “

Regina frowned. Hook had missed the fact Cora was no longer alive, still in New York when the tragedy occurred. She looked away for a moment then looked him in the eyes again. “ My mother died. “

The news stunned Hook. He blinked and looked down, “ Well... It's sad news indeed. I'm sorry. She will be missed. “

Regina looked away again, trying to keep herself from crying. She couldn't show such weakness, not in front of a man she didn't quite fully trust. He was a pirate after all. He took a breath, “ I will tell you this, Regina... I knew her well enough to know that what she wanted most in the world was to see you win. Though I failed in my revenge, the best I can do for her is help you with yours. “

“ Well can I... “ Regina started then stopped. She felt he could be trusted after all and decided to let him in on a little secret. She took a step, “ Let me show you something. “

She walked to the terrarium, Hook following her. “ Escape plan? “ He asked. She turned to find him smiling. “ Oh, she'd have loved that. “

Regina smiled a little more as he continued, “ She brought that giant for the beans so she could go back and start over with you. “

“ And now I'm going to do that with Henry, “ Regina said. She walked towards him, “ If you'll help me. “

She stopped in front of him as she continued, “ This is how we're going to escape the total destruction of Storybrooke...  _IF_ I can trust you. “

“ Now, when you say 'total destruction', including the crocodile, yes? “ Hook asked.

Regina chuckled, “ Oh yes. Rumplestiltskin WILL die... If you help me. “

Hook nodded, “ Of course... If you plan on taking me along. “

“ Of course I do, “ Regina said. “ Your loyalty to my mother has earned that for you. “

**

**

Mr. Gold waved his hand over the knob to the door, hearing the lock click open. He took a deep breath, making it open slowly as he braced himself, expecting Belle to pounce on him again. Instead, he found her standing at the window, trying to open it. He watched her for a moment as she felt around for a latch then tried just pushing on it.

“ Don't bother, “ He said, startling her. “ It's locked and you can't break the glass. Come here and eat your breakfast. “

She turned around, frowning as her eyes went to the take out bag from Granny's he carried. “ I will not eat anything you bring me. “

“ Oh? “ Mr. Gold put the bag on the small table across from the bed. “ As far as I know, you didn't have dinner last night. You'll be rather hungry if you skip breakfast as well. “

“ It could be poisoned, “ Belle stared at him with hateful eyes.

Mr. Gold snorted, “ I would never poison you. I'm trying to help you. Now, come eat before it gets cold. “

“ I'll eat once I escape from this place, “ Belle huffed. “ And when I do, I'm going straight to the police and tell them everything you have done, you monster. “

Mr. Gold started to unpack the food from the bag, the word 'monster' making him frown deeply. Belle was the last person, besides Emma, he thought would ever call him a monster. It stung more than being called a coward. “ And just what will that be? “ He said as he set her place.

“ That I saw you beat that man to death for kissing me and you kidnapped me to keep me quiet, “ Belle said.

Mr. Gold quirked his lips, “ Good luck. “

“ What's that supposed to mean? “ Belle sounded puzzled. “ Are you going to kill me as well? “

“ No, “ Mr. Gold replied flatly as he looked at her.

“ It's the only way to keep me quiet, “ Belle motioned to the window. “ I'll tell everyone out here what you've done as soon as I get out of this place. “

“ They won't believe you, “ Mr. Gold said as he looked down again.

“ And why not? “ Belle crossed her arms over her chest.

Mr. Gold looked up, “ There is not a body, not any evidence. What's more is the fact you just got out of the hospital yesterday with some rather strong drugs in your system, drugs that probably did not mix well with all that alcohol you consumed. The deputy will take all of that into consideration and I am quite certain he will not take you seriously after seeing how drunk you were yesterday afternoon. “

Belle gasped, “ But I know what I saw. I know it was real! “

“ But he doesn't, “ Mr. Gold replied. He looked at her, “ You're stuck here until I can figure out a way to get your memories back. “

“ But I HAVE my memories! “ Belle shouted. “ I'm NOT Belle, I'm Lacey! I don't know you like you want to believe I do! “

Mr. Gold slammed his cane down on the floor, making a loud noise that startled Belle. He narrowed his eyes and moved towards her, “ YOU ARE NOT LACEY! “ He growled through clenched teeth. “ You're under a spell and you're staying here until I break it! “

Belle shrank back against the window, fear filling her eyes as her lower lip trembled. It killed him to see her look at him in such a way. He closed his eyes and turned away, taking a deep breath before heading for the door...

**

**

“ Find anything new, David? “ Emma asked as he met up with her at the side of The Rabbit Hole. They had split up, circling the building in opposite directions in hopes of seeing something they had missed in the night.

David sighed and shook his head, “ Nothing... Except maybe some vomit that wasn't here last night. “

Emma grimaced and frowned. She had seen some evidence of other, more amorous activities as well. “ I really don't think anything happened here after all. There's not a shred of evidence to support the kind of screaming Miss Ginger claimed to hear. “

David put his hands on his hips and shook his head, “ I guess we'll just have to wait and see if anything turns up elsewhere. It's all we can do. “

Emma watched as he motioned to the oil spot on the ground, adding, “ I mean... That really isn't much to go on and it could belong to anyone. “

Emma sighed, “ You're right but I can't keep from thinking that it had something to do with August. “

David touched her shoulder, “ We should go check on everyone we know and tell them to be careful. If there is danger in Storybrooke, they need to know. “

“ Yeah, “ Emma nodded. “ Where do you want to start? “

“ I'll warn the dwarves if you start at Granny's, “ David nodded down the street to the diner. “ I need to check on the beans anyway. “

“ Right, “ Emma nodded once. “ I'll call you later. “

David then motioned to the truck, “ Need a ride? “

Emma shook her head, “ No. I need to walk. Doc says I need to stay active. “

David gave her a tiny smile, “ Okay. See you later then. “

“ Yeah, “ Emma said. “ Later. “

David walked away and headed for the truck. Emma watched him get in, anxiousness building as he started the engine and pulled away. She would head to Granny's but she had one stop she wanted to make first. When she was sure David was gone, she walked to the corner and turned left.

In a few moments, she had reached the pawn shop. The sign said it was open so she reached for the knob, turning it. The bell jangled as she slipped inside, closing the door behind her. She paused when the faint smell of lanolin and fresh breakfast from Granny's touched her nose.

“ Gold? “ She called. “ You here? “

She heard the dull thud of his cane as he came from the back. The curtain rustled and he stepped out, looking a bit surprised to see her. “ Emma... Darling. What brings you by? “

Emma motioned over her shoulder, the sight of him making her heart race. He always affected her deeply just by being in the same room. “ I just wanted to check on you... Make sure you're okay. “

“ I'm fine, my dear. Just fine, “ He walked past the display cases and stopped in the middle of the room. He arched an eyebrow, “ Why wouldn't I be? “

“ That scream last night had me worried, “ Emma replied. She was wary of telling him about what had happened with August. She was pretty sure he wouldn't care since August had hurt him. She was also scared of what he would do if he thought someone was coming after him, knowing he would go on the hunt himself if he felt threatened.

“ Ah, “ He nodded once. He then smiled gently, “ I can assure you that I am perfectly fine. “

Emma nodded, “ Okay... Good. “

He motioned behind him, “ Would you care to come to the back? Perhaps it would be wise to speak there instead of here. This is a bit too exposed... “

Emma put her hands up, “ Oh no. It's okay. If you're still working, I wouldn't want to get in the way. “

“ I'm finished with the lanolin, “ Mr. Gold quirked his lips. “ I even aired out the back in case you came by. “

Emma shook her head, “ No... No, I'm on my way somewhere. “

He smiled, “ And you stopped to check on me. “

Emma let out a nervous chuckle, “ Of course I did. I needed to know if you... If you were safe. “

“ I am, “ Mr. Gold replied. “ No need to worry. “

Emma relaxed a bit, happy he was alright. “ I better go, “ She said. “ I'm on duty. “

“ How much longer are you going to work, darling? “ His eyes flicked to her stomach, showing concern for the twins as well as her. “ I would hate for you to stress yourself. “

Emma looked down, “ Until I can't or Doc says I need to stop. “

He stepped closer, “ Let your father take over and take a rest. You should enjoy this pregnancy. “

“ I'm fine. I can enjoy it and still keep Storybrooke safe, “ Emma said.

Mr. Gold sighed, “ Fine then but I expect you to take care of yourself. “

“ I will, “ Emma said. She opened the door, “ Maybe I'll come by the house later, okay? Maybe we can talk more about it then. “

“ I hope so, “ Mr. Gold replied. “ Good day, my darling. “

“ You too, “ Emma said and stepped outside. She took one last look at him before closing the door. She took a moment to gather her thoughts. She had wanted to kiss him but she knew she couldn't because they were at the shop.

It was hard seeing him but not touching him. She knew she had to though, the shop too public of a place. Once she got her pounding heart steadied, she made her way to Granny's. The walk didn't seem to take too long, her mind still on the scream from the night before as she walked up the path to the door.

She was so distracted as she passed through the door, she slammed right into Tamara. She dropped her purse and almost dropped the take-out bags she carried. The contents of her purse scattered on the floor, Emma scrambling to help her pick them up. “ I'm so sorry, “ Emma said as she started grabbing things.

She glanced up at Tamara as she picked up the order slip for the food and chuckled, “ He still hates mayo, huh? “

Tamara chuckled nervously, “ Avoids it like the plague. “

Emma grabbed up another piece of paper, this one a list filled with names she recognized in handwriting she was also familiar with. It scared her, knowing it was the list that Henry had made for Neal and making her wonder why Tamara had it. Tamara quickly snatched it out of her hand and shoved it in her purse.

Emma stood up slowly, “ How are you doing here in Storybrooke? “ She asked as Tamara stood. She shoved her hands in her coat pockets, “ I mean... It's a lot to take in. “

“ Understatement, “ Tamara chuckled.

Emma chuckled too. She still couldn't get over the feeling she always got when Tamara was around. It was like there was something not quite right about her.

Tamara motioned towards her, “ But uh, I guess you know that better than anyone. “

“ Yeah, I guess it's true, “ Emma replied. “ But I had Henry. He got me through it. “

“ Right, “ Tamara said. “ Well, Neal's doing the same for me. “

“ So that's why you have his list? “ Emma motioned to her purse.

Tamara looked down, “ Yeah. He thought it would help. “

“ Even so, “ Emma sighed. “ It's pretty crazy here. “

Tamara chuckled again, nodding. Emma felt she was making her uncomfortable and she was just trying to get away from her. That didn't stop her from continuing, “ If the world found out about this place... Do you know what that would mean for Henry or Neal? “

Tamara shook her head, “ Look, Emma. You don't have to worry. You can trust me. “

Emma smiled when Tamara did though her superpower buzzed like a fire alarm in her mind. She could tell she was lying. “ That's good to know, “ Emma replied.

“ Be seeing you later, “ Tamara said, letting Emma know she was done talking to her.

“ Yeah, “ Emma said as Tamara passed her. “ I'll be seeing you. “

She watched as Tamara left before leaving the diner herself. She could really only think of one reason for Tamara to have the list. She knew Neal wouldn't have been so careless with something so important. Emma was certain she had taken it and the way she had acted like she didn't want to talk to her had set off more alarms in her mind.

She quickly walked home, going up the path and inside the front door of the apartment building. She took the stairs two at a time, getting to the front door. She got out her keys, unlocking the door and rushing inside. “ Mary-Margret! “ She called.

She looked around, finding Henry wasn't on the couch. He usually slept in her room when she wasn't home so it didn't surprise her. “ Mary-Margret? “ She called again, going to the coat rack and taking off her coat.

“ I'm in the laundry room, Emma, “ Mary-Margret called from the tiny room beneath the stairs. It was barely bigger than a broom closet, just big enough for the stacked washer/dryer that was there. Mary-Margret often did several loads in a day, attempting to keep up with the four people that needed the machine.

Emma walked to the room, stopping in the doorway, “ Oh. Where's Henry? “

“ The shower, “ Mary-Margret grunted as she unloaded the washer and put the clothes in the dryer. “ He took a nap and said he wanted to get cleaned up a little. “

“ Okay, “ Emma blinked.

“ I'm so glad you're home. I need to run down to the market and get a few things, “ Mary-Margret said as she finished loading the dryer. She closed the door and looked at her, furrowing her brow. “ What's wrong, Emma? Did you find something? Is someone we know hurt? “

“ I didn't find anything at The Rabbit Hole but something else happened, “ Emma said. “ I ran into Tamara at Granny's. “

Mary-Margret blinked, “ And? “

“ She had a list, “ Emma said. “ A list of who everyone in town really is. “

Mary-Margret frowned, “ Maybe she has it because Neal wants to share with her who everyone is. “

Emma shook her head, “ No... No... That can't be it. He knows how important it is we keep it quiet. Not only that, she acts all... Weird whenever I run into her. “

“ Emma, “ Mary-Margret rolled her eyes. “ Are you thinking what I'm thinking you're thinking? “

“ It's the only thing that makes sense, “ Emma said. “ Tamara's the one who hurt August. “

Mary-Margret gasped as she moved towards the door, “ You're overreacting. “

“ I am not, “ Emma stepped aside to let Mary-Margret out of the laundry room. She followed her to the coat rack where Mary-Margret put on her coat. “ I'm telling you. Tamara is the 'she' August tried to warn us about. “

Mary-Margret quickly turned around, “ Emma! Shh! “

“ What? Don't 'Emma' me! “ Emma said.

Mary-Margret lowered her voice to a whisper, “ Henry is upstairs. “

Emma looked towards the stairs then back at Mary-Margret, crossing her arms. “ Look, “ Mary-Margret said quietly. “ I know this has been hard for you. Finding Henry's father again only to find out he's marrying someone else... “

“ No! “ Emma said. “ This isn't about me. It's about August... And I've moved on. “

“ Have you? “ Mary-Margret arched an eyebrow.

“ I have! “ Emma said sharply. “ Look, August died trying to warn us about someone... About a woman... 'She'. Tamara has that list. She knows who everyone is. Doesn't that worry you? “

“ There could be a million explanations for what you saw, “ Mary-Margret said quietly as she glanced upstairs again.

“ We don't know anything about her, “ Emma said. “ And she lied to me. When she said I could trust her, she lied. “

Mary-Margret sighed and mouthed the word before she said, “ But your 'superpower' has been known to be unreliable, Emma. “

Emma couldn't believe Mary-Margret was showing doubt about her. Mary-Margret reached out and touched her left arm, “ Especially when you're emotional. “

Emma rolled her eyes and turned as Mary-Margret walked past her to get her gloves and purse, “ For the last time... I don't have feelings for Neal. That was over a decade ago. I'm over it. I'm with Gold now. “

“ Well that may be, “ Mary-Margret said. She glanced upstairs again then looked at her, “ But if you tell Henry that you think his dad's fiancée may be up to something, Henry's going to think there's a chance his parents could get back together so keep it to yourself please... Till you know something more? “

Emma frowned as Mary-Margret reached for the door and opened it. She watched her leave, feeling hurt because Mary-Margret had not believed her. She had hoped she would listen and agree with her. She startled when Henry said, “ So... We're back in business? “

Emma turned to find him standing by the kitchen table, rocking back and forth on his heels and smiling like a cat that had eaten a canary. “ I heard everything. “

Emma gasped, “ I... I thought you were in the shower. “

“ Exactly, “ Henry said. He smiled, “ Operation Cobra is back on. We're investigating Tamara, right? “

Emma stared at him, still stunned he had heard everything. She knew he was sneaky enough to be more help than a hindrance. She would also need someone to watch her back. After thinking about it for a moment, she said, “ Get your coat. “

Henry dashed off to the coat rack as Emma thought to herself, ~I hope I'm not making a mistake... ~

  
  


 


	18. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hook and Regina go to the library. Henry and Emma go on a stakeout before going to the bed and breakfast to look for clues about what Tamara's up to. As they leave, she gets a call about a missing person. Hook gets some help before confronting Regina. Emma and Henry regroup before getting a shocking phone call.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part Eighteen

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

  
  


Hook walked up the side of the library, following Regina. He scanned the street in every direction, uncomfortable with being on Main Street in broad daylight. The pawn shop wasn't that far away and he was fairly certain Mr. Gold would retaliate if he knew he was back in town. He wasn't necessarily scared, just wary.

Regina had explained very little about why they were going to the library, only saying there was something important she needed there. She also said she needed his help to get it, the job she had in mind requiring two people. They reached the door, Regina pulling it open and looking at him, “ After you. “

Hook quirked his lips, “ No, I couldn't. Ladies first. “

Regina smirked as she opened the door wider, “ We'll go in together. “

“ If you insist, “ Hook said. They strode inside, Hook looking ahead of them. He had been in the library a couple of time before, once to stage an attack against Belle to get Rumplestiltskin's attention and again to search for the map that would lead to the dagger. A fine sheen of dust told him no one had been inside since.

Regina walked with purpose towards the elevator, like she knew exactly where she was going. “ This is why it's a two man job? You need me to lower you? “ He asked. He had seen elevators before in his travels, mostly owned by royalty and operated by servants.

“ No... Used to be, before magic, “ Regina replied then waved her hand. There was a quiet whoosh as the elevator's gears clicked and the doors slid open. As they did, the gate that provided the last barrier to the compartment slid up. He eyed it warily before casting a glance to Regina.

“ Pardon my apprehension but I've heard stories of such things failing, “ He said. “ I have heard the tale of many a servant who has been crippled or killed by these contraptions in The Enchanted Forest. “

“ Don't worry, “ Regina gave him a knowing smirk. “ It's quite safe. “

“ If you say, “ Hook replied.

They stepped inside, Hook leaning against the inside wall as Regina waved her hand again. The doors closed and the elevator lurched slightly before descending the shaft. “ The trigger is down there? “ He nodded downward.

“ Yes, “ Regina replied quietly. “ I needed to keep it somewhere safe. “

They did not talk any more as they rode down, the noises the elevator made making Hook even more uncomfortable. The car finally coming to a rest at the bottom, the gate slid up and they stepped out into a large cavern. A chill crept up Hook's spine, knowing nothing good or safe could come from such a place. “ You ever wonder if this constant pursuit of revenge is why we have no one who cares for us? “ He asked as they walked deeper into the cave.

Regina stiffened but stayed silent as he continued, “ I mean, when this is over and I know the crocodile is dead, for good and all, I'll have nothing to look forward to... My life will be empty. “

“ Revenge may sate your being but don't misunderstand me, my dear, “ He added as he looked at Regina. “ It's an end, not a beginning. “

“ For you maybe but not me, “ Regina replied. “ I have Henry... And destroying Storybrooke? Well, that seems like a small price to pay to allow us to live in peace. “

Hook stared at her as she smirked, “ And I think you might come up with something to look forward to if you think a little harder. Taking out your vengeance against Rumpelstiltskin may not be the end for you. “

Hook looked at the floor for a long moment as he thought. He didn't have anything, not if she were going to destroy Storybrooke like she said. He knew among the dead would most likely be Emma, well aware of Regina's distaste for her. He brought up his head, looking her in the eye as he said, “ No, your majesty... I will have nothing once my revenge is complete. “

“ No one waiting for you back home? “ Regina arched an eyebrow.

He took a step towards her, “ Rumplestiltskin destroyed the only person I could ever truly love so no. Let's get on with this. This place is very unsettling. “

Regina pursed her lips as he lifted his hand to usher her down the only corridor he could see in the cavern. She then frowned, her eyes going to his right wrist. “ Where did you get that? “ She asked as she pointed at the cuff he wore.

He looked at it as she continued, “ It belonged to my mother. “

“ Yes, “ Hook looked at it. “ Well, she enchanted it so I could climb the beanstalk in our world. She... Uh... “ He stammered as he smiled at her.

“ I don't care why she gave it to you, “ Regina cut him off. She looked at it again, “ It was hers and I want it back. “

Hook looked around the cave before looking at her again, “ You plan to blow this town off the map and you're worried about a scrap of cowhide? “

“ She was my _mother_! “ Regina said sharply. 

“ Well, she was _my_ friend, “ Hook countered.

Regina shook her head and narrowed her eyes, “ Hardly. “

“ Oh, “ Hook said with a bit of sarcasm. He held up his wrist to her and she reached for it, taking the cuff off. She looked at it briefly before pushing her left sleeve up and slipping the cuff on her wrist. She inhaled deeply as she stared at it as she smiled, like she felt some sort of nearness to her Cora by wearing it.

She then looked at him, “ Now, follow me closely. “ 

They passed through the tunnel, coming to another cavern. This one was much bigger than the one they had left and looked more dangerous. The floor was divided down the middle by a huge crack, separating the far side of the cavern from where they stood.

Hook looked around, “ Precarious. You couldn't have just hid the trigger in the back of your wardrobe? “

Regina chuckled, “ It had to be both well-hidden and well-guarded. I put it somewhere no one would ever think I'd go. “

Hook found her words intriguing and rather worrisome. He knew something so important would have to have quite the guard dog protecting it. “ You know, when you say well-guarded... Who's guarding it? “

“ A friend, “ Regine replied as he neared the edge of dividing line, looking down into the chasm below. “ She's been through a lot. “

She continued as he stared down into the seemingly bottomless pit, “ There's a powerful spell in here that sustains her in... Whatever form she's in. “

Hook turned his head, the way Regina was talking making another chill slide down his spine. He could feel her walking closer as she said, “ In fact, Hook, she's the reason why this is a two-man job. “

He turned to face her, “ And what am I exactly here to do? “ 

Regina walked to his right side, falling out of his line of vision. He didn't like the way she seemed to be circling him like prey. “ I'll get the trigger. And you? Well, you're the distraction. “

He turned to face her again, “ What? “

Regina smirked silently as she rushed forward, shoving him over the edge of the cliff. He tumbled downward, discovering the bottom of the pit was a lot closer than he imagined. He grunted, the fall making healing injuries sting like they had when they were fresh. He struggled onto his back as he heard the sound of wind whipping through the crevice and the growing feeling that something was approaching.

He looked around the best he could, watching as what seemed like a million shards of glass flew up from the floor in a tornado shaped cloud. They quickly took form on a nearby boulder. He got to his feet, cradling his ribs as his eyes did not leave the form taking shape before him. It soon became something akin to human only in the aspects that it arms and legs, the rest was pure nightmare.

The beast wore a torn dress that could have been regal at one point, a jagged golden crown on its head. He recognized the crown, realizing it was none other than Maleficent. He had dealt with the queen once after returning from Neverland. She had given him work transporting some goods from her kingdom to another.

“ Maleficent, “ He chuckled nervously as he slowly backed away from her. “ Love you in earth tones. “

Maleficent screeched in response as she moved towards him, her hands up and claws wiggling menacingly. By all appearances, she was preparing to attack. Hook watched her, preparing to respond to her advance. He dashed towards a large boulder, scrambling to the top to put distance between them.

Maleficent turned her head towards him, screeching again. She launched herself upward as he jumped from the rock, slashing at her with his hook. She screeched again when he made contact, landing on the boulder and turning to glare down at him. She pounced again, Hook grunting as he moved backward. 

The swift move caused her to land face first on the stony ground, pieces of her form falling to the ground and her crown shattering. He watched in shock as she pushed herself up, the fallen pieces returning to her body as she screamed again. She grew in size, like she was drawing in more power to fight him. Before he could react, she drew back her right arm and flung him deeper into the crevice.

He did his best to roll, protecting his already aching ribs and other injuries. She roared as he forced himself onto his feet, his right leg popping and sending a wave of pain through his body. He was in no shape for such a battle but he knew he needed to do the best he could to defend himself against the beast he faced. He wondered where Regina was and if she really had any intention to save him once her own goal was achieved.

Maleficent roared again and he darted behind another boulder. He just needed a few moments to get his thoughts in order so he could defend his life. The ground trembled slightly as Maleficent landed on it, screeching again as she sought him out. He had no idea if she could see or if she was tracking him by scent alone.

He held his breath, listening as she stalked him. He dared not to breathe, unsure of how well the monster could hear. She was indeed a formidable foe, her weaknesses unknown and leaving him at a severe disadvantage...

**

**

Emma took a drink of hot cocoa, watching Granny's from the beetle. Before she could go to the bed and breakfast, she had to make sure neither Tamara nor Neal were there. Henry sat next to her, looking towards the diner as well. They had been quiet for a while but Emma knew Henry couldn't stay quiet for much longer.

“ Operation Cobra was about breaking the curse, “ Henry said. “ This is about keeping Storybrooke secret. We need a new name. “

She lowered the cup and swallowed before looking at him, “ Operation Tiger. “

Henry quirked his lips, “ Why? “

“ I need a why? “ Emma asked. She was shocked he would ask since he never bothered with the word. “ You never need a why. “

“ I want something like the town. Something that hides in plain sight, “ Henry explained. “ Something like a praying mantis. “

Emma thought it over and the kid did have a point. She heard the faint jingle of the bells on Granny's door, “ Oh! Duck! “

They quickly scrunched down in the seats, Emma peeking over the door's edge. She let out the breath she had been holding when she saw it was just some guy, “ Oh no. It's not them. “

They sat back up, Emma taking a bite of one of the bear claws she had bought. She suddenly got the urge for something sweet as they left the apartment so she stopped by Granny's for a dozen mixed donuts. It had given her the chance to see if Tamara and Neal were there and they were, eating lunch. As she waited for Ruby to pick out a good combination, she overheard them making plans for the day.

Neal told Tamara he wanted to show her some of the places Henry had shown him the day before. He had apparently found them as enchanting as Henry did. She also wondered if he was doing it in attempt to help Tamara to connect with the boy. Her stomach turned a bit at the thought of her being his stepmother, especially if she was the one who had hurt August and planned to bring harm to others.

“ Stake-outs are fun, “ Henry chirped as she chewed.

“ Not usually, “ She said around her food as she continued to watch the diner. She then turned to him and smiled, “ But this one? Yeah, kinda. “

She took another drink of her hot cocoa to wash down the bear claw as she returned her attention to the diner as Henry spoke again. “ I thought by now we'd be having adventures... Over there, you know? “ Henry said, sounding a bit disappointed.

Emma nearly dropped her cup as she turned her attention back to him. He sounded like he had really been looking forward to going to The Enchanted Forest, a thought that made Emma lose her appetite. Henry got in enough trouble where they were and could only imagine the kind he could get into there. He continued, “ Riding horses, shooting bows and arrows... “

~Getting attacked by ogres, nearly eaten by chimeras... ~ Emma's brain filled in what she had been through. ~Almost getting crushed by giants... Oh wait, Anton was the last one. ~

“ But this is cool too, “ Henry added.

She stared at him as he took a drink of his cocoa. She started to wonder if it would be as bad as it had been before if her parents, her friends and Mr. Gold were there. When she had been there the first time, she had just Mary-Margret, Aurora and Mulan to depend on. She summoned up her voice, “ Is that something you still want? “

Henry looked at her as she continued, “ I mean... If there was a way to go back... To The Enchanted Forest? “

Henry furrowed his brow, “ Is there? “

“ No, “ Emma said. She knew mentioning it was a bad idea and would probably give Henry some of his own. “ Don't be crazy. “

“ There _is_ , “ Henry leaned closer. “ A way back. The... A bean or something. The giant brought it, didn't he? “

“ You are a smart kid, “ Emma sighed. She knew she couldn't lie to Henry, not after she had sworn not to.

“ That's awesome! “ Henry said. “ We could get... Like a castle. You, me, Neal and the twins. “

Emma shook her head, “ Oh hey...Whoa. No way... That... We're not... That's not... “

“ Duck! “ Henry cut off her stammering and she did so, somewhat relieved he had interrupted her. She couldn't think of an easy way to tell Henry that she wasn't getting back together with his dad. It hurt her that he still not had accepted Mr. Gold though he would have to eventually. 

She rose up just enough to look over the dash to see Tamara and Neal leaving the diner. Since it was a drizzling day, he had an umbrella and was preparing to open it. Once he did, Tamara took him by the arm and they walked down the sidewalk in the opposite direction of the bed and breakfast. Emma looked at Henry as he said, “ Operation Praying Mantis is on. “

“ Yes it is, “ Emma said as she started the car and drove to the bed and breakfast. She parked along the curb, shutting off the engine as Henry jumped out of the passenger side. She got out as well, closing the door and walking around the front of the car quickly so she could catch up to Henry. They made it to the porch steps just as the front door opened, Baelfire stepping out. 

Emma stopped on the middle step, bracing herself for one of his dirty looks or a sideways comment. He closed the door behind him, turning and stopping when he saw them. “ Neal's not here. He's out with Tamara, “ He said sourly as he gave her the look she expected.

“ Who said we came to see Neal? “ Emma said. She wasn't sure how close Baelfire and Neal were, uncertain if he would go find Neal and tell him she was there.

Baelfire snorted, “ Well if you've come to see me, you're wasting your time. I'm not talking to you. “

“ Why won't you talk to my mom? “ Henry piped up, sounding puzzled.

Baelfire looked down at Henry, “ Because I don't like people who keep secrets or lie, kid. I've had enough of that for one lifetime. “

Henry turned to Emma, “ Mom? You know. Why haven't you told him? “

Emma bit her lip, knowing what Baelfire meant. She hadn't told him what had happened to Cora and from what she could tell, neither had Mr. Gold. She then wondered if he had even spoke to his father about it or was trying to avoid it, probably frightened of the truth. “ It's not my place to tell him, Henry. “

Baelfire's eyes narrowed, “ Emma... “

“ Well it's not! “ Emma glared at him. “ If you want to know then you need to talk to him, not me. He's the only one who can tell you. “

Baelfire frowned, “ I can't, okay? Not after the things I've heard about him. I've been asking around and people have told me things... Oh, never mind. You're just going to defend him no matter what I say. “

Emma reached for Baelfire's right arm, “ Please... Just talk to me. Tell me what you've heard and I'll tell you what's true. “

Baelfire pulled away, “ You only know what he wants you to know. I can't talk to you. You're too blinded by his lies. “

Emma pointed at him, “ You don't know anything. “

Baelfire snorted, “ And you know even less. I'm done here. Let me pass. “

Emma stepped out of the way as Baelfire nudged passed her and walked down the steps without another word. She and Henry watched him walk down the path and turn down the sidewalk, heading towards the diner. She closed her eyes, exhaling in exasperation. He was almost as aggravating as his father could be.

“ Mom? “ Henry said, making her open her eyes.

“ What? “ Emma asked a little sharper than she had intended.

Henry frowned, “ Why don't you just tell him? He wants to know. “

Emma shook her head, “ I already told you. It's not my place... And I don't know everything either. Even if I did tell him, I wouldn't have all the information he probably wants. “

Henry looked down the path, “ Someone's gonna have to eventually. “

“ And that person is going to have to be Mr. Gold, “ Emma said. She motioned to the door, “ Let's just go, okay? We've wasted enough time out here. “

Henry nodded as Emma walked up to the door, opening it and ushering him inside. The desk clerk was not at the check-in desk so she turned to Henry, pressing a finger to his lips to tell him to be quiet. He darted ahead to the stairs as she reached up and held the bell before shutting the door. She then scurried to the stairs, catching up to Henry.

They moved through the hallway quietly, making their way to Neal's room. When they reached his door, Emma reached into her jacket and pulled out Mr. Gold's lock picking tools. She had taken them from him in Manhattan and had yet to return them. She knew he was probably missing them but he hadn't asked her about it so she hadn't told him.

“ I'll be lookout, “ Henry walked back to the stairs as she started working on the lock. It hadn't been that long since she had to pick a lock but her hands shook, making it a bit hard. “ How much longer? “ Henry asked.

“ Hang on, “ Emma glanced at him as a tumbler fell into place. The locks at Granny's seemed simple, making her feel foolish for being so nervous. “ I almost got it. “

“ So, “ Henry said. “ I guess once we find proof that Tamara's evil, I guess the wedding is off? “

Emma paused with what she was doing. He was still holding out the hope she would go back to his father, “ Henry... Neal and I are not getting back together. You know that, right? “

“ I mean... Once he's single, it could happen, “ Henry said. “ Thrown together... Moonlight... Wine... “

Emma sighed, “ Henry... You know that I'm with... Someone else. Your father will be single but I won't be. “

Henry walked to her, “ You never know. Things could change. “

Emma looked at him, hoping they wouldn't where Mr. Gold was concerned. David finally trusted him and she wasn't going to waste it. “ Look, Henry. I'm onto Tamara for other reasons... Not because she's with Neal. “

She then motioned to the stairwell with her head, realizing he was leaving them open to discovery, “ Go... Go... Go... Go. “

Henry rolled his eyes and went back to the stairs. Emma returned her attention to the lock, working the picks. Finally, it clicked open. “ Ah, yes... “ She whispered before opening the door and walking into the room.

She heard footsteps behind her, finding that Henry was following her into the room. “ Unh-Unh, Unh-Unh... You gotta be the lookout. “

Henry looked at her with a bit of confusion on his face, “ But... But what do I do? Whistle? “

“ No, “ Emma replied. “ That's too obvious. You gotta hit the door. You know, just kick it like you're bored or stumble into it like you know I'm... You know. Just hit the door, okay? “

“ Hit the door? “ Henry motioned to it.

“ Yeah, “ Emma said. It was something Neal had taught her when they were robbing hotel rooms and had always worked.

“ Got it, “ Henry said. “ Now go. “

Emma went into the room and closed the door behind her. She turned around, looking for anything that would help her discover what Tamara was up to. There was a closet close to the door so she went there first. She felt the things that hung there, feeling nothing in the pockets.

She then went to the wardrobe, opening it to find Neal and Tamara's clothes hung up neatly inside. After quickly searching through everything there, she closed the wardrobe and headed for their suitcases. As she got close to them, she felt one of the floorboards creak. She stepped on it again, finding it was very loose. She stepped on it on more time to be sure before she muttered, “ Gotcha. “

She knelt down, working her fingers under the edge of the board. As she tried to lift it, there was a muffled voice in the hallway. “ Uh? Hey Henry, “ It was Neal.

Henry thumped the door, making Emma catch her breath. She had hoped for more warning than that but she didn't get it. “ What? “ Neal asked.

“ Uh, “ Henry responded and thumped the door again.

“ Oh Hell no, “ Neal said. “ I taught her that! “

Emma stood up as Neal tried the knob and shouted, “ Emma! “

In a moment, Neal was in the room. He came towards her, his hands up and giving her an incredulous look. “ So you weren't here and the door was open and we just... “ She said then sighed, realizing Neal wasn't buying it from the look on his face.

He looked around the room then asked, “ Emma... What is this about? “

Emma glanced at Henry then walked towards Neal, “ Tamara. I think she's playing you. “

“ She's playing me? “ Neal scoffed. “ How? “

“ I think she's the 'she' August was trying to warn us about, “ Emma said. She shook her head, “ I didn't want to tell you until I had proof. “

“ Oh, “ Neal chuckled. “ Okay. Yeah. Well, as long as you broke into my room to spare my feelings... “ He said then became angry, “ Are you out of your mind? “

“ He warned us about a woman, “ Emma tried to remain calm though it looked like Neal was getting worked up.

“ Yeah, which covers half the world, “ Neal put his right hand up then turned to Henry. “ You roped the kid into this? “

“ She lied to me, “ Emma said. “ Remember I had that thing with lies? “

Neal smiled, “ You thought you had a thing with lies. I never bought it. “

“ Yeah, “ Emma nodded. “ You did. Listen to me, Neal. She's got a list of fairy tale characters and who they are... Whoever she's going to give that to, she's going to blow this whole town wide open. “

“ Emma... I gave her that list. The kid gave it to me so I could share it with Bae and Tamara so we knew who we were dealing with, “ Neal said quietly. “ I asked Henry to make it so we could come to grips with this place. It's not easy, you know? We're trying to deal with it and she wants to make the effort for me. “

“ Okay, “ Emma sighed. “ I know what this looks like but it isn't that. Do I look like a jealous ex? “

Neal smirked at her the way he always did when the answer to a question was 'yes' but he didn't want to say it. Emma rolled her eyes, “ Okay, maybe I'm crazy but let's find out. “

She motioned to the loose floorboard, “ There's a floorboard loose. It shouldn't be. So let's look under it. If there's nothing there, fine... I back off. “

Neal looked at Henry and Henry looked at him before he looked at her again, “ Okay. Yeah, sure. What the Hell? “

Emma went to the floorboard, kneeling down again as she cleared her throat. She worked her fingers under the edge of the board, trying to lift it up. She was having a hard time getting it up so she looked up at Neal, “ A little help? “

“ Oh. Right, “ He said and knelt down next to her. He got his fingers under the board, pulling it up. When it was out of the way, Emma stuck her hand in the space that was revealed. She felt around, finding it was empty.

She sat back a bit, “ Oh. “

Neal took a deep breath then said, “ Listen. I know Tamara being here is a little awkward... And you're probably a little jumpy from being... “

“ Don't, “ Emma cut him off before he blamed her being pregnant for anything. She knew she was thinking straight but it was obvious that he didn't think she was. She put the loose board back as she glanced at Henry, “ Henry... Let's go. “

Henry reached over and patted Neal on the shoulder as Emma got to her feet. She didn't look back as they quietly left the room. She and Henry walked downstairs without a word. It wasn't until they passed through the front door and were halfway to the car when Henry finally broke the silence.

“ Mom? “ He said quietly.

“ Yeah, kid? “ Emma glanced at him. She still felt like Neal thought she was crazy but she knew she wasn't. There was something that did not sit right with her about Tamara and she was going to find out.

“ Maybe Tamara moved whatever was down there after you saw her? “ Henry offered. “ I mean, it is possible, right? “

Emma looked at him and thought about it. It had been a while since they had run into each other, enough time for her to do such a thing since the bed and breakfast was so close to the diner. She then recalled Tamara had been buying food for two people when she saw her. It didn't make sense that Tamara had returned to the diner and had another meal with Neal.

Emma reached over and ruffled his hair, “ We aren't finished investigating this yet, kid. We just need to regroup and think about what we know before we go after her again. “

The ringing of her cell phone cut her off. Henry looked at her pocket as she reached into it and pulled the phone out. She furrowed her brow at the number. It wasn't the dispatcher but the fire and EMS station.

“ Who is it, mom? “ Henry tried to look at the screen as she answered the call.

She put her hand up to silence him as she brought the phone to her ear, “ Sheriff Swan. “

“ Hey sheriff, “ It was Mickey, one of the firefighters who filled in as an EMT when needed. He was a beefy older guy with salt and pepper gray hair and a warm personality. He didn't sound warm at that moment though... He sounded really worried. “ I hate to bother you and it could be nothing but... “

“ What is it, Mickey? “ Emma asked. “ You wouldn't be calling if it was nothing. “

“ I guess you're right, “ Mickey sighed. “ It's Rick. He hasn't shown up for his shift and me and the boys are worried. “

“ When did his shift start? “ Emma looked at her watch. It was a quarter until one. “ Maybe he's just late? “

“ His shift started six hours ago. “ Mickey said quietly. 

Emma blinked, “ Wow... That's late. “

“ Rick's not one to be a minute late, sheriff. He's always on time, “ Mickey said. “ I guess you can understand why we're worried. “

“ Yeah... Yeah, “ Emma frowned. The last thing she wanted to do was track down Rick. She didn't want to give him any impression that she cared about him. She found him creepy because of the way he used to stare at her like he was undressing her every time he saw her, including when he had come to collect Clarissa Clairemont from the pawn shop.

Mr. Gold had put a stop to that though, complaining to the fire department about his behavior. She hadn't asked him to do anything, he had taken it upon himself and she hadn't been harassed since. Emma closed her eyes, knowing she had a duty as sheriff to look into it. She sighed, “ Okay... Where was he last seen? “

“ Yesterday was his day off so he was probably the same place he always spends it, “ Mickey said.

“ And where is that? “ Emma asked.

Mickey snorted, “ I thought everyone knew that. “

“ Well I don't, “ Emma said. “ Where does he spend his day off? “

“ Shooting pool, playing darts and drinking beer down at The Rabbit Hole, “ Mickey said.

Emma went cold all over and it wasn't because of the weather, “ You said The Rabbit Hole? “

“ Yeah, “ Mickey said. “ He spends all his free time there. “

“ I'll go ask around there, Mickey, “ Emma said. She started to wonder if the scream had anything to do with Rick. “ I'll let you know if I find out anything. “

“ Thanks, Sheriff Swan, “ Mickey said. “ Talk to you later. “

“ Yeah, “ Emma nodded and hung up the phone. She looked down at Henry, “ I got to go do some real police work, kid. “

Henry smiled, “ Can I at least ride along? “

Emma frowned then rolled her eyes, “ Fine. But stay in the car. “

**

**

Hook darted behind another boulder, Maleficent still stalking him. He had somehow managed to lead her in circles for several minutes but knew his luck wouldn't last. He was beginning to tire, his injuries draining his strength. Each step he took told him his right leg was either broken or severely bruised, making him unsure of how he would fare against the beast he faced.

~Please... Please... Please... ~ He repeated in his mind, waiting for his salvation to come. He knew it was promised but not sure when it would arrive. Suddenly, Maleficent let out a pained cry and a hard thud shook the ground. He slowly moved to look around the boulder to find she was pinned to the ground, a large net trapping her there.

Hook looked up, seeing Tamara and Greg standing on the ledge above him. He narrowed his eyes, “ About bloody time. “

Greg threw down a rope, “ Sorry. There were... Unforeseen problems. You might want to get up here before we finish THAT off. Can you climb? “

“ I can try, “ Hook limped past Maleficent as she thrashed under the net, making a grab for him but was unsuccessful. He reached the rope, grabbing it before Greg started to pull him up. He was grateful there were many outcroppings, getting firm footholds as he made his way upward. When he reached the top of the ledge, Greg grabbed his arms and drug him over.

“ Thanks, mate, “ Hook grunted as his right arm went back to cradle his ribs. As he panted for air, he watched Tamara moved towards the ledge. She pulled out a strange device from her coat, something like a gun. She pulled the trigger on it, sending out a small harpoon like thing.

A moment later, he heard Maleficent let out one last pain filled cry as thick black smoke rose from the crevice. Tamara broke the wire that held the harpoon and turned to them. “ Let's get out of here. “

Greg pulled Hook to his feet, “ Come on. We have to hurry. We need to get back to the library before Regina does. “

“ Right, “ Hook nodded and let Greg pull him along. He grunted in pain with each step as they made their way back to the elevator. They climbed in, Greg turning the wheel and closing the doors. As they moved up the shaft, Tamara looked at him.

“ You look like you're in pain, “ She quipped.

“ What was your first clue? “ Hook narrowed his eyes. “ The fact I can't breathe or my limp? “

Tamara smirked as she reached into her coat. She pulled out a vial with a bit of sparkling red liquid and held it out to him. When he eyed it warily, she shoved it closer to him. “ Drink it. It will make everything better. “

“ What is it? “ Hook still did not take the vial. He wasn't sure how well he could trust her or Greg after what he had been through. They had taken their time and he had almost been killed, something he did not appreciate.

“ A potion from a very powerful medicine man, “ Tamara said. “ I got it in Hong Kong. It cured my cancer so I'm pretty sure it can cure your injuries. “

Hook furrowed his brow, “ What's cancer? “

Tamara rolled her eyes, “ A deadly disease. It eats you from the inside out, stealing your life and you can do nothing about it after a certain point... But the stuff in that vial healed me and it can heal you. “

“ But is there enough? “ Hook looked at it. “ This isn't even a dram. “

Tamara rolled her eyes and pressed the vial into his palm, “ It is powerful. Take or don't. It's your choice if you want the pain to stop. “

Hook stared at the vial for a long moment before flipping it open with his thumb. He glanced at her, “ This had better not be poison. “

“ It's not, “ Tamara said. “ Trust me. “

Hook frowned then sighed as he closed his eyes. He pressed the vial to his lips, turning it up. The liquid inside tingled on his tongue as he swallowed it. He gasped, dropping the vial as he bent double. 

“ I thought you said this would take away my pain! “ He hissed. “ It made it worse! “

“ You'll feel fine once it does its job, “ Tamara's voice lacked sympathy.

He grimaced in pain as the magic worked to mend his bruises and broken bones. When he didn't think he could take it any more, the pain vanished and slowly began to feel renewed. He slowly stood up, looking at Tamara. She gave him a smirk, “ Told you it would heal you. “

“ We're here, “ Greg grunted as the elevator locked into place. The doors slid open and they stepped out into the library. Hook turned around as Greg cranked the outside lever, lowering the elevator back down. He glanced at him, “ Can't let her think anything is wrong, can we? “

“ No, “ Hook replied. Once the elevator was back down, he nodded behind the circulation desk. “ I believe you should hide now. “

“ Yes, “ Greg said. “ I want to surprise Regina. “

The elevator's gears began to turn again, letting them know Regina was coming. Hook watched as Tamara and Greg darted into the room behind the circulation desk. Once they were hidden, he leaned on the desk and waited for Regina to arrive. A few moments later, the doors slid open and Regina stepped out, staring at a velvet pouch in her hand.

She looked up, gasping when she saw him. She turned towards the elevator slightly as she stammered, “ How... “

“ Startling, aren't I? “ He looked into the next room. He looked at her again, “ Some people say striking. “

Regina quickly shoved the pouch into her coat pocket as he chuckled at his own comment, “ You couldn't have survived that. “

He flicked his fingers along his hook, “ You should know by now if there's one thing I excel at it's surviving. “

Regina shook her head like she still couldn't believe he was alive. He continued as he walked towards her, “ Amazing thing is... You almost had me. All that stuff about a fresh clean start... Just killing them and moving on... Kinda touched me. “

She stared at him silently, “ For a moment there... I thought we had a real connection and, honestly, I almost put a stop to my plan. “

Regina furrowed her brow, “ Your plan? “ She scoffed.

He nodded towards the place Greg and Tamara were hiding, hoping they could take a cue. “ Well, their plan but I fancied it... And they did save me from that wretched... Whatever Maleficent is. “

He turned to find they could, coming out of the room as he motioned towards them, “ Do you... Uh, know these two? They have a way with magic... Or should I say a way _against_ magic. “

Regina looked at Greg and Tamara before shaking her head, “ Enough of this. “

She lifted her left hand, the one she had put the cuff on. She spread her hand like she was trying to summon up some kind of defense but nothing happened. She was shock, moving her hand again. “ Yeah... Sorry, that's not going to work... Not anymore, “ Greg said.

Regina looked up, fear slowly creeping across her features. She then looked at her wrist, “ The cuff... You gave me this. “

“ Well, you rather insisted, “ Hook replied.

Regina's face filled with anger, “ You knew I'd want it, “ She growled.

“ True, “ Hook said then motioned to Tamara and Greg. “ They rigged it with something that blocks your magic, “ He chuckled, “ It's impressive. “

Hook moved to stand by the window as Regina pulled off her gloves, “ So little bitty Owen's got magic of his own now. “

Greg stepped forward, pointing at her. “ It's not magic. Actually, this is something much better. Science. “

Regina tried to pull the cuff off but Greg said, “ You can stop doing that. It's not gonna work. You might be able to get rid of the leather but inside are the toughest metals and machinery known to man and right now, they're counteracting every magic bone in your body. “

Hook watched as Tamara pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket, unfolding it as she asked, “ Which one is she? “

“ She was the queen... The evil queen, “ Greg said as he glanced at the list then looked at Regina again.

Regina moved closer to him then looked at Tamara, “ Yes... I was the queen. “

“ But now, “ Greg said. “ Here... You're nothing. “

Regina stepped closer to Greg, “ And what are you? “

Greg shrugged, “ I'm just a man... A man on a mission. “

Regina scoffed, “ And all this just to try to find your father. Haven't I already told you I don't know where he is? “

“ Yes, you do, “ Greg said sharply. “ But that's not my mission. “

“ Then what is? “ Regina asked quietly.

Hook was starting to get suspicious. All he had been told was that they were going to capture Regina so she would tell Greg where his father was. This revelation was completely new, making him wonder just what he had gotten himself into. Greg shook his head as he continued to stare at Regina, “ I'm not telling you. “

Tamara handed Greg the list before he looked at her and said, “ Bag her. “

Tamara then stepped forward, punching Regina in the face hard enough to knock her unconscious. She then put a black cloth bag over her head. Hook was pretty sure it was the same one they had used on him. Tamara knelt down as Greg reaching into his jacket, pulling out a hank of rope.

Tamara took the rope and he turned to Hook, “ Come on. Let's go get the car. She can handle this. “

**

**

Emma stood on the other side of the bar from Henry as they shared a big bowl of chocolate vanilla swirl ice cream. After leaving the bed and breakfast, she had stopped by The Rabbit Hole and asked around about Rick. No one there was much help, not even the bartender. All he could do was confirm Rick had been there all day but couldn't tell Emma more than that, leaving her at a dead end with the investigation.

That wasn't the reason she was eating her feelings though. She was still embarrassed over how she must have looked to Neal. It was almost as bad at the time she had made an ass of herself at the meeting where Regina revealed she was building a playground for the children. She just knew he saw her as a desperate ex-girlfriend, jealous because he had moved on.

None of that was true though. She had moved on as well, giving her no reason to be jealous. Even if given the chance to go back to Neal, she wouldn't take it. He had caused her way too much pain and she had become much too wise to go back to such a life.

Not only that, she couldn't give up what she had with Mr. Gold. He cared for her and wanted to be there for the babies. He made her feel safe and protected while Neal made her feel like she was still a lost little girl. She poked at her ice cream, wondering what she was going to do next. She was still certain Tamara had something to do with August being harmed but she wasn't sure how she would prove it.

Henry glanced up from the bowl, giving her an understanding look, “ You know... I believe you... About Tamara. “

“ You should, “ Emma replied as she got another spoonful of ice cream. “ Because I'm right. “

“ And when we prove it, we can all go back to The Enchanted Forest, “ Henry said then smiled as he took another bite of ice cream.

Emma stared at him, knowing who he included in the 'we'. She just couldn't get it through to him she was not getting back together with his father. He would have to accept that fact and then accept the fact she was going to be with Mr. Gold. She knew it wouldn't be easy for him but hoped he would warm up to him once he saw he really was changing.

They ate in silence for another few minutes before her cell phone rang. Emma furrowed her brow and reached over to pick it up from where it sat on the counter. She answered, “ Hello? “

“ Emma, “ It was Mary-Margret and she sounded panicked. “ The beans... They're gone. “

“ What? “ Emma glanced at Henry before she walked into the bedroom. The last she knew, Mary-Margret was going to the store. “ How come you're at the bean field? “

“ I ran into Leroy and your father and they asked me to come out here with them and when we got here... The beans were gone, “ Mary-Margret replied.

“ How are they gone? “ Emma asked.

“ They were burned, “ Mary-Margret said.

Emma frowned, “ I think I have an idea of who did this. “

“ Your father thinks it's Regina, “ Mary-Margret said.

“ Who else could it have been? “ Emma glanced out to the kitchen. Henry had stopped eating his ice cream and stared at her.

“ I think he's right, “ Mary-Margret said. 

“ Tell Emma to meet us at Granny's “ David's muffled voice came through like he was standing next to Mary-Margret. He then added, “ We'll go to city hall after we meet up. “

“ Granny's? Do you think I'm going to leave Henry somewhere with her missing? “ Emma whispered sharply into the phone. “ This could be trick to get him. “

Emma listened as Mary-Margret took the phone away from her ear but she could still hear her talking to David. A moment later, she came back on the line, “ He said bring him. We can't let him out of our sight. “

Emma sighed with relief, “ Tell him I'm on my way. “

“ Okay. We'll see you in a bit, “ Mary-Margret said and hung up.

Henry stared at Emma as she walked back into the kitchen. He looked at little scared as he asked, “ So... What's up? “

“ We have to meet David and Mary-Margret at Granny's. Something came up, “ Emma replied as she grabbed the carton of ice cream and carried it back to the refrigerator. She stuck it in the freezer before going back to the counter to collect the bowl.

“ With Tamara? “ Henry asked as he hopped off the barstool. 

Emma shook her head, “ No. Something else. Get your coat. You're coming along. “


	19. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Gold goes for a walk to clear his head and runs into Doctor Whale. Emma, David, Mary-Margret and Henry go to Regina's office to confront her but find she's not there. Hook overhears Greg and Tamara's conversation before Greg comes into torture Regina. Emma goes back to the bed and breakfast. David and Mary-Margret go see Mr. Gold. David used the potion on Mary-Margret. Emma and Neal end up on the beach and find Tamara.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part Nineteen

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(I'm going to rearrange some stuff again. It's not going to be six in the morning when the events of 'Second Star To The Right' take place. It'll be the same day as when they discovered the beans were destroyed. It didn't make much sense to me that they waited until the next morning to go confront Regina.)

Mr. Gold looked at the ground as he slowly walked down the sidewalk. He had to get out of the shop, hoping it would clear his head and enable him to think better. He had wracked his brain, trying to think of a way to undo Regina's spell and undo the damage that had been done when she crossed the town line. That in and of itself was tricky because the only way to break Regina's spell was for her to remember who she really was.

He sighed, hoping it could do it quickly so he could tell her the truth about Emma. She had gone on too long thinking that everything was the same and he wanted to set her straight, for both their sakes. He had taken barely a dozen steps past The Rabbit Hole when he collided with someone else coming down the opposite side of the sidewalk. He snapped his head up and narrowed his eyes, " Watch where you're going! " He hissed.

" I'm so sorry. I was just... " Doctor Whale blinked and stammered. He held a coffee mug in his hand and Mr. Gold could tell from the smell the drink was from Granny's. " I'm so sorry. I was just... "

Mr. Gold looked over to the other side of the street, a rather pretty woman on her way down the other sidewalk. He turned his attention back to Doctor Whale, " I see what you were doing. You weren't paying attention to where you were going. You could have knocked me down. "

" I would have helped you back up, " Doctor Whale offered.

Mr. Gold pushed him back, " Of course you would have. Now, get out of my face. "

Doctor Whale didn't leave, " Actually, I was coming to see you. "

Mr. Gold frowned, " Why? What do you want from me? "

Doctor Whale sighed, " I heard that Belle was drinking yesterday... A lot. I know that she's... She is... Or was your girlfriend. I mean, with Emma in the picture... "

" My personal life is none of your business, " Mr. Gold hissed. It was pretty safe to guess Doctor Whale knew of Emma's condition and what Doctor Whale had decided after hearing the rumors Regina had spread before he silenced her in that regard.

" Okay... Fair enough. I wanted you to tell her she can't do that. Not for the next few days anyway. She's still got some drugs in her system that are going to linger for the next couple of days and it could cause serious side effects. "

Mr. Gold narrowed his eyes, " And now you tell me? "

" I didn't think she'd go on a bender as soon as she got out of the hospital, " Doctor Whale said. He then gave a ghost of a smirk, " Or start dressing like she did. I saw her last night and... Wow. She was pretty hot. "

Mr. Gold had enough of listening to him. He knew what kind of a lecherous cretin Doctor Whale was and to hear him speak about Belle like he had been like a match to gasoline. Doctor Whale was shocked when he knocked him to the ground and his coffee mug shattered on the ground. He looked down at the still stunned doctor as he moved to stand over him.

He lifted his left foot and placed it over Doctor Whale's face like he was going to step on it. " If you ever speak of Belle like that again, you will wish you had never been born, " He hissed down at the whimpering doctor. " Now, kiss my boot. "

" Wait... Wait, " Doctor Whale put up his hands.

" No, no, no... You know perfectly well, " Mr. Gold said.

" Wait, wait, wait, " Doctor Whale sounded like a broken record.

" No... If you won't kiss it, you're going to taste it anyway, " Mr. Gold glared down at him.

" Come on, Gold. I didn't do anything, " Doctor Whale stared up at him.

Mr. Gold sneered, " You talked about Belle and I know how you think. Did you really think you could get away with that? With me? No, no, no. Kiss my boot! "

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? " Someone shouted as they grabbed him from behind and pulled him away from Doctor Whale.

Mr. Gold tried to fight the person off as Doctor Whale scrambled to his feet, " Stand aside! This doesn't concern you! "

" Go! Go! " The person shouted and Doctor Whale took off running.

" Let go of me, sir! " Mr. Gold summoned up his strength and bucked the man off, shocked when he turned to find it was Baelfire. He wore a hooded sweatshirt, gray t-shirt and some well worn jeans along with his heavy motorcycle boots.

Baelfire snorted, " Surprised you didn't turn him into a snail. "

Mr. Gold stared at him, recalling the incident. It had happened when Baelfire was a young teenager. He had been injured playing in the village and he had turned the man who had injured him into a snail before crushing him. " I did that to protect you. That man hurt you. "

" I hurt myself, " Baelfire replied. " I shouldn't have been playing with my ball in the middle of the road. "

Mr. Gold frowned as Baelfire scoffed and continued, " You're unreal, you know that? You spent years looking for me. I come to town and you disappear. You haven't even bothered to talk to me since you almost died. I still don't know what happened to save your life. "

" Why should you concern yourself with such details? " Mr. Gold asked. " All that matters is I'm still alive. "

" I WANT TO KNOW! " Baelfire spat back. He motioned in no particular direction, " No one will tell me, not even that Emma woman! She's just as bad as you! "

Mr. Gold clenched his teeth, " Do not talk about her like that. She's helping me become a better man. "

Baelfire snorted, " It looks like to me that you have her on a string and controlling her. "

" If you were around, you would have seen it isn't like that! " Mr. Gold took a step towards him. " I have been trying to be good... I've been trying for her. "

Baelfire narrowed his eyes, " If you are then you would tell me why you're still alive and that Cora woman is dead. "

" I told you. The details are unimportant, " Mr. Gold knew if he told Baelfire the truth, he would not see it favorably. He would only dwell on the fact that Cora had been killed instead of being happy he was still alive.

Baelfire threw his hands up in the air, " You're impossible. I should have known better. I started to think maybe you were worth my time... I guess I was wrong. "

" And yet you're still here, " Mr. Gold said as Baelfire started to walk away. " You came here when you didn't have to. You could have walked away in Manhattan. "

" I couldn't have done that, " Baelfire looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes. " I'm not that heartless. I'm not like you. "

" Then why have you stayed if it wasn't for me? " Mr. Gold countered.

Baelfire paused and turned back to him, " For Neal, not you. He's my only friend and I wanted to make sure his kid was safe with you around. As far as I'm concerned, you can stay the Hell away from all of us. "

Baelfire walked away, Mr. Gold shocked he would say such a thing. He really had wanted to reconnect with his son but too many things had gotten in the way. He knew he had to do something to show Baelfire he was trying to be better. He looked down the street to the shop, knowing what would probably do the trick...

* * *

David kicked open the door to Regina's office, Emma following. They both had their guns drawn, prepared for anything Regina would throw at them. He took one side of the office and Emma the other as they did a sweep. Once they knew it was clear, they would call for Mary-Margret and Henry.

" It's okay! She's not here, " Emma called once they saw the office was empty.

Mary-Margret and Henry came to the door as David holstered his gun. Henry looked at him then Emma before he asked, " When you find her, you aren't gonna to hurt her, are you? " He sounded scared.

" No, " Emma replied firmly. " We just want the beans she stole from us. "

" I don't get it, " Mary-Margret said. " Why would Regina leave her office unlocked? "

David turned around, noticing a terrarium in the corner He motioned to it as he said, " Especially when she's keeping the beans here. "

He reached out and touched the glass as Henry stared at the bean plant inside. It was then he noticed there were no beans on the vine. Mary-Margret did as well, speaking before he could. "  _Was_ keeping the beans here. They're gone. "

" Something's not right, " Emma said from where she stood. She had been examining the keypad for the security system for evidence. " Regina would never leave evidence like this behind. "

" Maybe she already used them to portal out of Storybrooke, " David offered.

" Without Henry? I don't think so, " Emma said flatly.

Henry turned to face Emma, " What if something bad happened to her? "

David looked down at Henry as Mary-Margret touched Henry's shoulder and rolled her eyes. Emma wondered if Mary-Margret had told him about her suspicions. " The security system says it was last logged into around lunch time, " Emma said but stopped short, not wanting to mention where She and Henry were at the time the log-in happened. It had been around the same time they were with Neal at the bed and breakfast.

" Around lunchtime when? " Henry took a step forward. " When we were... "

Emma silenced him with a look, not wanting him to reveal where they had been either. " When you were what? " Mary-Margret furrowed her brow.

" Nowhere, " Emma waved her hand. She returned her attention to the keypad and pushed another button, revealing an override code had been used. " They used an override code to get in. "

David walked towards Emma, " Why would Regina need an override code on her own alarm? "

" She wouldn't, " Emma replied. It was starting to look like Regina wasn't up to what they had assumed. Yes, she had stolen the beans but someone else had taken them... And her.

Mary-Margret moved closer, giving Emma a suspicious look, " You think someone else broke in and took the beans? "

Emma looked at her, " Well... We haven't found Regina anywhere and haven't heard from her. "

" So something bad  _DID_  happen to her, " Henry said, drawing her attention to him.

" And we're going to find her, Henry. I promise, " Emma said firmly.

" There's only one person who could overpower Regina, " Mary-Margret said. She started to shake her head, " I know you don't want to hear it and I've been in your corner about him but... "

" Gold, " David said and looked at her.

" No. He's trying to be good for me and the babies. He wants your trust too badly to throw it all away. No, this wasn't Gold, " Emma looked at them, deciding she would have to say what she was thinking. " This was Tamara. "

Mary-Margret took a deep breath, " Haven't you already gone down that road? Did you tell us in the car you were wrong? "

Emma frowned. She had indeed told Mary-Margret as they drove to city hall that she had tried to find evidence and failed horribly. She had been appalled she took Henry along on the foray but promised not to tell David she had. " Maybe not for enough, " Emma replied lowly.

"  _Or_ maybe it's time for you to let it go? " Mary-Margret offered.

Emma motioned to the keypad, " The time the system was accessed was the same time I was with Neal at the bed and breakfast... WITHOUT Tamara there. "

" Emma, " Mary-Margret sighed.

" August was attacked the day Tamara came to town, " Emma scrambled for the evidence in her mind that had her convinced Tamara was evil. " She had that list and now this? It's not coincidences, Mary-Margret. "

" What if you're wrong? " David spoke up. " If Regina's in trouble, we can't just drop everything else because of a hunch. "

" Which is why we're not going to drop everything else, " Emma said sharply. " Go to Gold. I'm sure he has some kind of magic that can help locate Regina. "

Mary-Margret shook her head then looked directly at her, " Where are you going? "

" Back to Tamara's room, " Emma said firmly.

" Emma! " Mary-Margret gasped. " You can't do that. "

" Yes I can, " Emma replied. " I know she's got something to do with this. "

" I'll come, " Henry took a step forward.

Mary-Margret put her arm up to keep him back, " No. It's too dangerous. "

" But we can't take him with us, " David said. " We don't know what we're dealing with. "

Emma rolled her eyes, " Let's just take him to Granny's then. "

David looked at Mary-Margret and she closed her eyes like she always did when she gave up. " Okay. We'll drop him off on our way to Gold's. "

" So you're letting me go to Tamara's room? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

David looked at her, " Is there anyway for us to stop you? "

" No, " Emma replied. " I need to get back there. "

David sighed then nodded, " Alright then. Just be careful. "

" I plan to be, " Emma said.

* * *

Hook finished tying down Regina. Once Tamara had incapacitated her, He, Greg and Tamara had loaded her in Tamara's car. They returned to the boat house where Tamara searched her before leaving. Hook made a second round to make sure everything was secure as Tamara walked into the next room, where Greg was.

He looked down at Regina, staring at her as she slowly began to stir. Only a few panes of glass separated him from the room where Tamara had gone so he could hear every word as Greg said, " Did you get into her office? I didn't think to ask. "

" Have I ever let you down? " Tamara replied. " I did it after I ditched Neal. "

" How did you manage to do that? " Greg asked.

Tamara snorted, " I told him I was cold and needed another jacket. We just happened to be in front of city hall and, once he was gone, I headed inside. The security system was very low quality and I broke in easily. "

" Great, " Greg replied.

Hook moved to Regina's side, double checking her bonds just to be sure Tamara had tied her down properly. As he did, he continued to listen as Tamara spoke again. " And look what I found, "

Hook glanced up but he couldn't see through Tamara's body. He could however see the shocked expression on Greg's face. " Are these what I think they are? "

" Magic beans, " Tamara replied almost too quiet for Hook to hear. " Neal told me all about them. They open portals. "

~Neal? ~Hook thought to himself. He remembered someone named Neal from long ago, his Neverland days. It had been the rumored that there was a child hiding somewhere with his sister, managing to escape from Peter Pan and stay hidden. He had long suspected he was the person responsible for kidnapping Baelfire from him one day in the jungle as they searched for food.

He didn't recall much about the encounter, just that everything suddenly went black and Baelfire was gone when he came around. He later found out they had wandered dangerously far into a part of the jungle that was said to be filled with cannibals. He had feared for a long time that Baelfire had been eaten and felt guilty for leading him int such a dangerous place.

He had wanted to take care of the boy and raise him like he had talked about with Milah. They had such plans to go retrieve the boy from the squalid life he was leading but just never had the chance. Their travels and business had taken them far and wide, making going back an imposition. She still held out hope though, explaining how much she loved the child though he was not her own.

" I bet he told you a lot, huh? " Greg said after a long pause, bringing Hook back to the present.

Tamara looked up at him, " Don't be jealous. As soon as we're done, this is coming off, " She held up her left hand and pointed to it. Hook had noticed before there was an engagement ring on Tamara's finger but had assumed it was Greg's.

" Yeah well, " Greg said as he held up the pouch from Regina's pocket. He had slipped it out in the car as Tamara drove. He said, " You can have this one instead. "

" What the Hell is that? " Tamara asked after she opened the pouch and pulled out what looked like a black diamond.

Greg sat down at some piece of electronic machinery before looking up at Tamara again, " I don't know. Regina had it on her. "

Tamara put it back into the pouch along with the beans she had shown Greg, " Send it back with the rest of the data. I think The Home Office is going to have a field day with everything we've collected so far. "

" I still have one more thing that I have to do, " Greg said as he stood up, pushing the contraption he had been tinkering with.

" Make it quick, " Tamara cautioned him. " We'll be getting out instructions soon. "

" Oh, this isn't gonna take long, " Greg said as he pushed the machine towards the door.

Hook looked down to find Regina's eyes were open. He reached down, running the tip of his hook down her chest. She startled then flicked her eyes to him, " Whatever they're offering you, it's not worth it. "

Hook looked down at her, " Well considering that they offering to have me kill Rumplestiltskin, I'd say it is. "

" And you actually trust them? " Regina sounded like she couldn't believe it.

Hook paused. It was a legitimate question. He had started to ponder it once he heard Tamara and Greg talking in the library to Regina. It led him to believe he had become involved in something much bigger than just finding Greg's father.

Regina rolled her eyes and scoffed as she shook her head, " You don't even know who you're working for. "

The way Regina had made the statement made him wonder if she in fact knew. If he had time and the privacy, he would have prodded her for more answers but he had neither. He knew if he could hear Greg and Tamara, they would surely be able to hear him if he talked to Regina. Greg came into the room, making him look up.

" Good evening, Regina, " He said with a bit of grin on his face.

" This part of you mission? " Regina asked as Hook stepped aside. He watched as Greg removed three leads from the machine. Hook had some idea of what they were since he had been in the hospital but the machine Greg had didn't look like any of those benign machines.

" No, " Greg said as he rolled back Regina's left sleeve and placed one of the leads on the restraint there. " This... This is personal. "

He then reached for her forehead, placing another lead there. " This is about my father. "

Regina frowned, " I already told you. He left town. "

Greg looked down at her, " And yet he never came to find his only son? " He placed another lead on the other side of Regina's forehead.

Hook knew whatever Greg had in store for Regina, it wasn't going to be pretty and looked to be very painful. " Hook, " Greg looked at him. " Would you mind lending me a hand? "

He chuckled then continued, " Preferably your good one. "

" Sorry, mate, " Hook said. He had seen enough and it wasn't what he had signed on for. He had agreed to get Regina for them, not participate in whatever torture they had planned. " I'm going to have to say no. "

He pointed to Regina, " When you're interested in killing Rumplestiltskin and not torturing the queen, come find me. "

Hook walked out of the room, heading for some place far away from what was going to happen. He wasn't going to stop Greg, knowing it would jeopardize his willingness to help with Rumplestiltskin. He still wanted the imp dead but was not going to meddle in whatever vendetta Greg had against Regina. He couldn't afford to let another chance slip away.

He continued on to a far part of the boathouse, stopping when the lights flickered. Though he had put a good amount of distance between the room Greg and Regina were in, he could still hear her grunting in pain. He closed his eyes, willing himself not to turn around...

* * *

Emma took a deep breath and knocked on Neal's door. She knew it was a shot in the dark coming back but she had to get into the room. She knew Tamara was behind the things that were happening and she wasn't going to rest until she proved it. Neal opened the door and she walked inside before he could even think of stopping her.

" I need to search your room. For real this time, " Emma said as she passed him.

" You want to tell me what this about, Sheriff? " Neal asked, a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

Emma turned to him to find he was smiling, like it was some kind of joke. " Where's your fiancée? "

" She's... She's picking up some things down at the store, " Neal replied. " What do you think she did this time? "

Emma took a deep breath, " Regina's gone missing. "

Neal gave her a doubting look, " And you think she...

Emma looked towards the closet and walked to it, " You're... You're still on Tamara? " Neal said as she passed him. He became angry, " You gotta be kidding me. She came to town to support me, her fiancée. She's not your kidnapper. "

Emma started rifling through one of the coats that hung in the closet. She then turned to Neal, " Where did she go to the store? "

" I don't know... The supermarket? The drug store? " Neal said. " She-She said something about going to the woods for a walk too. "

" How long has she been gone? " Emma looked in the closet again. There was sand from the beach on the floor. She ran her hand over it, finding there was a lot.

" A couple of hours, " Neal said. " What does it matter? She likes to take her time shopping. "

Emma motioned to the sand, " Did you take her to the beach? "

" No, " Neal said. " We haven't had the chance yet. Why? "

Emma stood up, " Then how come there's sand in here? "

Neal looked towards the window then back at her, " Maybe she went down there without me. What does that prove? "

Emma brushed her hair back from where it had fallen forward, " That she lied to you. If she lied about this then you can bet she lied to you about other things too. "

" Not telling me where she's going isn't lying, Emma, " Neal scoffed. " She can go where ever she wants, Emma. If she wanted to go to the beach by herself then fine. "

" Are you sure she's at the store? " Emma asked.

" A hundred percent, " Neal said flatly.

Emma quirked her lips, " One way to find out. "

Neal reached out and grabbed her by the arm, " Whoa. Are you saying you're going to go hunt her down? "

" Yep, " Emma shook his loose and headed for the door. He grabbed her again and she turned to face him. " What? "

Neal sighed, " Can you give me a few minutes? I'll come along. "

* * *

Mr. Gold looked up as the front bell rang. After running into Baelfire, he had returned to the shop and started working on a way to get Belle's memory back, wracking his brain for things he hadn't yet thought of. He felt like he was getting on the right track and detested the interruption. " We're closed, " He called towards the front. " Please come back later. "

" This can't wait, Gold, " It was David. A moment later, he and Mary-Margret came through the curtain.

" I don't remember asking you two to come around, " Mr. Gold frowned. " As you probably saw and heard, the shop is closed. "

" Not to us, " Mary-Margret said sharply. She softened a bit, " We need your help. Regina's missing and we think she might be in danger. "

Mr. Gold quirked his lips, " Just the way I like her. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a very important project that needs my complete attention. "

" No, " David said flatly. " I don't think so. Whatever your feelings are about Regina, you still owe me a favor. "

Mr. Gold paused, realizing he did indeed owe him since he had accompanied him to The Rabbit Hole. He sighed, " Fine then. He walked to the cabinets that lined the back of the shop and opened it as he spoke, " I'm sure I could whip up something to find Regina but tell me... Why do The Charmings want help to find The Evil Queen? "

" Because I owe her, " Mary-Margret said. She then quietly added, " After what I did to Cora. "

Mr. Gold picked up a small carved wooden box, pulling it out of the cabinet as he turned to face David and Mary-Margret again. He sighed as he moved to put the box on the work table, " Never underestimate the power of a guilt conscience. "

He open the box and pulled out the vial it contained. " What's that? " Mary-Margret asked.

" It's one of Regina's tears, " Mr. Gold replied.

Mary-Margret stared at the vial, " Why do you have one of Regina's tears? "

He picked up the vial and looked at it before he smiled, " Because I do. "

He moved towards Mary-Margret, " However, this spell requires  _two_  tears. "

" You want one from me? " Mary-Margret asked. David got a wary look on his face but said nothing.

" Well just think of a dark moment, dearie, " Mr. Gold suggested as he moved closer. " Something bleak and hopeless. I know you have a few. "

Mary-Margret blinked like just such a moment at come to mind. He placed the vial against her cheek as a tears slipped from her eye, catching it in the vial. The tears combined and shimmered before returning to their original state. He pulled the vial away, " Perfect. "

He swirled the tears together before taking the vial back to the table, " Now... When you drop this into your eye, you will be connected to Regina, where ever she is. "

Mary-Margret watched him as he picked up an eyedropper and placed it in the bottle to act as a stopper. " Whatever she sees, you'll see, " He continued. " Whatever she feels, you'll feel. "

" How long does this spell last? " David asked, finally breaking his silence.

Mr. Gold held the vial out to them, " Long enough to lead you to her. "

David took the vial from his hand, looking down at it. Mr. Gold took a breath, " And with that, I have fulfilled my end of the bargain... Good-bye. "

Mary-Margret and David looked a bit shocked by his pushiness. Ever since they had come in, he was scared Belle would start making noise. Thankfully, she had stayed quiet. David gave him a sideways look and sighed, " Always a pleasure. "

Mr. Gold watched as they left, closing his eyes and letting out a long sigh. He had to think of somewhere else to keep Belle until he figured out how to get her memories back. He couldn't keep her in the shop, not of The Charmings treated his front door like a revolving one...

* * *

David turned the vial over again and again in his hand. After the strange meeting with Mr. Gold, they had gone back to the apartment and had taken several long moments to consider what they were about to do. He sighed then looked at Mary-Margret, " You don't have to do this, you know. You've been through enough already. "

Mary-Margret looked deep into his eyes, " That's why I  _do_ have to do it. My heart is dark because of what I did to Regina. If I can help find her... If we could save her... Maybe it will help let some of the light back in. "

David knew how deeply Mary-Margret had been affected by what she had done. He knew she wanted to find a way back to the person she had once been and she was determined to do so. He sighed and nodded, unable to argue with her. He put the vial on the table and drew out the tears with the eyedropper.

He looked at Mary-Margret before standing up, Mary-Margret tilting her head back. He cupped her chin in his left hand, bringing the eyedropper down to her eye. He watched as he carefully pressed the bulb of the eyedropper, a single drop if the potion falling into Mary-Margret's eye. She startled from the liquid hitting her eye and she blinked.

She blinked a few more times as he let go of her chin, holding his breath as he waited for something to happen. He tilted his head to the side, Mary-Margret looking up at him and shaking her head. He let the breath he had been holding out as he put the eyedropper back in the vial and set it down on the table.

Suddenly, Mary-Margret gasped and bent double. He reached down to hold her, finding that she was trembling as she cried out again like she was in pain. She then flung backwards, bending over the back of the chair like she was having some sort of seizure. She shook more violently, David reaching for her as he shouted her name...

* * *

Emma walked along the beach with Neal. After searching the supermarket and the drug store, they headed there. As they walked, Neal let out a little chuckle then said, " So, uh, where do you think she's hiding Regina... A sand castle? "

Emma narrowed her eyes. She hated the way Neal treated the whole thing like it was a joke. " They have to be somewhere, " She said.

" Emma... You're letting your emotions get in the way of your judgment, " Neal said.

Emma turned to face him. She was tired of everyone saying it was just her emotions. She put her right hand up, " Do you really think this is all about me trying to break up you and Tamara? Or maybe I'm just crazy because I'm pregnant? "

Neal put his right hand up and acted like he was going to say something but she cut him off. " What do you want to hear, Neal? That it killed me that you never came looking for me, even once I was locked up? "

" Emma... " Neal tried to stop her but she wasn't having it.

" That you found Tallahassee with someone else? " Emma continued. Behind her, she could hear sand crunching, a noise that stopped her before she was finished talking. She was about to remind Neal she didn't like him in that way anymore and she had found someone else, just like he had.

Neal looked past her, a half-smirk coming to his lips. " Neal? " It was Tamara.

" Hey, " He said as Emma turned to face her.

" What are you doing here? " Tamara said as she came to his right side.

" We... We were... We were just... " Neal glanced at Emma then looked at her, " You said you were going shopping. What's this? "

" I also said I was going for a walk, " Tamara smirked. " I came down here briefly before and I wanted to come back. "

" Oh, " Neal nodded once.

Tamara looked at him then looked at Emma, " Is everything alright? "

" Regina's missing, " Emma said flatly.

Tamara looked shocked but something about it didn't ring true with Emma. " Oh, my God, " She breathed. " That's terrible. "

" I thought maybe she was down here, " Emma said. She glanced at Neal, who was fidgeting a little. She returned her attention to Tamara, " But I was wrong. "

" Well, I'm sure she'll turn up somewhere, " Tamara still tried to look upset. She glanced at Neal then said, " Let me know if I can help at all. "

Emma gave her a terse smile as she held her tongue. She wanted to ask her what she was up to and why she was doing what she was doing but she knew she would just act innocent. She watched as Tamara touched Neal's arm, " I'll see you later, okay? " She said before kissing him.

" Okay, " Neal whispered before Tamara walked away.

Emma walked away too but in the opposite direction. Neal reached for her, " Oh, Emma... "

" I think I should go, " Emma glanced at him. She knew she looked like a fool again but she knew she wasn't. The way Tamara had reacted told her that much.

" I wanted to go to jail for you, " Neal called after her.

Emma stopped, turning to face him. " Neal, " She sighed then stammered as she tried to find the words to say.

" It kills me that I let August talk me into letting you go. "

" I don't want to hear it, " Emma replied. It was all in the past and they couldn't change it.

" No, okay, but I have to say it, " Neal said. He paused then put his hands up, " I wanted to look for you... " He looked at the ground then to a far part of the shore, " I just... I was too afraid. "

Emma was stunned by the confession. She shoved her hands in her pockets and sighed, " Of what? "

" That you would never forgive me, " Neal finally looked at her. He looked down at the ground again, " Cause I never forgave myself. "

Emma couldn't believe he was pouring his soul out to her. He took a breath and continued, " There hasn't been a day that's gone by... That I don't regret having left you. "

Emma was surprised, thinking Neal had just left her and never gave her a second thought. She had spent years trying to forget him and finally found someone who could help her when he came back into her life. It was too late but she just couldn't tell him, not after he had done something so heartfelt. He looked at the ground, " I'm sorry, Emma... For everything. "

" Me too, " Emma replied quietly. She gave him a brief, painful smile before turning and walking away...


	20. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hook listens as Regina's is tortured and considers his options. Mary-Margret sufferes through the spell, getting as much information as she can before telling David what she saw. Emma and Neal talk then run into Baelfire on the pier right before David calls and tells Emma about what Mary-Margret saw. Mr. Gold tries to get Lacey to drink a memory restoring potion. Neal, Emma and Baelfire run into David and Mary-Margret and then they split up.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part Twenty

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Hook walked back towards the room where Greg was torturing Regina. The lights had flickered several times, Regina's muffled screams reaching his ears each time. She was doing her best not to cry out, he could tell but he wondered just how long she would tolerate what was being done to her. She was stubborn, something he admired but it seemed Greg was just as determined as she was.

Hook was wondering about Greg's mental state. He hadn't seemed insane at first but the events of the day had made him rethink that. Each minute that passed, Hook became more certain the man was certifiably crazy. In The Enchanted Forest, or any other realm for that matter, he would have already been locked away in some dungeon with others in the same state.

As he moved closer, he saw Tamara approaching the room. She had left but now was back. He paused as she walked into the room before slipping up to the doorway to listen. " Everything's taken care of. "

" They bought it? " Greg asked, sounding like he didn't believe it. Hook wondered what they were talking about but soon found out.

" As far as Emma and Neal are concerned, I was taking a walk along the beach before I went shopping, " Tamara replied. Her tone became mocking as she asked, " How are things going with The Queen? "

" You know, she not exactly cooperative but that's all about to change, " Greg replied. " Right, Regina? "

The lights flickered again and Regina grunted in pain, Hook hearing an indescribable noise he would have once thought was magic but knew better. He knew it had more to do with the 'science' Greg spouted on and on about. The light returned to normal and he knew Greg had stopped doing whatever he had been doing.

" You have no idea who you're dealing with, " Regina's voice trembled though it was filled with scorn. Hook knew that Regina had killed Greg and Tamara a thousand times in her mind already... If not a million.

" Actually, no, " Greg said. " You have who YOU'RE dealing with. "

Regina let out a weak chuckle, " A couple of fools... In over their heads who go around, stealing magic. "

Tamara laughed, " Stealing magic? That's what you think we're here to do? "

" We're not here to  _steal_ magic, " Greg said. " We're here to destroy it. "

" Magic does NOT belong in this world, " Tamara said scornfully. " It's unholy. We're here to cleanse this land of it. "

Regina laughed weakly, " You think... YOU can destroy magic? Just the two of you? "

" Who said there's only two of us? " Greg asked. That made Hook's eyebrows raise. He had been under the impression that there was indeed only two but it seemed that was not the case. He inched closer to the doorway to listen more closely.

" Oh, oh... We're everywhere, Regina, " Greg continued. " See, after I left Storybrooke... As a boy... I was babbling about magic... About what I had seen and what had happened to my father. You know, most folks... They wrote me off. "

Greg took a breath then kept talking, " But some didn't... And they found me. "

" They? " Regina questioned.

" Believers, " Greg said sharply. " People that know magic is real. "

" And that it doesn't belong in this world, " Tamara added. " And are willing to do something about it. "

" This little quest of yours, " Regina's voice had gained some strength. " To cleanse the world of magic... It's not gonna work. "

" No. Of course it will, " Greg replied. " We've done it before and we'll do it again. "

Hook wondered what Greg was talking about as he continued, " Do you think Storybrooke is the first time that magic has crossed over? "

" Magic has been doing its damage for a long time, " Tamara said.

" And people like us, " Greg said. " We're here to stop it. "

The light flickered again, Regina grunting in pain. Hook had heard enough and wanted to stop what was happening to Regina but knew he couldn't. If he interfered, he was pretty certain he would become another subject for their wrath. The last thing he wanted was to lose his chance at taking out Rumplestiltskin and he really did not want to be in Regina's position.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and walked away from the door...

* * *

Mary-Margret tried to see through the pain she felt but couldn't. Where ever Regina was, she was being tortured and could do nothing about it. The pain would lessen for long moments before surging again. There were people talking around her but she could make out what they were saying, her mind too scrambled to make sense of their words or identify them by their voices.

The only things that were clear was the pain she felt and the pungent odor of fish... Sardines. The smell filled her senses so much, she wondered if it would become ingrained into her brain. She was could feel herself bound at the wrists and feet, unable to escape the pain that was being wrought upon her. Any time she tried to open her eyes, her vision was blurred and could only make out the shadowy figures of her assailants.

Far, far away in her mind, she could hear David calling to her as he stroked her face and held her. It was a strange juxtaposition, feeling Regina's pain and David's tenderness but the lines were blurred between the comfort and the agony. Finally, she felt something snap and realized the spell was broken. Mr. Gold had said the spell would break once they found Regina but Mary-Margret was still unsure of her stepmother's location.

" Mary-Margret? " David's voice became clear as she returned to the apartment. She was still in the chair and damp with sweat. Whatever she had been through had taken a lot out of her. " Are you okay? "

Mary-Margret reached up and touched David's hands as she gasped for air. She had to make sure he was there and she was indeed safe. She summoned up the strength she had left, breathing, " It was awful... The worst pain I ever felt. "

David stared down at her as she tried to recall what she had seen so she could tell him. Everything was still a big blur so she could only tell him what she knew for certain. " Where ever Regina is, she's powerless... She can't fight back. "

David lowered himself down into the chair across from her. He still looked very shaken by what he had witnessed her go through. " Could you... Could you see where she was? " He asked. " Could you see who was keeping her there? "

" I just remember pain, " Mary-Margret held the right side of her head, the experience giving her a massive headache. It was excruciating, almost as bad as when Regina was being tortured. She gasped, letting her hand fall away, " And screaming. "

" Okay, okay, okay, " David whispered. " Concentrate. "

Mary-Margret looked at her hands, making sure they were indeed free. She had been able to feel the restraints that held Regina so plainly, she had started to believe she herself was tied down. David leaned closer, " The smallest detail might lead us to her. "

Mary-Margret shook her head as she tried to remember something... Anything. Nothing except for the pain and the feeling of the restraints were clear in her mind. She tried to recall some detail that would help, " Oh... My hands were tied down... And my legs. "

David reached to touch her left shoulder but she shrugged him off, pain still lingering in her limbs. She continued, " It was cold and... It smelled weird, like... Sardines. "

She closed her eyes, getting frustrated at how little she recalled. " I don't know! I wish I could remember more! " She cried as she covered her eyes and leaned forward as David put his arms around her.

He shushed her as he rocked her slightly, trying is best to comfort her. After several long moments, he whispered, " I'll call Emma... Maybe she can figure this out. "

* * *

Emma walked along the pier with Neal. After his confession on the beach, they had walked in silence. It seemed like he did not want to leave her and she didn't want him to go either. It was quite unsettling to find out how much Neal had regretted what he had done when she had believed he didn't care.

There was so much she wanted to say to him but could think of a place to start. She was glad that August was a child again or she would have really bawled him out for messing her life up so bad. She wondered just where she'd be if he hadn't told Neal to leave her. She frowned, realizing she would have never met her parents... Or Mr. Gold.

She thought back on how life had been with Neal and wondered if he would have cleaned up his act once Henry came along. Emma wasn't sure if he would have and that would have made for a rough life for Henry. One scenario came to mind that left her feeling a little sick. In her mind, she could see them pulling capers with the child in tow.

She then thought of the traits Henry shared with his father, knowing the child would have probably gotten in on the act as soon as he could start grabbing things. No, that would not have been ideal. If they got caught, Henry would have just ended up in the foster system... Or in juvie. She wouldn't have stood for that, not at all.

She wondered what life would have been like if she had tried to hack it alone with Henry. It still looked pretty bleak, knowing she would have had to raise him in the beetle until she found somewhere to live. That would have been complicated though because getting paychecks required physical address, not license plate numbers. She couldn't really see any way except the way things had worked out, regardless of what other forces caused it to happen.

" Emma... " Neal said quietly. " Please say something. "

She looked at Neal, " I said something back there. "

Neal sighed, " Something else... Please. You're making me feel like you're still mad. "

Emma sighed, " I'm thinking, okay? I'm thinking about... I'm thinking about how life could have been if you had stayed. "

Neal blinked, " Well... I would have been the one in jail. "

Emma quirked her mouth, " You knew they were coming? "

" They already had a line on me, Emma. I just... I just didn't think they would put you in jail for my stuff, " Neal rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand. It was one of his many tells Emma had memorized. It meant he had made an honest mistake.

" I was sleeping on the watches, " Emma frowned. " What made you think they wouldn't think I was involved? "

" You weren't there, " Neal replied. " I never thought... "

Emma narrowed her eyes slightly, " No. You didn't think. So you took off. "

" I panicked, " Neal said. " I thought I could come back once the heat died down. "

Emma narrowed her eyes more, staring at him as her anger grew. " So you left your pregnant girlfriend there to try to talk her way out of it? "

" I never knew, " Neal said. He shook his head, " I mean, I kind of suspected it since we... You know... Pretty much all the time but I never KNEW. Why didn't you tell me? "

Emma closed her eyes, " I was scared. I didn't know how you would react. We were living on the run. I was afraid you... You'd tell me to get rid of it... Him... Henry. "

" Oh, Emma. I would have never done that, " Neal said.

" What would you have done then? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

Neal paused and looked like he was thinking then sighed, " I don't know now but I would have done something then. We were almost ready to get out of Phoenix. We could have just headed for Tallahassee and settled down there. "

" And done what? " Emma asked. " Your posters were still everywhere when I got out of jail, Neal. Every post office I walked into, I saw your face. "

" Oh, " Neal said quietly. " I didn't know. I was in Canada for seven years or so... You know why. "

" Waiting out the statute of limitations, " Emma knew what he was getting at.

" Yeah, " Neal nodded. He sighed then motioned over his shoulder, " Um... Maybe we could get a bite? "

Emma looked at him like he had asked her to do something crazy. " Wait. What? We're in the middle of trying to find Regina and you're asking me to eat with you? "

Neal rolled his eyes and scoffed, " I mean later... After we find Regina. I... I think we still have a lot of stuff to talk about. "

Emma chuckled bitterly, " Oh, you have no idea. "

" I think I do, " Neal said quietly. " I just... I just want to make sure we're good before... "

" You marry Tamara? " Emma still couldn't believe he was so blind. She knew Tamara had been lying on the beach but he had not seen it.

Neal sighed heavily and looked at her, not saying a word. Another tell, this one meaning she was right but he just did not want to admit it. He then closed his eyes, " I don't know why you're getting so upset. You... You found someone else too. "

" Yeah... I have. " Emma gave him a bittersweet smile. She looked ahead, frowning when she saw Baelfire standing at the railing just a few feet ahead of them.

" Great, " She muttered.

" What? " Neal asked.

She looked at him, " My biggest fan is here. I really don't feel like talking to him. "

Neal blinked, " You and Bae are still fighting? "

" Is the sky blue? " Emma snorted.

Neal looked towards his friend, " No one has told him yet, have they? "

Emma shook her head, " No. It's not my place to tell him and I guess Gold hasn't told him either. "

A moment later, Baelfire turned his head and looked right at her. He frowned then nodded to Neal. He stayed at the rail as they approached him, Emma lagging back a bit. " Hey, " Neal said when they got close enough.

" Hey, " Baelfire's tone was flat. It made it even more obvious he wasn't thrilled to see Emma. He looked around, " Where's Tamara? "

Neal blinked then motioned over his shoulder, " Shopping. "

" Why aren't you with her? " Baelfire asked. He snorted, " Does she even know you're with your ex? "

" She knows, " Neal said. " We just ran into her. "

" Oh, " Baelfire said. He then looked at Emma, " And what about my father? Does he know you're with him? "

Emma rolled her eyes, " Baelfire... "

" We're looking for someone, " Neal stepped in with his hands up. He glanced at Emma and she nodded, letting him know it was okay for him to keep talking. " Do you remember the dark-haired lady from your father's shop? "

" The Evil Queen, " Baelfire nodded. " Regina. Yeah. So? "

" Well, she's missing, " Neal started.

" You check with my father? " Baelfire cut him off. " According to Henry, they don't get along. If my hunch is correct, he had something to do with that Cora woman dying and it wouldn't be too far of a jump to think he did something to Regina. "

" My parents are checking that out, " Emma said. " But I don't think he did. "

Baelfire crossed his arm over his chest, " And just why do you think that? "

Emma frowned, " Because he's trying to be a better man. "

Baelfire's eyebrows went up, " Is THAT why he was beating up some guy in the middle of the street today? "

Emma blinked, " What? "

" Yeah, " Baelfire nodded. He pulled his left hand loose from his folded arms and pointed to the ground. " He had him flat on his back and was trying to step on his face. I pulled him off and let the guy get away. "

" Do you know who? " Emma asked. She knew a lot of people that rubbed Mr. Gold the wrong way, really not sure where to start.

Baelfire waved his hand, " I don't know... Some blonde guy. He had a hospital ID around his neck. "

" Whale, " Emma muttered.

" I guess, " Baelfire shrugged. " I really didn't take time to look. "

Emma shook her head, " Well still... I know he's not behind Regina's disappearance. It's not his style. "

" Oh? And how long have you known my father? " Baelfire asked.

Emma closed her eyes, " It doesn't matter. I just know him, okay? "

Baelfire snorted, " Whatever. "

Emma opened her mouth to say something but her phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket, checking the caller ID. She put her hand up, " It's my parents. Maybe they know something about Regina. "

" Great, " Baelfire replied.

Emma answered the call, " David? Did you talk to Gold? "

" Yeah, " David sounded anxious. " He said he didn't do it and he made potion to help find Regina. "

" And did you? " Emma asked. She was very relieved to hear Mr. Gold hadn't harmed Regina. She was still worried though, knowing how devastated Henry would be if Regina were hurt... Or worse.

" Sort of, " David replied.

" Sort of? " Emma repeated. " What's that supposed to mean? What kind of potion did he give you? "

David sighed, " It was made from one of your mother's tears and one of Regina's. Your mother connected with her. "

" Did she see anything? " Emma asked.

David took a deep breath, " It was hard for her to concentrate. "

" So she didn't see anything? " Emma frowned. She had been hopeful her mother had seen something that would help.

" Uh, not much, " David sighed. " She could sense Regina was in pain. It was cold. She was strapped down. Uh... She said she could smell sardines. "

Emma was puzzled by the last bit, almost as puzzled as her father sounded. She looked up, finding they were close to the cannery. The air that surrounded the place always smelled like sardines, some places worse than others. She took a few steps. She knew there was only one place Regina could be and she was looking right at it.

There were several abandoned buildings that had once been part of the cannery, all of them perfect for hiding someone. She kept her eyes on one such building, the light out front flickering strangely like it was having power drawn away from it. " Get down to the docks right now. "

She let the phone fall away from her ear as she ended the call. " I was right, " She said without looking at Neal or Baelfire. She then turned to Neal, " Tamara wasn't down here for a walk. She was in there... With Regina. "

" EMMA! " Neal called after her as she ran towards the building. A few seconds later, she heard him ask Baelfire to come along.

Baelfire huffed then said, " Fine... But I'm helping YOU, not her. "

* * *

Mr. Gold carefully poured the potion he made into a crystal cut tumbler, the kind often used to serve whiskey. The liquid was an amber color, just like the alcohol and even smelled similar. In actuality, it was potion often used to reverse amnesia caused by physical trauma. He had come across it in one of his spell books and decided to try it.

He picked up the glass, heading for the stairs that led to the apartment. He had to take slow steps, unable to hold the handrail because his hands were full. When he reached the door, he switched the glass to his right hand so he could use his left to unlock the door. He opened it slowly, dismayed to see Belle had eaten nothing.

Both her breakfast and lunch sat untouched on the table. He looked up to see she was staring out the window, her back to the room. He cleared his throat and she barely acknowledged his presence. He walked into the room and moved towards the table, " I brought you a drink. "

Belle turned away from the window and got to her feet, " Finally. Something to help make this torture tolerable. "

Mr. Gold felt a twinge of pain in his heart at her remark. He had done what he could to make her comfortable but she still considered it torture. He sighed, " I'm just trying to help you. "

Belle came to the table and picked up the glass, " You could start by letting me go. That would help immensely. "

" I can't do that, " Mr. Gold replied.

Belle snorted, " Because I saw you kill that man? "

" No, " Mr. Gold shook his head. " I can't do it because you're under a spell that will destroy you if I let it. I'm trying to find a way to break it. "

" I am NOT under any spell, " Belle scoffed. " I simply remembered who I am when Regina showed me that matchbook. I knew instantly when I saw it. The moment I walked in The Rabbit Hole, it felt like home. "

" That IS NOT you, " Mr. Gold said. He put his left hand out to her. " You are not really like this. "

Belle chuckled, " The person you want me to be may not be like this but I'm pretty sure I know who I am. Now, all this talking is making me thirsty. "

Mr. Gold said nothing as she put the glass to her lips and took a sip of the drink. She held the wee bit of liquid in her mouth for a split second before her face crinkled up in disgust. She looked around before spitting out what she had sipped. She coughed then wiped her mouth with her left hand.

" Where the HELL did you get this? " She sputtered as she threw the glass down on the floor. It shattered, the potion soaking into the wood. She scoffed in disgust, " Did you make this in a bathtub? "

Mr. Gold was stunned as she reached for the cold toast from her uneaten breakfast. She bit off some and quickly chewed it. " Lacey... "

She put her hand up as she swallowed and chuckled scornfully, " I've had some pretty bad liquor in my life but that crap just took the cake. "

" Lacey, please... " Mr. Gold was still having trouble thinking.

She silenced him again, " Bring me some decent booze and we can talk. Now go. "

Mr. Gold frowned, turning to the door and walking to it slowly. He reached for the knob, glancing back at her one last time before opening the door and leaving...

* * *

Emma walked into the darkened building, just a few light bulbs lighting it as the fading sunlight poured through the cracks in the walls. Neal was close behind her, Baelfire bringing up the rear. She had her gun drawn, moving with quick short steps. They passed through a doorway into a room filled with huge pipes.

It was obvious the pipes were still feeding hot water into the working part of the plant, steam hissing into the room and making the air even more stifling. It was already hard to breathe because of the strong smell of fish, the scent almost too much for Emma. She was determined though, knowing she would find Regina somewhere in the building. She felt Neal move closer and she glanced at him.

" You sure you want to be here? " She asked him. She knew he wouldn't take it well if he found out Tamara was who Emma thought she was.

" I'm not gonna leave you alone in this place, " Neal scoffed. " Not in your condition. "

" For the last time, Neal... I'm not made of glass, " Emma replied. She cast her glance behind him, " What about you? You still want to do this? "

" I promised Neal a very long time ago that I would always have his back, " Baelfire said flatly. " That will never change. "

" Fair enough, " Emma nodded. She looked at Neal again, " If something goes down with Tamara, I need to know you have MY back. "

Neal took a deep breath, " Emma... If Tamara is hiding Regina here in her evil lair by the docks... Yeah, I got your back. "

There was a metallic clatter, startling Emma and making her rush forward. Neal kept pace with her, stopping behind her when she stopped behind a large pipe. She listened carefully, hearing footsteps. There was another clatter and she rushed towards the noise, cocking her gun.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when the source of the noise came into view. David darted out of a passageway, his gun drawn as well. It took a moment but it registered there was no threat. Emma lowered her gun and let out the breath she was holding as David et out the one he had been holding. " What the Hell, guys? " She asked.

" Here, " David reached behind his back. Emma looked down to see he had brought her a walkie-talkie. She took it as he said, " So that doesn't happen again. "

Emma took the walkie-talkie, making a plan in her mind. " You and Mary-Margret take the basement. Neal, Baelfire and I will search the main floor. Regina's gotta be here somewhere. "

" Right, " David said. " I'll call you if I find anything. "

" Same here, " Emma nodded.

David looked at Mary-Margret and motioned for him to follow her. Emma then looked across the room, " Let's go that way. "

" Right, " Neal said

They entered the long hallway when the lights almost went completely out. " What the Hell was that? " Emma looked upward.

" There's something pulling a lot more electricity than the wiring can handle, " Baelfire said.

" What do you think it is? " Emma looked at him.

Baelfire shrugged, " I don't know. I was only an electrician long enough to know I didn't like it. "

" You were an electrician? " Neal turned to him.

" For six weeks when I was twenty-five, " Baelfire said.

" Oh, " Neal said.

" We can talk about that later, " Emma said as the lights returned to normal. " We gotta hurry. "

" Okay, " Neal said.

* * *

 

" Now you're never gonna hurt anyone ever again, " David heard someone say. He recognized the voice. It was Greg Mendel. David rushed forward to the doorway that was just ahead, going into the room.

He watched as Greg turned to a large box. He wasn't going to let Greg move another inch though. He fired at the box, startling Greg. " Don't move! "

Greg was stunned as David walked into the room slowly. Greg suddenly darted forward and threw the large box down to block his way. He ran to another door, shoving it open as David gave chase. He had to sidestep the box, giving Greg a lead on him.

He almost went after him but Mary-Margret's frantic voice stopped him. " DAVID! " He turned to face her as she continued, " We can leave her! "

He looked down to find Regina was tied down and motionless. She looked like Hell and David knew she had been through it too. Mary-Margret frantically tried to loosen her bonds, " She'll die if we don't get her help. "

David decided to give up on Greg and rushed to Regina's side as he got his walkie-talkie. " We have to get her to Mother Superior. "

He started to help Mary-Margret untie Regina, pressing the call button on the walkie-talkie. " Emma? You gotta block the exits. "

* * *

 

" Already on it, " Emma replied to David's frantic call. She, Neal and Baelfire had started securing every single door that led outside. It was Emma's idea and Baelfire had actually supported it. It said it would make the building into a trap for whoever they were hunting.

She didn't want to say it but the comment had shown shades of his father. Mr. Gold had an impeccable knack for creating traps and it seemed Baelfire possessed some of the same analytical abilities. " You guys all right? "

" Oh, we're fine. We found Regina with Mendel, " David replied. " He's coming your way. "

Emma froze. She had never thought Greg was involved and she felt like a fool for doing so. All she thought of was Tamara and wondered how she was connected to him or if they were connected at all. She looked at Neal and Baelfire, who were staring at her. " Greg Mendel, " She said. " He's here. "

" So I was right, " Neal said and scoffed. " It wasn't Tamara. "

Emma started feeling confused and ashamed again when someone struck her from behind, knocking her to the floor. She grunted in pain as she fell, dropping her gun. Neal and Baelfire had turned to walk away but froze, stunned by what had just happened. Emma's shoulder throbbed like it was broken or at least would be very bruised until her healing factor kicked in.

As she tried not to let the pain cloud her senses, she heard someone say, " Actually... " They paused as they picked up Emma's gun from the floor. " It was. "

Emma looked to the side, recognizing the voice and the shoes validating her suspicions. It was Tamara. She continued to speak, " I just had some help. "

" What are you doing, Tamara? " Neal gasped.

" Holy Hell, " Baelfire muttered. " I knew I couldn't trust you. "

" Shut up! " Tamara said sharply to Baelfire. " You're the whole reason I'm with him. "

Baelfire took a step towards her, " What? What the Hell are you talking about? "

" I have to keep magic out of this world and you're connected to it and you're connected to Neal, " Tamara said. " Magic doesn't belong here. You should understand that more than anyone... Especially you, Baelfire. It's a poison. "

Baelfire gasped, " How much do you know about me, bitch? "

" Enough, " Tamara replied. " Not that it's going to matter soon anyway. "

" You've been lying to me? " Neal said quietly. He had obviously been dumbstruck at finding out the truth. " How long have you been lying to me? "

" This is more important than any... " Tamara started.

" HOW LONG?! " Neal shouted.

" Since the beginning, " Tamara replied. " Since I spilled coffee on you. "

Neal was silent for a moment then chuckled ruefully, " That wasn't an accident. "

" I told you it wasn't, " Baelfire muttered.

" You shut up, " Tamara barked at Baelfire.

" You planned it all? " Neal still sounded like he couldn't believe what was happening. " None of it was real? "

" Neal, " Tamara said. " You're a good man. I know that. So please try to understand. I had a job to do... An important one... One I think both you and Baelfire can agree with... "

" Maybe but like this? " Baelfire said sharply. " People are going to get hurt this way! I can't stand for that... "

" I thought I told you to shut up, " Tamara hissed at Baelfire. " Neal... You know what havoc magic wreaked on both your lives. "

Neal was silent for a few moments then whispered, " You never loved me. "

" No, " Tamara said firmly. " You were just an in to get to this place... To get closer to him... The Dark One's son. "

Emma looked up as Baelfire said, " We can't let you leave here now. You know that, right? "

Neal and Baelfire moved towards her, Tamara backing up a bit. " Neal... Don't make me. "

Baelfire darted forward in the same split second as Tamara pulled the trigger. He grabbed his right side as he crumpled to the floor, Neal standing stunned. " Tamara... " He reached for her.

" Don't, Neal, " Tamara said.

Neal reached for the gun and Tamara squeezed off another shot. Neal cried out in pain as he fell to the ground not far from Baelfire. Baelfire was still but Neal fought it, getting to his knees. Emma looked up and saw he was bleeding profusely as he looked up at Tamara as she leveled the gun to his head.

" I'm sorry, Neal, " She said evenly.

Emma forced herself to her feet though her shoulders were still burning with pain. She then rushed forward, " You should be, " She said as she kicked the gun out of Tamara's hand.

Tamara cried out in shock as Emma took a swing at her. Tamara blocked her, hitting her in the neck. Emma wrapped around her back, grabbing her ponytail and jerking her head backward. Tamara grunted as Emma threw her into the wall.

Tamara quickly corrected herself, turning to face Emma. She rushed towards her, kicking her square in the stomach. Emma gasped, her stomach feeling like it had when Regina had thrown her back. The pain scared her a lot, making her feel certain she would lose the twins.

" EMMA! " Neal shouted as he tried to get up. He then looked at Baelfire, who was still motionless. He moved to stand but couldn't, watching helplessly as the fight continued.

Tamara then grabbed her, bending her forward and kneeing her in the stomach, making the pain multiply. She looked at the floor, seeing her gun was close enough to get to if she could get away from Tamara. She summoned up all her strength and pushed Tamara off, grabbing her gun as Tamara tumbled to the floor. Emma tried to keep her vision steady, the pain in her abdomen almost blinding her as she aimed the gun at Tamara.

" It's over, " Emma gasped, her hands shaking.

Tamara reached into her pocket, " No it's not. "

Emma watched as she threw one of the magic beans on the floor. As soon as the bean settled, a swirling green light radiated from it, opening a portal at her feet. She looked at Neal, who had managed to get Baelfire on his back and was tending to his wound, probably the only thing he could do since he couldn't stand.

Emma looked around for something to grab onto, finding a pipe over her head. She grabbed onto it, still feeling the pull of the portal. The pipe bent with her weight, dangling her dangerously close to the portal as it grew. Tamara scrambled to her feet, backing out of the hallway. " Bye, " She panted then took off in a dead sprint.

" Oh damn! " Emma heard Neal say and looked down in time to see Baelfire had been sucked into the portal. Neal struggled to hold onto him but Emma knew he couldn't hold him for long. It was like time slowed as Neal lost his grasp on Baelfire and he vanished. " BAE! NO! "

" NEAL! " Emma cried as she felt her grip on the pipe slipping.

Neal forced himself to his feet, focusing his attention on her as he called her name. She lost her grip on the pipe, falling into his arm as he gasped, " I got you. "

Emma pushed him back, looking at his side. His shirt was soaked with blood and it looked like he was still bleeding. " We got to get you to the hospital. "

A second later, the floorboards beneath them cracked, causing Neal to fall into the portal as Emma barely hung on to the remaining floor. Before he completely slipped away, Emma grabbed his hand and did her best to hold on to him. " Neal! " She shouted.

" Emma! " He shouted back. " You can't hold both of us! "

Emma knew that was true, the pain in her body making it hard to keep her grip on him. Her stomach felt like it was on fire and her shoulders still stung though her healing factor had kicked in. For a split second, she wondered if it was strong enough to save her babies or if she was strong enough to save Neal. " I'm not letting go of you! " Emma said then grunted in pain as she tried to pull him out of the swirling vortex.

" You have to, " Neal said.

" No! " Emma shouted. " You're shot! If you fall through that portal, you'll die no matter what world you land in! "

" No... But Emma... Henry needs you, " Neal voice trembled like he was getting weak. Emma wasn't surprised, knowing he had to be in a lot of pain and losing strength because of the blood he had lost. " He can't lose both of us. Don't make him grow up like we did. "

Emma felt tears come to her eyes, her voice cracking as she said, " Then don't let go... I need you... "

Neal looked surprised at the words then said, " Emma... I still love you. "

Emma blinked at the words, knowing they were true by the way Neal looked at her. She opened her mouth to speak but Neal lost his grip, tumbling into the portal before she could say anything to him. " NO! " Emma cried as he vanished.

The light in the portal started to grow dim then it closed up, leaving her alone in the dark, cold hallway. Her strength faded as she lay down on the floor, crying and clutching her stomach...


	21. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part Twenty-One

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part Twenty-One

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(Shortish chapter. Adding some time so the beginning of the next chapter takes place during daylight.)

Mary-Margret's hands shook so bad as she unlocked the apartment door, she had to use both hands to turn the key. She glanced over her shoulder to see David coming up the stairs. He carried Regina's limp body, the way she lay in his arms scaring her. She hadn't moved at all since they had released her from her bonds at the cannery and Mary-Margret was certain she was either dead or close to it.

Mary pushed the door open and stepped aside as David carried Regina into the apartment. " Put her in the bedroom, " She called after him as she closed the door.

" On it, " David panted as he strode through the living room. He was breathing a bit heavy because of the effort it took to carry Regina upstairs. She didn't weigh that much but the fact she was dead weight made it take more effort on David's part.

Mary-Margret followed him, getting to the bedroom in time to see him put Regina down on the bed. He made sure her head was propped up and her limbs were straight before turning to Mary-Margret. He took a few deep breaths then said, " Stay here. I'll go get Mother Superior. "

" Right, " Mary-Margret nodded as she unbuttoned her coat. It was a task with the way her hands still shook but she managed to do it. She slipped out of it, holding it out to David. He nodded and took it without a word before heading back to the door.

She went to the bed and looked down at Regina, not sure where to start. She looked uncomfortable with her arms at her sides so Mary-Margret put them on her waist. She knew it was a mistake the moment the finished, the change in position making Regina look dead. For a brief moment, she wondered if they would all be better off if she was indeed dead.

Regina had caused her so many problems since coming into her life. She had tried to kill her on several occasions and still held a grudge against her. It would have been so easy to just leave her and let nature take its course but she knew she couldn't do that.

If she let her die, it would darken her heart more. It would leave Henry devastated and there was a good chance he would never forgive her for not doing everything she could. No, she had to save Regina in spite of everything she had done. She owed it to her after taking her mother's life... She owed it to Regina.

Mary-Margret placed two fingers on her throat, finding she had a weak heartbeat. She was shocked at how cold Regina's skin was, knowing she had been quite exposed in the damp and freezing basement. All she wore was a red silk blouse and black knee-length skirt. She looked around the room, looking for a warm blanket to put over her.

She spotted one, going to it and picking it up. She walked back to the bed and spread it over Regina, tucking it around her to conserve as much of her heat as she could. She then recalled there was a hot water bottle in the bathroom and decided to go get it. She hurried up the stairs, going to the towel cabinet once she reached the bathroom.

After a moment, she found what she was looking for. She turned to the sink, turning on the hot tap and waiting for the water to warm up. As she waited, she looked up into the mirror. She could see the worry on her own face, shocked by the fear in her own eyes.

She looked away, ~Focus... Focus... Focus... ~ She told herself. She could feel the steam from the sink on her skin so she put the water bottle under the tap, filling it.

Once it was full, she turned off the water and plugged the bottle. She took it back downstairs and to the bedroom. She slipped it under the blanket and under her folded hands. If she could get her core temperature up, it would help the rest of her body get warm as well.

She exhaled heavily once she had the blanket back in place, unable to think of anything else to do but wait. She looked at the clock on the wall, seeing it had been thirty minutes since they had saved Regina... And thirty minutes since they had last heard from Emma. The last thing she knew, Emma had been somewhere in the building with Baelfire and Neal but not quite sure where. She looked at the phone next to the bed, deciding to call her.

She picked up the receiver and dialed Emma's number. She listened as it rang and rang before going to voice mail. She hung up and tried again, getting the same result. She hung up, wondering if Emma had to chase Greg.

She closed her eyes and picked up the phone again, hitting the redial button. When the call went to voice mail again, she took a deep breath. After the line beeped, she tried to keep her voice steady as she said, " Emma... Please call me when you get this. Regina's safe but she's not out of the woods yet. I need to know you and the babies are okay. Please call me. "

She then slowly hung up the phone, tears slipping down her cheeks as she closed her eyes...

* * *

_Emma lay on the cold, wet ground, realizing she was in the woods from her dream world. It was damp and cold, her body still wracked with pain. ~Please... Please... Please... ~ it was like a broken record in her mind as she begged her power to help her. ~Work... Damn you... WORK! ~_

_There was a faint crunching of leaves that slowly got louder. A few moments later, it came very close to her then stopped. She could feel a presence but was unable to open her eyes. " Oh dearie, dearie, dear... " The high pitched childlike voice made her catch her breath. " What do we have here? "_

"  _Rumplestiltskin... " Emma whispered._

"  _Indeed, " He replied._

"  _I need your help, " Emma whispered. Her throat felt tight and talking made it hurt, adding to the pain she already felt._

"  _MY help? " He asked like it was a preposterous request. " Whatever could I help YOU with? "_

_Emma forced her eyes open, " I'm hurt and I don't think my power is strong enough to heal me. "_

"  _But dearie... It is, " Rumplestiltskin said._

_Emma glared, " Then why won't it work?! "_

"  _Because you're thinking again! " He replied sharply. " What is it you were told? "_

_Emma closed her eyes. She thought back to when she cast the protection spell over the shop and how he told her how to cast the spell. He said it had nothing to do with thinking and everything to do with what she wanted to protect. At that time, it had been keeping Cora from killing everyone she loved... Including him._

_Now, she wanted to heal herself so she did not lose their babies. She wanted to survive and save Storybrooke from whatever Greg and Tamara had come to do and she wanted to protect her family, just like she had before. " Well, dearie? What's the answer? " Rumplestiltskin's tone prodded her._

_She sighed, " That I need to feel it... It's about emotion. I need to think about what I want to protect... To save. "_

_He laughed, " Precisely! Now, FEEL your emotions. Shut your mind out and let that heart of yours... That heart made from True Love... Let it take over... "_

_Emma tried to do what he said but all she could think about was losing the babies and possibly her own life. Rumplestiltskin tutted her, " You're not doing it right! You're still thinking! YOU NEED TO FEEL! "_

_Emma growled, " I'm trying! "_

"  _Not hard enough! " Rumplestiltskin growled back. There was a dull thud next to her, like he had dropped to his knees. She startled when he touched her stomach, pressing his hand firmly down on it. " How badly do you want to save your children? "_

"  _Worse than you can imagine! " Emma ground out. " I don't know if I can go on if I lose them. "_

"  _Then FEEL it! " He said. " Feel it like you did when you healed yourself before... When that doctor tried to take them. "_

_Emma closed her eyes as tight as she could, remembering how panicked she was when Doctor Hargreaves came at her with the syringe. As she did, she could feel a dull warmth in her belly. Rumplestiltskin rubbed her stomach, " That's right... Keep going... Now you're FEELING it. "_

_The heat grew until Emma felt like her body was going to catch fire, the energy obliterating the cold that surrounded her. Her shoulders no longer hurt and the pain in her stomach slowly vanished. After a long time, the heat faded and she could feel the surrounding dampness again. She exhaled, her muscles relaxing._

_As she sank into the ground, she realized something was missing. She could no longer feel Rumplestiltskin's presence. She opened her eyes, finding he was gone. She pushed herself up on her arms, " Rumplestiltskin? " She called quietly. She felt panicked, shouting for him but he still did not answer._

_She brought her right hand up, placing it on her belly. Her heart stopped when she felt it was flat, the slight bump that was there gone. ~My babies... ~ She thought. She looked around again, still not able to see Rumplestiltskin._

_In the distance, she heard squeaking... Like rusty hinges. She gingerly got to her feet, taking a few tentative steps as she got her balance. She followed the sound through the trees until she reached a sprawling estate. Her breath caught in her throat, knowing who the estate belonged to._

_She felt a surge of energy as she neared the gates, walking as fast as her bare feet could carry her. She looked down, the familiar white gown greeting her sight. She then looked forward as she passed through the neglected gardens that surrounded the huge castle. She reached the front doors, pushing them open._

_She froze in the foyer, the squeaking joined by the sound of babies gurgling and cooing. Something else reached her ears, a melodic humming. As she listened, she could tell it was a lullaby. She followed the gentle tune to the large room she had found Rumplestiltskin in._

_She shoved the doors open, finding him next to the spinning wheel with his back to the room. Since he wasn't in front of the wheel, she knew the squeaking was coming from something else. Emma's curiosity pushed her forward until she could see the source of the noise. In front of Rumplestiltskin sat a cradle and he was gently rocking it as he hummed to what was inside._

_Emma tiptoed closer, gasping when she saw two tiny forms tucked inside. They babbled at Rumplestiltskin, their tiny hands reaching for him. She couldn't see their faces though, Rumplestiltskin head blocking them from her sight. He stopped humming and said, " Oh look, girls. Mommy is here. "_

_There were some very enthusiastic babbling and happy sounds from the crib. " Oh my, my. Is that so? " He asked. He then turned his head and smiled at her, " Come closer. They want to see you. "_

_Emma blinked, " I can see them? My last dream... "_

"  _Come, come. You'll be waking up soon. Don't you want to see them before you go? " Rumplestiltskin cut her off. His smile became tender, " Don't you want to see what you've saved? "_

_Emma nodded, stepping closer. She covered her mouth with her hand when she saw them. They were a perfect balance of her and Mr. Gold with clear bright blue-green eyes that sparkled with happiness. Their hair was fine and dark blonde, almost the same shade as their father's._

_They both squealed with delight when they saw her, reaching for her. They wiggled and squirmed, kicking their feet under the blanket that covered them. Rumplestiltskin reached up, placing his hand on the small of Emma's back and urged her closer to the cradle. " Don't be afraid, " He said tenderly._

_She moved closer, reaching down to touch them with her trembling hand. She brushed her hand across one's cheek then reached for the other as they grasped at her fingers. Her heart swelled with joy at the feel of their soft skin and she choked on a happy sob. She looked at Rumplestiltskin, finding he had his lips quirked up in a tender smile._

"  _They're beautiful... " She whispered._

"  _Like their mother, " He said quietly._

_Emma looked at the babies again, " What are we going to name them? "_

_Before Rumplestiltskin could answer, the dream world fell away. She could do nothing but watch helplessly as the castle and everything in it vanished like a sandcastle at high tide..._

Emma sat up with a start, looking around to find she was still in the abandoned cannery building. As she looked around, everything that had happened came rushing back to her. Neal and Baelfire were gone, possibly dead and Tamara had run away. There was no doubt Greg Mendel had escaped too.

She summoned up her strength and got to her feet, feeling like she had run a marathon. Though she was healed, it had drained her energy and all she wanted to do was sleep. She knew she would eventually have to learn how to use her power without wiping herself out but that would have wait. She had to get back home and tell Mary-Margret and David what happened. She also needed to find out if Regina was okay...

* * *

" She's upstairs, " David said as he got out of the truck. Mother Superior was getting on the passenger side. He walked over to her, " Hopefully, we're not too late. "

" I don't understand, " Mother Superior said as she followed David up the path. " Why did Regina use her power to save herself? "

" I don't know, " David said. " Mary-Margret said she was powerless. I think Greg did something to disable her power. "

" Oh my, " Mother Superior gasped as David got the door and ushered her inside the apartment building. " I wonder what? "

" Me too, " David said as he followed her. They quickly climbed the stairs to the apartment, David knocking on the door when they reached it. He could hear Mary-Margret rushing to the door and waited as she opened it. " Any change? "

Mary-Margret shook her head, " No. She still unconscious. I've tried to get her warmed up but she's still pretty bad. "

" Let me have a look, " Mother Superior said as she stepped forward. " I don't know if I can help but I will try. "

Mary-Margret nodded and walked to the bed, pulling the blanket that covered Regina back. She then took the hot water bottle she had placed on Regina. She stepped back, Mother Superior stepping forward. She looked at her closely, stopping at a leather cuff on Regina's left wrist.

David watched as she lifted her hand and held it over the cuff. Mother Superior frowned and he stepped forward, " What is it? "

" I believe this cuff is what is hindering Regina's powers, " Mother Superior drew her hand back. " I feel a strange energy coming from it. "

" Like magic? " David furrowed his brow.

Mother Superior clasped her right hand to her chest, " Not magic... Something else I've never felt before. "

" Can you get it off? " Mary-Margret asked.

Mother Superior nodded, " I can try. "

" Please? " Mary-Margret pleaded.

Mother Superior reached for Mary-Margret's hands, " I will do everything I am capable of doing. Can I just have a minute to think of what spell I want to try? "

" Sure, " David stepped in, putting his right hand on Mary-Margret's shoulder. He nodded towards the kitchen, " Come on. "

Mary-Margret blinked then nodded, letting him lead her out to the kitchen. When they got there, she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the floor. David reached over and tipped her chin up, " You're really worried, aren't you? "

She closed her eyes, " Yes. What if she dies? "

David was silent. He had pondered the question the entire time to the convent and back. He knew their lives would be easier if she did but letting her just die was the wrong thing to do. They had to do whatever they could to save her because he knew Mary-Margret would be guilt-ridden if they didn't.

" David? " Mary-Margret whispered. " What if she dies? What do we tell Henry? What if he thinks we just... "

" Shh, " David shushed her. " Henry won't think that we just let her die. He knows us better than that. If she really does not survive, we'll tell him the truth... That we did everything we could. "

" But he will be devastated, " Mary-Margret replied. She choked on a sob then took a deep breath, " I don't know if I can stand to see him like that. "

David took his hand from her chin and put it on her shoulder, " Mary-Margret... We're a family. We'll help him get through it. "

" I hope we can, " Mary-Margret whispered.

" I'm ready, " Mother Superior called from the bedroom.

Mary-Margret gasped then pulled away from David, rushing back to the bedroom. " Can you save her? "

Mother Superior nodded, " I can make the cuff disappear. After that, Regina's power will return. "

Mary-Margret grabbed Mother Superior's hands, " Then let's do it. Save her. "

Mother Superior nodded, gently pulling her hands out of Mary-Margret's. She reached into her cape and pulled out her wand. She closed her eyes, gathering her concentration before waving the wand over her slowly as a gentle tinkling filled the room. The cuff vanished and Mother Superior let her hands fall to her sides, " Now the cuff is off, she's gonna be okay... Given time and rest, her magic will return. "

The front door of the apartment opened, drawing everyone's attention to it. David gasped, the state Emma was in shocking him. She walked into the apartment like it was all she could do to move. She was pale, her hair messy and sticking to her forehead like she had been sweating.

She looked like she had done something extremely strenuous and would drop at any second. David rushed to her, " What happened? " He asked. He then noticed she looked like she had been crying.

He reached for her, " What is it? "

" Where's Neal? " Mary-Margret asked. " And Baelfire? "

Emma turned her eyes up to him then looked at Mary-Margret. She took a shaky breath, " They're gone. Both of them. She killed them. "

David let his hand fall to his side, " What? Who? "

" Tamara, " Emma whispered. " She shot them... We tried to stop her... We couldn't... "

David rushed forward when Emma faltered, swaying like she was going to fall to the floor. He put his arm around her and urged her to the stairs.

Mother Superior came out of the bedroom, " I had better leave. I know how I affect her. "

" Thanks, Blue, " David said as she rushed past. " We'll call you if we need anything else. "

Mother Superior nodded and left the apartment. David finished walking Emma to the stairs, supporting most of her weight as he did. They sat down and he put his arm around her to help her stay sitting up. " She had a bean... She opened a portal, " Emma continued.

" A portal? " David blinked.

Emma didn't look at him, " They fell in. They were both badly hurt. There's no way they'll survive. "

There was a weak groan from the bedroom, Mary-Margret looking to see why. She turned back to him, " Regina's waking up. "

" Go to her, " David said. " I'll take care of Emma. "

Mary-Margret nodded then walked away, going to the kitchen. She got a bowl and filled it with warm water. David turned his attention back to Emma, " What else happened? "

" Tamara and I fought... I almost lost the babies... " Emma whispered.

" Oh my God, Emma... " David whispered. " Are you okay now? "

Emma still stared straight ahead, " I'm okay. I... I healed myself and them. I... Just couldn't help Neal or Baelfire. "

David rubbed her arm and pulled her closer, " Emma... I'm so sorry. "

" How... " Emma started. " How am I going to tell Henry? Tell Gold? "

David tried to think of something to say but couldn't. He sighed before pressing his lips to the side of her head, kissing her for a long moment. When he stopped, he pulled her closer and she put her head on his shoulder. She sighed, " I need to go lay down... Just for a few minutes. "

" I'll help you to bed, " David said quietly. Emma moved to stand up, David holding on to her as she did. They then turned and headed upstairs...

* * *

Mary-Margret dabbed at the sweat on Regina's brow, cleaning it away as she stirred. It looked like she was going to wake up and Mary-Margret didn't want her to do so alone. She was worried about Emma but David was handling it. She knew she wasn't strong enough to, not after finding out about what Tamara had done.

She could only imagine what Emma was going through, losing the father of her first-born son. She could tell Emma still had feelings for the man and knew she was absolutely gutted. What made it worse was the fact she would have to tell Henry. He had been so happy to have his dad around and now he had lost him.

Mary-Margret sighed, hearing footsteps behind her. She knew it was David because she had heard Emma say she needed to lay down. He had taken her upstairs a good half-hour before, probably sitting with her until she fell asleep. Emma needed rest... That much was obvious.

Before she could turn to him and ask about Emma, Regina groaned and her eyes fluttered open. She immediately furrowed her brow when she saw her, " You saved me? " Regina's voice was raspy, probably from all the screaming she had done while being tortured.

" Yes, " Mary-Margret said.

" You really think we would let you die? " David added. " Despite our differences, we're family. "

" Where are they? " Regina whispered without looking at them. " Where are Greg and Tamara? "

Mary-Margret looked up at David. He had talked to Emma more than she had. He inhaled deeply, " They got away. "

Regina exhaled heavily, " So they still have it. "

Mary-Margret blinked. Whatever it was, she could tell it was important by Regina's tone. " Still have what? "

Regina closed her eyes, " A trigger... "

" A trigger? " David repeated as Mary-Margret got to her feet.

Regina narrowed her eyes like she did not like to be interrupted. She pushed her hair out of her face, " That will destroy Storybrooke. "

" No, " Mary-Margret gasped.

" I had a fail-safe built into the curse, " Regina said.

" Then why exactly were you carrying it around? " Mary-Margret asked but she had a good idea of why Regina had it.

" She was going to destroy us, Mary-Margret, " David said.

Regina glared at him, " I was going to use the beans to take Henry back to The Enchanted Forest. "

Mary-Margret felt her anger surge, " And in the process, kill us all. "

" You want to discuss justification? " Regina hissed. " You were going to abandon  _me_. "

Mary-Margret was shocked. She recalled discussing it with David on the pier but she thought they had been alone. Apparently, they weren't. Regina continued as she lifted her head up from the pillow, " Or shall we discuss the more pressing issue which is that I no longer control the trigger. "

" And Greg and Tamara do, " David said quietly.

" Yes, " Regina said. " They STOLE it, just like they stole the beans. "

" So they could literally trigger the fail-safe and then get out of here before Storybrooke is destroyed? " David said.

" Precisely, " Regina said.

Mary-Margret looked at David then at her, " What will it take to set it off? "

Regina closed her eyes, " A hit from a dwarf's axe "

" Do they know this? " David asked.

Regina opened her eyes, " We better hope they don't. "

David got out his cell phone and Mary-Margret looked at him, " What are you doing? "

" Calling the dwarves. I'm going to have them keep guard over the mines tonight. It's dark out there and I have no clue where to look for Greg and Tamara. If we can keep the mine safe tonight, we can look for them in the morning, " David said as he dialed.

Regina frowned, " Whoever they work for knows more than we realize. "

David looked at her as he put the phone to his ear, " But they don't know us. "


	22. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part Twenty-Two

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part Twenty-Two

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

" Mary-Margret, " The raspy whisper brought her out of her slumber. She blinked and looked around, realizing she had fallen asleep while keeping watch over Regina. She looked out the window to see the sky was changing color, letting her know the sun was starting to rise.

" Mary-Margret... " Regina rasped again.

Mary-Margret got out of the chair she had been sitting in. Though it was close to the bed, she still wanted to get closer so Regina didn't have to strain her voice. " What is it? " She asked quietly.

Regina frowned deeply, " I need to go to the bathroom. "

" Oh, " Mary-Margret said. " Let me help you up. "

" Do I have a choice? " Regina said as Mary-Margret helped her sit up.

" No, I guess not, " Mary-Margret replied quietly. She remembered another time when she had helped Regina though she didn't know it was her until much later. At the time, she thought she was helping a wounded villager that the Queen's guard had attacked unjustly. She had been fooled though, the wounded villager turning out to be Regina under a spell that changed her appearance.

She had almost killed her that day but something held her back and she let Regina flee into the forest after unsuccessfully calling for Rumplestiltskin. It would have been one of many tries to kill Regina but she just couldn't bring herself to it, knowing deep inside that Regina still had some good inside of her. She let Regina get her balance then asked, " Ready? "

" Yes, " Regina said. " We had better hurry. "

Mary-Margret nodded, supporting Regina as she swung her legs out of the bed and put her feet on the floor. " On three, " She said quietly. " One... "

" Two, " Mary-Margret breathed.

" Three, " Regina said then grunted as she got to her feet.

Mary-Margret clung close, supporting her as she took shaky steps out of the bedroom. David shot to his feet from where he was sitting at the bar. Mary-Margret could see his phone on the counter alongside the land line. " Do you need a hand? " He reached for Regina.

" I got it, " Mary-Margret said. " Any news? "

" I have patrols everywhere and the dwarves are guarding the mine entrance, " David started.

" Can this wait? " Regina said sharply. " I'm sure you don't want a mess on the floor. "

David blinked, " Yeah... I can tell you when you come back down. "

" Thank you, " Regina said.

" Come on, " Mary-Margret said as she steered Regina towards the stairs.

Regina frowned, " You don't have a downstairs bathroom? "

" No, " Mary-Margret replied. " Sorry. "

" Fine, " Regina said. They walked up the stairs, Regina stopping at the top and staring into Emma's bedroom. Mary-Margret followed her gaze, finding Emma was still resting after what had happened.

" Is something wrong? " Mary-Margret asked.

" I thought she'd be out looking for Greg and Tamara, " Regina said. She looked back towards the first floor, " And where's my son? "

" He's staying with Granny, " Mary-Margret said. " He's safe. "

" He better be, " Regina said lowly. She looked at Emma again. " But why isn't she out there? "

Mary-Margret closed her eyes, " I'll explain after you go to the bathroom, okay? It's a long story. "

Regina curled the corner of her lips, " It had better be good. "

Mary-Margret did not reply as Regina pulled away from her, going into the bathroom and closing the door. The space was small enough, she would be able to support herself to get around and do what she needed to do. After several long moments, Mary-Margret heard Regina finishing up. A moment after she turned the sink tap off, she opened the door.

" Better? " Mary-Margret asked.

" Yes, " Regina said and nudged her aside. She headed for Emma's bed, Mary-Margret following her. " Now, tell me why she's here. "

" Because she found where you were being held, " Mary-Margret said. " She figured it out and we came to help. "

Regina looked at her, " But what happened? "

Mary-Margret took a deep breath, " We split up. David and I found you being tortured by Greg. "

" And he got away, " Regina said sourly. She pointed at Emma, " Did he run into her? "

Mary-Margret shook her head, " No. She ran into Tamara. David told me they fought... And Tamara killed Baelfire and Neal. "

Regina looked shocked, " Rumple's son is dead? "

Mary-Margret nodded, " Yes. Tamara shot him... And Henry's father. "

" I take it they don't know, " Regina said. " Henry or Rumple? "

" No, " Mary-Margret shook her head. " We haven't told them yet. Henry will be devastated. "

Regina nodded, " Yes. He will. So will Rumple. "

" I know he will be too, " Mary-Margret said quietly.

" Perhaps you  _should_  tell Rumple, " Regina said. " He will find and kill Tamara when he finds out. "

" That's what David and I are afraid of, " Mary-Margret replied.

Regina looked at Emma, " You don't want him to do that for her sake... Am I right? "

" He's trying, " Mary-Margret said quietly. " He wants to be a better person and if he can do it... "

" You think I can too, " Regina breathed. There was a long silence before Regina looked at Mary-Margret, " You said they fought. Is she still... "

Mary-Margret nodded, glad Regina had changed the subject back to Emma. It was always hard to discuss Regina being good, especially with her. " Yes. She used her power to save them. "

" Them? " Regina asked.

Mary-Margret inhaled sharply. She was apparently unaware that Emma was carrying two babies. She closed her eyes and sighed, " She's having twins. "

" Oh, " Regina said flatly. " I should have expected that considering David was a twin. "

" He was, " Mary-Margret said, not sure what else to say. She then looked at Regina, " I think that's why she's so wiped out. She used every last bit of her power to heal herself and them. I even had to come up here to take her clothes off and clean her up because she passed out as soon as she reached the bed. "

Regina nodded, " It appears that it did wipe her out. It also appears that she hasn't learned how to balance her power out so it doesn't drain her physical strength. "

" She really hasn't had time to learn how to use it, " Mary-Margret said. " Too much has been going on. "

" So she's still basically useless, " Regina said sourly.

Mary-Margret gasped, shocked Regina would say such a thing. She sputtered, " Useless? She SAVED you! "

Regina narrowed her eyes, " That took her brain and her body. It had nothing to do with magic. If she's going to be The Savior, she needs to learn how to use that power or it will kill her. "

" She will learn, " Mary-Margret said firmly. She then motioned to the door, " Let's discuss this downstairs. She needs her rest. "

" As do I, " Regina said.

Mary-Margret gently took her arm as they turned back to the stairs. She had expected Regina to shrug her off but she didn't. They went back downstairs slowly, Regina gripping the handrail tightly. When they reached the bottom floor, Mary-Margret steered her towards the bedroom but she balked. " What's wrong? " Mary-Margret asked.

Regina looked at David, " I need to know what you're doing to stop Tamara , Hook and Greg. "

David blinked and gasped, " HOOK is with them? "

Regina nodded, " I'm not proud of it but it was how they caught me. Hook came to me, telling me he was on my side but he was working for them all along. "

" But what could they be offering him? " David asked.

" A chance at killing Rumplestiltskin, " Regina said. She shrugged, " Of course, there's no chance of that without the dagger but Hook knows about it and has probably told them about it as well. "

" He's not going to let it fall into the wrong hands again, " David said. " He's probably keeping it somewhere no one will think of. "

" Perhaps, " Regina said. " But enough of talking about that. I need to know what you're doing to catch them. "

David looked at Mary-Margret, " I told you before you went upstairs. "

" But what else? " Regina pulled away from Mary-Margret and headed for the kitchen table. She pulled out a chair and sat down.

David looked at Mary then at Regina as he walked to her, " Uh, nothing yet. Like I said, I have patrols all over town and the dwarves are protecting the mine entrance. "

" ALL of them? " Regina arched an eyebrow.

" We only opened one, " David said. " The rest are boarded up. "

" What about the one by the river? Is it protected? " Regina leaned closer.

David blinked, " There's one by the river? "

" By the toll bridge, " Regina replied. " The one that... Sidney used when he kidnapped Kathryn. "

Mary-Margret's blood ran cold. She remembered it after Regina mentioned it. Emma had told her about it after she had gone to the river to see if Mr. Gold was lying about his involvement in Kathryn's kidnapping. She found out he wasn't and felt she had to apologize to him.

She also knew what that apology had led to. David looked at her like he was waiting for her to say something. She could tell he could see she was thinking. " Oh no. I forgot about that one. "

David walked back to the bar snatched up his phone, " I need to move some patrols over there. "

" If it's not too late, " Regina said. " There's no telling how well they know this town. "

Mary-Margret looked at David, " Did you ever see the list that Henry made for Neal? "

" A list? " Regina asked sharply. " What kind of list? "

Mary-Margret stammered, " A list of places Henry liked to go. He made it so he could tell his father about his life here and the things he liked. "

" Was the toll bridge on that list? " Regina looked at her, her eyes piercing.

Mary-Margret shook her head, " I don't know. "

" And did he ever GIVE Neal that list? " Regina sat back.

" I think so, " Mary-Margret said quietly. " Emma said Tamara had the list of everyone's real identities. "

Regina threw her hands up in the air, " Then she could have the other list too. "

" Then let me make this call, " David said and started dialing...

* * *

Mr. Gold startled up from the bed when he heard Belle knocking on the upstairs door. He hadn't been upstairs since his failed attempt at giving her the potion. It seemed he could do nothing to make her remember. He was almost tempted to turn her loose and let whatever happened happen but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

On one hand, her story was just that with no evidence. On the other, he knew Emma and David would most likely investigate. If they did that then they would discover Rick was missing. He didn't know about Emma but he knew it would be more than enough to raise David's suspicions.

David had seen Rick talking to Belle at The Rabbit Hole and how he had reacted to it. Knowing David, he would jump to the conclusion that Rick had met some unsavory end at his hands. He couldn't have that though, not when he was just starting to gain the prince's trust. Belle knocked again, this time harder.

" Coming! " Mr. Gold called as he stood up and grabbed his cane. He walked to the bottom of the staircase, taking a deep breath before climbing them. He reached the door but did not open it, " What is it? "

" I... " Belle started then paused for a moment. She sighed, " I think I remember. "

" Remember what? " Mr. Gold asked as he moved towards where she stood by the bed.

" About us, " Belle replied.

Mr. Gold blinked as his heart jumped. " What? " He breathed.

" I remember us, " Belle said.

Mr. Gold lifted his left hand, waving it over the knob. The lock clicked open and he opened the door. " Tell me what you remember. "

She walked towards him, " That I loved you... I really, really loved you. "

Mr. Gold stared at her, wondering if she had swallowed a bit of the potion before she had spit out. The tenderness in her eyes reminded him of the way she had looked at him after they had been reunited. It was the same look that made him feel guilt over not telling her about Emma. He could tell she still loved him though his feelings had changed.

" I created goodness in you when you thought there wasn't any, " She continued. Her eyes then became sad, " But you were scared to love me because you were afraid to change. "

" Belle, " Mr. Gold whispered. " Oh Belle... "

She gasped as he moved forward and wrapped his left arm around her, pulling her to him. She slipped her arms around him, holding him gently. " Now can I go? I promise not to tell anyone what I saw. "

Mr. Gold furrowed his brow. The potion he had made for her was supposed to erase all the memories she had made as Lacey. He then considered how much she had taken. It was possible it had a different effect since she had so little.

" Well? " Belle prodded.

Mr. Gold pulled back, " You have to do something before I let you go. "

" Anything, " Belle replied.

Mr. Gold looked into her eyes, " Say my name. "

She blinked, " Why... It's Mr. Gold. "

He frowned, " No. My real name. "

Belle frowned, " I... I'm sorry... "

" For what? " Mr. Gold asked. He closed his eyes, " You don't remember. "

" Not for that. This, " Belle whispered. With one quick motion, she took her right arm from him. Before he could react, she slammed something heavy into the side of his head. She let him go, sending him falling to the floor.

He grit his teeth from the pain. He could tell he was bleeding but she hadn't hit him hard enough to knock him out. He forced himself up on his arms, listening as she ran out of the room. He scrambled for his cane, grabbing it as he reached for the bed to use for leverage.

His right leg protested as he got to his feet. He took out a handkerchief from his waistcoat, wiping away the blood that had trickled down the side of his face. He then walked to the door that led downstairs. The shop was locked up tight with magic, the only person able to open it being himself.

He moved down the steps, listening as Belle frantically ran around. He was pretty sure she was trying every window or door she could find. She let out a frustrated cry, her departing footfalls telling him she was heading to the front room of the shop. He moved towards it, pushing the curtain aside in time to see her going to the front door.

" BELLE! " He said sharply. " STOP! "

" My name isn't Belle! " She said as she tried to open the door. She tugged and pulled but she couldn't get it to budge.

" So everything you just said was a lie? " Mr. Gold walked out into the shop slowly. He had to be on his guard because Lacey had proven herself to be unpredictable. With her back to him, there was no telling if she had gathered up a weapon to use against him.

" I had to, " Belle said. " It was the only way I could think of so I could get away from you. "

" But you're not getting away, " Mr. Gold said as he stopped a few feet from her. " Not until you truly remember me. "

" I never will, " Belle turned to him. " I never will because I never knew you! Even if I did, I'm sure I hated you! "

Mr. Gold felt like he had been slapped across the face by her words. She rattled the doorknob and banged on the door. He slowly lifted his hand and closed his eyes. He cast a sleep spell on her, making her crumple to the floor...

* * *

" It's getting light out, " Hook looked over his shoulder at Tamara and Greg. They had taken refuge in a remote place away from the cannery, hoping not to be found. That was under what appeared t be a bridge. " We'll be able to move now. "

" But move where? " Greg asked. " They've been hunting us like dogs all night. "

Hook motioned across the river, " Perhaps in those woods over there? "

" No, " Tamara replied. She pulled out the pouch that held the trigger. " We were told to activate this. We NEED to get into the mine and do just that. We don't want to anger The Home Office. "

" But we have to find a way to distract the guards at the mine in order to get in, " Greg said.

Hook blocked out the bickering behind him and stared across the water. As he stared, something in the distance caught his eye. It could have been nothing but he wanted to be sure. He reached into his coat pocket and got out his telescope.

He extended it with a flick of his wrist and put it to his right eye, closing his left. Through the trees, he could see some sort of opening. It could have been a cave but the sight of some old boards made that thought vanish. He smiled, lowering the telescope.

" HOOK! " Tamara said sharply.

He turned his head slowly, " Yes? "

" Didn't you just hear what I asked you? " Tamara sounded annoyed.

He turned around, " No, darling. I was... Busy. "

" I asked if you had any ideas about getting us to the mine, " Tamara said. " Surely you have something up your sleeve. "

" Because I'm a pirate? " Hook arched an eyebrow.

" Because you've been around for a lot longer than us, " Greg stepped forward.

Hook smiled, " I do look good for my age, don't I? "

" Can you help? " Tamara said firmly.

Hook lifted his hook, pointing towards the other side of the river. " I spotted something over there that just might be a worth a look. "

Tamara snatched his telescope out of his hand and put it to her right eye. " I don't see it. "

Hook slipped his hand around her shoulders and pointed with his hook again, " Look carefully. Do you see those boards on that hole in the rock? "

" With the wooden frame, " Tamara said. She gasped quietly, " It's a way into the mines. "

Hook took the telescope from her and let his hand fall away from her shoulder, " Indeed. "

" There's a way in? " Greg asked as he moved to stand next to Tamara.

" Yeah, " Tamara said. She looked at Greg, " Grab your stuff. It's time to go. "

* * *

Emma sat up with a start, looking around her room. She put her hand to her forehead and closed her eyes. Everything after she had woken up in the abandoned warehouse was a blur and wasn't particularly sure she had made it home. She opened her eyes again, finding she was indeed in the apartment.

At that moment, it all came rushing back to her. She remembered stumbling up the stairs and coming into the apartment, her head buzzing painfully because Mother Superior was there. She barely recalled when she had left but the words she said to David on the stairs still rang in her ears.

"  _They're gone. Both of them. She killed them, "_  Over and over again it played in mind along with her staggered account of the events. Everything was foggy after that, really not sure how she even made it to bed. She was certain that David must have helped her though.

She looked down, finding she was just in her underclothes. She was surprised to see she was clean then realized Mary-Margret had probably taken care of her as well. She took a deep breath, throwing the covers off her legs before swinging them out of the bed. She was surprised that she was not sore, her body feeling like the day before had never happened.

She put her feet on the floor and stood up, still not feeling any after effects of her fight. It seemed her power and rest completely healed her. She walked over to her dresser, pulling out a pair of jeans from one of the top drawers. She then went to the wardrobe, pulling out a sweater that closely resembled the one she had worn the day prior.

She went back over to the bed, unfolding the jeans before she put them on. She then pulled the sweater on over her head and fluffed her hair with her fingers. She grabbed a pair of boots, deciding to put them on downstairs. As she neared the staircase, she could hear voices below.

" I'll go home and see what I can get together to help, " Regina said. " We can meet up after you tell Henry and Mr. Gold the news. "

" And where are we going to meet? " David asked.

" You call me when you're done, " Regina replied. " I meet you where ever you want. "

Emma furrowed her brow, the sound of Regina and David making plans making her wonder if she were dreaming. The smell of eggs and bacon told her she wasn't, the sound of Mary-Margret working in the kitchen reaching her ears. " I'll call Granny and tell her we're coming to pick Henry up. "

" Stop doing the dishes and eat something, Mary-Margret. I have a feeling today is going to be a long day, " David said.

Emma walked down the stairs to find Mary-Margret was at the sink, doing just what David had told her to stop doing. Two plates of food sat on the bar, one in Emma's usual spot and the other close to Mary-Margret. She turned off the water and dried her hands with a dish cloth. She threw the cloth down and grabbed a piece of bacon, glancing at the stairs as she took a bite.

She nearly dropped the bacon as she gasped, " Emma! You should have called me to help you. "

Emma waved her hand, " I didn't need help. I'm fine. "

David jumped up from where he sat, rushing to her. " Are you sure? I mean, you looked like death warmed over last night. Come, sit... "

Emma waved him off, " I'm only going to sit down long enough to get my boots on and some breakfast in me. "

" But Emma, " David started.

" I said I'm fine, " She cut him off as she walked over to the couch. She sat down and pulled her boots on quickly before standing up and going to the bar. She shoveled a few bites of eggs into her mouth before she looked at Regina. Emma swallowed, " How are you? "

" Better, " Regina replied. " And yourself? "

Emma nodded, " Good. "

There was an awkward silence as they stared at each other. Emma remembered how the lights had flickered in the abandoned building. Baelfire said it was something drawing all the power out the building. Emma could only imagine what it had been.

She inhaled deeply, " So... What happened? "

Regina blinked then said, " I was tortured by Greg and Tamara. "

" But why? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

Regina frowned, " I'm sorry but we have more pressing matters at hand. Maybe I can tell you once we find them. "

Emma quirked her mouth, " You're right. Mary-Margret? "

Mary-Margret was still behind the bar, " Yes? "

" Call Granny, " Emma said. " We need to get Henry. We need to call Gold too. "

Mary-Margret nodded and reached for the phone...


	23. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part Twenty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Gold goes to the park to talk to Emma, Mary-Margret and David. Hook follows Greg and Tamara through the mine. David takes Mary-Margret and Emma back home after Regina calls them. Mr. Gold finds the dwarves in his shop and finds out Mother Superior has made a breakthrough about a memory cure. Hook and David track down Greg and Tamara.

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part Twenty-Three

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(A/N: I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I am in the midst of writing an original novel that I will publish for the Kindle store as soon as it is finished. If it does well there, I will get it out in paperback as well. Thanks for your patience. This chapter is mostly show again but with my special twists.)

Mr Gold pulled up to the small park that sat along the edge of the water. Mary-Margret had called him and asked him to meet her there. She was vague on the details other than saying it was important. Something about the way she said it told him he indeed needed to go see her.

He called Frederick, asking him to watch the shop while he met with. Belle was still under a sleeping spell but he felt it was just better to have someone there to watch her while he was away. He was pretty certain that Mary-Margret was just going to update him on Regina's condition, something that would only take a few minutes. He shut off the engine and got out of the car.

He slowly made his way up the path that led to the place he had agreed to meet with Mary-Margret. There was a swing and some benches there. He hoped she would not tarry because he was exhausted but would sit down if he had to. As he neared the area, he stopped.

He saw he was not alone, finding that Granny and Henry were already there. Henry was on the swing while Granny watched him. She had a crossbow across her lap, like she was expecting trouble. She turned her head as he got closer, standing like she had heard him approach.

He stayed where he stood, not really in the mood to trade verbal barbs with the old lady. All he really wanted to do was find out why Mary-Margret had called him then leave. He looked towards Henry to see the boy's brow creased with worry as he used the swing. As he stared at him, the seer's words came back to his mind.

“ A boy... A young boy... Will lead you to man...That man will bring him to you. But beware, Rumplestiltskin... For he is more than he appears. He will lead you to what you seek but there will be a price... He will be your undoing, “ Thought it had been years, her voice still rang clear in his ears.

What still puzzled him was if the seer had meant Henry or if she had meant Neal would be his undoing. She had died before she could make it clear. He had thought about it after returning to Storybrooke but still had not figured out the answer. Whether it was Neal or Henry, it would still affect his relationship with Emma.

He also couldn't risk killing one or the other and being wrong. It made him wonder if the seer had been vague in order to keep him from thwarting his fate. It was very frustrating but he was determined to figure the riddle out. His fate depended on it.

He startled at the sound of a car door slamming, looking past the benches and swing to see David's truck. Emma, Mary-Margret and he were exiting it, walking quickly to get to Henry and him. David saw him and blinked, “ Gold. You're already here. “

“ I have been for only a few minutes, “ He said as he moved towards David. “ Why have you called me out so early? “

Mary-Margret turned to Emma and quietly said, “ Emma, it's okay. Why don't you go talk to Henry? We'll handle this. “

Emma nodded and walked towards Henry slowly. Her body language and slow trod spoke volumes to him. It was like she was about to deliver some very bad news. She must have realized it too, switching to a more normal walk as she waved at Granny and greeted Henry.

For second, Mr. Gold wondered if something had happened to Regina. Once Emma was with Henry, Mary-Margret turned back to him. “ Mr. Gold... We have news we need to share with you and it's not good. “

“ If it's about Regina, I'm not interested, “ Mr. Gold put his hand up. If Regina had finally met her demise, he did not care. She had it coming to her, her time to pay the price of magic long since due. He moved to go to Emma but stopped when David spoke.

“ It's about your son, “ He said.

Mr. Gold stopped but did not turn to look at David. “ Yeah? What about him “

“ Tamara shot him, “ David said.

Mr. Gold turned to face him, unsure that he had heard him correctly. The sad looks on their faces told him there was more bad news than that. “ What? “ He whispered, almost scared to hear the rest of the news.

“ He went with Neal and Emma to help find Regina and... Well, “ David looked at the ground. “ She also shot Neal and beat Emma up pretty bad. “

“ How bad? “ Mr. Gold felt a sinking feeling like things were about to get worse.

“ She almost lost the babies, “ Mary-Margret said. “ But her magic saved her... She couldn't save Neal or Baelfire though. “

“ Bae's dead? “ Mr. Gold asked.  He stammered, “ Where is his body? I have to see him. “

“ Tamara used a bean to open a portal. He and Neal fell in. They were badly hurt. Baelfire was unconscious and Neal was too weak to do anything, “ David said. “ Emma did everything she could but... It wasn't enough. “

“ I'm sorry but he's gone, “ He finished.

Mr. Gold stumbled backwards as he gasped, unable to think. His world felt like it was crumbling around him and there was nothing he could do to stop it. “ Bae wasn't supposed to die, “ He whispered. Nothing in any of his visions had foretold of his own son's death.

He looked to Emma and Henry to see the boy clinging to her. Tears poured down his face, the news Emma had given him affecting him. He started to tremble, unsure of how long he could fight off his own tears. He had worked so long to get his son back only to lose him before they had made amends.

David inhaled deeply then said, “ Greg and Tamara... They took something from Regina... A magical trigger. A fail safe built into the curse that can destroy Storybrooke. “

“ If they activate it, it's a self-destruct, “ Mary-Margret said. “ Everyone not born in this world will die. “

“ I know this is hard but we need your help, “ David took a step towards him.

Mr. Gold looked at them and shook his head. If Neal were dead, that meant Henry would be his undoing. He knew he couldn't kill the boy because he would lose Emma if he did. He preferred to die than lose any more than he already had.

“ No, “ He finally whispered.

He walked away but David followed him, “ They killed your son in cold blood and you don't want to stop them? “

Mr. Gold turned to David, “ They didn't kill my son. I did. “

Mary-Margret gasped and David looked puzzled. He took a deep breath, “ I brought magic to this world to find Bae... And now he's dead. Magic always has a price and this... This is it. But I'm prepared to pay it. “

“ But... “ Mary-Margret moved forward. “ We'll die... You'll die. “

Mr. Gold nodded, “ No... I've made my peace with that. “

“ And Emma? Are you okay with Emma dying too? “ Mary-Margret pointed out.  " The babies? "

“ Perhaps it is her fate, “ He said quietly. “ Perhaps it wasn't meant to be after all and we've fought for nothing. “

Mary-Margret was shocked by his words. He couldn't bear to look at her so he turned and walked away. He was sadly relieved that they did not follow him. He made it back to his car, his hand shaking as he opened the driver's side door and climbed inside...

* * *

 

Hook walked with Tamara and Greg as they followed the path through the mine. Tamara lit the way with a curious looking torch while Greg used a map unlike any Hook had ever seen before. Everything in the world he found himself in was indeed fascinating but he really hadn't had time to examine any of it in depth. He had other thing on his mind that kept him from exploring.

“ It's just ahead, “ Greg said. Hook was glad to hear it since they had been in the mine since dawn, unsure of how much time had passed.

Hook recalled Greg and Tamara were taking orders from someone and it made him wonder just what they were up to. At times, they didn't even seem aware of what they were doing other than following orders. “ Are you sure whoever's in charge of you guys doesn't want you to die in a mine collapse? “ He asked.

He had noticed that the mine did not look stable, large cracks in the wall attesting to that fact. He had been on mine raids in The Enchanted Forest but knew better than to go into the ones that looked as bad as the one they were in at that moment. Every once in a while, he could hear the dirt falling from the ceiling. It left him feeling unsettled and like they would never see the light of day again.

“ Just keep moving, “ Tamara said with a palatable air of disdain.

A question came to Hook's mind and he knew he had to ask it. “ Who IS telling you what to do? “

“ You know what? “ Greg said without looking at him. “ That's not your concern. “

Hook paused as Greg turned to face him, adding, “ It's not ours either. “

Hook blinked. He understood about taking orders and such but to blindly follow them without knowing the end... Well, that made him highly suspicious. He knew no good could come of such things. “ Not your concern? “ He questioned.

Tamara stopped as Greg continued forward, looking at him as he continued, “ So you're telling me you don't know who commands you? “

Tamara sighed heavily, “ Unlike you, Hook, we believe in something. We have faith in the sacredness of our cause. “

Hook opened his mouth to answer but Greg spoke before he could. “ We're here, “ He said.

“ So you're scared cause is pilfering a dwarf's pickaxe? “ He said, smirking at Tamara.

Greg came back to them, holding one of the pickaxes as Tamara said, “ Regina... Had this when you turned her over to us. “

Hook looked down to see a huge black diamond looking object in Tamara's hand. “ It's a trigger, “ Greg said as Hook stared at the rock. “ And this axe... According to our people... Is what activates it. “

Hook's humor fizzled, realizing the gravity of the situation. Greg and Tamara had come to destroy magic and they were going to destroy Storybrooke right along with it. If he had known it from the start, he would have never joined up with them. “ You're going to destroy an entire town and kill everyone in it... “

“ Yeah, “ Greg cut him off as he grabbed up a flat rock from the ground. “ Including your enemy. “

Hook paused then looked down at Greg, “ Rumplestiltskin won't be immune to this? “

“ None of your kind will be, “ Tamara said. She held up the trigger, “ Once this thing gets activated, nothing can shut it off. “

Hook looked at the trigger as Greg added, “ This whole town will revert to the forest it was. So... Tell us, Hook. We're willing to die for our cause... Are you willing to die for yours? “

Hook knew if he gave them his true answer, they would kill him before he could escape. Tamara had told Greg how she had gunned down both Baelfire and Neal in cold blood and knew she would have even less compassion for him. He looked at them, keeping his tone even as he replied, “ Absolutely. “

Tamara and Greg glanced at each other, smiling before Tamara leaned down. She placed the trigger on the flat rock Greg had gotten. He looked away, thinking of a way he could get away from them so he could warn Emma and the others. Though they thought there was no way to stop the trigger, he knew they were wrong.

If anyone could stop it, he knew it would be Emma. He had seen the zeal she had for getting back home from The Enchanted Forest and knew it would be multiplied tenfold under the circumstances. He jumped slightly when Greg slammed the pickaxe down on the trigger, turning his head to watch it as it rose up in the air. Greg pushed Tamara back as it started to glow brighter, a wave of energy pulsing from it.

The wave was so bright, Hook had to shield his eyes from it. The force of the magic made all the small hairs on his body stand on end. His blood turned cold as he realized the power Greg and Tamara had released. It certainly felt like something that could wipe an entire town off the map.

There was an earthshaking boom that made dirt rain from the ceiling. Wordlessly, they headed for the mine exit as fast as they could...

* * *

 

David sat behind Henry on the bench, rubbing his back as Emma continued to cradle him to his chest. Mary-Margret sat behind Emma, her hand on her shoulder. They had been sitting like that for several moments, unable to say anything to comfort either one of them. David didn't want to rush thing but he knew they would have to move soon, still unsure of Tamara and Greg's location.

His cell phone rang, Mary-Margret taking a sharp breath at the sound. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out. He glanced at Mary-Margret as he looked at the caller ID, “ It's Regina. “

“ My mom? “ Henry looked at him. “ She's okay? “

David blinked. He then realized Emma had not had enough time to tell him about Regina. He looked at Emma then Mary-Margret. “ Yeah... Now she is. “

“ I'll tell you everything, “ Mary-Margret said.

“ Could you? “ Henry asked.

Mary-Margret nodded, “ Yeah. “

David got up, “ I'll take this elsewhere. “

Mary-Margret nodded and David walked away, answering the call. “ What took you so long? “ Regina asked.

“ We're with Henry, “ David said. “ He's not taking the news about his father well at all. “

“ Does he know what happened to me? “ Regina said quietly.

“ Mary-Margret is telling him now, “ David said. “ What did you find out? “

Regina stayed quiet for a long moment then sighed, “ I'd rather see you in person for this, Charming. “

“ That bad, huh? “ David didn't like the tone she was using.

“ Yes, “ Regina replied. “ Hurry. “

“ On our way, “ David said and hung up. He walked back to the bench, “ We need to go. Regina won't tell me anything over the phone. “

“ That's not good, “ Mary-Margret said.

“ No, it isn't, “ David tried not to sound as grim as he felt. He did not want to upset Henry any more. “ That's why we need to hurry. “

Mary-Margret stood up, Emma and Henry following suit. They walked to the truck and got inside. David started the truck and pulled back onto the road that led out of the park. It was only a short distance from there to the apartment and he covered it in no time at all.

He pulled up to the curb, Emma and Henry getting out first. Mary-Margret slid across the seat as he got out on his side. He followed them inside, climbing the stairs. He got to the top to find they had waited for him. “ Ready? “ Emma asked as she reached for the knob.

David sighed, “ Yeah. Let me open it. “

“ Okay, “ Emma stepped aside.

David opened the door, Henry darting inside. “ Oh Henry! “ Regina gasped when she saw him. She was standing in the living room but rushed to hug him.

“ Mom! “ Henry said.

A moment later, the apartment shook like it had been hit by an earthquake. The plate that held Emma's leftovers from breakfast fell off the bar and shattered. Other glass objects rattled on the shelves but otherwise stayed put. “ Oh! “ Mary-Margret gasped.

Emma looked at Regina, her eyes wide. “ Regina... Was that... “

“ Yes, “ Regina said. “ The diamond was activated. “

David had hoped for more time but it seemed he wasn't going to get it. “ So we're all going to die, “ Henry said as everyone looked at each other in shock.

David looked at Mary-Margret as Regina told Henry, “ You were born here so you'll live. “

Henry looked at Emma, him and Mary-Margret, “ But... I'll be alone. “

David glanced at Emma, the word obviously affecting her deeply. David knew Emma was aware of what being alone was like so he wasn't surprised at her reaction. “ I'm so sorry, Henry, “ Regina started.

“ It's not gonna happen, “ Emma cut her off. “ I'm not going to let it. “

Regina looked at her as she continued, “ You did this. Now, make it stop. “

“ I can't, “ Regina said. “ There's no way. “

“ Well figure it out, “ Emma said sharply. David could see she was getting angry. “ It's your fault! “

“ STOP! I already lost my dad. I don't want to lose anyone else,“ He looked at Emma and Regina as he spoke. “ We have to work together. “

“ From the mouths of babes, “ A voice made everyone look towards the open apartment door. David thought he had closed then wondered if it had been knocked open by the shock wave. David frowned when he saw it was Hook. “ I'd say the lad has a point. “

David drew back his fist and punched Hook in the face. He was the last person he wanted to see and the last person he would have trusted. “ That's for the last time we met, “ David said angrily.

“ Bloody Hell, “ Hook said as he reached for the place David had punched him.

David pulled his gun, cocking the hammer as he said, “ And you better tell us why you're here before I use something else  _other_ than my fist. “

Hook gave a bit of a grin as he leaned closer, “ I think that threatening to kill me is a bit redundant when we're all about to die anyway. “

“ No thanks to you, “ Emma said in an even tone that let David know she wasn't happy to see Hook either. “ Regina just told us you were working with Tamara and Greg to get your revenge. “

Hook looked at her, “ Well, that was before they told me I had to die to get it... “ He said the last part with palatable disdain.

Emma rolled her eyes and looked at David, “ We don't have time for this. We have a real problem. “

“ Which is why I'm here, “ Hook said. “ Cause staring death in the face had made me realize if there's one thing I want more than revenge, it's my life. So, shall we stop this thing now and THEN resume bickering? “

Regina stepped forward, “ There is no stopping it and the best thing I can do is slow it down... But that will only delay the inevitable. “

David thought about it. If Regina could just slow the trigger down, it would enable them to escape. “ It'll give us the time we need, “ He said.

Mary-Margret looked at him, “ The time for what? “

“ Steal back the beans, “ David moved towards her. He had a plan coming together in his mind. He looked at Regina, “ Use them to get everyone back into The Enchanted Forest before Storybrooke is gone. “

“ How? “ Emma asked firmly. “ We don't even know where Greg and Tamara are. “

“ Well, I do. I can help, “ Hook said.

“ Help yourself, “ Emma scoffed. “ You'll take them and leave us all behind. Why should we trust you? “

Hook looked at her as David said, “ No. We won't have to. I'll go with him. If he tries anything, I'll shoot him in the face. “

Hook smirked like David's words amused him, “ Quite hostile, aren't we? “

David looked at him, “ Just being clear. “

“ I'll take Regina to slow down the diamond, give you guys time, “ Emma said. “ Mary-Margret, take Henry. Gather everyone. Make sure they're ready to go as soon as we have those beans. “

David holstered his gun as Emma headed for the door, Mary-Margret and Henry following her. Regina reached out, stopping the boy. “ Henry, “ She said. She got on eye level with him, placing her left hand under his chin, “ Before you go... I'm sorry for what's happened. I... Tried to be the person that you wanted me to be and I failed. But I won't let you be alone. You just know that I love you. “

“ I love you too, “ Henry whispered. Regina then pulled him close and they hugged. David looked at Emma, a bit of pain in her eyes at the scene before her. He wondered if Henry had ever told Emma that he loved her but it wasn't the time to think past that. They had a town to save.

The women and Henry left, grabbing their coat as they went. Hook lingered though, looking at David once the room was empty. “ The things we do for our children. “

He then turned and headed for the door, David following him...

* * *

 

Mr. Gold stood in the back of the shop, listening to the tiny rumbles that shook the town. Most of them undetectable by mere mortals but he could feel each one, like the slow tearing of delicate fabric that lay against one's skin. He knew what that delicateness was though... It was the magic that existed in Storybrooke. It was excruciatingly slow but he knew it was just the trigger gathering power.

Once a certain amount of magic had been ripped away from the town, it would detonate to blow the place to smithereens and obliterate every trace of The Enchanted Forest. The waiting was the nerve wracking part because the end would be quick. He closed his eyes, trying not to think of everything he would lose once that happened. He would lose Emma, the twins and he would lose Belle, still under the spell Regina had placed on her.

He couldn't think of a more horrible way to die, not knowing who she really was. Regina had reduced her to nothing more than a flirtatious drunken bar whore and she was so much more... So, so much more. Even though his feelings had changed, he still cared. She deserved so much more than the fate that awaited her.

Though tiny, she had the heart of a lion and the spirit of tiger, the kind of woman who would change the world if given a chance. Emma possessed the same qualities and neither one of them deserved to be wasted. They deserved to live long lives and make differences only they could make. It was completely unfair but he could do nothing about it.

He heard the bell on the front door jingle and noises out in the main part of the shop. He furrowed his brow, wondering if the magic had weakened more than he realized and removed the spell he had placed on the door. He walked to the curtain and opened to find it seemed he was correct, finding the dwarves in the shop.

They were going through the display cases and cabinets. He frowned and stepped out into the shop, “ A sure sign of impending doom. Looters. “

The dwarves stopped, looking at him. The one he knew as Grumpy sat a beer stein down on the display case he stood behind and looked at him. “ It ain't looting if the stuff you find's is already yours. “

He looked at the stein, “ We need Sneezy's drinking stein. We can bring his memories back. “

Mr. Gold scoffed at the preposterous notion the dwarves had come up with. He knew that the dwarf had stepped over the town line and was in the same shape as Belle, only knowing his Storybrooke self. He looked at him, “ Oh can you? “

“ Mother Superior finally figured it out, “ Grumpy said. Mr. Gold looked at him as he held up a vial of blue liquid. “ He needs to drink this out of his old stein... Something important to him. “

Mr. Gold was still having a problem believing what he was hearing. He had worked non-stop, save for a nap, to find a solution to the problem and came up empty handed. He had all sorts of dark magic at his disposal and failed. He hadn't even fathomed fairy magic would cure what Belle was afflicted with.

“ So she found a solution to the memory problem? Today? “ He asked Grumpy. “ In the nick of time before we all die? “

Sneezy looked around at his friends, looking shocked by his words. “ Dying? Who's dying? “

Leroy narrowed his eyes at him, “ She's been working on it all along. Then, when she had to transform August back to Pinocchio, she found the ingredient she needed. A hair from Pinocchio's head... Someone who returned to who he should be... Someone who wasn't cursed. “

Mr. Gold pointed at Sneezy, “ So you're going to wake your friend up so you can tell him he's about to die? “

Sneezy looked at Grumpy, “ I don't want that. “

“ Shut it, Clark, “ Grumpy barked at him. He looked at Mr. Gold again, “ He wants to know who he is and be with his family, no matter how much time he has left. “

Sneezy scoffed, “ Not if I'm gonna die. “

“ Let's take him back to Granny's. Do it there, “ Grumpy said as Mr. Gold motioned to him.

The other dwarves grabbed him but Sneezy scoffed in protest, “ Hey... Hey, guys... If I don't have a family, will I still die? You know, I really don't think it's necessary... You know... To go through this. “

The others did not answer him as they hustled him out the front door but Grumpy lingered. He walked toward Mr. Gold once the others had left. He held out the vial, “ I asked her to make a second dose. This is for you. “

“ Well, what am I supposed to do with that? “ Mr. Gold asked. He thought no one knew where Belle was at he wasn't going to let on he had her. Knowing the dwarves' connection to the Charmings, he was sure they would tell them he had her and that would cause more problems... On the off chance they even survived.

“ Belle once helped remind me who I was, “ Grumpy replied. “ I've never forgotten. I wanna return the favor. I saw her as Lacey and that isn't her. Don't let her die like that. Don't let her die as Lacey. “

Mr. Gold silently took the vial. He wasn't accustomed to using fairy magic but he was starting to feel like it was his only option. Grumpy turned and ran out the door, probably to catch up with his friends. Mr. Gold looked over his shoulder at the curtain, unsure if he could bring Belle back only to die...

**

**

Hook sat in the passenger seat of David's truck as he drove around, looking for any sign of Greg or Tamara. David frowned, “ There's smoke coming from the cannery. “

Hook looked and saw there was, great plumes of black smoke in fact. Either something had caught on fire there or Greg and Tamara had returned to it. Why was beyond him when they should have been making a hasty exit before the town imploded. Though they wouldn't be killed by the trigger, he was pretty sure the resulting effect of the destruction would leave them wounded.

As they pulled up to the corner of the building, Hook caught a glimpse of Greg dashing back inside. “ They're in there, “ He said.

“ Let's go, “ David turned the truck engine off as they opened the doors and got out. As they closed the doors, another shock wave rattled the ground beneath their feet.

“ Time's running out, “ Hook said.

David gave him a dirty look, “ Oh... Is that what it means? “

Hook didn't appreciate the snarky tone and he knew it would take a lot of work to get on David's good side. He didn't really care if he did or didn't but it would have helped matters. They dashed into the building, hoping to catch up with Greg before he got lost in the labyrinth of the warehouse. Hook was somewhat familiar with it but he was pretty sure David was not.

“ Follow me, “ He said to David. “ I know my way around. “

“ I'm sure you do, “ David snorted. “ You WERE working with them. “

Hook looked at him, “ If I knew what their plans were from the start, I might have reconsidered. “

“ Might? “ David questioned.

Hook rolled his eyes, “ You know what I mean. “

“ Do I? “ David said. They said nothing else as they moved into the pipe room. David finally broke the silence though. “ All this time... It's been about revenge for you? Why is it suddenly so important for you to survive? “

Hook looked at David. He couldn't tell him every single reason, just enough to satisfy him. He knew he would get another belt in the mouth or worse if he told him about his interest in Emma. He desired to get to know the feisty blonde better but also knew her father would have something to say about it. David continued, “ I know what I'm fighting for... My family. What are you fighting for? “

Hook looked ahead as he thought about what he would say. Finally, he decided on something. “ Myself. That's plenty of motivation, I can assure you. “

David sighed a disapproving sigh and followed him as they moved deeper into the building. There was still no sign of Greg or Tamara and Hook wondered if he had taken a wrong turn somewhere. A dull quiet clank attracted his attention down a corridor to their right. Hook put his hand up and said, “ Quiet. “

David drew his gun, cocking the hammer and stepping in front of Hook. He moved into the corridor quickly, Hook following him. They darted behind some metal barrels and waited for a moment. David darted out, aiming his weapon at Greg emerged from the steam that filled the hallway.

“ The beans. Give 'em to me, “ David said sharply, making Greg slow then stop in his tracks.

Greg sat down the things he was carrying slowly then stood back up. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small jar, “ You mean these? “

There was a click from behind them, David and Hook turning to see Tamara was behind them with a gun in her hand. Tamara fired a shot, David dodging and falling to the side. Hook saw his chance and rushed forward, tackling Greg to the ground.

Greg gasped in surprise as he dropped the beans, the glass jar shattering. David took off to follow Tamara while Hook wrestled with Greg. He quickly got the upper hand, punching Greg in the face with his good hand. He then scrambled across the floor to where the beans lay.

He was almost there when Greg grabbed him by the legs and pulled him backward as his finger closed around a solitary bean. Hook fought him so he took another approach instead, pulling himself so he was on top of Hook and grasping for the beans as well. Hook found it hard to move with the extra weight pressing down on him and Greg quickly got to the beans, scooping the rest up before getting to his feet. He took off in a dead sprint, Hook getting to his feet and giving chase.

They soon came upon where David had Tamara at gunpoint. Greg darted forward before Hook could shout, David getting knocked to the floor. Tamara acted like she was going for his gun but Greg stopped her. “ No! Come on! We got what we need! “ He said as he grabbed her by her left hand.

David got to his feet and tried to chase them but Hook stopped him. He fought as he said, “ What are you doing? They've got the beans! “

“ Not all of them, “ Hook held up the bean he had managed to grab. “ I snagged one. “

David looked down at it, “ Where's the rest? “

“ Who cares? All we need is one, “ Hook said as he put it in his coin purse. David darted like he was still going to go after Greg and Tamara but he stopped him by grabbing his right arm. “ Hey! Live to fight another day, mate. “

David jerked his arm away roughly, “ I'm not your mate. “

Hook did nothing as David reached down, snatching the coin purse from his belt before running back into the warehouse. Hook took one long look in the direction Tamara and Greg had fled before following David...

  
  


 


	24. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part Twenty-Four

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part Twenty-Four

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

  
  


Emma parked the bug outside of the main mine entrance, looking at Regina as she turned off the engine. Regina had told her that Greg and Tamara needed a dwarf's pickaxe to activate the trigger. Emma knew the dwarves kept their tools close to where they were sitting. That didn't mean Greg and Tamara hadn't taken the trigger deeper or elsewhere to activate it though.

Emma was afraid that they had thought about doing that. If they had, it could have been anywhere and she didn't have a clue of where to look next. “ Here? “ She asked.

Regina looked at her, “ Of course here. The diamonds in the mine connect to the magic. “

Emma blinked, feeling a little foolish she hadn't considered that. “ Oh. I thought that was fairy magic and... “

“ These diamonds are unrefined... Neither good nor dark magic, “ Regina looked towards the entrance again. “ They could go either way, depending on the process. “

Emma nodded, “ Good to know. “

“ Let's go, “ Regina opened her door. “ We don't have time for chit-chat. “

Emma opened her door, “ Right. “

They got out, closing their doors. Emma went to the trunk, opening it and pulling out a flashlight. She closed it before going to where Regina waited for her. They walked into the mine, Emma switching on the flashlight.

It wasn't long until Emma could feel a change in the air, her skin tingling and her head buzzing. They turned down a tunnel, the feeling growing and making it hard for Emma to breathe. “ I can feel it, “ She said as they continued forward. “ It's like the oxygen's being sucked out of the air. “

“ Not the oxygen, “ Regina said. “ The magic. “

Emma had been numbly aware of the magic that surrounded Storybrooke since her power had awakened but now she could really feel it. She had never realized how much a part of her it was though until she could feel it being slowly torn away. Her mind went to Mr. Gold and she wondered if he was feeling it too. She felt sad, recalling how he had refused to help them stop the trigger but she couldn't blame him.

He had spent countless year trying to find his son only to lose him for good. She couldn't imagine the pain he must have felt but had no way to talk to him. He had closed his mind off to her, making her unable to contact him. She had tried to contact him after leaving the park but had been unable to connect, like a call going to a dead line.

She didn't have time to ponder it though. She needed to get Regina to the diamond so she could slow it down. They had to buy time to get away before Storybrooke imploded. They turned down another tunnel, Regina gasping slightly before she said, “ There it is. “

Emma looked down the tunnel to see a floating black diamond, slowly rotating atop a shimmering column of light. She knew what the light was... The magic. Her hand fell to her side, astounded by the sight she beheld. She had never seen something so beautiful yet frightening, a low hum filling her ears as she stared at it.

“ Once it stops glowing, its destruction is achieved, “ Regina said in a low tone. “ And then... Well, we'll see the real carnage. “

Regina circled it, staring. She stopped, looking at Emma. She looked like she was trying not to be scared as she said, “ I'll try to contain its energy for as long as I can. “

“ It won't be long, “ Emma tried to assure Regina as much as herself. “ We'll have the bean soon then we can get the Hell out of here. “

Regina took a breath, looking at the trigger again. “ Slowing the device... It's going to require all the strength I have. “

Emma's blood froze at the serious look Regina was giving her. It spoke words to her though Regina had stopped speaking. She looked into her eyes, “ You're not coming with us, are you? “

Regina stared back in silence. Emma continued, “ When you said goodbye to Henry... You... Were saying goodbye. “

Tears came to Regina's eyes before she looked down at the trigger again. She flicked her eyes back up to Emma, smiling slightly as she said, “ He knows I love him, doesn't he? “

Emma took a step towards her. She knew Henry would be totally devastated if Regina died. She couldn't allow that to happen, knowing the boy really did love her. She yearned for him to love her like he loved Regina but he couldn't.

Regina had been there for him for so much longer and their bond was indeed stronger. “ Regina... No... There has gotta be another way... “

“ You were right, you know, “ Regina cut her off. “ Everything that's happening... It's my fault. I created this device. It's only fitting that it takes my life. “

“ What am I supposed to tell Henry? “ Emma asked. She knew she wouldn't be able to make anything up, her promise not to lie hanging over her head and tying her hands. She also didn't know if she would be able to find the words in such a situation.

Regina stared back at her, “ Tell him that in the end, it wasn't too late for me to do the right thing. “

Regina smiled but Emma knew it wouldn't be so easy for her to face Henry. She shook her head, “ Regina... Please. “

“ Everyone looks at me as The Evil Queen, including my son, “ Regina replied. “ I may die as Regina. “

Emma knew there was no way to talk her out of it. She watched as Regina lifted her hands, holding them around the trigger. She turned and started to walk away but stopped after a few steps, turning back to her. “ Regina... “

Regina jolted as she connected to the trigger, closing her eyes and taking a sharp breath. Emma's voice froze in her throat when she saw tears slipping down Regina's cheeks. It was obvious Regina had made her decision and there was no way to stop her. The ball was in Emma's hands and she would be damned if she dropped it... She had to get everyone else to safety.

* * *

 

Mr. Gold walked circles in the back room, feeling more and more of the magic being torn away. It was only a matter of time before it would all be ripped away and Storybrooke was destroyed. He started to question how prepared he was for the end but knew there was no way he could stop it. He knew he had to do one thing before the end came though... Something he should have done long before his back was to the wall.

He went to the cabinet where he kept the shards of Belle's cup, well aware of the weight of the vial in his jacket pocket. He had collected the shards of the cup after she shattered it, unable to part with the only memento of their time together. He opened the doors, picking up the dark blue velvet pouch he had put them in and headed for the stairs. He took a deep breath and climbed them, hoping he could do what he had planned.

He reached the door, waving his hand over the knob. It shimmered and the lock clicked open. He opened the door and stepped inside. Belle was still sleeping from the spell he had placed on her.

It hurt him to do it to her but he felt he had no other choice. She was not going to listen and only wanted to escape from him. He walked to the small table where her untouched food still sat. He waved his hand, making the surely spoiled food vanish before he put the pouch on the table.

He opened it carefully, taking out the pieces of the cup and laying them on the table. He flattened the bag to make sure he had gotten all the pieces then returned his attention to the cup. He took another deep breath, waving his hand over the shards. Purple smoke enveloped the pieces then dissipated, leaving the cup mended before him.

He glanced at Belle as he retrieved the vial from his pocket and opened it, pouring the liquid into the cup. He tossed the vial aside and gently scooped up the cup. He carried it over to the bed and took a seat next to Belle. He looked down into the cup at the shimmering blue liquid, deciding he had nothing to lose if the fairy magic did not work.

He nodded his head towards Belle, using magic to lift her into a sitting position and part her lips. He moved forward to press the cup to her lips, pausing as he wondered if she would remember anything from her time as Lacey. If she did, she would recall him killing Rick. Again, he decided it was worth the risk since their time would be limited.

He moved to put the cup to her lips again, realizing he would have to tell her the truth. She had to know before the end came. She couldn't die being lied to. He had to tell her about Emma.

He closed his eyes, tipping the cup up to her lips as he broke the sleeping spell. She startled, swallowing as she woke from his spell and quite possibly Regina's as well. She blinked her eyes in confusion as she downed the potion then coughed. When she stopped, she looked at him, “ Rumple? “ She gasped.

“ Yes, “ Mr. Gold thought his name would never sound so good. He felt a lump rise in his throat and tears come to his eyes. “ I'm here, Belle. “

“ What happened? Why am I in this room? “ She asked as she pushed the cup from her lips. “ I just... I just remember being in the hospital... And Regina came to see me... Then nothing. “

“ She put you under a spell, “ Mr. Gold tried to keep his voice from trembling. It sounded like she recalled nothing from the two days she was Lacey. “ She made you someone you weren't but we don't have time for that. “

Belle still looked confused, “ What do you mean? “

“ Storybrooke is falling apart and I had to see you one more time before it did, “ Mr. Gold explained.

“ Oh, “ Belle whispered as she leaned forward to kiss him but he pulled back. She became more confused, “ Rumple? What's wrong? “

“ I needed to see you again... “ He started then paused. He took a deep breath, knowing it was the only chance he had to tell her the truth. “ I needed to see you again to tell you the truth. “

Belle blinked, “ The truth about what? “

“ I have not been truthful to you, “ Mr. Gold said. “ If I had been sooner, you would not have been hurt. “

Belle reached out, touching his left hand lightly. Even the featherlight touch made him feel worse than he already did. It was so full of love and tenderness he did not deserve from her. “ I think I know. “

He blinked, “ What? “

“ I think I know, “ Belle repeated. “ I have felt it for a long time, Rumple. You're pulling away from me. “

“ Oh Belle, “ He whispered. “ How long have you known? “

“ Since after we ate at Granny's, “ Belle replied. “ I could... I could sense things have changed between us but I did not know how to approach it. “

“ I have wanted to tell you but I did not want to hurt you, “ Mr. Gold looked away. He couldn't take her intense stare. Her crystalline blue eyes were cutting him to the bone.

She slipped her hand around his, holding it as she quietly said, “ You've found someone else... Haven't you? “

Mr. Gold inhaled sharply and looked at her. He closed his eyes, “ Yes... I have. “

“ Tell me, “ Belle tightened her grip. “ Please. “

Mr. Gold sighed, “ For so long, I mourned you... For so long, I thought I would always be alone. “

“ But you found someone, “ Belle said quietly. “ Someone who made you feel alive again. “

Mr. Gold closed his eyes and nodded, “ Yes. She... She takes me as I am. “

Belle loosened her grip, “ And I do not. “

Mr. Gold opened his eyes, “ No... You do not. “

Belle frowned, “ Is it so bad that I want you to be a better man? To give up magic and be... “

“ She believes I can be a better man without giving up my magic, “ Mr. Gold cut her off. He sighed, “ Long ago, when I first heard of the power The Dark One possessed, I wanted to take it and turn it towards good. It was too intoxicating though and I let it take me down a dark road. I no longer want to be on that road. I want to forge a new one. “

“ But you don't need magic to do that, Rumple, “ Belle reached up and touched his face. She looked hurt when he shuttered at her touch. “ You can give up magic and still forge that road. “

Mr. Gold shook his head, “ No. You don't understand. I am fated to keep this power until the day I no longer need it. “

“ And when is that day going to come? “ Belle said sharply.

Mr. Gold swallowed and shook his head, “ I do not know... Perhaps the day I die. “

“ And this new girl... She is alright with knowing she is going to lose you? “ Belle asked. She then frowned, “ Or have you even told her? “

“ She has her own fate to worry about, “ Mr. Gold replied. “ I can't burden her with my own. “

“ And what fate is that? “ Belle said as a tear slipped down her cheek.

Mr. Gold bit his lip then closed his eyes again, “ To be The Savior of our people. “

“ Doesn't that mean she's going to be the one to destroy you? “ Belle looked confused. “ Isn't she the one who is supposed to destroy the darkness in our world? “

Mr. Gold shook his head, “ No. She's supposed to save me as well. “

“ What happened to me being your True Love? “ Belle's voice trembled with tears. “ Aren't I supposed to be the one who saves you? “

“ Belle... “ Mr. Gold started.

“ I gave you True Love's Kiss! “ Belle cut him off.

“ It did not work! “ Mr. Gold said flatly.

Belle's eyes flared with anger, “ Because you couldn't let your power go! If you had just given it up... “

“ I WOULD HAVE GIVEN UP EVERYTHING! “ Mr. Gold shouted. “ My son, my power and even my life. Regina would have murdered us. “

“ But her taking me captive and stealing my memories was better? “ Belle shot back.

“ We're both alive, aren't we? “ Mr. Gold growled.

“ What good is that if we aren't supposed to be together? “ Belle slammed her fist on the bed.

Mr. Gold closed his eyes, “ Perhaps we were but only for a while. “

“ How can you say that? “ Belle said then sobbed. “ How? “

Mr. Gold opened his eyes, “ After I thought you were dead, I started to have visions... Visions of someone who would come and save me... Purify me. Belle, you were not that person. “

“ Was it Sheriff Swan? “ Belle asked.

“ I didn't know then... Just an angel of light with the power to burn my sins away, “ Mr. Gold replied. It was true. All he had really seen in those visions was a figure dressed in a blinding white gown. The light was so bright, he couldn't see her face, just flashes of golden blonde hair.

She came to him, her light blinding him so he could not see. He could only feel it as his lips touched his and purged the evil in his soul. Along with those visions, he could see himself afterwards as a father again. In those visions, he doted on the same girls he had seen when he had told Emma what they were having.

All of it was threatened though by the seer's prediction that he would have to kill Henry to live on. He knew he would lose Emma if he did such a horrible thing. He truly felt trapped, knowing the visions had just been one path his life could have taken. “ And she's that angel, “ Belle's trembling voice brought his attention back to her.

He nodded, swallowing the lump that was coming up in his throat. The deeply hurt look Belle gave him cut him to the bone. He had tried so hard not to hurt her but it was futile. She looked as though she wanted to run from the room and cry but she still stayed.

Belle sighed, “ I see. “

He took a deep breath, knowing he had to tell her the complete truth. He couldn't hold back, knowing they only had a short time before the trigger destroyed them. “ There's one more thing... Not that it matters now. “

“ Of course it does, “ Belle said. “ Tell me. “

Mr. Gold exhaled and looked at the floor before he made up his mind to look Belle in the eye again. He lifted his head and whispered, “ Emma... Sheriff Swan is four and a half months pregnant. “

“ And why do you care? Did she offer them in trade for something? “ Belle asked. She sounded like Baelfire with the accusation. “ Did you trick her into a deal? “

Mr. Gold shook his head, “ There is no deal. I can't take what is already mine. “

Belle blinked then gasped, looking just as surprised as Baelfire had when he said the words to him. She backed away from him, “ Rumple... You mean... “

“ Indeed, “ Mr. Gold replied.

“ YOU slept with her? “ Belle sounded like she didn't believe it. “ We never... “

“ You refused me when I tried, “ Mr. Gold cut her off. At the time, it had hurt him but was glad he had not when he found out about Emma's condition. It would have made things even worse.

Belle stood up, “ I have to leave. I can't be here right now. “

Mr. Gold grabbed her right hand as she moved away from the bed, “ It's dangerous, Belle. The town is falling apart. “

She pulled her hand away, “ I don't care. I don't want to be here. “

He watched her as she went to the door, waving his hand and shutting it as she reached it. “ Belle... “

“ Let me go, Rumple... “ She didn't look at him. “ If I'm going to die, I don't want to die here. Please... Just grant me this one last wish. “

“ But where will you go? “ Mr. Gold got to his feet. “ There's not much time left. “

Belle turned her head just slightly, “ I want to be with my father. “

“ But Belle, “ He moved towards her.

“ If you ever loved me, you'll let me go to him, “ She cut him off. She turned her head a little more, “ DID you ever love me? “

Mr. Gold gasped at the question, “ Belle... What we had... It meant a lot to me and I did love you but it just wasn't meant to be... But I still care about you. Nothing will ever change that. “

Belle snorted bitterly, “ Then prove it. Let me die with the little family I have left. “

Mr. Gold closed his eyes, again feeling trapped. He knew if he kept her there, she would not believe that he had loved her and still cared. If he let her go, there was no guarantee she would make it to her father's shop in one piece. “ Belle... “

“ Let me go, “ She demanded again. “ Or I'll hate you for what little life I have left. “

He couldn't bear the thought of her hating him, even if it would be for a short time. He inhaled, lifting his hand and opening the door so she could leave. He listened as she walked downstairs, only allowing himself to move after he heard the faint tinkle of the front door bell. When he was sure she wasn't coming back, he went back to the bed and sat down to wait for the end to come...

* * *

 

Emma sped back to Granny's in the beetle. Mary-Margret had been charged with gathering everyone there to wait while David and Hook tried to retrieve the beans. She wasn't sure if they had, not hearing anything since they had parted ways at the apartment. She hoped they had though and perhaps caught Tamara and Greg besides.

She turned down Main Street to see the curbs were lined with cars, some parked side-by-side. Mary-Margret had done a good job on getting everyone together quickly but it left her no room to park. She pressed the brakes and switched gear before she backed up around the corner to a vacant spot she had passed. She would have to walk to Granny's but she had no choice.

As she pulled into the space, something caught her eye and she paused to look at it. She frowned, watching as Belle ran down the sidewalk on the other side of the street. She wore a knee-length, robin's egg blue nightgown with cap sleeves and darker ribbon along the neckline and sleeves. She wore pretty blue slippers on her feet more suited for a bedroom than the concrete.

Emma threw the car into 'park' and opened the door, wanting to stop her before she got hurt. She got out, shutting the door behind her as she strode across the street. “ Belle! Wait! “

Belle looked in her direction but only slowed a little. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Emma and she sped up again. Emma walked faster and reached for her, moving to grab her left arm. “ Don't touch me! “ She hissed as she pulled her arm out of Emma's reach.

“ You have to come with me, “ Emma made another grab for her. “ It isn't safe out here. “

Belle spun around, lifting her right hand like she was going to slap her. Emma lifted her left hand and blocked it. “ What the Hell was that for? “ Emma was shocked by the move but did not release her arm.

The last time she had seen Belle, she was grateful and had even thanked her for helping her. Now, she looked furious with her. “ You know why, “ Belle narrowed her eyes, tears slipping down her cheeks. “ You TOOK him. He was mine! “

Emma blinked, realizing she had gotten her memories back and Mr. Gold had told her the truth about them. It was so like him to come clean at the eleventh hour but, if things had gone well on David's end, it wasn't the end after all. “ Hey, whoa. I... “

“ You don't want him to change! “ Belle cut her off. “ You don't want him to give up magic! “

Emma frowned, “ It's a part of who he is. I can't... “

“ I don't want to hear it! “ Belle shook her loose. “ I need to get to my father before it's too late. “

Emma let her go, unable to say anything else as she fled down the sidewalk. She shook her head, knowing she had more urgent things to worry about at that moment. She walked back across the street and down to the corner. She was almost to Granny's when she saw David and Hook get out of the truck.

She sped up as they walked up the path, trying to catch up with them. She reached the path just as David and Hook walked inside, catching the door in time to hear David say, “ We have the beans! “

Emma slipped in behind him, hearing the people that were in the diner rejoice over the news as she closed the door. She moved towards David, “ You did it? “

David turned, looking surprised to see her as he said, “ Yeah. “

Emma looked down, finding the upper part of his left sleeve was stained with blood. She reached for it, “ You okay? “

David looked down, “ Yeah... It's grazed. It's fine. “

Emma backed off, knowing the wound could be tended to after they saved everyone. “ Okay. Let's get going. Henry? “

She turned to see Mary-Margret and Henry were already walking towards her. Henry's brow was furrowed with worry as he asked, “ Wh-Where's my mom? “

Emma reached for him, putting her hands on the lapels of his coat. She looked into his eyes as she said, “ Regina can hold off the self-destruct device long enough for us to escape but... “

Henry waited for her to finish her sentence before asking, “ But what? “

Emma lowered herself down so she was more on his eye level. She wasn't sure how she was going to tell Henry that Regina would have to die in order to save everyone. She flicked her eyes up to Mary-Margret, who looked like she had already figured out why she had paused. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for the news she was about to deliver. “ She won't survive, “ She said quietly.

David gasped as Henry stared at her. He shook his head, “ No... No. “

“ Henry, I'm sorry, “ Emma tried to sound firm. “ I promised her I'd get you to safety. “

Henry started to pull away, “ But we can't do this. She's family. We don't leave family behind. “

“ I know... But this is what she wants, “ Emma tried to explain it as simply and quickly as she could. “ We have a way out. We have to take it. “

“ We saved her from being killed by the wraith, “ Henry said. “ How is this any different? “

Emma tried to think of a rebuttal but Mary-Margret spoke before she could. “ The wraith, “ She sounded like she had an idea.

Emma looked at her, “ What? “

“ We sent it through a portal, “ Mary-Margret said as she looked at her and David. “ Why can't we do the same thing with the self-destruct. “

Emma looked at Mary-Margret, “ Because we don't know if it's going to work. “

“ It COULD, “ Mary-Margret stressed the last word.

David moved towards her, “ Yeah. “

“ It's too risky, “ Emma asked. The idea sounded crazy and there was no telling what would happen. If it failed, they would waste a bean for nothing. “ No one will go along with it. “

“ Yes we will, “ Archie darted forward from where he stood behind Mary-Margret. Mary-Margret and Emma looked at him as he said, “ Because it's the right thing to do. “

He continued, “ Look, Snow White and the prince have always led us before and we've always won. So... Who's willing to let them lead us again? “

Someone from behind Emma spoke up, a man. “ You can count on us. “

Several other people spoke up in agreement, Emma looking around at all the people with their hands raised. She still felt uneasy about the plan. She turned back to Mary-Margret as she said, “ Oh thank you, Archie. “

Mary-Margret then fixed her gaze on Emma, “ This is what we should do... “

“ And will do, “ David added.

“ Look... we haven't had a lot of chances to be parents, “ Mary-Margret said. Emma pulled Henry closer and hugged him as she continued, “ But give us this one. Let us do the right thing. It's not too late. “

Emma held Henry tightly as she listened to Mary-Margret's words. She wanted more than anything to trust her parents but she was afraid. She was scared for herself, her son and her babies. They would be taking a huge chance and they would all be doomed if it failed, leaving Henry by himself.

“ I just don't want him to be alone, “ Emma said. She knew what it was like to have no one and she didn't want Henry to feel that pain. “ I don't want him to grow up the way I did. “

David moved towards her, moving his mouth like he wanted to say something but the words wouldn't come. Mary-Margret tried to respond as well but couldn't, a loud boom cutting her off and making the ground tremble beneath their feet. The force of the shaking made Emma lose her grip on Henry and she stumbled back, the quake bringing her back to the crisis at hand. “ This plan could fail, “ Emma looked at her parents with the most serious look she could muster.

She pointed at David, “ If we use that bean now, we can get away for sure. We will survive. “

“ But it's wrong, Emma! “ Mary-Margret said firmly. “ Emma, I killed her mother. “

“ You did that to Cora because you had to, “ Emma was not going to change her mind about that. She couldn't see any other way it could have ended and them still be alive.

“ I did it because it was easy. It was a mistake, “ Mary-Margret said. “ There were other paths... Harder paths and I wish I had taken them. “

Emma knew there was no way to convince her mother otherwise and she didn't have time to argue with her. Mary-Margret moved towards her, “ So please... Emma... Honey... Let's take the hard path. Because if we don't, we'll be building a future on Regina's blood. “

Emma looked at her mother as she thought about her words. Henry, David and Mary-Margret stared at her, waiting for her answer. She knew she couldn't fight them over it. “ Okay, “ She said.

Mary-Margret, David and Henry looked surprised that she had agreed. David sighed, throwing a small leather at her. She reached up to catch it but Hook stepped in, catching it instead. “ You're all mad, “ He said. He walked away as he said, “ I can live with myself. “

“ Give it back! “ Emma said. She was shocked he would do such a thing after agreeing to help them.

Hook turned around, “ If she wants to die for us, I say let her. “

Emma looked at him. Though she did not like him, she could see the things they had in common. She knew she had to try to get him to understand that and hopefully get him to give the bean back. “ You and I... We understand each other. Look out for yourself and you'll never get hurt, right? “

“ Worked quite well for me, “ Hook replied like she had stated the obvious.

“ Yeah... Till the day that it doesn't, “ Emma said. There had been many times protecting herself had backfired, leaving her in the pain she had hoped to avoid. She looked into Hook's eyes though it made her skin crawl, “ We're doing this. It might be stupid... It might be crazy but we're doing it. “

Hook stared her down as she continued, “ So... You can join us and be part of something or you can do what you do best and be alone. “

Emma put her hand out to Hook, hoping he would give the beans back. He cocked his head to the side, looking like he was seriously thinking it over. He sighed, lifting the pouch up and putting it into her hand. “ Quite passionate, Swan, “ He said as he gave her a bit of flirtatious look.

People started to leave the diner in preparation for what they were about to do but Emma didn't budge, Hook's gaze keeping her glued to the spot. She could tell he had more to say. He moved closer, “ Why are you really doing this? “ He asked quietly.

Emma had a myriad of reasons why she wanted to save everyone and herself. She knew she couldn't tell him everything though, not knowing what he would do if he discovered she was pregnant with Mr. Gold's babies. Her mind jumped to the main reason she told her mother, how she did not want Henry to be alone or Regina to die. She decided to go with that and took a deep breath, “ The kid just lost his father today... I'm not letting him lose a mother too. “

“ His father? “ Hook questioned. “ Who's Henry's father? “

“ Neal, “ Emma said. “ But he wasn't the only casualty. Baelfire died too. “

“ Baelfire? “ Hook looked shocked. “ He was there too? “

“ Yeah, “ Emma said. “ He was helping us look for Regina... Helping Neal, anyway. “

Hook stayed silent, Emma able to tell the news had affected him. She didn't have time to ponder why though. She had to do one more thing before she headed down to the mine to try the plan. She hoped Hook wouldn't follow her as she walked out of the diner.

David and Mary-Margret were already at the truck, Henry sitting in the cab. David looked at her as she walked up to him. “ Ready to go? “ He asked.

“ Not yet, “ Emma said. “ I need to do one more thing before we go to Regina. “

David blinked, “ Emma... “

“ I won't go through with this unless you let me do this one thing, “ Emma said firmly.

David blinked then sighed, “ Fine... What? “

Emma looked down the street, “ I need to see Gold. “

David frowned, “ Emma... He said he wouldn't help. “

It was Emma's turn to be surprised, “ What? “

“ Back at the park, “ David said. “ When we told Baelfire was dead. He said he wasn't going to help us. “

“ But why? “ Emma asked.

“ He said it was the price he had to pay for using magic, “ David said.

Emma shook her head, “ No. I have to see him. I have to remind him that there's a lot more... “

“ Shh, “ David shushed her. “ Don't say it. The dwarves might hear. “

Emma looked around, finding they were indeed too close. She sighed, “ Still... I want to talk to him. “

David closed his eyes, “ Okay. Fine. We can take a couple of minutes but I doubt you can convince him otherwise. He seemed pretty resigned to dying. “

“ Maybe I can talk him out of it, “ Emma said. “ Maybe I can realize he has a reason to live. “

David nodded and walked to the driver's side of the truck to get in as she went to the passenger side. Mary-Margret climbed into the truck and she followed, having to sit a bit sideways so she, Mary-Margret, David and Henry fit on the seat. “ Ready? “ He asked.

Emma nodded, “ Yeah. “

David started the engine and pulled away from the car he had blocked in. It wasn't long until they reached the pawn shop, David pulling up to the curb. “ Remember... Just couple of minutes. “

“ That's all I need, “ Emma said as she got out of the truck. She walked around the front of the truck and to the shop's door. She reached for the knob, fully expecting the door to be locked. She held her breath as she turned it, finding it was open.

She pushed it open, the bell tinkling to announce her entry. She poked her head in and looked around, no sign of him in the main part of the shop. “ Gold? “

There was no answer but she could feel his presence. She moved through the shop, going to the back. He wasn't there but she saw the door to the upstairs apartment open. She walked to the narrow staircase, looking up. “ Gold? “

There was still no answer. She moved to go up the steps but was stopped when there was another earth-shaking boom. It was just as hard as the others and made her realize time was running short. She looked towards the door then back up the stairs, “ Gold... Look... I can't imagine how you feel right now but please don't give up. The girls will need you... I... I will need you. “

She listened for a response but didn't get one. She sighed, “ I'm heading out. We have a plan, my parents and I, on how to stop this thing. I'm not sure it will work but we have to try. If it doesn't... Well, maybe we'll see each other on the other side... If there is one. So, if it doesn't work, I guess this is goodbye. If it does, I'll see you later. “

She paused again but he still did not respond. She sighed, backing away from the stairs before walking back through the shop. She went back to the front door and stepped out on the sidewalk to find David standing there. He sighed, “ I was scared you had gotten trapped by that last quake. “

“ I'm fine, “ Emma said.

David nodded, “ I see. So... You change his mind? “

“ I didn't see him, “ Emma said. “ But I still talked to him. “

“ Did he hear you? “ David furrowed his brow.

Emma shook her head, “ I don't know and we haven't got time to find out. “

“ You can say that again, “ David replied. “ We better go. “

Emma nodded and headed for the passenger side of the truck. She took one last look back at the shop in time to see the blinds on the window move like someone had been watching her...

  
  


 


	25. Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part Twenty-Five

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's New Road, Part Twenty-Five

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

  
  


(In the home stretch now and then onto Neverland!)

  
  


Emma, Henry, David and Mary-Margret ran into the mine, heading to where Emma had left Regina. She knew they had to try to get the trigger into the portal the bean would create but she could only hope the plan would work. She still wasn't sure but they had to try something that would save the whole town, just not those closest to them. They turned down the tunnel that led to Regina, Henry darting ahead to reach his mother first.

She looked pale and tired, sweat covering her face and a slight tremble evident. It was obvious she was giving everything she had to stop the trigger. Her brow was furrowed in concentration as magic traveled from the stone into her hands. She was doing her best to rob it of power but it only seemed to draw more from the ground beneath their feet.

Regina looked up, her eyes wide in surprise as she said, “ What are you doing here? “

“ You were willing to die to save us, “ Henry said. “ That makes you a hero... And now we're going to be heroes. “

Regina shook her head, “ No... “ She gasped.

“ We're going to open up a portal, “ David stepped forward. “ Throw this thing into a void. “

Regina shook her head again, “ No. You don't know that it'll work. “

“ We have to try, “ Mary-Margret replied.

David nodded at Emma and she got out Hook's pouch. “ Everybody, step aside... “ David put his arm around Henry and Mary-Margret, pulling them towards the wall of the mine. Emma moved back down the tunnel as she opened the pouch, sticking her fingers inside to get the bean. She gasped when she felt nothing inside. She felt again but still found nothing.

“ Emma? “ David asked.

She turned to face her parents and son, “ It's empty. “

Everyone looked shocked, David's hands falling away from Mary-Margret and Henry. Cold dread filled Emma's veins, realizing they had been tricked. “ Hook... “ She muttered.

“ That bastard! “ David shouted.

“ David! “ Mary-Margret gasped, covering Henry's ears.

“ I can't help it, “ David looked at her. “ I should have never trusted him. I should have just... “

“ This isn't the time for 'should have', “ Emma looked at him. “ What are we going to do now? We don't have a way out now. “

David closed his eyes, “ I know... Just let me think. “

Emma looked back at Regina. She was shaking a lot more and looked like she was weakening. She glanced up at David, her voice trembling as she said, “ I can't contain this much longer. “

Emma looked at her, her hands shaking even more as she looked at them. Regina's power was fading quickly and Emma knew they had only a few minutes left at most. In that moment, she knew what she had to do. She walked over to Mary-Margret, David and Henry, her throat tight as the mine started to shake.

“ Mom... Dad, “ She said as she reached for them. They put their arms around her, hugging her tightly as she felt tears slide down her cheeks. David stroked the back of her head as he pulled Mary-Margret closer too.

They held each other for a moment before Henry slipped out of the embrace, probably moving towards Regina. Emma listened as she sobbed, “ I love you, Henry... I only wish I was strong enough to stop all this... I'm just not. “

Her words made Emma realize that, on her own, Regina wasn't powerful enough to stop the trigger and needed help. She knew there were only two people powerful enough to provide her with the help she needed. Mr. Gold was crippled by his grief and too far away for them to reach in time though. That left only one person... Herself.

Emma released her parents and backed out of their embrace, knowing what she had to do in spite of her condition. They looked confused as she stared back at them. She looked at the trigger, noticing it was gathering more power as Regina weakened more. Regina looked at her as she walked towards her, “ YOU may not be strong enough... But maybe WE are. “

Regina stared back at her, looking shocked that she had volunteered to help her. She gasped and Emma looked back at her family. Henry had gone back to Mary-Margret and David, all three of them staring at her with wide eyes. She gave them a look that they understood completely, taking off to a safer part of the mine.

Emma turned back to Regina, taking a deep breath to prepare herself for what she was about to do. Regina gave her a worried look and she furrowed her brow, “ What? “

“ The children... “ Regina looked at her stomach.

“ There won't be any if this thing detonates, “ Emma replied. She lifted her hands, still not sure about what she was doing. She moved them closer to the trigger, clearing her mind and trying to feel the things she needed to feel to make her magic work. Slowly, the energy moved towards her and joined her to the stone, Regina smiling as the load was taken off of her.

Quickly, the energy filled her veins and she could feel her body drawing it out of the trigger. She shook terribly as more and more entered her body. Just when she thought she couldn't take any more, there was a huge pulse that sent her and Regina flying away from the stone. There was a huge boom then a clattering as the earth beneath her stilled.

Emma heard David groan, the shock wave obviously getting him, Henry and Mary-Margret as well. A second later, Emma heard him chuckle, “ We're alive! “

Emma rolled onto her side, looking at her hands. She hurt from being slammed against the wall so hard but she otherwise felt okay, her power already working to heal her. “ Emma! “ Mary-Margret gasped as she and David ran to help her up. She looked her over, “ Oh... “

Emma looked past her as Regina picked up the trigger. She hadn't seen her stand up but she seemed okay as well. “ We did it, “ She gasped.

“ Yes we did, “ Regina said as she closed her hand around the stone.

“ You okay? “ Mary-Margret asked Emma.

Emma nodded, “ Just let me catch my breath. “

“ Gotta hand it to Henry, “ David said as Emma tried to get her breathing under control. “ He's right about a lot things. “

“ Yes he is, “ Emma said. She looked behind her, “ Isn't that right, kid? “ Emma frowned when she found Henry wasn't where she thought he would be. “ Henry? “ She called.

She moved up the tunnel, calling him again with no answer. She got a bad feeling, wondering if he had taken off. She got out her flashlight as she quickened her pace. They made it halfway back to the entrance when the light caught on something.

Emma rushed forward to find it was his backpack. She knelt down to get a better look. “ Emma! What is it? “ Mary-Margret sounded frightened.

Emma found one of the straps was broken, like Henry had struggled against someone. As she held it, her mind suddenly seized up and filled with a vision. In it, she saw Henry fleeing for safety and right into Greg and Tamara's clutches. He fought against them but he was outnumbered, his backpack strap snapping as Greg and Tamara took him away.

The feeling passed and she got to her feet, “ They took him, “ She whispered. She wasn't sure what happened to make her able to see such a thing but she didn't have time to ponder it either.

She ran for the mine entrance, the others following her. “ WHO took him? “ David asked as they ran.

“ Greg and Tamara, “ Emma replied. “ I... I just SAW it. “

“ Saw it? “ Regina questioned. “ Like a vision? “

Emma glanced at her, “ Yeah. “

“ But why? “ Mary-Margret sounded confused. “ Did you see that? “

“ No. Just that they took him, “ Emma said. “ We have to get him back... And we're going to need help. “

* * *

 

Mr. Gold stood on the sidewalk outside of the shop, watching as the vines and other foliage retreated back from the buildings. The trees that had sprung up shrank back into the broken pavement, leaving the pavement a mess. He could no longer sense the magic being drawn away. Something had stopped the trigger but he wasn't sure what.

His mind went to Emma, recalling how she had come to him not that long before. She said that she and her parents had a plan to stop the self-destruction of Storybrooke but she had not elaborated. His blood turned cold, wondering if she had done something to sacrifice herself. He didn't know if he could take it if he had lost her as well as Baelfire.

He closed his eyes, seeking her out. Relief spread through him as he felt her. She wasn't close but he could still sense her. She had not given her life to save Storybrooke as he feared. He concentrated harder, trying to connect with her mind.

~Emma... ~ He called. ~Emma... Can you hear me? ~

~Gold? ~ She replied.

The connection was weak, like she wasn't giving her full attention to it. He struggled to hold onto it, hoping he wouldn't lose her. ~Yes, ~ He said. ~What happened? ~

~ Regina and I stopped the trigger, ~ Emma said.

Mr. Gold wasn't sure he had heard her correctly. ~Regina... And you? ~

~Yeah... I'll explain later, ~ Emma sounded hurried. ~But we've got another problem. ~

~Another problem? ~ He asked.

~Tamara and Greg... They took Henry, ~ Emma said. ~And Hook has the last magic bean.... I think it's the last one anyway. I'm not sure how many there were to start with. ~

~Magic beans? ~ Mr. Gold found himself struggling to keep up. ~There were beans here? In Storybrooke? ~

Emma gave an exasperated sigh, ~Look, I can't explain. I need to find Henry. I gotta go. ~

~Emma! ~ Mr. Gold said sharply but it was too late. She had severed the connection...

* * *

 

Emma raced towards the docks, another vision coming and going as quickly as the first. It had been another flash that cut her connection to Mr. Gold short. She didn't have time to talk to him anyway. She needed to find her son.

Things started to look familiar and she sped up, making the others run after her. “ Emma! “ Mary-Margret called. “ You don't even know where you're going! “

“ I had another vision, “ Emma said. “ I have a good idea. “

“ It could be ANY of the docks, “ Mary-Margret said.

“ Doesn't matter, “ Emma said sharply. “ I have to find him. I'll track them down in Hell if I have to. “

They reached the docks, turning the corner of a fenced area in time to see Greg throw something into the water below the dock. There was an earth-shaking boom, one Emma recognized. “ The last bean, “ Regina gasped, probably recognizing it too. “ They've opened up a portal. “

“ HENRY! “ Emma called as the sound of the swirling vortex filled the air. She ran towards Greg and Tamara, everyone else following her.

“ HENRY! “ David said as he ran next to her. They weren't fast enough though. They were only able to watch as Greg and Tamara jumped off the docks, taking Henry with them.

“ NO! NO! NO! “ Emma cried as they reached the edge of the dock. David grabbed her by the arm, keeping her from jumping into the vortex. She tried to pull away but David put his arms around her, holding her to his chest.

“ We have to follow them! “ She said as she fought his grip. “ There has to be a way! “

“ Not only do we not know where they went but Hook stole the last bean, “ Regina looked at her.

“ I don't care! “ Emma spat as she still fought with David.

Regina looked down at the water, “ Without it, there's no way to follow. “

“ There has to be! “ Emma refused to believe it. She knew there had to be some way to go after Greg and Tamara. She tried to thrash harder as she said, “ We can't just let them take Henry! “

“ No, we can't, “ Mr. Gold's voice made her still. She looked past Regina to see him approaching. “ But... “

“ You're The Dark One. Do something, “ David cut him off.

“ Gold... Help us, “ Emma said.

“ There's no way, “ Mr. Gold replied, scoffing slightly. “ I spent a lifetime trying to cross worlds to find my son. There's no way in this world without a portal. “

“ So that's it? “ Regina moved towards him, her voice trembling with anger. “ He's gone forever? “

Mr. Gold did not reply, the look on his face saying what he was obviously scared to. Regina turned to the water then looked at him again, “ I refused to believe that. “

Emma turned to look at the water again, hoping to see some sign that the portal had not closed yet but something else caught her eye. On the horizon, she could make out a form but it was still too far to be sure. After she looked for a bit longer, she realized what she was staring at. “ Hook, “ She whispered.

She watched as the ship quickly came closer, Hook at the helm and maneuvering to the dock. It didn't take long, the magical speed of the ship unhindered in Storybrooke. She recalled how fast it had moved once they had crossed into the town back when She, Baelfire, Neal and Henry had brought Mr. Gold back. She waited for him to drop anchor and move away from the helm before she approached it.

“ What the Hell are you doing here? “ She asked when he came down the gangplank.

He looked at her then looked away, “ Helping. “

“ Well, you're too late, “ Emma moved faster to meet him at the base of the ramp.

He arched an eyebrow, reaching for his belt as he said, “ Am I? “

“ I thought you didn't care about anyone but yourself, “ Emma narrowed her eyes at him as he detached a pouch from his waist.

He held the pouch out to her, “ Maybe I just needed reminding that I could. “

Emma took the pouch and looked at him before dumping the contents into her hand. She was surprised to see the last bean. She looked at him but didn't get the chance to say anything. Regina stepped up, “ Enough waiting around. Let's go. “

Hook looked at her, “ Go? Where? I thought we were saving the town. “

“ We already did, “ David said.

Emma looked at the bean then at Hook again, “ We need to get to Henry. Greg and Tamara took him through a portal. “

Hook sighed, “ Well, I offer my ship and my services to help follow them. “

“ Well that's great, Hook, “ Regina sounded skeptical. “ But how are we going to track them? “

“ Leave that to me, “ Mr. Gold stepped forward. Emma was amazed that he had stayed so calm in his enemy's presence. “ I can get us where we need to go. “

Mary-Margret sighed, “ Then let's do it. “

Hook turned and walked back onto the ship, his body posture telling Emma it took a lot for him to control himself in his presence. Regina followed him onto the ship then Emma got on the gangplank as well. Mary-Margret, and David brought up the rear.

They got onto the deck but Emma looked to find Mr. Gold had paused on the ramp. She sensed another person and found Belle standing on the dock, staring back at him. Mr. Gold looked at Emma, “ Please, excuse me. “

Emma said nothing as he walked back down the ramp as Belle came closer. David walked down, “ What's going on? “

“ Belle's here, “ Emma waved him off as Mr. Gold walked down the ramp and to Belle. She had changed, now wearing a dress and a blue coat suited for the cold, damp weather.

David gave Emma a worried look then moved past them, going to the rope that held the ship to the dock. He kept an eye on Mr. Gold though, looking suspicious as Belle got closer. When she was right next to the ship, she glanced up at Emma for a moment before then looked at Mr. Gold. “ I'm... I'm glad I caught you. “

“ Belle, “ Mr. Gold said quietly.

Emma turned away, walking across the deck of the ship as confusion filled her mind. The way Belle had spoke to her in the street made her wonder if Mr. Gold had finally broke it off with Belle. Her presence made her question that assumption. As she walked, she passed Hook.

“ Is something wrong, Swan? “ He said quietly and she looked to find he was reaching for her with his good hand.

She stepped out of his reach, “ I'm just worried about Henry. “

He nodded, “ As are we all... So why is The Dark One taking so long to board? “

He shifted his gaze to the dock side of the ship and Emma followed it. She looked at the deck, “ He's saying goodbye to Belle. “

Hook nodded, “ I see. His woman has come to bid him farewell. How touching. “

It hurt to hear Hook call Belle Mr. Gold's woman but she had to keep the truth to herself. She knew emotions would be high having Hook and Mr. Gold on the same ship, something that would only get more complicated if Hook knew of her condition. “ She better not take too long, “ Hook added. “ We're almost ready to set sail. “

“ Good, “ Emma nodded.

“ Emma, “ David rushed up to her. “ We need to talk. “

Emma looked at him, the look in her eyes telling her it was important. “ Okay, “ She said.

David took her by the hand, pulling her along. He paused for a moment, shooting a dirty glare over her shoulder. “ I need to talk to her alone, Hook. This is  _family_ business. “

Emma turned to find he had followed them the few steps they had taken. She wondered if he was being nosy of just following her. Hook put his hand and hook up, “ Understood. “

David led Emma to the door that led below decks, opening it and pulling her into the stairwell. “ What's so important? “ Emma asked after he shut the door.

“ I overheard some of the conversation between Gold and Belle, “ David said. “ He said Storybrooke isn't safe. “

“ Greg and Tamara proved that since they were able to come in, “ Emma said.

“ Yeah well he said that they probably weren't working alone and more will probably come, “ David replied.

Emma blinked, “ So are you saying some of us have to stay? “

David shook his head, “ No. He... He gave Belle a cloaking spell to use after we leave. He said that she was the only person he could trust to cast it. “

Emma almost wanted to be saddened by the news but she stopped herself, the plan making sense once she thought about it. Out of everyone in Storybrooke, Belle knew Mr. Gold as well as she did. “ What's wrong? “ Emma asked when she noticed David looked really worried.

He shook his head, “ I'm not sure. From the conversation, I think he broke up with her. “

“ He did, “ Emma said. “ I think he did anyway. I ran into her on the street and she yelled at me about ruining him. It happened pretty quick and we didn't have time to talk about it. “

“ So do you think she will? “ David asked. “ Cast the spell, I mean. “

“ Probably, “ Emma said. “ It will be for the greater good... The same reason she went with him in the first place way back then. “

David thought it over and sighed, “ I guess you're right. We'll have to trust her as well. “

“ Come on, “ Emma motioned to the door. “ We better go back out. “

David nodded and opened the door, looking puzzled to find Mary-Margret standing there. “ What's going on? “

“ I'll explain later, “ David looked past her. Emma looked past her too to see Mr. Gold approaching Hook slowly. He had a stone cold look on his face that chilled Emma to the bone.

“ So are you done trying to kill me? “ Mr. Gold asked lowly. He looked like he was on his guard, like he expected Hook to lunge at him any second

 Hook moved towards him like he had no such idea in mind, “ I believe so. “

“ Excellent, “ Mr. Gold looked like he did not believe him. He gave him a cold smile, “ Then you can live. “

Emma, David and Mary-Margret moved towards them as Regina approached from Mr. Gold's left hand side. He waved his hand without taking his eyes off of Hook, a cloud of purple smoke appearing next to him. When it cleared, a blank frosted glass globe appeared on the barrel to his left.

Emma took a step forward, “ The globe... The one that helped you find Baelfire. “

“ Yes and it will help you find Henry, “ Mr. Gold nodded. He looked at her, “ Come closer. “

“ How does it work? “ Emma asked as she walked up to the barrel. He had only told her about it, nothing more.

“ Give me your hand, “ Mr. Gold held his left hand out to her. “ I'll show you. “

Emma lifted her hand slowly, “ Tell me. Walk me through it. I don't want to mess up. “

“ You can't mess it up, “ Mr. Gold grabbed her hand by the index finger and pricked it on the tip of the globe's spindle, quickly squeezing a large drop of blood from it as she jerked her hand away.

Emma blinked in surprise, “ What the HELL, Gold? “

“ Your blood will locate Henry. Watch, “ He said and pointed to the globe. Her blood seeped into it, making a map appear on the frosted glass surface.

Regina leaned forward to look at the map then looked at Hook, “ Where is that? Where did they take Henry? “

Hook looked grim as he frowned and looked at her, “ Neverland. “

Emma looked at Mr. Gold,who looked just as grim. She didn't understand why they both looked so apprehensive. According to all the stories she had read, Neverland was supposed to be a happy place for children. By the looks on their faces, she could tell she had thought wrong.

“ To the helm, “ Hook moved towards the wheel. Emma and the others followed, his urgency scaring her. He looked at Emma, “ We must hurry, Swan. Give me the bean. “

Emma got it out of the pouch and handed it to him. Hook took it and threw it into the bay, a portal opening up. He moved to the helm, steering the ship quickly towards the glowing vortex in the water. Emma grabbed onto a nearby mast to keep her footing because the ship lurched so hard.

Regina grabbed a nearby rope as David, Mr. Gold and Mary-Margret grabbed what they could to stay upright. “ So who are we up against? “ David shouted of the deafening swirling of the portal. He looked at Mr. Gold, “ Who are Greg and Tamara? “

“ They're merely pawns, “ Mr. Gold replied as he tightened his grip on the ropes he had grabbed onto. “ Manipulated by forces far greater than they can conceive. They have no idea who they're truly working for. “

“ And who's that? “ Emma yelled. She didn't like how vague Mr. Gold was being.

“ Someone we all should fear, “ Mr. Gold replied.

The roar of the vortex grew louder, making any more talk impossible as everyone strengthened their grip on what they held. Hook clung to the wheel as he steered the ship into the swirling waters that soon swallowed the Jolly Roger...

  
  


To Be Continued...

  
  


  
  


 


End file.
